Steel Vendetta
by Tea Blade Writer
Summary: As Foxy being the new leader of the ring, he leads a new era of prosperity along with his friends and his love, Scarlet, where they all happily overlook the arena. However, some things from the past aren't to be forgotten, and it will face Foxy once more, but this time, things have changed, but one thing is for certain: Fate always finds a way to make a person suffer... (Part Two)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The bright sun shining in the sky hangs over the world like a lamp, warming everything with an almost serene grace, traveling from the east to the west as time passes on in a seemingly endless running, going over everything it sees without bothering to take a moment to look at it, but it can be seen that it almost stops at one location of interest, past the wispy white clouds, past the cities down below, past the smokes of pollution, to one specific place.

That particular place appeared to be a coliseum, wide, grand, and strong looking, with huge pillars and beams of stone forming the circular place, but what really brought out its glory was the loud roaring and cheering inside it, along with the clanking of metal, sharp, loud, and quick.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The sounds went on for what seemed like an eternity, until it stopped, before the loud roaring and yelling started once more, but then a wailing, squealing sound interrupted, and the sound was so high and unbearable, it was if death itself was dragging its razor sharp claws against a blackboard.

 _SCRREEEEEECCCHHH!_

After a moment of dead silence, if one listened hard enough through the other spectators, some weak coughing could be heard, each one cut off shortly, tinged with surprise, every time coming out quieter, and it was obvious that whoever was coughing, was dying.

 _ACK- AhhhhhCK- HU-UHHhhhhh…_

Finally, some strained, wavering words hung in the air, but it was so inaudible that it was nothing but a dying murmur, but it sounded as if one person was able to listen, for some creaking metal can be heard moving, before one word was heard clearly, for even though it was a whisper, some of the wind picked it up and heard it.

 _Farewell._

The loud squealing can be heard once, this time more controlled, but still piercing, until a loud, popping _crack_ resounded off the stone walls of the ring, as if someone had broken a large bone in half, sending some of the noise skyward, and some still bouncing off the walls, into the listeners' ears.

 _SCRRREEEEEEE- CRACK!_

Silence settled in once more in the ring, before some voices could be heard whispering quietly, which then steadily increased into an uproar that rivaled the thunder's _boom_ before some shifting could be heard, like sand flowing on a beach, before a loud, resonating voice bellowed.

 _ **ATTENTION!**_

The voices immediately quieted down once more, before the resonant speaking started talking once more, although some still whispering voices muddled some of the words.

 _I am hereby recognized as the new ring master of this area, according to his policy- The policy stated - it had to be on a one versus one basis- I have agreed with those terms, and won, so I am the ring master of this area- those who challenge me, stand up!_

 _To those who accept my rule, bow, or else, fight me to change my position yourselves, or else hold your peace._

After a long, drifting silence, the sound of a crashing wave could be heard as it sounded like everyone had dropped at once, before a little clapping and a little cheering started, which quickly grew into applause, where the rest of the others shouted out one thing in a booming call.

 _"TO THE NEW LEADER OF THE ARENA!"_

 _FOXY!_

 _FOXY!_

 _ **FOXY!**_

* * *

So, that was how Foxy had evolved from the beaten, thrown off animatronic, to one of such a powerful position, after he had helped to overthrown the Springtrap, and in between, he had fought such formidable challenges, that his tales were ones of true strength, from when he first set his eyes on the arena when he first arrived, to fighting his first match with _The Streets_ , before meeting the Angel's Devils, a fighting team consisting entirely of females, and even though they might have been girls, they still packed a punch.

This lead up to eventual warming up between the dark red fox and the other team's leader, Scarlet, along with Penny, Diamond, Lana, Liz, not to mention Foxy's own team, with Marionette, who had gave him the chance to come to the arena out on the street when the fox deserted Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, to Horton, who upgraded and helped rebuild Foxy into an almost entire new being, to Argos, who made his gear, and turned out to fall in love with Liz from the Angel's Devils, as an added bonus. However, when Springtrap was gaining too much power, and made too many kill each other off, the nine knew that something had to be done, and through tireless efforts, including a mistaken misunderstanding between Foxy and the Angel's Devils, which resulted in a fight, to the love blossoming between both Foxy and Scarlet, where they, along with the seven others, overthrew Springtrap, and Foxy became the new leader with his love by his side, ending it with the crowd roaring out his name in cheers.

 _Or is it really, the end?_

Perhaps some unsolved questions have been answered, perhaps something was left in the dark, maybe there was even some tension or past feelings that didn't just 'die' out, but whatever it was, it was happening, and it would affect the lives of many, some slightly, others barely, but to those who had played their part in the upcoming story, it changed their lives to unimaginable new levels, and sometimes, some things were just supposed to be what they were, but when that one life-changing event happens … well … it just goes only so far.

This, my friends, is the story of the _Steel Vendetta_.


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 39- Aftermath

 _Several years later …_

 _SWISH!_

"Incoming!"

Skillfully, Foxy moved and dodged Scarlet's incoming blade, turning around swiftly so that he was now behind her, to which she responded by spinning around, a playful smile on her face as the two sparred. As the male fox took his own slash, she ducked, punching him in the stomach, sending him backwards, before she rushed at him, determined to win. Just as she was about to pounce on him, she landed on the ground face first, immediately coming back up angrily when she didn't see him, wiping off the dust that coated her, shouting out with annoyance.

"Foxy! You _know_ how much I dislike you just jumping out! Ugh!"

A few feet ahead of her, the dark red fox materialized, smiling at her with his sword held in his right hand, bowing his head before looking at her angry face, and then started chuckling lightly.

"Sorry Scarlet, I just haven't done it in a long time, wanted to make sure that I could still do it. Besides, I won't do it anymore."

After a few moments, the vixen sighed, before smiling at Foxy, who smiled back, but then she surprised him by sprinting towards him, not giving him enough time to react before she knocked him down, holding back his arms as he tried to get up. Grinning, she said,

"Give up?"

Foxy, feeling her putting up formidable resistance when he tried to get himself up, scowled, saying,

"Nope."

Scarlet then started to squeeze his wrists tightly, and pressed herself closer against him until their snouts were touching, before speaking happily after she had a good grip on him.

"Well then, don't make me hurt you, because I love to wi-"

The crimson female was interrupted as Foxy shot his head forward, catching her in a kiss, making her falter and loosen her grip slightly. The vulpine then used the advantage to flip them both, causing him to land on top of her as he held her, before he only deepened the kiss, feeling her struggle as she tried to overpower him, and only added more pressure in it, slightly enjoying the feeling of the extreme closeness. After a while, she hesitated, before she also gave in, causing both foxes to spend about a minute or two making out.

When he end the kiss, he saw that Scarlet turned her head away, blushing, causing him to grin, making her giggle a little bit as well. Sighing, he rested his head on her, whom she allowed, and they both enjoyed the comfort of each other for a few more minutes. Feeling her light breathing, he relaxed and enjoyed her comfort as she enjoyed his as well, loving the heavy breathing that she found soothing, as well as the heat he produced, warming her up, causing her to sleepily mutter out,

"Maybe we should end our matches more like this."

"Yeah…"

Later, they were both woken up, causing them to both redden at the fact that they were sleeping together, before they looked at Diamond and Lana awkwardly, since they were the ones who had disturbed their slumber, and asked what was wrong. To this, both females just smiled, before pointing out the small crowd that surrounded them, who were all looking at the couple.

A moment of deep silence occurred.

Carefully, Foxy whispered to Scarlet, "Why is there a crowd?"

"I don't know, but it's probably because they saw us sleeping."

"You think so?"

"Of course, think they won't react to the two co-leaders of the ring sleeping together in the park?"

"At least they didn't try to attack us."

"Not that they could, we would beat the living hell out of them if one of them even _dared_ to try."

Nodding, the male fox noticed that some viewers had clenched fists, or slanted eyes that gave them suspicious looks as they looked eerily at both of them on the ground. Unfortunately, even though there was a leader in the ring, there were still some people that opposed his rule, causing many attempts to take his life and rule on their own.

The last time it happened was three weeks ago in the open public, when a group tried to ambush a wandering, lone Foxy, it was six to one. Apparently, their leader thought that he was fit for the job, so he openly challenged the fox to the policy rule, wanting to replicate the scene when the vulpine originally took the position from Springtrap. The fight ended in a loss and another challenger's body to be buried, as well as more wary opponents to try and think of ways to take over.

However, Foxy knew that he was too strong for most of them, except the Angel's Devils, or his own team, so they were given a reprieve, but he did notice that some people were starting to take out recording devices, making him groan again, wondering if they would ever get peace. Probably not, judging by the numerous times they've had to deal with it.

Standing up quickly, the four fighters ran as the mob chased them, causing them to run to the ring, where they and the others resided in. The structure provided a luxury to them, but they didn't use it to relax, instead they used it more to train. Using meticulous designs, Horton and Argos made and changed multiple rooms, adding more storage for gear, a boxing ring, training grounds, even having enough space to make rooms for all of them. Argos was especially happy when he had found the warehouse where Springtrap had stored most of his works that had been taken from him in previous times, which displayed all types of armor ranging in appearances from time periods. Due to this, he was usually in a very happy mood whenever they saw him examining an old suit or weapon that reminded him of his past, with Horton adding more modern and advanced touches to it.

When the four were able to escape the crowd, and locked the doors, sealing them in, they all then sat down in the large lounge room they had all made in the center of the room, which was the main center point, with various hallways all connecting to the rooms that were spread throughout the area. Argos and Liz shared a room, whereas Penny, Diamond, and Lana all divided the one the three were residing in, and Horton and Marionette respectfully acknowledged their own boundaries in their room.

Foxy and Scarlet shared their own room, and, like Liz and Argos, had a single giant bed in the middle, different then the separate beds everyone else had, and had a passageway that led to the podium of the ring, where they could announce the matches. Both foxes had changed much of the rules, including where it was optional to kill your opponent only if they wanted to, and modified it to make it so that they weren't forced to kill, and could be spared, where they could then try again in the next competition.

This failed however, when angry spectators then demanded blood and death, to the point where rebellion could start again, so then they both changed back to the old ways, except now Foxy chose whether the person would either be saved, or killed. The policy was still held though, as once the arena leader was challenged, they must both fight to the death until one wins. He was never recently bothered though, as he would always win, since he was the single most strongest of all, well, except maybe Marionette.

The mentioned puppet walked in, greeting the four friends as they ran in, and chuckled when he noticed the banging on the heavy, thick steel door that separated them from the outside, even hearing some of the irritating loud _clicks_ of cameras and phones.

"Have they been trying to get in again? I almost wonder how they are able to be so determined, always running or going after you all for days."

Rubbing the back of his head, Foxy agreed, since one of the fanatics had thrown a pen at him to sign the paper she was holding, and was trying to ease away the pain. Luckily for the same fan, Scarlet didn't see it, or she would have gone absolutely mad on her, and most likely it would have probably became a fight, but thankfully, it didn't.

Nodding as she checked her chain mail for no kinks, Lana said,

"Well, that's just how fans are, what they are driven by, who knows, it could be whatever. I'm bored, I'll go do something." And with that, she walked towards the sparring room, before sharply turning to Foxy, "Hey, Foxy, you feel like fighting a bout?" Shrugging, the dark red fox followed her, after he was sure that Scarlet wouldn't mind.

When he got there, the black and white vixen immediately lunged at him, starting the fight, where he barely had enough time as she drew out two small dirks, flipping the one in her left hand subconsciously, catching it by the tips as it flipped in a half circle. Finally, she stopped, flipping both blades so that they both lined themselves with the undersides of her arms, getting into a crouched stance, signaling for Foxy to make the first move. Just as he was about to run at her, she quickly said,

"Oh, make sure that you don't spirit jump, I want a good clean fight, not one where I have to deal with crap by myself."

Snickering, the dark red fox replied,

"Don't worry, Scarlet had me promise not to do it when we sparred."

"Oh, I'm guessing that this was before you two slept together, in the public?"

The teasing tone in her voice caused him to be slightly embarrassed, until she flashed him a smile, adding,

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to tease you about that incident. That's Diamond's specialty." To this, she laughed as she saw Foxy groan at the thought of the cheetah constantly reminding him of the embarrassing moment. Lana then saw something behind him, only making her laugh harder as she saw who it was. "Speak of the devil."

Foxy turned around in surprise, but not before he felt Diamond hug him tightly, almost crushing the power from him, making him slightly dizzy, yet she let go in time, allowing him to gain back some focus. Chuckling, she playfully punched his arm, saying,

"Well well, sleeping with Scarlet, huh? What, haven't been at it for a while?"

This caused him to raise an eyebrow at her, in a 'are you serious' fashion, to which she only nodded, causing him to scoff, yet both females could start to see his 'eye' glance around quickly. They started to frown, asking if there was anything wrong with Scarlet.

"No, no, everything is alright."

They then relaxed, but then the cheetah then had a sudden thought cross her mind.

"Hey, how often do you two, uh, you know …"

Lana crossed her arms, looking disapprovingly at her, who only shrugged, curious. Foxy then sighed.

"Well, we've only done it yesterday, and maybe a couple of more times before, in fact, it's going pretty we-"

"WHAT?!"

He flinched, not wanting to meet their angry stares, as Lana bared her teeth, and Diamond ran out of the room, where a few minutes later, she had Scarlet with her by the arm, who was trying to keep up with the mad cheetah's pace.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Alright alright! I know what this is about, I can explain!"

Huffing, the cat calmed down, but then had a slightly angry tone in her voice.

"Ok, explain, one thing for me, _the deal_ , why haven't you kept it?"

Rubbing her arm, the crimson vixen explained in a calm fashion to her friends, while flashing a shaky smile at Foxy, who gulped, knowing that they would be in trouble.

"Diamond, Lana, you know that I wouldn't break a promise." Reluctantly, both of them nodded. "But I just, you know, wanted to be alone with him for a while, being a couple, and on enjoying each other for a little while." Sighing, Lana then looked up to her, finally stating,

"Alright, we'll forgive you, but … there's one condition that you gotta do."

This caused Scarlet to raise her left eyebrow, before she then said,

"What is it?"

The black and white vixen, along with Diamond, both whispered something into Scarlet's ear, to which she sharply looked at them, shocked, but then they kept whispering, making her face turn from unsure, to hesitating, before she finally nodded at them, and then they all turned their heads to Foxy, who was too busy looking at the outside world, and then they whispered some more before they all grinned, and slowly parted, yet they were now all facing him.

The crimson vixen then jumped onto Foxy, pinning him down as the other two kept his arms down as he stared, shocked at his partner, saying.

"Scarlet, what are you trying to do?"

"Guess, silly, I'm sure it wouldn't take you that long to figure out."

"Oh … the deal."

Grinning, the three females broke into smiles, saying, "Damn right."

To this, he nervously smiled, "But I thought you didn't like to share?"

He gulped again when she leaned in, planting a kiss, before she then said "Well, I really don't mind, as long as they still know that I'm your partner, besides, I made a deal, and I plan to keep it."

Lana and Diamond pressed harder on his arms when he tried to rise, but then she glared at him, so then he sighed,

"Fine."

Once again, the three girls grinned, all of them saying,

"Good."

For the next few hours, when Marionette tried to open the door to the training room, since he was tired, he failed to open it, but then decided to do something else, and went to make sure that everything was in order. So, he did, always making sure that no one tried to sabotage them in the next fight, which was still two years away. Sighing, he thought back to all of the things that came to this, Foxy's recruitment, training, meeting of the Angel's Devils, overthrowing Springtrap, and now, full circle, leading the position that the former leader used to hold.

He then wondered about the pizzeria, if the residents there had good times, without Foxy, but then forgot about the idea when he had to separate two fighting people that were arguing over whatever the world knew. When he separated them, he walked back, thinking the training room would be done by now, so that he could help them stay in shape and capability for the next competition. Who knows who could be there?

* * *

 _In an unknown location, far, far away from the ring, Marionette's question was being answered …_

* * *

A cold autumn wind blew over a small town, sometimes making whistling noises as it passed through trees, stinging cheeks they came in contact with the cold north wind, and leaves dried and flew in it as they fell over the area. One of those leaves landed on a building's neon sign, causing it to heat up to the point of it catching fire, turning it into ashes as it drifted down to the sidewalk, blackening the sign that was held over the heavy, double glass doors of the building.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

Inside, there was an argument and rustle being held between two men, one cold and calculating, the other quickly becoming desperate and out of options, with every word out of his mouth sounding as if they were wildly clutching at anything to help them, like a dying animal.

Flipping through the folder he carried, the IRS manager addressed the owner, who was starting to sweat, both out of fear and of tired since he had to talk repeatedly to him for the past ten minutes.

"Mr. Fazbear, you have been late on not one, not two, but _five_ years of payment, and I would have normally had you shut down on the first year, but you kept promising us more money, yet you never paid. Now, you have to close down your building, and liquidate everything you can in order to even get _out_ of the massive debt you are in, and I wouldn't stall it any longer, otherwise I don't believe that you will even _break_ even."

"B-but, sir, I can't just close it down, the kids like this place, to them, it's like home for me and the young ones!"

Scowling, the IRS worker only showed contempt, before presenting a bunch of papers that was attached by a metal ring, holding them with a manicured right hand, fingernail surfaces shining brightly against the dully lit room they were in, plopping it down on the table in front of the owner, who curiously picked it up, and started to flip through it, his eyes widening as he took in the information in it, page by page.

"I … these claims are false!"

He fearfully shrank back as the worker then slammed a fist on the weak wooden table, causing a little dust to rise, before he drew out a badge that was imbedded in his wallet, the CIA insignia shining with malice, which he showed, with contempt dripping in his speech.

"Oh, does it? How do you explain the five missing, well, _murdered_ children, which were found in your establishment? Home, you say? This place is a murder site, one that had been under intense investigation until you took direct involvement in preventing it, threatening with law suits. Obviously, this had held them back, but now, with my authority, I am now placing my _own_ law suit against you. Relinquish your hold on the building and the items in it, and I will not be forced to arrest you."

The owner had to literally wrestle with his own hands, until he then sagged in defeat, slinking into his chair, with a tired voice showing his sadness.

"Very well … I will … give up my building, when do I have to clear out?"

The IRS gave him a thin smile, but showed sincerity as he then started to pile the scattered papers, driven up by the table slam, into his maroon file, closing it tightly with red string, putting it into his case, then he took a while to check the watch on his left wrist, which told the time, day, and month, before he finally looked away from it, holding the suitcase, and delivered the term.

"Since you cooperated, I'll be generous, perhaps, hmmm … you have a week to clear everything and get out, until the demolition crew will come. Good day."

With that, he left the pizzeria, the glass doors, once sparkling and clean, now dirty and painted over, squealed horrendously as they were forced open from their rusted hinges, the IRS worker's footsteps going until they disappeared. When he was sure that the man that ruined him was gone, the owner sighed, knowing that to attack him would put him in prison, which meant that he had to tell the others about the bad news, and what he had to do, for their own survival.

Walking down the hallway, he could feel the broken tiling crunch under his feet, only adding more to his grief as he proceeded down to one of the party rooms, where he could hear the animatronics celebrating their annual, whatever it was, but he could still hear them with the same vigor he had heard over the past years, even when they were struggling through hard times, they never seemed to be depressed when celebrating whatever they were doing.

Rubbing his chin, he remembered that he had some rotten tables and some rotten cupcakes to get rid of, so he did just that, going to the storage room first, only to find that they were gone. Confused, he then went to the kitchen, looking into the broken refrigerator that didn't work anymore, only to scowl again when he didn't see any of the cupcakes. Furrowing his eyebrows, he slammed the door, before shoving his hands into his pockets as he slouched when he walked.

"Damn it, I was planning to eat those for dinner! Rotten customers haven't paid for the cupcakes, meaning no money for _me_! Not even enough to buy real _food_!"

Eventually, he had to drop his shoulders from their tensed position, sighing as he remembered what he had to do, causing him to figure out who had done it, but instead of being even more enraged, he muttered sadly.

"Ah well, perhaps it's for the best, they deserve it, and they won't be here soon, so I might as well let them enjoy themselves with the food. Hmm … then again, those cupcakes would have given me stomach trouble anyway, hah, yeah; maybe it's for the best …"

Plodding on with his feet slapping the tile, he then wondered out loud,

"I wonder if any homeless shelters will take ex-restaurant owners …"


	3. Deserted and Ambushed

Chapter 40- Deserted and Ambushed

"Woo! Hit that eye patch, Freddy!"

 _ZIP! THUNK._

The others either clapped or cheered as the bear went up to the now beaten up poster of Foxy, having a little trouble with pulling out the dart, the tip now worn and dented from countless throws, and he went back, grabbing a molding cupcake, before he ate it. Sighing, he sat down, enjoying the feeling of the yearly party of the day that the fox had gone, for it never failed to make him happy.

Meanwhile, both of the Bonnies were still sitting, with BonBon wagging her tail as she sat on Bonnie, stroking his ears, as he cuddled up with her, being together for many years. Mangle and Goldie had a similar story, although she still didn't grow that close, or love him that close, where the white and pink vixen was getting a plate of food for the golden bear, who was sitting Balloon Boy in his lap, playing together as he played patty cake with the now giggling child. On the other hand, the vixen had her mind focused on other things than the duo, sitting down gloomily as she was reminded, once again, about the one that had abandoned the building.

How she wished she could see him again, enjoy his laugh, his smile, his eye patch gleaming with happiness, even his pirate accent she would have done so much to listen, but now, she had Goldie, much to her discomfort. The mentioned bear noticed this, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, asking what was wrong. Shrugging it off, she said she was ok, and then he turned his attention back to a concerned Balloon Boy, who crawled off his lap, into Mangle's.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that Foxy is gone, dead?"

"Yes, BB, I am."

"Then what's wrong?"

Chewing her lip, she wrestled with the problem, until she finally sighed, saying,

"Nothing, let's go play a game, shall we?"

The boy agreed, eagerly pulling her along to his favorite: The dart toss, where Freddy was getting very close to the eye patch, but was missing, until he stormed off in frustration, unable to do the same feat he did only five minutes ago. The vixen gave the dart to Balloon Boy, who then threw it, but it missed, hitting only Foxy's chest, until her turn came up. Hefting the metal cylinder, she aimed it, her anger coming back as she remembered what that cursed fox did, why did he leave her, alone to these people, why? She wasn't as bad, she deserved to go with him, to _be_ with him.

Throwing the dart, she watched with satisfaction as it went all the way through the poster of Foxy, where his CPU would be, tearing out a large chunk, sending a loud applause, including Freddy's disbelief, where she had done what he couldn't, but then smiled at the damaged picture of Foxy.

"Nice throw, Mangle."

Nodding her thanks, she went back to the table, where Goldie hugged her, and Balloon Boy cheered her for the throw.

After the party, they were then relaxing, until Fred's ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming towards them, and, judging by the gait and speed of them, he knew that it was the owner. Standing up, he dusted himself off and corrected his lopsided top hat, before he greeted the man, who was for some reason, depressed.

"What's wrong, sir?"

Tugging the collar of his shirt, the owner gulped, until he knew that he couldn't hide them from the truth, and that they deserved to know.

"We're being shut down."

* * *

All of the other animatronics, who were sleeping, were scared awake when they heard Fred yell angrily at something, which was a shadowed being, who appeared to be shaking with fear, and until they all got closer to examine, they saw that it was the owner, hiding as Fred bellowed at him.

"What do you mean, SHUT DOWN?!"

It took both Freddy and Goldie to drag back the enraged Fred as he tried to get them off of him, holding out his hands towards the scared owner, as if he wanted to strangle him, which he did, unfortunately. Even Bonnie had to jump in as Fred tried a last desperate attempt to leap on him, until Chica slapped him, making him calm down. Puffing with anger, the bear spat out,

"He's closing the building down."

The owner tried to explain, appealing to the more reasonable two brothers of the ballistic bear, which they did listen to his reasons.

"The IRS, they got me, they know that I haven't been paying, and now they got an investigation underway, I would have been arrested and had this place destroyed anyway, but I was able to agree with their terms, I have a week to move out. But, I don't know what to say about you guys, I'm afraid that you'll have to take to the streets. Please, you have to understand, it was all I could do."

He received hard stares from all of the animatronics, not believing what they had just heard, with both disbelief and shock, with the thought of having to leave on their own. Finally, Goldie sighed.

"But, where will we go? There is no other place we actually know, no safe house, no safe place, we'll be easily lost there. Can't we just stay here a little longer?"

Shaking his balding head, the owner said,

"I'm sorry, there is no other way, you all have to leave."

"But, sir, we just can't-"

"GO!"

Slack-jawed, all of the animatronics saw the owner snap at the golden bear, until he took out a small electric stun gun, for defense purposes in case of a robbery, aiming it at them. The man's voice shook as he tried to keep back the emotions when he addressed them as they backed away.

"All of you have two choices. Stay here, and be fried up by me, where I would then have to sell you guys, or leave with a chance of survival, while I'm giving you the offer. Choose quickly, your time is running out."

It seemed like an eternity, until one by one, Chica went out of the door, followed by her fellow friend, Toy Chica, who tried to catch up with her, and then Bonnie left with BonBon, holding hands, then Mangle with Balloon Boy, and finally the three Freddys, all left, opening the rusty doors, which squealed once again, as it revealed the outside world to them. When they turned back, the building where they lived their entire lives in looked so empty, so broken, so … dead, and in it, in the center of a ring of cracked tile, stood the owner, closing the door, locking it, surprising them. Roaring, Freddy tried to open them, but the locks were too tight, and all that separated man and machine was a thin glass window, to which, the owner waved goodbye.

His friends had to drag him away as he was frozen, wide eyed, as he then started to sob, and they did too, as they left the one place that they used to belong.

Meanwhile, a dark figure stood on the roof of a nearby building, eyes glowing as he saw the nine animatronics forced out of their home, and readied his gear as he then followed them, as the day turned into the unknown, unnerving night.

Growling, he secured his makeshift armor, which included what appeared to be connected pieces of animatronic parts, including an elephant tusk that stuck out of his right shoulder, and carried an axe in his left hand, while allowing the sickle in his right hand to rest on the concrete, causing a slight gash in the stone, as he then prepared to finish polishing up his armory.

His legs and arms were also made from the same gruesome fashion, where it showed of disembodied parts of past animatronics used to craft his plating, and he then fitted a helmet onto his head, where it was a medieval knight helmet, with ear slots made, showing his ears, and had the snout elongated to suit the difference. He then started to hide in the shadow as he saw them, whispering to himself in a low, deep voice.

"Yeah, they will definitely be good for the competition. For the while, that is."

* * *

Later that night, all of the nine animatronics had huddled together, warily navigating the many lanes, roads, and alleys that circulated throughout the city's body, and they all had to support each other as they faltered slightly. Bonnie had tripped into a puddle, causing his arm to fry up, which meant that they had to make sure it wouldn't strike any of them at random intervals. Chic **(A/N: Chic, pronounced as Cheek, will be the nickname for Toy Chica** ) had to carry her beak, since it wouldn't attach correctly anymore, and Freddy had lost his top hat, much to his disappointment.

Bracing up Chic, BonBon encouraged her to keep going. "Don't worry, you'll make it, come on."

Nodding weakly, she kept walking, almost letting go of her beak, until Bonnie caught it with his non-damaged arm, nodding when he saw her smiling, and helped BonBon with the load, feeling his endoskeleton taking strain as he supported her weight. The three Freddys were discussing about what to do, when Mangle had picked up and carried Balloon Boy, who had fallen and fainted due to exhaustion. Patting his head, she sniffed, "Poor boy."

The boy turned in his apparent sleep, whimpering slightly as if he had nightmares, until Goldie picked him up, carefully holding him as he took the load off of Mangle. Soon, they then continued walking.

After walking for so long in the alleys, they finally found a good clearing where it had the remains of a fire. Goldie had found the abandoned gas tank of a car, and used it to start a fire, after Chica had fueled it with newspaper from the streets, and Fred ignited the load by using an abandoned lighter, using the last of the fluid it had. As they all huddled around the fire, not for warmth, but for comfort, they then started to have talks about the one subject they thought could cheer them all up.

"So, this is where Foxy might have been when he ran away from us."

Chuckling inwardly, Freddy said, "I suppose so, he most likely died here, weak, alone, without help, what do you think?"

Cleaning off some ash that was settling onto his hat, Goldie brushed it off before setting it back on, saying, "Most likely, he would have died here. Unlike that poor excuse of a man, with all of us, we will survive, and we will succeed where he failed to. We're much stronger than he is, hah!"

As they then started to have a joke contest about the presumed deceased fox, BonBon jumped in fright when she heard a loud crash, followed by shrieking, sounding like metal being dragged across stone.

"What the f-ck was that?!"

Nervously, they all grouped tighter, the sounds of footsteps coming louder, until a figure started to appear from a distance, walking towards them. Growling, Bonnie stood up, shouting at the approaching figure.

"Get away from us! You don't want us to fight! I'm warning you-"

As the figure got closer, he started to see that the right side of the animatronic, that he realized, from the heavy metal footsteps, had contained an unusually larger portion than his left, making him slightly confused. Still, he held his ground as the other males from the fire backed him up, all of them shouting at the closing in robot, which they could tell by the sounds of heavy metal feet stamping against the ground, before it stepped into the light. As soon as they could clearly see him, any other insults that started to form in their throats froze, caught.

The animatronic, which they could now see in the faint orange glow of the fire, was a male wolf, with a shining black fur coat that shone in the midnight moon, and strangely had dark red spots decorating it, but only as a small number, so small, you could have missed them, but they were perfectly round circles of vermilion that scarcely dotted his frame, which was outlined by what appeared to them to be horrific and nightmarish armor.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The stranger turned his head, a brilliant sapphire eye pinning Freddy, who had asked the question, which made him feel trapped and vulnerable. Finally, after a minute of silence, the wolf opened his mouth.

"Меня зовут МихаилКрасный." _(_ _Menya zovut Mikhail Krasnyy)_.

After he saw that they didn't understand a word he had said, he coughed and cleared his throat, repeating his message in a thick Russian accent.

"My name is Mikhail the Red."

Hesitating, Fred grabbed a nearby rock, causing the mysterious wolf to laugh aloud, throwing his head back.

"You think that a rock can hurt me?"

Seeing their worried faces, he then drew out his own weapons, covering his hands with the specially designed gloves he wore, which were metal gauntlets that had extensions where his fingers would be, curving out to be medium sized claws, which he wore over his own. Hefting his axe up, he pointed it towards them, saying,

"You are now expected to follow me, do not resist, and prevent yourself from any pain that you might inflict upon yourselves."

Scoffing, Goldie crossed his arms, purposefully kicking a cloud of dirt towards the wolf, challenging him.

"Oh yeah? And if we don't follow your orders? Who's going to make us?"

With that, Bonnie and Freddy automatically charged at the lone being, certain that they could easily beat him. In response, the wolf drew out his sickle, while stamping his right foot on the ground, causing a slight tremor, even cracking the concrete. This left both males easily intimidated, and then they faltered, which Mikhail then took advantage of. Gripping his ax, he threw it at Bonnie's leg, snapping the metal limb in half, causing the rabbit to howl in pain, and used his sickle to neatly slice off Freddy's arm, making both of them immobile. Stepping carelessly over the two fallen animatronics, he snarled.

"Very well, you leave me no choice. You're all lucky that I need you alive, for it is by his orders."

Goldie backed away, falling on his back as he saw the wolf loom over him, casting a shadow over him. Despite being scared out of his life, he was curious about the statement Mikhail had just said. Craning his neck, he made sure not to be aggressive as he defiantly said,

"Who is this person you are talking about?"

He felt his circuitry freeze when he saw the wolf's sinister smile, as he then responded in a deep, Russian voice, one of the few that could instill fear easily into any that was unfortunate to cross one. Flipping the golden bear over, he saw the power switch, and flipped it off, quietly whispering in the struggling bear's ear.

"Скоро вы узнаете. Soon, you will know."

Goldie could only hear as he heard the screams of the others, until he heard muffling, then a _zap_ , and his head collapsed on the ground, beaten. He drifted off as he went into shutdown, hoping that everyone would survived, and couldn't hold it any longer, and blacked out as he then heard the yells of panic eventually fade away.

* * *

Mikhail looked at his handiwork, which was eight captured animatronics, two of them damaged, but they would still do, and the other six in working condition. He congratulated himself, and then tied thick black cloth bags around their heads to blind them, and loaded them into the pull-along wagon he had just out of the alley, dumping each one into the capsule, taking his time to examine each and every one of them.

The first one he placed was the purple rabbit that he threw the axe at, which he removed when he retrieved it, and then placed the dark brown bear in, also putting back his sickle. Sliding both weapons into their sheaths that hung by his waist, he walked over to the next couple of animatronics. After the dark brown bear, he put in the light brown bear, which seemed to not have a hat, unlike the others, but disregarded it, and then put in the golden one, grunting slightly as he had to maneuver the exceptionally heavy weight, muscle or fat, he couldn't tell. He then started on the females, first the light blue rabbit, the pair of chickens, and finally the white and pink vixen. Peering closely at it, he noticed that there was a small hand attached to her arm, and saw that it belonged to a small boy animatronic, wide-eyed with fear.

Smirking, it didn't take him long to subdue the boy, being nice enough to make sure that he still held the balloon it had in his hand, before he bagged its head as well to cover the little one's sight, tossing it into the cart. Grabbing the handle, he proceeded to cart it down towards the one place that he knew he would be appreciated for his work.

Testing his weaponry, he could only hope that he would be able to meet the famed leader there again, to either have to chance to fight him, for fun, or to have an alliance, perhaps both would be nice.

The one who ran the place was an exceptionally good friend of his that he formed a pact with over the years, reminding him of the comrades he used to be with in the old days. In fact, he himself was one of his people who made sure everything was orderly, but he could only hope that he could have the chance to fight him as he continued his way down the road, dragging behind him the stacked unconscious bodies of the Freddy Fazbear's Gang.

Mikhail grunted as he knew that he had a long walk to go to the destination, but it would be worth it, probably a few months or so, give or take, but it would still be worth it, and he would still be on time for the competition ahead. During his walk, he viewed the scenery, not bothered by the burden he pulled along, and even started to hum, his deep accent further vibrating the passion in his voice as he started the national anthem of Russia.

 _Its mighty wings spread above us_

 _The Russian eagle is hovering high_

 _The Motherland's tricolor symbol_

 _Is leading Russia's peoples to victory!_

* * *

When Bonnie went online, he immediately waited for his vision to turn on, but then after a while, he couldn't see anything, just blackness, making him start to panic, and tried to move. However, he then felt rope wrapped around his wrist painfully, in a pretzel wrap that made him feel in an awkward position, until he felt himself being shoved by a familiar voice, further puncturing his wrists with the coarse straw that made the binding.

"Перемещение! Они будут ждать вас в ближайшее время! _(_ _Peremeshcheniye ! Oni budut zhdat' vas v blizhayshem budushchem!)_ Move! They will be expecting you soon!"

Immediately he remembered the wolf that had attacked them last night, so he then tried to blindingly head butt with his assailant, until he felt an immense pain shoot up his leg, before falling down. He then felt himself being hauled up by the same voice, chuckling this time, making sarcastic comments.

"You think you can still run on one and a half legs? I congratulate you, rabbit; you must be pretty strong then. Well then, stand up! They will be here soon."

Bonnie was confused at this, until he tried to move his left leg on the ground, shocked that he didn't feel anything touch it, no toes, no feet, and he just crashed down again. The wolf, Mikhail, had enough of this, so he just shoved him towards the other hooded prisoners, feeling another furry presence, and a very familiar voice sounded.

"Who's there?" It was gruff, yet friendly, and when Bonnie felt the fur, he knew that it wasn't any of the Toys, and he only knew three people with the voice, so he tried to guess who it was. "Freddy?"

"Bonnie, is that you? Thank god, I know that Goldie, Fred, Chic, Chica, well, basically all the others are here, you were the last one brought here. Do you know what's happening? I can't feel anything moving, as if I was tied here. We were abducted, by that wolf, what was his name? I think it was-"

"SILENCE!"

The shaken bear immediately shut up as Mikhail was muttering about something that the purple rabbit didn't understand, yet he could still hear noise coming out of his mouth.

"Trade, maybe, sell, maybe, perhaps, hmmm... they _will_ like new scraps for the fights."

The last word immediately stuck out to the rabbit, who immediately stood up in alarm, but was forced down by Mikhail onto his knees, sneering.

"You stay down, idiot, I don't need to harm you more than I have _already_ done."

The wolf stood up straight as he heard footsteps come into the preparation room he stayed in, located in the ring, hoping that the renowned fighter wouldn't mind the dark room. He first listened to the calm, easy footsteps, and then saw the animatronic enter through the door. Mikhail was barely able to see the figure, until he turned on his night vision, seeing that his friend had support with him. It was the three females that he had known that were all attached to his friend, and despite it officially being that the crimson red vixen was the partner, rumors said that the black and white vixen and cheetah were in it as well.

Nodding, Foxy had to make do with the compensated light, stretching out his hand as he greeted his friend.

"Welcome back, Mikhail, I suppose that you have more from the streets?"

Nodding, the wolf presented to the ring master the nine bundles of shaking animatronics, who had all realized that a deal was about to be exchanged, and they were all too scared to make a sound. Due to the dim light, the dark red fox couldn't tell who it was under the cloth bags, but could see that two of them were damaged, as he could see the outline of an arm and a leg in the sand. Raising an eyebrow at the shrugging wolf, he questioned their condition, but was answered by the quick approval that they were functional.

Eyeballing the shivering group, he finally decided, turning to the now anxious wolf, who was absentmindedly digging his feet into the ground.

"I will accept the offer, what is it you ask for in return?"

Almost immediately, the black and red wolf blurted out his price.

"The chance to fight you, for sport though, I've long heard about your strength, and I wanted to see it and test it again."

Foxy calmed down the three females that were starting to draw their weapons, before he looked into the wolf's blue Russian eyes, seeing that he wasn't lying. He threw his head back and started laughing, surprising the four, until he patted Mikhail's back roughly, leading him to the training ring.

"Heh, always that, huh? Well, I suppose one more fight couldn't hurt, besides, ye always are determined to beat me, and since it's for fun, it can't bring any harm te any 'un."

Meanwhile, he turned his head back to the three confused females, addressing them.

"Oh, Diamond, Lana, Scarlet, I almost forgot. Lead the captured animatronics to one of those rookie teams, ye know, the ones where they form their own team? I'm pretty sure that nine animatronics makes a good family. Well, it's more like eight really, since one is missing an arm, the second one, missing a leg."

He chuckled to this, as well as the three females, until he and Mikhail walked towards the fighting ring, where he would keep the end of his deal. When Scarlet heard them disappear, she sighed wistfully, before turning back to her smirking counterparts, causing her to frown when she saw them looking in the fox's direction as well.

"What? Keeping my deal isn't good enough for you?"

Diamond twirled her tail in her hand, saying,

"Maybe … I still can't get used to it every time it happens, and that's saying a _lot_. What about you, Lana?"

"Nope."

Sighing, the black and white female then started to gesture her hand towards nine unmoving shapes, signaling all of them to move it, and they nodded. Diamond grabbed the one with the leg missing, pulling him along, and even helped him by holding up the side where he leg was cut off, until he was placed in a room, and was left there with the hood still on, as she went to get another one. Lana pulled both of the chickens, one of them furry, the other feeling like hard plastic, and, much to her amusement, was right, dumping both in the same room as Bonnie without taking off the masks.

After Scarlet had moved the pink and white animatronic, along with the smallest one that seemed to have a death hold on her, Lana waited as Diamond put away the light blue female. Wiping away their hands, they then proceeded to start dragging the heaviest, last three, bears by their guesses, with Scarlet slightly struggling with Goldie, Lana with Fred, and Diamond with Freddy. Sighing with relief, they let go of the trio of ursas in the room with the others, before they saw Foxy walking towards them down the hall, supporting a slightly limping Mikhail.

The sheepish wolf saw their amused glares, growling at them.

"I lost again, and don't mention it. I barely lasted with the guy literally running in circles around me."

Foxy acknowledged the beaten black and red wolf, nodding slightly.

"I literally did, I ran so many circles around 'im that he could barely keep up with me."

This caused laughs from all of them, even Mikhail, though he then had to wince as he felt a part of his chest constrict painfully from the fight, and they then waved goodbye to him as he went to find a place to temporarily stay in, looking to see if any houses were empty, or if any were available. Then, Marionette had then appeared, taking Foxy with him to explain something to him, to which he agreed to listen to, asking the females if they could finish up the plan, which they eagerly accepted. Walking towards the bagged animatronics, they quickly loosened them, allowing them to move as they regained their surroundings, but blocked the door in case any of them tried to make a move on them to escape, which would probably be one of the biggest mistakes the new animatronics could make.

* * *

Immediately bringing his head back up, Freddy was able to see that he was in a room, dust covered, yet spacious, and then checked his own friends. When he saw that Bonnie's leg had been torn off, and that Freddy lost his arm, he clenched his fist tightly, swearing out loud at whoever done it.

"The one who did this, whoever did this, will pay, they will pay! No one messes with Freddy Fazbear like that, especially not in this way!"

As he continued his rant, he then made sure that his other group members were safe, yet was almost at the brink of screaming of vengeance and vows of revenge until he heard a voice that was directed at him.

"Hey, shut _up_ , will you? It's bad enough that we need to listen to you, plus, stop acting so bratty, we've been through _way_ worse."

Sharply turning his heard, he started to growl.

"And who are you to judge-"

He stopped when he saw three females by the door, casually checking their armor, preventing any dust from collecting it. But that wasn't what he paid attention about, it was the people who wore it. His jaw dropped, as he then sensed his brothers and Bonnie's stares on their apparent guards' bodies. The one on the left was a cheetah, the right was a black and white vixen, and in the middle was perhaps the best looking girl he had ever laid eyes on, which was a crimson colored vixen that gave him a cold stare.

He then cockily grinned, swaggering with his brothers following him as they walked towards the girls, who all made no apparent moves to threaten them, yet their eyes hardened even more as they saw him approaching. His eyes feasting on their figures and their curves, he then said,

"So, who are you sexy ladies, and what are you doing here?"

He was shocked when he was responded by a quick punch from the cheetah, but recovered, glaring at the cat, who only stared calmly back, and then tried again. Clearing his throat, he then tried to do a different tactic by trying to succeed in actual physical contact, along with his brothers, who tried to flirt with the girls.

"Well, aren't you the best looking girls of the town?"

"You sure you never liked being admired by a man? Cause I'm definitely like what I'm seeing."

"What about you, miss? You single? Maybe we should get together sometimes."

They weren't able to saw anymore as they gulped, each of the females quickly drawing out weapons so that the tips were pricking at their throats, the cheetah carried a spear, the black and white vixen held a long dagger, and finally the red vixen held a long, elegant sword, silencing the panicking bears. Sneers curling on their mouths, the three girls kicked them back, sending them sprawling into their friends, before they went out of the door, locking it behind them, the same crimson vixen talking in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't be flirting with the Angel's Devils if I were you, _especially_ if you knew our relations with who leads this place, and since there's a competition coming up in six months, I'd suggest that you start training, now."

Goldie had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Again, with the competition, what is that? I know that wolf said it, so what is it, and why is it so important? Besides, Angel's Devils, what's that?"

The three females looked at each other, before the black and white vixen sighed, going up to the door, ignoring the lewd stares on her figure, especially, once again, the males, and deadpanned them with the explanation, despite being uncomfortable with all of the staring on the vixen.

"You were brought here to fight, the outcome is usually that if you win, you live, if you lose, you die, no mercy comes from this ring, except the leader. We, the Angel's Devils, are one of the top teams in that certain … sport."

With that, Lana walked back with her friends, and then they walked down the hallway, yet all three of them could still feel the stares of the three bears still on them, making them angry, but then they continued walking, smug that they won't be able to look at them for that long when they fight. That didn't help with their temper, which they expressed freely as soon as they were out of ear shot, they knew that it wasn't needed, but they still wanted to keep some manners, after all, they did had to show some sportsmanship.

* * *

"Ugh, can you believe those three? Why did they think we were attracted to them? Plus, they looked at us like perverts, especially that golden one, he literally _ogled_ you, Scarlet."

"You know, they remind me of that group Foxy told us that used to beat him up, what was it?"

"I think it was the Freddy Fazbears, or something close to it, that was the name of the group, Lana. Poor guy though, having to endure all of that pain, it's a miracle he got this far, with what he's been through."

"Well, now he is one of the strongest, he'll definitely be able to win, though, Liz and Penny haven't been fighting often."

"True, with Liz now with Argos, she's also helping him with his craft, Penny, well, Horton is just doing his best to teach her. _No_ , Diamond, it's nothing romantic, they just want to be friends, besides, and I doubt that they have feelings for each other, you always think of stuff like that!"

"Hah, well, I'm an Angel's Devil, and so is Penny, so I wouldn't be surprised if she proved you wrong."

"Oh, nonsense!"

Sighing, Lana hung her head. "Remember the good old days?"

Chuckling, Scarlet wrapped her arm around her in a hug. "Yeah, those were some of the best times."

Just as the females were going to further talk, they entered the building where they all stayed in, where they saw Foxy sitting, forlorn, slowly polishing the blade he carried. Concerned, they walked up to him, and the fox stood up, and said,

"Marionette, Argos, Liz, Horton, and Penny, they all plan to leave."

After he saw their gaping jaws and protesting, he explained.

"They all wanted more peace, since that the ring can't really do that, and it would only bring back bad memories for the lads, they have chosen to move to the building where me teammates lived in, including where I was first trained. Don't worry, it is a fine place to live in, and they aren't angry at us, they just … want to have some quiet and isolation from the real world."

Slowly, he hugged them, feeling their tears mixing with his own small amount, as he knew that he probably won't see them again, since he had to run the ring by himself now, and his friends and partner. Straightening, he nodded firmly at them, wiping away any tears that still remained, guiding them to the hallway, where they saw their friends ready to depart. Allies hugged each other as they wished each other good luck, until Foxy and Marionette were the last ones to greet each other goodbye.

All was quiet when the two figures approached each other, sadness clearly seen in both of their eyes, until they both nodded respectfully, and shook hands.

"I wish you good luck, Marionette."

"The same to you Foxy, hopefully you'll be able to handle the responsibility. I entrust you that you are strong enough to do this?"

"Of course, it is what you had made me into."

"No, you're wrong." This caused surprised looks from all of the surrounding animatronics, but the puppet continued. "You were already meant for this, we just had to form you into your current form, already, I can see that you are fit enough for this task, and I wish you eternal fortune for anything that you will be facing. After all, I can't change your mind or the way you think, because _that_ is what you decide to do with it. _Au revoir,_ Foxy."

And with that, Marionette exited the building, followed by Argos, Liz, Penny, and finally, Horton, who nodded at all of them, before he then exited as well, now making the room five less, and five less for the group of fighters.

It was a long, quiet moment, as the four remaining thought about what their friends might have in the future, causing them all to be silent, until Diamond stood up.

"Come on, we got to prepare for the competition."

Nodding, the three others assisted each other to practice for the upcoming tournament, which was only a few months away, so they all practiced harder than ever before. Walking to the training room, they released their frustration by doing practice bouts, Diamond was against Foxy, and Scarlet was against Lana. After that was over, the two winners were set up against each other, which was Foxy against Scarlet, while Diamond and Lana fought. When their practice was done, they all decided to relax, now having the departure of their friends forgotten about temporarily, and they then chatted about what would happen at the competition.

Sipping the R.O.C.O.M.-infused coolant Horton had left for them, Foxy was discussing his concerns about the current event that was coming up soon. Nudging the surprised cheetah, he said,

"Guessing you're ready to fight?"

Diamond rolled her eyes, playfully punching him in the arm. "Of course, silly, we are all ready."

"Right, ah guess that means we should rest for teday, and continue teh do more tomorrow, argh!"

Laughing, the females almost spat out their water when they heard him do a pirate imitation and made himself into a stance, his right foot standing on the bench, along with his sword stretched out, as if he was a pirate stepping on treasure. When he saw them almost rolling on the floor laugh, he grinned, before he stretched himself, suddenly feeling tired, and went to bed, until Scarlet hurried him up by almost pulling him along, and heard the other two females chuckling behind them, and he said good night to them.

They responded by opening their mouths in smiling giggles, waving good night, saying, "Good night, Foxy, but I can see who will have a better one!"

He nervously looked at Scarlet, who was intently staring at him, but then he relaxed himself, knowing that nothing would go wrong, and just went to the bed they shared, and went into sleep mode, until he felt himself heat up as the crimson vixen positioned herself so that he was hugging her on the mattress, but he was so tired, he didn't mind, and slept, listening to the light breathing from her.

* * *

As the night once again came, the shadows descended over the nine animatronics in the sealed room in the barracks of the ring that were worrying over their situation, which was very grim for them indeed. One, they were captured by a horrific, unknown wolf, who was able to beat two of their friends at once, and they were both very strong, so whatever beat them was frighteningly stronger. Second, they were literally forced down, dragged, and apparently, tossed into this room, by really interesting females. That was thought by the Freddys, each of them fantasizing about them as they thought of whatever their minds could come up with.

Meanwhile, the females were trying to make friendly talk, yet they will also worried about their predicament, resulting them to make rumors and talk of panic. Scared, Chic made sure that her beak was on, before she hoarsely whispered,

"What do you think they will do with us? They want us to fight, and they said, they said, I-I can stand this!"

Carefully, her sister patted her back, making sure that she wouldn't cry.

"There, there, I'm sure that it would be alright, maybe we could talk with whoever was in charge of this fighting, maybe tell whoever they are to let us go. There's a pretty good chance of that, we could try."

She didn't say anymore as Mangle then spoke up, quietly muttering something, until BonBon went over to the curled up figure, asking her what was wrong. She was startled when the vixen shot her head up, shock and fear running wildly through her eyes as her voice quavered. They all had to lean in to what she was whispering, until she started to talk louder as she panicked more.

"Do you think, do you think that Foxy, was brought here, like we are now? Maybe he died here, or maybe he survive-"

She was interrupted as Goldie growled loudly, silencing her as he then snorted, before saying, "Don't even think about it, he wouldn't last here, he was and always _has_ been weak." With that, he ordered everyone to sleep, which they complied, all tired from what had happened so far.

As Mangle drifted off the sleep, she had only one thought in her mind about Foxy, nothing sad, nothing angry, only one thing, curious. Remembering the dark red fox who was beaten out of shape, far beyond repair, she could still remember him twitching, surviving, always trying to live a few more days longer whenever they attacked him, and he even had the will to live, even after all that had occurred to him. Exhausted, she could only still think of that thought as she went into sleep mode.

 ** _What had happened to Foxy?_**


	4. The Fortunate, and The Unfortunate

Chapter 41- The Fortunate, and the Unfortunate

Rising, the sun ascended into the bright clear sky, showering the world with its rays, warming the air, water, wind, and the animatronics in the ring. The light twinkled and danced around windows, mirrors, or any metal, shining it with its radiance. One particular, mischievous beam of light found its way through a crack in the window of a building, resting on the eyes of a sleeping female vixen, who was starting to feel heat add up on her eyes, until she couldn't take it anymore, and lazily opened them.

Yawning and smacking her dry lips, Scarlet started to move herself out of bed, until she felt something preventing her, holding her back around the waist. Turning her head, she smiled as she saw that it was Foxy, who was still sleeping with his eye patch on, and was moderately snoring.

She then turned her attention downwards to her hips, where she saw the male fox's hands interlock with each other, covering her stomach. However, she did feel very thirsty, until she then tried to separate his hands, but he had a very strong grip, even in his sleep, so she had some trouble with her task, gently prying off his fingers. Just as she had finally made enough space for her to slip out, she then moved, until Foxy also moved in his sleep, causing his hands to once again wrap around the frustrated vixen. Becoming very impatient, she then forcefully moved herself, until he once again clenched his hands even harder, literally dragging her back, where he then put his head into her hair, still sleeping.

Scarlet felt herself being pressed into him, making her feel awkward, but she then froze as he started to snore into her back, making her almost giggle loudly as she felt the vibrations through her shoulder. Foxy then pulled her in closer and started to snuggle with her as if she was a toy. Sighing, she gave up, and turned herself so that she was facing the sleeping vulpine, and hugged him tightly as she dozed off again, due to the warming sun and the quiet atmosphere.

Stroking his soft fur, she leaned her head into the crook between his head and shoulders, and smiled again as she enjoyed his presence and comfort, and brought the sheet that covered them closer.

It took a while longer for Foxy to wake up, yet when he did, he started to feel something literally crushing his chest, wrapping around his arms, alerting him. Slowly opening his uncovered eye, he opened it up with surprise when he saw that it wasn't an assassin sent to kill him, but saw a red body very close to him, perhaps _too_ close to him. He then felt something furry and warm on his neck, as he carefully turn his head, seeing that it was Scarlet, causing him to grin, and saw that in his sleep, he had his own arms wrapped around her. Enjoying the temporarily quiet day, he spent a few minutes of it pulling her closer, feeling her slightly shift, and he nuzzled her throat, freezing as he then heard giggling.

Cautiously, he turned his head to find her smiling slightly at him, before she said, "Good morning, Foxy."

Chuckling, he released some pressure on her, allowing her to space herself only slightly away, but she still faced him with an air of happiness as she then started to cuddle with him, usually rubbing the left side of her face against his sturdy chest. After a while, the fox coughed nervously, so she released him, satisfying herself as she started rubbing his head adoringly. Sighing, he leaned in, until she tried to get him to sit up, so he did, and got out of their bed together, walking to the doors that led to the main lobby. The memory of his friends' departures came back to him, making him sad as they both saw Diamond and Lana talking to each other on a couch, both of them lounging with bored and sad expressions lining their eyes.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, they turned and saw Foxy and Scarlet walking towards them, so they both stood up and greeted them, the apparent sorrow of their missing friends were identifiable in their voices. Sighing, it took a while for any of them to speak up first.

"Well, I guess, we should continue training?"

Shaking his head, the vulpine said,

"Nay, Lana, I think it's time that we all take a little break, some time to rewind and get used to the current … situation."

He was surprised when Diamond immediately seemed to snap out of her mood, almost pulling his arm off as she led him out of the door, with the other two females following her, confused. When they caught up to her, the cheetah happily explained it for them as she led the fox to the park once again as they begun to see more green grass and the large blue lake that rested there like a giant mirror.

"Well, since we are all sad and depressed, since our friends left, we should try and do something for ourselves. Come on, let's have a small picnic, or something, where we could all enjoy ourselves, like Foxy said. Please?"

Slightly laughing, Scarlet pointed out that they couldn't eat, until Diamond produced coolant flasks, handing each of them to the three still confused animatronics, before she then started to walk through the streets of the area. Shrugging, they could only watch her walk down, until they eventually decide to follow her, causing the four to then take their small party down the roads. Obviously, this caused a lot of people to witness this, but they didn't mind as they continued to walk around, pointing out some buildings they liked, particularly the gym, where they then decided to practice for just a little bit.

When they entered, they saw Mikhail practicing with a punching bag, swiftly circling it as he used his fists and legs to repeatedly shoot the bag, and saw that some people even stopped some of their training to look at him. Chuckling, Foxy walked up to Mikhail, neatly dodging a fist before the wolf calmed down, seeing that it was his friend, and they both bumped their fists, greeting each other, until the black and red wolf lowered his ears.

"I have heard about your allies and comrades, Foxy, I give you my sympathies." He stretched out the _o_ in 'comrades', making it sound like _oh_ , emphasizing how he also felt about losing friends that were dear to him, as well as his Russian accent.

Nodding, the vulpine accepted his sorrow, and patted his back, saying,

"Don't worry, we will get over it, that's life, whatever it throws at us, we need te work through it. Ah' got to say though, te capture nine animatronics for the ring is no mean feat. Well done, Mikhail."

After the wolf nodded his thanks, he proceeded to head back to the severely abused punching practice, where the fox took this as he cue to leave, with both vixens and cheetah following him as they trailed back to their lounge room. Once there, the fox remembered the newly added group that his wolf friend had captured, and decided to have someone assigned to teach them how to fight. It was, after all, only fair, and he always supported for any inexperienced teams to get training, plus, the crowd also loved it.

He then decided that to train them with a professional would get them nowhere, as he guessed that they would be a tight group that would let no one boss them around, so he came up with an alternative. Looking at the participating teams listed on the list he carried, he decided to circle one of them, linking it to the blank space that he kept for that particular team, since they hadn't have a name yet, and nodded, looking at the females for approval, to which they agreed with.

Stretching, he then proceeded to wash himself, yet made sure that he went in by himself as he cleaned up, as he didn't really feel like getting surprised by any of the three girls, which would actually startle him, causing him to chuckle. He then checked a second time that he was alone before he then continued to train harder and harder as the time for the tournament was slowly going away. As he felt himself pushing to more and more, he was amused at the thought that the other teams would never be prepared for him, and so he continued, pushing himself to see how far he could go.

* * *

Chic was roughly woken up when someone kicked her in the stomach, making her groan in pain as she was then forced up by strong hands, and thinking that it was Bonnie or one of the Freddys, she scowled and shouted with her eyes closed, since she was sleepy, but not enough to quell the anger in her voice.

"I swear, if one of you jerks wake me up when I haven't gotten a good sleep, I'm gonn-"

"SHUT UP! AND GET UP, NOW B-TCH!"

Her eyes widened just at the moment when she was grabbed again, and then thrown into the wall, hearing the unfamiliar voice. Thinking it was the wolf, Mikhail she remembered, she opened her eyes fearfully and tried to protect herself, but to no avail, as the dimly lit figure forced her into a line with her other, already woken friends. Then, the figure spoke out in a harsh tone to another dimly lit figure, and the silhouette moved as it flipped on the light switch. Now that they were all able to see them clearly, they both showed fear, mixed in with the usual curiosity whenever a person encounters something new or odd.

Before them stood a group of five animatronics, where two of them were bulls, both of them were males who were each carrying large, intimidating clubs, and another two that were wolves, one guy, one girl, with each carrying large, heavy shields and a medium sized sword in their dominant hand. The last one, apparently the leader, since he was the one to tell them to form in line, was a newt, covered in a slimy residue as he stood barefooted, his segmented toes showing, and he carried a lance in a metal glove. The slimy amphibian also gave them an emotionless stare, his black slime-covered body making him look like a moving piece of light as he then moved briskly back and forth in front of them, before he finally stood still, giving them all a hard glare, before he said,

"We are the team assigned by him, to train you, to hone you, to shape you, so that you could be fit enough to fight and make a good show out of it, no exceptions."

He was only met by their dumbfounded faces, until he clicked his tongue and flicked his head towards the pair of bulls, and they nodded in regards, before going to them and roughly shook each member of the former Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. In annoyance, BonBon tried to punch back at him, but was only met by the hand that caught her fist, before he started to apply pressure, squeezing it until the light blue rabbit cried out in pain, only then, before letting her go.

Bonnie knew that if he picked a fight with them, he would lose, but he still had a hard time controlling his temper as he tried to reduce the pain on BonBon's hand, tenderly rubbing it, but couldn't help but to shoot a look at the intruders. After seeing that his point had come across, the newt continued his serious monologue.

"We are all here to fight, whether we like it or not, so let's make this count. This is my team; five in total, as you can see, and that makes your group, your team, and nine can be pretty good, unless you know how to use it. Trust me; it's better if you know how to fight, instead of knowing how to die." This caused laughter from the fighting group.

Shaking his head, Fred said,

"But we don't have to fight; all we have to do is talk to the person who's in charge-"

He couldn't say anymore as the male wolf, a grey specimen, picked him up by the throat and held him in the air, while the female wolf, a yellow tinted one, made sure that no one attempted to save the slowly choking brown bear. The newt didn't try to hide the contempt in his voice as he spoke.

"The one who is in charge of this place, is a fighter, he isn't just some crappy leader or emperor, he's an actual fighting machine, highly more capable of doing more damage than any of us. I would daresay even my team would be dwarfed, compared to his, _combined,_ so I advise you to snap out of your stupidity and accept the fact that you need to prepare yourself to do so. I don't need to tell you anymore about the ring master, as that particular information isn't needed. What _is_ needed though, is your cooperation so that you could all survive longer."

Coughing, when Fred rubbed his throat, his voice came out as a raspy whisper.

"Why- why help us then?"

"Because, idiot, we were assigned to. If the leader doesn't see that we didn't help other teams, he wouldn't be happy about that. For some reason he does that, and I got to say though, he's probably the best ring master we have ever had, and even if some people don't like his ways, they are _way_ better than the previous rulers', maybe even better than all of the past ones."

"Such as?"

The curious Chica was silenced when the newt once again gave them all a glare, before he appeared to be thinking about whether or not to tell them, but then chose his decision.

"The ring leader has been renowned as one of the fairest ever to host fighting competitions such as these, for starters, he treats them fairly, and never tries to push us harder than needed to, instead of those cramped fights every consecutive day, he lets alternating teams to rest on the opposite days, which gives us a real breather. Some of us and other fighting teams were the animatronics that had barely been able to survive from the rule of Springtrap, who was the predecessor. After the leader had taken place, the new rules were set out by that very same person to ensure that all were at least treated a little bit more decently than previous times."

"But who is this-"

"Be quiet!"

The interrupted chicken was struck against the wall by the first bull, who amusingly viewed the angered faces of the eight others of the group, but they knew that they couldn't do anything to retaliate, or else it would mean trouble. After the amphibian took a long moment of silence, he started speaking once more.

"Now, since all of you shut up, I'll explain further. The ring leader has added several new, and, in my opinion, better rules, such as that you are not forced to kill your opponent, but the winner can decide whether they live or die, only the leader can choose otherwise, not even the crowd could force it. To do so, would be to challenge the leader himself."

He took a moment to cough loudly for a while, before he spat out a blob of slime that had collected in his throat, but then he continued further, after he made sure that none of the substance had stuck to his clothes.

"Now, I advise you to not ask anymore about the ring leader, because it would only bring you more trouble."

Freddy was about to object until Goldie held him back, warning at him with both a gaze of authority, and fear. With relent showing in his posture, the brown bear dropped his raised fist, before he swore in his head at whoever was in charge of this place, making them fight.

"Fine, what do we need to do first?"

He almost puffed out his air with effort when he was immediately shoved by a large sword in his hands, which he uncertainly looked at, which was a double-edged, flat blade that made him feel uncomfortable. He was then frightened when the second bull hefted his club, aiming it at him, until the newt looked at him, and nodded, before the horned fighter charged at him from a long distance. Panicking, the bear tried to put up his own blade to block the incoming club, but it was too strong, knocking him down into the dirt.

Coughing dust, he dizzily tried to get up, until his brothers supported him up, but he was only met by the scornful gazes of the other five of the other team.

"Ridiculous, you think you will survive like that? Holding up your sword and thinking you will avoid death? This is real fighting, the real world, so whatever you think is just an act, all of you better get it together. Enough, time for you to keep training, pick up the blade, and see if you can live longer."

The nine worried animatronics only looked at each other again, before they were forced by the other team to start working, including some kicking and yelling.

"Move, weakling! We don't have much time to spend on training, so move it!"

* * *

Hefting up the 9-Ton weight, Foxy could feel his arms strain and tighten to support himself as he felt the pressure on his body, but then got over it, and lifted it above his head, before carefully putting it back down. Panting lightly from the exertion, he slowly went to a small spinning abrasive wheel, which was slightly hissing as he came closer to it, seeing the flat side of the thick circle rotating over and over again, giving the air an almost metallic hum. Picking up his blade, he carefully placed it on an angle to the spinning area, and applied pressure, feeling the metal being grinded as he honed it. When it was done, he picked up a very fine cloth, and used it to polish it, saving some of the shining fluid for his eye patch, admiring the leathery shine.

He saw his armor, which was laying nearby, and decided to touch it up as well, remembering the important facts Argos had given him about it before he left, to which he mentally smiled, knowing that they were safe, most likely happy, so he wasn't bothered by the ones who left, and focused on the upcoming competition. It took him roughly thirty minutes before he was satisfied with the product, which was quietly blazing like the sun, giving out a healthy glow.

Looking at his reflection in the metal plating, he then noticed someone walking towards him from behind, and stood up, placing the suit down, and turned to greet Lana.

"Hello there Lana, how are ye? Well I hope?"

Curtsying, the black and white vixen gave a small smile, before she quietly said,

"Well, I am well, I suppose, since I have gotten over being gloomy over our friends' departures, as long as they are well and happy, I am happy for their well being, good fortune for them."

Nodding, Foxy led her to where the other two were, in which Diamond was practicing moves with her pikes, and Scarlet practiced with using her blades, slicing positioned fruit held over wooden stands. The sound of each food item being cut could be heard.

 _Shik_ , The dark red fox saw the top part of an apple slide off onto the floor, its red skin and white flesh glimmering in the sunlight, before a short while later, it browned, to the color of caramel.

 _Chop,_ A banana separated, falling in opposite directions onto the stone, the sides of the peel curling outwards, clutching the soft flesh inside of it.

 _Squelch._

 _Ahh!_

The three bystanders were struggling to contain their laughter as they saw Scarlet, where she had sliced a melon in half, but it contained too much water, causing it to gush out at her when she descended the blade upon it too quickly, drenching her with a red-staining liquid. Coughing, Foxy hid a smile as he handed the sheepish, crimson vixen a towel, much to her fortune, and she started to wipe off the watermelon juice.

When Scarlet had finished drying herself off, she looked at the splattered remains of the fruit on the floor, and the bits that were still stuck in her fur, before she laughed, and popped in a piece of melon that rested on her shoulder. Chewing on it, she felt the liquid from the heavy water-percentage plant drain into her coolant tank, making her feel more energized. Since watermelons had a lot of water and liquids in them, they were probably one of the few foods that were safe enough to eat.

When she was done rinsing herself of the fruit, she started to feel some parts of her fur becoming sticky, due to the now decimated food, and snorted with frustration of having to wash it off, as she could smell the sweet, yet sticky, scent on her, making her feel dirty and filthy. Muttering under her breath, she started walked to the washing room when she suddenly had an idea in her mind, making her smile, which went unnoticed under her three friends. Turning back to her pals, she walked and immediately stood in front of Foxy, speaking in a teasing tone.

"Could you help me with washing? I could use an extra set of hands."

She could immediately tell that the fox reddened deeply, judging by both the changed color of his fur, and the heat he gave off, which was a dead giveaway sign of embarrassment. The toying vixen then made him shyer by grabbing his arm, gently tugging it as she playfully whined.

'"Please, Foxy? Pretty please? I need someone to help me wash this off of me, and I would _really_ appreciate the help. I'll also be sure to make sure that it would be worth it, please Foxy Woxy?"

She purposefully made her voice sound like a baby's as she gave him big, round eyes that pleaded him to do so, and Foxy looked over his shoulder to find Lana and Diamond rolling on the floor in laughter, but when he saw her asking, along with a cute smile on her face, he relented. However, he didn't intend for himself to be humiliated... well, not totally humiliated at least, so he surprised the three females by picking up Scarlet over her shoulder, causing her to yip, and when she realized that she was being _taken_ to be washed, instead of _allowing_ her to walk there, she immediately tried to break free of his grasp. She even tried to pound her fists on his back, but he still held her, grinning mischievously as he carried the protesting vixen to the washing room, her protests loudly being heard.

"Let me go, Foxy! Goddamn it, I want to walk there, not _be_ walked there! This is undignified! Release me, and put me down!"

"Don't worry, Scarlet, I'll be sure to wash ye real well, besides, ye got to be clean for the competition, isn't that right, me sweet smelling vixen?"

"FOOOOXXXXY!"

At this, Lana and Diamond laughed even harder, tears of hilarity coursing their faces as they rolled on the ground as the sun continued to shine brightly over the entire area, shining over every single action that took place, happy and sad, good and bad.

* * *

Groaning, Bonnie prepared to counterstrike against the male wolf, who already had beaten him so many times, he didn't bother to count. The lupus always managed to beat him easily, and every time he could feel his limbs being weaker and weaker, and the other team even harassed them, criticizing on their techniques and stances. He and his friends had to endure multiple insults, each one making him and them more and more angry.

"Sloppy, you will never even get to _breathe,_ the moment you start to fight."

"What is that? You are so slow, it's pathetic, come on!"

"Strike faster, geez, you are sluggish, why did you think you could have a chance at this?"

Fortunately, Goldie was able to actually win a bout with the female wolf, and then they progressed further as they were each assigned their gear. According to the 'ring leader's' rules, all teams were required to have at least one piece of weaponry to qualify, or else they would be given some, which was what the other team did. Hauling a large wooden box behind him, helped by the two oxen, the newt slightly panted, before he straightened himself and knocked on it, nodding.

The other two members, the male and female wolf, made the nine exhausted animatronics stand in front of it, before the amphibian spat out another blob of slime, and checked to see if it affected his clothes again, before he started his speech.

"This crate is filled with used or over-used gear from past fights, which the arena leader has given to any teams that cannot find any that is suitable enough. Be grateful that you are in this time, as before, with Springtrap, we had to make our own gear, which barely lasted, or no gear at all, simple as that. The sympathy from the ring leader is one of the best advantages that you can use, so don't even think about wasting it, come on, you nine pick your own."

Walking up to the box in a curious and excited matter, Freddy shoved himself so that he reached it first, and looked in it to see if there was anything that looked good or awesome to wear, imaging himself wearing god-like armor with a sickly weapon. However, he could then see that it offered nothing like it, as it showed an assortment of slightly rusted, and some well-dented coverings. Mumbling angrily under his breath, he decided to choose a medium-sized, scratched shield, as well as a large sword, similar to the one that he was forced to practice with, and although it appeared to be too heavy, since he could feel his arm trembling under the weight, he still kept it, as it was the best-looking one that still looked in good condition in the pile.

Strapping on the shield onto his left arm, he looked in a nearby mirror, and wasrepulsed with how he appeared in it, which was just a bear with a shield and sword, along with a rusty looking chest plate. Goldie scoffed, looking at the chipped condition of the sword he chose, but he still held on to it, knowing that he would need it later. Fred chose a large hammer, thinking that it would look good whenever he would strike down an enemy, his mind slowly filling with images of fame and glory. Bonnie, like Goldie, also picked up a rusty sword, but it was slightly thinner than the golden bear's, yet it was also slightly longer.

As for BB, he wasn't allowed to pick anything, yet he was expected to still fight, as all newcomers were, no exceptions. Despite his family's protesting, he was given a small dagger, which almost immediately, he accidentally pricked his hand with it, earning loud crying and screaming of pain.

As for the females, some of them, depending on who it was, had either completely different gear, or similar to the males. Fortunately, the pair of wolves were nice enough to separate it into the piles for males and females, so they were able to pick out their pieces for themselves easily. BonBon found a spiked ball that was attached to a chain, which was set into a wooden stick, and when she asked what it was called; one of the identical bulls looked at it, and said it was a mace. Careful of the large spikes that protruded from it, the light blue rabbit gently hefted it to test its weight, before slowly spinning it around, watching how it orbited the handle like a large, deformed comet, until the same bull told her to let it rest, already suspicious of having her use it on them.

Chica had found a rusted set of wearable claws, though when she saw the poor condition that they were in, she rubbed off some of the dirt to make it wearable without marking her hands, but was still afraid to handle the shining pieces of sharp metal. Her sister found a severely worn stick with a point of metal affixed on it, so she tried to hold it in her left hand, but then felt more comfortable with it in her right hand, finding a small shield to go with it for her left side. Finally, while looking through the dense web of metal, Mangle saw a cutlass that she had found in the box, reminding her of Foxy, immediately filling her with guilt as she chose it, feeling the leather-bound handle as she heard her other friends comment on what they were choosing, looking only more and more intently at the curved blade.

Was this where the fox was sent to, this ring of torture and pain? She could imagine the dark red male fighting, struggling in here, but she could also see him die here, and killed by a sword, ending the pain-filled life he led, before he slowly faded away.

She was interrupted of her vision when the newt roughly poked her, reminding her to start training, to which she grumpily did. Walking to the ring, she saw one of the bulls, who she still couldn't tell apart, stand on the opposite side of the drawn, red circle that rested in the ground. Sighing, she only crouched, waiting for the charge to come, so that she might have a chance at hitting anywhere on the bull, and it did.

Painfully, but she didn't get a mark.

 _CLANK!  
_

 _THONK!_

Groaning, the vixen tried to stay still on the floor, hoping to get some time to sleep, but the newt shoved her out of the ring, and had to stand next to her friends as they were each called out to face the bull.

"Come on, you're next. Move it!"

Yep, this was definitely going to be a bit of hell for a while.


	5. Rough Training

Chapter 42- Rough Training

 _A few months later …_

Feeling the loose, sifting sand underneath her, Mangle saw that the bull had prepared its massive club, which she couldn't still fathom how in the world he could lift it, yet she still prepared her own weapon, which was the cutlass that she had chosen all of those months ago, reminding her of a very certain someone.

Sighing, she knew that Foxy was far away, somewhere where she couldn't be bothered by him, and contented herself with fighting to be on the top, so that she and her friends could survive. Readying her blade, which she had managed to polish up slightly, she was barely able to sidestep from the charging bull, the right horn clipping her side, sending her slightly off balance. Growling, she was once again treated with scornful glares as she was sent out of the ring, where her friends then helped her up, but was stopped by the female wolf, ordering her to get up on her own. Struggling, the white and pink vixen was able to get herself upright, and sat herself to the side, where the next one took their turn.

"Ugh … this hurts so much, why do we need to fight anyway?"

Of course, no one answered.

The newt, who rested his back against the wall, was obviously showing a mixture of both amusement and disgust on his face as he was thinking in his mind about how slow these nine were when they were being taught how to fight. During the first month, they couldn't even learn how to hold the weapons properly, despite numerous anger-filled attempts, and by the second month they gave up on it, and simply skipped on to teaching them how to fight. During the rest of the months up to now, the amphibian could actually see their frequency whenever they were forced into combat.

Hefting his own weapon, he saw the sunlight trace the outline of the blade as he mentally reflected on his 'discoveries'.

The females were easy to tell, except the light blue rabbit female - she was an exception - as she would directly charge at the bear in a no-nonsense style, trying to at least get one hit on it before she was knocked out, her mace flying away uselessly.

The chickens, figuratively and literally, had trouble with handling their weapons, as the one with the pink shorts, or underwear, he couldn't tell, kept dropping her spear and cowered behind her small shield, allowing the bull to plow through her. For the other one, she just kept trying to run away from the bull, not even trying to use her hand weapons, and was always caught up by the charging 'bull'dozer. Hahah, that was a good one.

He had to hold his mouth shut as he almost spat out more of the slime in laughter, scowling at himself for the lack of self-control he just did, but was thankful that the black sludge didn't bomb the sandy floor or his other friends, and thought about the final one that he had missed evaluating in his mind.

Finally, for the vixen, she usually tried her best to fight, dodging and hitting, which he had found as the most sensible way to fight, not to mention that she didn't look half bad, but he didn't care about that part, as what _really_ mattered was if she could fight good or not, which she honestly might, tied with the light blue female, BonBon, skill-wise, at least that's what he thought her name was.

As for the males, they were a totally different story, and he figured that wherever they had come from, they must have been in charge, specifically the three bears that looked similar to each other, with two of them wearing top hats, and the other, lighter brown one, didn't, as if he was missing it, which the amphibian could tell when he saw the flattened patches of fur on the head.

The purple rabbit, Bonnie, had always tried to stab directly at the bull, thinking he could hit it with the blade, much to the disgust of the more experienced and disciplined five that the newt led, and because of that, the bull's horns, which were much longer than the sword, would always catch him, tossing him easily out of the ring, where he would be met by the disappointed looks of the amphibian and his friends.

The boy, at least that's what he was sure of, BB he remembered, the child-like animatronic would always scream, cry, or even run out of the run whenever the bull was sent upon him, and whenever he was paired up on the male or female wolves, he would never even try to fight them, and would only sit to cry and snivel. What a baby.

As for the last three mentioned, which was the trio of bears, the newt thoughtfully flicked his tongue in and out when he realized that they had a very strong bond, and they all had a commanding, or more like gung-ho attitude, clearly identifying themselves as the leaders. Not to mention that they were the most irritable, even though they were stuck and forced to train, they could never resist, especially the light brown one, to try and show that they were in command of anything, which on a few occasions almost got them all destroyed, but the ring leader wouldn't have liked that.

If he had to rank them in order from the least annoying, to the most nerve-racking one, it would have to be from the golden bear, to the light brown bear, and finally the dark brown bear. The newt however, could still remember the times when all three of them had, and still were, failing to win a bout, minus the event where the golden one won against the female wolf. He had a hard time forcefully coughing out the large amount of slime that pooled in his throat when he chuckled again.

Goldie, whom he learned from over-hearing conversations, was the golden bear, which he found fitting, but he was probably one of the best fighters of the nine, every single time getting closer to beat the bull, but yet still so far, causing him to still lose. The golden idiot would actually stand up and try to make loud noises to distract the bull, which partially worked, until the bull realized that he had been played with, and that anger nearly caused him to go berserk on Goldie, fortunately he was able to be calmed down in time.

For Fred, the light-brown bear, he was something of a drama queen, or king, and would always try and do something for himself, something that would make him appear to do something greater than he actually is. The walking figure of him reminded the newt of a pompous Roman senator, walking with a swaggering pace with a found, discarded piece of cloak trailing being the obnoxious bear as he nodded to the other team, as if it was an honor to receive his head motion.

Honor, his ass, he would make sure that he would learn his lesson with having attempts to try and make others do what you want, when you wanted. One of those occasions happened, and it didn't end well, which caused the bear to now have a damaged foot, which could be clearly seen as a large patch of fur missing, showing the endoskeleton toes.

Lastly, the dark brown bear was in his opinion, the most annoying and snotty animatronic that he could ever known to exist, as he usually ignored their lessons, and simply charged at the enemy, yelling at the top of his lungs while swinging his sword crazily, he was only lucky to get one or two blocks from his small shield. He had even tried to flirt with the female wolf, which the male didn't react to kindly to, and that caused the bear, Freddy, he remembered, to get trashed, but eventually recovered, only to continue his antics.

However, he was given comfort at the thought of knowing that the competition was coming up soon, and there, the nine 'fighters' could really see someone who was skilled at it, instead of doing elaborate poses and screaming, it was more of the dancing of steel, and the exhilaration of the crowd cheering you on to fight.

Boy, would those weaklings see how tough the ring can actually be, instead of their pampered city life, which he guessed, they wouldn't even be able to handle the stress or the work the arena forced onto those who fought in it.

 _CLANG!_

Turning his head to see that the very same dark brown bear was knocked away by the bull, the newt grinned in his mind as he saw Freddy standing up and cursing out the bull, only to enrage the large metal juggernaut as he charged him a second time, making him tumble back and fall on his back, groaning.

"Heh, I wonder how they _would_ do in the ring? It'd be quite funny and entertaining to watch." Muttered the newt as he had to cough out another black sludge bomb, and stared at the sticky clump of black liquid soaking into the sand, meanwhile overhearing the grey wolf yelling out again.

"NEXT!"

* * *

 _ **(Eh... sorry about that last chapter, I thought it would be longer, so my apologies for it if you expected roughly 3,000 words or so, xd. But don't worry! Because the chapter that will be published next will be MUCH longer, and I suppose to make up for it, I will upload**_ **that _in roughly 2-4 days._**

 ** _Finally, on a last quote, I just gotta say this... I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK._**

 ** _Phew, I never thought that I needed to think more about the story more than ever, so after the next chapter, I'll be on a short/long duration of rest, who knows?_**

 ** _To all of those reading this, thank you so much for holding on with me so far!)_**


	6. Rumors

Chapter 43- Rumors

During the next few days, the sounds of shouting and the yelling of commands and orders could be heard from a long distance as the date to the competition drew closer, and closer with each rising sun and each falling moon, for the cycle of fighting was about to begin again on the fifth year of it's renewal. Many people usually gathered in the streets to chat or discuss opinions on who was going to fight, especially bets, where right before the tournament many brokers could easily get rich when millions poured their money into their greedy betting boxes.

In fact, one certain booker had gained so much money in bets, making a huge profit in his business, she was able to retire and have a great life. Many people rumored that she had personally ordered a getaway trip to Hawaii using her now massive fortune to hide herself there as a robotic waitress during the day, yet she would have to endure the conditions of serving people like herself, she could still enjoy the beach at night without any suspicion.

As usual, the people were lately talking about the return of Foxy and the Angel's Devils, where many hoped that they would fight once again. Of course, the citizens all knew that the dark red fox would at least participate, as it was in the metal he was made from, he loved the thrill of combat, where he could always test his skills against others. Most of the time though, he would win, due to the massive amount of experience he had gathered in the past, which many people still whisper about in the corners of streets, or in the darkest alleys, retelling the tales of the vulpine who defeated Springtrap.

 _Some say that he was able to fight off_ thirteen _assassins that were sent after him in the alleys of streets, and personally dealt with the leader that attempted to overthrow him._

 _Oh yeah? What about the legend of him fighting endless matches, always coming out in oil and metal scraps?_

 _Rubbish! That's partially true, but he always fought cleanly, well, most of the time, but he never had to dirty himself, the guy's a real beast._

 _Fie on that, let's all just say that's he's one of the best, if not_ the _best fighter that the ring had ever known to have._

 _Agreed! But I still want to watch him fight, it'll be so great!_

There was also the news about the departures of Argos, Liz, Horton, Penny, and most of all, Marionette, which caused mass rumors to circulate around the area, all of them wondering where they had gone to. A few brave ones had even attempted to find where the fabled five went to, but most of them usually came back with either fruitless results, or ridiculous tales or claims that would never be believed by most listeners, and a few were never even seen again, believed to be lost in the maze of the world.

 _Shame about having the five leaving, it will make the ring seem more boring, or empty without those people._

 _Yeah, the ring probably won't see anymore new weapons from Argos, shame though, his works were always the top and the best, and it was a nice thing that he loves that Liz character as well._

 _That owl, Horton, also left. Ah well, no more revolutionary technology for us to enjoy seeing for a long, long while. I've also heard that he is teaching Penny his work, so that she can continue it on in case something happens to him._

 _Yeah, there are a lot of rival gangs out there, but I'm sure that they will be fine with Marionette protecting them. He's probably the only one that is tied with Foxy, the closest match that there ever will be, now_ that _is a fight worth seeing!_

 _Let's hurry up, I don't want to be seen as tardy. Let's go watch the renovations of the area, that fox must be very generous and caring to us citizens._

 _Yeah, I heard that he spent a_ fortune _on whatever he bought, and that he himself is helping to build it when needed. Now_ that _is showing appreciation!_

Some good came out of the time before the event though, such as now, when Foxy had ordered the construction of new decorations and buildings to replace the older, rundown ones, reviving the flow of tourists and spectators. He had specially ordered them from an outside contact that Mikhail knew, somewhere in the wolf's home country of Russia, and apparently, he was able to have them delivered nearby the ring, so all they had to do was position the shipments right.

However, that was also the problem, as they had no idea in how the structures had gotten there, so they relied on using manpower **(A/N: Or animatronic-power?)** to haul and place the items. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly the best when it came to it, and it caused a lot of accidents that usually costs a lot, such as the current operation taking underway.

* * *

Holding a piece of paper that was attached by a metal, spring-loaded clip glued to a cardboard sheet to make it flat, Mikhail placed his hands over his eyes, shading himself as he tried to see through the blazing sun, and made sure that the current construction crew was doing their job. The building crew consisted of a few citizens that had volunteered in the name of Foxy, since some were actually ones that deeply respected him, such as himself, and not just crazy fanatics, providing him loyalty, always making sure that his requests were carried out. If a person or a group of people weren't able to do a task, the vulpine wouldn't force them to complete it, instead, he would jump in himself, providing aid to the relieved workers, which only gained him more popular support, something that was vital when leading the arena.

He then spotted some of the workers having difficulty carrying a heavy column, which was carved out of marble rock, and it shone with a pristine white light over the ground, illuminating it. In his mind, he thanked the contact of his friend, Leonid, for being able to order the shipments to him, as he was one of the very few comrades that he had left that survived the war in Russia. Many people died there for the country they loved, including some of Mikhail's closest friends, but Leonid survived, which helped to ease some of the pain on the wolf, since he knew that he could relate to his sorrows.

Even though Leonid was human and that he himself was an animatronic, both of them shared a very special bond: they respected each other, man or machine, they treated each other as equals. How the white, fluffy clouds that remain suspended in the sky remind him of the ice, snow and sleet that decorated the landscape on that fateful day, when he had met the human he befriended, under quite interesting circumstances, which he chuckled at, but was then focusing his attention from the bustling, arguing workers to the calming, bright sky, seeing the clouds move and rotate as time passed on. He could still remember the first time that they had met, all of those years ago, walking through the intense, Russian cold.

* * *

 _8 Years Ago …_

* * *

 _Snow, snow, and more snow, that was all he could see in the blasted area at the time, and was surprised when he was able to tell where he was flying to, being notified to be sent on an air rescue for a bunch of soldiers that were struggling to survive against guerrilla warfare troops. He was relatively new to the force, only about three years, but he dealt his way around, remembering how much he had evolved the first time, when he was found in the streets, upgraded to become a rescuer, and was now able to fly the helicopter that he was in, furiously wrestling with the joystick of an Mi-8 through the windy conditions._

 _He grunted, still knowing, and remembering, that the only reason that he was sent to the soldiers wasn't so that they could test his capabilities, it was that he was expendable, another robot as part of their army, and he would agree to no such thing. He would prove that he was above the others, to fight, to live, to win, and that dogged him on as he navigated through the various mountains that jutted from the earth._

 _The ice pounded on, and on, and on, as Mikhail the Red was aiming the transport helicopter to his, and its destination, to the group of soldiers, who were still far away as they tried to get to the evacuation location that they were given._

The crunching of frozen water and ice, sparkling in thin sheets, could be heard as a group of approximately eight infantry men were marching relentlessly through the windstorm, their ski masks, plundered from the enemies that they managed to shoot down, once clear and smooth, were now reduced to jagged lenses that was caked with snow and frozen sweat, despite numerous attempts to clean it.

The leader of the walking group, coughing up blood onto the snow, wiped his mouth, his right hand still over the stomach area, doing the best to reduce the blood that was leaking out from the gun wound that a sniper was able to clip on him. Fortunately, the pistol he carried, a shining grey automatic, prevented the assassin from completing another shot, but by then, the damage was already done. He, however, was determined to live, and that's what made him move himself forward as he hoarsely called out to the slowing down troops, seeing that they were starting to move less and less.

"Move! And hurry, they won't wait for long!"

Staggering, the group of walking soldiers persevered through the blizzard that pelted them endlessly with more and more snow, freezing the melted water that formed on their warm but slowly cooling bodies into ice in some places, including the radios they carried, as well as their guns, rendering them useless and ineffective. When the men would hold their guns in their hands, and when they tried to fire or test them, they would be stuck, causing them to try to open it up and fix them. Unfortunately, they would only be met with the devastating results of traces of gunpowder seen in the shining ice it was in-cased in, even causing some to rust to the exposed metal, or to have them simply snap apart, brittle as twigs or sticks.

Cursing, one of them tripped as he faltered in the heavily piling precipitation, falling face flat into the snow, before another one helped him up, supporting him as the limping man thanked him, the tell-tale sign of a Russian accent slurring as the struggling soldier felt sleep threatening to take over him.

"Much appreciated, Le-oh-nid Victor-oh-vsky. Bah! I can't stand this weather, and I'm pure-blooded Russian, for Christ's sake! I should be used to this."

Nodding, the tall and lean Leonid adjusted his old KGB hat that rested lazily over his crown of raven-black hair, the emblem of the crossed ax and sickle together shining proudly like a light through the snow storm, the leather rim of it worm by both age and the frequent friction made by the rough hands that held and owned it for many years.

The pale-skinned man adjusted the parka that was wrapped around his muscular body, providing little comfort against the tundra, and then changed his hold on his stumbling comrade to scratch out the itch that was starting to form in his full black beard, and took a moment to scratch the outside of his small nose, wiping it with a tissue as he felt the mucus in it starting to freeze in the cold. He didn't feel that much cold, only a slightly, constant stinging, which he was able to ignore, as he was trained in the military, but he would have liked to be in warmer areas, where snow wouldn't blind you every few seconds, only for it to come back again when you managed to wipe it away.

Leonid Victorovsky was a dangerous man to look at, who was a built male of a sixth foot wall of muscle, formed by tiring years of training, which earned him to be one of the best fighters for anyone to come across, as well as the deadliest, despite him being considered slightly old for the army, and he was also very courteous and social with his friends. He would also be sure that any soldier or fellow partner would come out alive, first, and would not go away from the decision, for any price, unless it were death, which he would then have to think about. However, he did not mind if he died, as he knew that he had completed more missions for his country than most other men, or women, as he remembered the topic about the genders of agents and spies and soldiers, which was currently a big argument for the officials.

Letting the limping veteran rest on his shoulder temporarily as he helped him on, he tried to make some small talk with him, getting bored with the quietness of the wintry landscape, with only the sounds of cracking, shuffling feet to talk with him. Smiling, and turning his head at the man he supported, he knew that the soldier, a much older one apparently, couldn't see the smile he gave, so he used his tone to make up for it.

"Do you have any family that you plan to return to?"

He knew that he had stepped on a sensitive topic, as the older man glared at him, but he wasn't unnerved, until after a few minutes of quiet shuffling and walking, the man said,

"Yes, I have a family. One son, married to a lovely, beautiful woman, four grandchildren... ach, how my heart aches for my boy to return from his military shift far in the North, though I know that no harm will come to him. Perhaps that is why I plan to return home, for him and my extended family, but then again, we are all soldiers, bound to die in battle, what do you say, youngster? Heh, you know, you remind me of him, a little taller, but same build, do you have any family?"

Nodding, Leonid did his best to make sure that he still held the older man, before he said,

" _Da,_ Yes, I do, a mother, and a father, that is all."

"Ah, I see, you do not plan to have a wonderful wife or children?"

"A soldier's life would only cause pain or worry to their loved ones."

" _Pravda,_ True, but then again, that is why we value life, no?"

"Most likely, sir, perhaps that is why we value life so much. Come on, I'll help you go faster, I think we're almost at the helicopter, plus we are lagging behind."

Just as they were about to walk to the front, they saw the leader's hand raise up, ordering them to stop, his head swiveling as he surveyed the land, until he rested on two white moving objects, faintly showing outlines as they moved stealthily through the snow. Squinting, the leader focused on the figures, and his eyes widened with horror as he saw them holding a white rod, before one of them aimed it at them.

" _Lozhis'!_ Get down!"

 _CAH … CAH! CAH CAH CAH!_

The noises of gunfire could be heard as the soldiers all ducked down, with Leonid doing his best to cover the older man, but he apparently still had some spring in his age, as he fell to the ground quickly, placing his ear against the cold ground, listening for vibrations to tell the directions of their attackers. However, as the elder was listening, Leonid could see from the ground that apparently two of their eight weren't fast enough, as he could see the faint, blood mist spray as he saw one of their heads snapping to the right at a crazy angle, before the fallen man fell down sluggishly, lying sprawled on the snow, one of his hands lying in the crisp, white snow, slowly coloring it a dark red as the trickle from his neck increased to a fountain.

Crawling carefully, Leonid saw that the man was too far gone, as the shot soldier received a bullet that tore his neck, piercing the esophagus, and saw the man gag, until he gave one final giant cough, causing blood to splatter on the snow, but none of it didn't hit the sympathetic Russian as he firmly gripped his hand, letting him know that he won't die alone. He could almost see a spark of comfort cross the man's eyes, before they clouded, and almost seemed to sleep, except his eyes were open, staring straight at the graying, dark sky. Sighing, the watching soldier closed the eyes of the eternal sleeper, wishing him good luck as he saw the other, second body lie in the snow, before going back to the older man, who was still listening as the patter of rifles peppered the air. Growling as he felt a bullet almost hit his toe as it ripped through his shoe, he was able to get close enough to yell over the commotion, despite feeling the irritable, biting cold on his foot.

"How many? There must be a whole platoon just out there!"

Shaking his head, the older man brought his head back up.

"Nayh, I can only sense four, but they have enough firepower to supply one. We are stuck, two on one side, two on the other. Leonid, do you have any grenades?"

Scowling as he saw the Russian shake his head, the elder seemed to think for a moment, and he nodded, crawling past the two fallen bodies, to the leader of the group, who was trying uselessly to fire a rifle with a single hand with his other covering his stomach, cursing aloud as the recoil only made his shots more and more inaccurate, but turned his head carefully as he listened to the old man whisper something to him, which Leonid tried to hear, but the clatter of gunfire was too loud, and was stuck trying to use his small pistol, which he had wisely kept in the breast pocket of his parka, the little body heat he had left preventing it from freezing.

Slowing down his accelerated breathing, he started to focus on the traces of bullets that were left behind as the miniature projectiles whizzed through the air, hissing as they sought out a target, only to have their search stopped dead as they fizzled into the snow, sending up small clouds of powder that rode up into the sky, some particles even falling back down, where some even rested gently on the fallen bodies, reddening as they touched the river of blood. He was able to see some disturbance in the horizon, so he decided to shoot there, aiming at it as carefully as he could, aiming for whatever he took as a sniper or shooter. With a sharp clap, the pistol fired a bullet, and a minute later he could hear screaming, and he could have sworn that he saw a faint spot of red collapsed into the ground. Stunned with his luck he only stared as he tried to see other enemies. As he was scanning, he then heard a loud boom, as turned his head to the right to see a large, bullet shaped object crash into the spot where he had luckily shot the enemy, seeing it explode as it impacted.

He had to narrow his eyes to see through the bright flash that came out of the explosive, and was able to catch a dark lump flying out, before landing back into the snow as more gunfire continued on. Grunting, he turned his head to see that the leader, who was still clutching his bleeding side, had fired a rocket launcher at them, with the old man behind him, aiming and loading up the weapon. Seeing Leonid looking, the elder chuckled, calling out,

"I had the parts of this baby in my pack! All I had to do was set it! Alright, two down, two more to- CONTACT!"

At the last word, everyone ducked, barely able to miss the hitting of grenade launchers as they tried to escape. Cursing, the leader accidentally dropped the launcher, which was then obliterated by the shelling, shouting out in pain as he felt pieces of the metal shrapnel invade his leg. Quickly, the elderly man moved him out, and scurried over the Leonid with a grim expression on his face.

"We lost the rocket launcher. _Trusy_ , Cowards, the whole lot of them, not even thinking about fighting fair, hah!"

Nodding, Leonid tried to put back the RPG, but he saw that the parts had been fused together, making it a melted piece of trash, and was about to throw it away when he saw a small red light blinking. Confused, he peered closer, until he could see the flashing light of an armed bomb in it, ready to be fired. Raising his eyebrows, he suddenly came up with a plan in his mind, which he then told the older man, and they both agreed on it, before they both shook hands firmly, wishing each other good luck.

Checking one final time, and now being sure where the gunmen were located, the elder man told their positions to Leonid, who breathed deeply, before he got up quickly, and charged in a zigzag pattern, ignoring his other comrade's calls for him to come back, and just went, patiently waiting until he either got to the enemy, or until he was shot down.

* * *

 _WHIRRRR! COUGH, COUGH, CHACK!_

"Almost there, come on, you stupid piece of junk, work!"

Cursing, Mikhail was rapidly navigating the controls as the helicopter was slowing its speed to land in the windy terrain, which was no mean feat. However, after some more wrestling, and cursing, he was finally able to land it, exhaling with relief when he felt the firm ground below, through the metal of the machine. As he opened the cockpit door, he was met by the icy chill of the tundra, but he felt his heating system activate, allowing his body to work harder, causing warmth to fill him as he noticed that the snow under his feet began to melt into water, making him turn down the intensity of the heat before he was submerged in the liquid, which would then freeze again.

After he had found the right setting that made him both comfortable, and able to walk on the snow and ice, he prepared to collect the weapons he brought along with him. For some reason, the force never really gave him guns, instead only melee, old-fashioned weapons, which were metal gloves to box or punch with, and a sickle, obvious that they wanted to mark him as a Russian weapon, which he really was, since he came to terms with himself with that conclusion, but as a _free,_ living Russian weapon.

He was about to send a flare in a sky to tell the troops that he was there, but then his ears swiveled and turned, picking up a distant, conflicted sound, making him alarmed as he then heard a very familiar _cah cah cah_ sound: Gunfire.

Leaping through the snow, he made sure not to get caught as he looked through the blinding snow, using the infra-red scanning system that was installed in him.

Closing his eyes, he could feel the wires that were changing and snaking around new slots, wincing in pain as he felt the sparks of electricity testing the connection, before he was notified by a short beep, signaling that it was done. Opening his eyes, he could now see only in the spectrum of blues, green, yellows, and reds, and looked around, immediately seeing what was happening.

He suppressed his interest as he saw a man from the group he was supposed to rescue, which he could tell by identifying the signal that came from their radios, and saw the crazed man go towards two armed snipers, who were trying to get a shot on him, but the man was clever, as he kept zigzagging at the last minute. That Russian knew what to do, he thought, and resolved that he better help them out, despite his protocols, for he knew that he could at least save some lives. Sprinting, he felt his eyes changing back to normal, and started to see more white and black enter his vision, but he still knew where the two armed soldiers - and the wild man - were. Bracing himself, he pounded his fists together as he ran, ready to fight, which made a loud clanging noise as they resonated from the polished metal.

As the firer was just about to get a lock on the evading man that was rapidly approaching them, he heard a loud clanking noise, as if metal was being knocked repeatedly against each other towards him, making him turn his head quickly, just in time to see the fist that rocketed at him, sending him sprawling in pain, moaning when he tried to open his mouth to call out, but stiffened with pain as he felt the cracked jaw bone. His companion, a female, saw the assailant, and immediately turned her own sniper on the odd furred creature as it stood over her unconscious partner. Sneering, she spat out,

"Turn around, buddy, or I'll blow your brains out."

The red and black figure stiffened, before it sharply turned at her, but froze at the sight of her now slightly shaking gun when she saw the scarred appearance of the robotic wolf. She gulped, but then smirked when he tried to move closer to her, saying,

"Better not move, you freak, these bullets are armor piercing, so it'll shred your metal to bits, so don't even try."

Mikhail breathed deeply, knowing he was about to die as he saw the woman moving her finger on the trigger, until he saw no gun at all, making him look up in surprise as he felt no contact.

It was the same man that he had seen running up to the pair, who quickly knocked her backwards with what appeared to be a large, uneven metal club, knocking her unconscious with her male accomplice, before the tall soldier that saved him turned towards him, surprise in his voice as he spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"I can tell that you helped me, as I see the second man in the snow, so who are you?"

Coughing, the black and red wolf took his time, wiping off the snow that rested on his furry shoulder before he turned to the standing man, saying,

"Меня зовут МихаилКрасный. _(_ _Menya zovut Mikhail Krasnyy)_."

When he still saw the Russian standing there, he realized that he expected a proper greeting, so he raised a finger up, signaling that he understood, before he redid it.

"My name is Mikhail the Red, sent to retrieve you after you alerted trouble with guerrilla forces, and while I was the one sent to your position with a Mi-8, I saw you charging to the armed pair, so I took one down... and I'll admit, you saved me when you knocked down the woman. What is your name then, one who runs blindly at gunned men?"

He smiled as the tall man let out a huge laugh, echoing the landscape around him, until he extended his own hand, surprising the wolf.

"Leonid Victorovsky, soldier, combat-man, unmarried, used to a hard life in fighting, and grateful that you took out that first man. I was sure that he had a lock on me until you showed up. _Rebyata !_ Guys! It's all clear, come out now, pickup is here!"

Shortly, about five others came, all of them giving the wolf shifty glances, except the elder one, who smiled and shook hands, flesh clasping metal in a hearty shake. Smiling, Mikhail bowed to show his respect, and nodded to the other four, who were readying to move, asking the question that he was instructed to give before they left.

"Casualties?"

Snorting, a man who was covering his stomach with his hand was stumbling, but he managed to spit out the words as he was struggling to cough out blood.

"Originally, a team of thirty, however, huge forces against us have dwindled us to only six survivors, two of ours still in the snow back there, dead."

The man looked down in sorrow, but looked up in surprise when Mikhail gave him a small radar device, showing a red dot on it as the green line wound it's way around the circle it was encased in, hearing the wolf speak in a respectful, yet firm tone.

"Go to the helicopter and wait there, I will be back."

With that line, he went into the snow, and the six survivors eagerly head to the spot the wolf pointed out, crying out in joy as they saw the Mi-8 resting there, as if an angel had come as their savior and for their salvation. Seeing the food packs and supplies, they quickly went to it, sharing it as they slowly regained their strength, and Leonid and the elder made sure to bandage the leader's wound with the fresh medical kit found in the cockpit. The wounded man sighed in relief when he felt the pain recede as Leonid applied a fresh wrapping on the stinking gash, but had to clench his teeth as the old man soaked the rag with alcohol, feeling it sting through his open flesh, however it faded away, so he took a nap, temporarily putting Leonid in charge, who stood guard to wait for the wolf to return and take them home.

He sat on the edge of the doorway, munching on a granola bar that he found in the supplies, enjoying the sensation of food in his mouth after so long, especially when all his mouth had to eat for the past few days were mouthfuls of freezing snow. True, it may have been foolish to waste body heat in such a way, but he needed hydration, which forced him to take such a huge risk, and sipped on a flask of hot cocoa that one of the team members made.

However, he had to deal with one or two mutinous soldiers that just wanted to get out of there, impatient to leave, their reason being that the robot wouldn't be cared if lost, and that they could always return to get the bodies later. Upon this, his eyes hardened, making the others shrink back in fear as he stood imposingly over them, before he sharply nodded, telling them to eat and regain their strength, before he peered back into the white blanket of the arctic once more.

A few minutes later, he started to feel his eyelids droop, and was just about to sleep when he heard faint footsteps in the snow, making crunching noises, immediately making him stand straight up, readying his gun in case it was another group of soldiers coming, probably fueled by revenge if they saw their dead buddies. Sighting through the scope of his tiny pistol, he aimed it at the snow, looking for anything abnormal in it that would identify itself as a human. After a few minutes of staring into the white unknown, he started to see a dark figure slowly walking towards him, and he aimed his gun to where he believed the head would be, but before he could fire, he saw the figure raise both hands up, signaling that he wasn't an enemy, and saw that the person had very bulky shoulders for some reason, but he lowered the gun, still slightly ready in case the unknown person tricked him, but he already had a good guess of who it was.

His guess was confirmed when he saw Mikhail walking towards him, but saw that he had the bodies of the shot down soldiers on his shoulders, which he set them down inside the helicopter, and their friends mourned over them, before he closed the second dead man's eyes.

Taking back the radar from the leader, the black and red dotted wolf reported to the base he was sent from, the communications link slightly fizzling out, but would always come back on, due to the snow.

 _Bzzzt- are the soldiers- bzzt- secured?_

Yes, they are recovered, six out of thirty are alive, and two bodies are with me.

…

 _Bzzt- base? What do I do, should I go back home with the survivors?_

 _Bzzt- Yes. Good job, Mikhail, you've done a good job._

 _Thank you, sir, reporting back in a few hours._

 _Roger that._

Grunting, Mikhail closed the helicopter doors as he went into the cockpit, where he found Leonid in there, manning the second seat, flexing his fingers, before he said,

"Mind if I take over this helicopter? I know what to do, and I've done this thousands of times."

Chuckling, the wolf said,

"I'm a machine, Leonid, I'm supposed to work like this."

"Perhaps, but I would treat you like a human, and who cares if you're an animatronic. Me, and the old man back there sleeping, are regarding you as one of our own."

It was a long silence before Mikhail slowly changed his look from one of seriousness as he smiled, stretching out his hand, which the Russian human accepted, shaking it, before he smiled too, and went back to the controls, grinning as he heard the familiar whir of hardware turning on, and felt the ground underneath him disappear as he flew them to the base.

 _Sighing, the black and red wolf leaned into the leather seat he sat in, feeling himself going on sleep mode to conserve his energy, he smiled at the thought of finally making friends, with a human, nonetheless. He was odd, true, but he was a great fighter, just like he was, and that was their bond, their pact of brotherhood. The helicopter hummed as it was guided into the snowstorm once more, heading back the military base in Russia, where another day would start again, but a new era of friendship would be born, between man and machine._

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Sighing at the memory, he immediately heard loud shouting, snapping him back to the construction zone, and he saw what was causing it, which was when one of the workers was starting to slacking off, trying to pull up the marble column with only one hand on the ropes that held it, and that caused their grip to start slipping, making the pillar starting to fall slowly, yet gently to the ground as they tried to keep a tight leash on it. Running to them, he immediately barked out orders, angry about having one of them being lazy as they were handling a delicate piece of structure.

"Careful, careful! You know how expensive those things are, the ring leader needs those!"

He increased his speed even faster as he saw that they weren't able to hold on, and the rope slipped from all of their hands as they jumped back, rubbing their burnt palms with pain as the wolf had to jump out of the way of the heavy column.

 _BOOM!_

Coughing through the dust cloud that had just been kicked up, he saw that it had been neatly split into three sections, but it was still technically broken, causing him to go to the site, barking out in both urgency and annoyance.

"Shit! Someone go over there right now! Ugh! Great, _now_ how are we supposed to do this?"

As he was arguing, and nearly strangling the one who had caused the mess by the neck, he didn't notice a cart rolling down the street, the wooden-rimmed wheels of it creaking and bumping with every upturned pebble or road-tile that popped up as it passed by him, before it eventually drifted pass him, with his back facing it as it traveled to the arena, where it stood, shining bright and new.

Thanks to a task that Foxy assigned to some people, the girls, and himself, they spent weeks scrubbing away the grime that stained the stone, and replaced any cracked stones with brand new blocks, whereas some were so heavy, that the vulpine fighter himself could only place them. He had to breathe slightly slower as he placed the massive brick into its place, before he stepped back to admire the work that was accomplished, where the females and the other workers around him also enjoyed it.

The ring was able to be adjusted in many ways, one of those being taller, allowing more people to watch, and wider, meaning in all terms, bigger, and better, and it shone with gleaming marble as it shone brightly in the sky like a diamond.

Speaking of which, the cat who shared the same name punched him on the shoulder in a friendly manner, laughing as she saw the shining stones.

"Hah! Doesn't look that bad, Foxy, what else to do?"

Shaking his head while smiling, the vulpine looked at Diamond, and said,

"Nothing until later, besides resting, training some more, the usual. Plus, I got to prepare my greeting speech, you know how the crowd expects something like that from a look-alike coliseum!"

His chuckling soon died out as she then smiled at him in a predatory, passive matter, before she wrapped her arm around his left arm, speaking in a suggestive tone,

"You sure, anything else besides that?"

He coughed nervously, giving her a weak smile, before she sighed, but then grinned again, leading him to Lana and Scarlet, who were talking about how to deal with the new numbers of people that would come, and were joking about how they would have to deal with more males.

"We could always just tell them off or hurt them, that would be enough."

"Yeah, I suppose so, but then again, we got Foxy, don't we?"

"True, Scarlet, I think he would make a fine bodyguard."

Chuckling, he joined the conversation as he walked to them, causing all four to chatter as friends to pass the time, sometimes arguing, sometimes laughing, but all still talking, making the vulpine feel grateful for the fortune that Marionette helped him with, for he was now a survivor, but more than that, he was a leader, a fighter, a helper, and most importantly, a loved one, which he felt as the best thing in the world as he was where he felt where he belonged.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Earlier …_

Meanwhile, in the wooden cart that had passed Mikhail, a band of figures peered apprehensively at the black and red wolf, where one of them even started to walk to him with something in his raised hand, but was held back by a shadow-shrouded hand, where there was then some arguing, but then the figure sat back down, his eyes shining with fear as he and his friends were being transported to their destination.

 _The ring._


	7. Actions of the Past and Present

_In Honor of Veteran's Day, Enjoy the New Chapter!_

 _-Tea Blade Writer_

* * *

Chapter 44- Actions of the Past and Present

The sound of footsteps on stone could be heard for those that listened carefully, making small clock-like noises as it progressed further and further, yet slowly, to its destination, allowing the occupants to relax in the sun as they listened to the continuous beat.

 _Clip clop clip clop clip clop clip clop._

The noise was caused by the driver – or rather, hauler - that they hired, who was a strong specimen in the ring, who patiently pulled them along at a comfortable pace, also enjoying the day as he wondered where the nearest betting station was, not minding the slight impact or pressure that formed whenever he placed one foot over another, the metal resounding against the rock.

However, despite the calm, serene atmosphere, some of the people there were nervous, and scared out of their lives, wondering what would happen to them next in the events of misfortune.

Freddy and his group were sitting in the wooden cart that they was being taken to the ring, where they would be set up and have their matches taken place in it. The vehicle was a rectangular-box shape, and had benches on the edges of it, so people could sit in it, but that was where the five others that trained them sat, so they had to make do with the hard wooden floor that bumped and jolted whenever the cart went over a curve in the road. There was also some noise that emitted from the wood, revealing the clear signs of both an argument and of a nervous atmosphere as the dialogue progressed.

"Move this way, Bonnie, come on, we all got to share, we're family for a reason. Chica, you go here, BonBon and Chic, you're with your counterparts, make sure neither of you cause trouble, you hear me?"

"Yes, Goldie, we understand, but why _this_ type of space though? It's a bit tiny, and apparently, I can see you and your brothers saving a little more space for yourse-"

"Sit there, NOW. Mangle, you go to that spot, ok? Bring BB along with you, he doesn't look so good."

"I'm on it, poor boy, are you ok?"

Some sniffling could be heard before a shaky, child-like voice said, "Yeah, I'm just scared of what would happen next, with the ring and all."

Sighing, Mangle adjusted the cap that rested on Balloon Boy's head. "Don't you worry, we are strong, and as long as we have each other, we will survive this place."

Grunting, Goldie made sure that everyone was comfortable by sitting in spots that shook the least, but it was ultimately the three bears that took the most secure places, as Bonnie had correctly predicted, making the other six sit uncomfortably, yet they went with it as the drawn cart was pulled along. Mangle had to deal with bouncing BB on her lap, which she didn't mind, as her thoughts was more focused on what could possibly happen during this 'ring' that everyone except their group was talking about, what was it, and who led it, this 'ring master'? However, she was quickly interrupted when the boy-animatronic started to make himself as small as possible to fit into her lap, so she had to position herself differently to accommodate him, placing her head on his red and blue striped cap while making sure to not bump her cheek into the little rotor on his cap, sighing as she tried to think of reasonable answers.

Meanwhile, BonBon was curling up with Bonnie, who gently patted her as she started to awake from her nap, and then when he reminded her of what had happened, she immediately jolted awake, before she saw that it was Bonnie, and smiled.

"Morning Bonnie, how you doing? Anymore jackass animatronics telling us what to do?"

She whispered that last question, so the five others didn't hear her, fortunately for her; otherwise they would have separated both rabbits. Chuckling, Bonnie said, "I'm doing well with _you_ here, BonBon, and no, not today, at least." However, his face then turned to a more serious, and worried expression. "What do you think will happen to us? And what do you think they are taking us to, besides this, 'ring', what else is going to happen?"

"Not sure, but I'm not eager to find out, is there an escape route?"

BonBon, who said it, had a determined expression on her face as she looked for a way out, only for her eyes to slightly dim as she saw the newt, the pair of bulls, and the male and female wolf all giving her dangerous glares, so she went back to sleeping with the purple rabbit, who was starting to feel the effects of stress as well. Based on what she knew, they couldn't break the floor, the walls, or anything, it was all made of solid oak, and, despite that they were metal, to punch through a few inches of hardwood would damage only themselves.

Sighing, she lay back into his lap, but gave him a small warning glare to the purple rabbit, and he knew what she was talking about, which was when his damaged arm had accidentally swatted her whenever he slept with her, causing heated arguments that left both without sleep. Fortunately for Bonnie, his arm had stopped to spasm out, yet he could still feel a little sting where the small spark of electricity would usually get out of the wiring, making pain shoot up his sensors, but he then slept, ignoring the pain.

As for both of the Chicas, they were surprisingly calm, and they were even trying to make some jokes about it as Chica tried to see if Chic's beak would snap on correctly, since a few parts of it had been dented during the incidents, who had slight trouble with it, always yelling out with frustration every single time it simply fell off, exposing her metal jaws in her relatively flat face. One such time was occurring.

"Stupid piece of sh-t!"

 _CLANG!_

Sighing, Chica went to where her sister had thrown the beak, and wiped off some of the dust off of the orange piece, checking to see if it was dented in any way. When she was satisfied that it hadn't been harmed, she scolded at Chic, taking a small rock to change the ends of it by banging it against the metal, where it was to tjem attach to the plastic chicken's face, and tweaked with it for a little while until she was satisfied with it.

"Here, try it now, I'm sure that this will work."

She rolled her eyes when Chic only glared at her, signaling that she didn't want to try again, until she forced her way to it, holding the growling chicken's head as it twitched wildly.

"HELL NO!"

* * *

As for Chica, she was much calmer, and endured the screams of rage until she was able to apply it, after she had used another medium-size stone to smooth and bend out the metal beak, first with one half, then the other, and connected the two, forming a perfect cone-shaped beak. Nodding her approval, she did her most careful and most delicate operation on Chic, clapping in joy when she felt the beak slide and snap back in place, and when the plastic chicken tested it by opening and closing it, she at once calmed down and hugged her sister, making both females happy, for the moment.

"Thanks sis, I really am glad that you repaired my beak!"

"Don't mention it, really glad that you're here, alive and functioning at least."

"Same!"

For Fred, he made sure that all of them were functional and still good to go, hugely worried in his mind when he imagined losing one of his friends that he led, so he checked the circuitry and boards to see if they were in tip-top shape. First, he started on Bonnie, who bent his head forwards to allow the plastic bear to take off the panel on Bonnie's back, looking inside, and was dumbfounded when he viewed the structure of the robotic rabbit. He wasn't used to anything technical or mechanical, all of that used to be left to Foxy, who, whenever a kid back at the old place dented a piece or damaged anyone of them, they would force the fox to fix them, giving him no breaks, under the threat of throwing him away, which he eventually agreed, usually, and would make them appear to be like brand-new.

Muttering, he cursed under his breath as he tried to maneuver his chubby fingers through the delicate wires, the large brown digits sometimes scratching the CPU, earning grunts of pain from Bonnie, which he apologized for, but was still determined, and at least did his best to clean it, using a bunch of grass that he found in a corner of the wagon, clearing some dust away. Determined to do what the lowly fox could accomplish, he reasoned that if Foxy was able to do it, so should he, and did his best, the frustration in his voice showing his mood as he struggled.

"Damn it, where does this go? And how the h-ll did Foxy fix us? Ugh, too bad I didn't make him teach me how to do it, then would could have both been able to fix without him, and get rid of him sooner."

On that note in his mind, he started to smile, knowing that there was at least one good thing to smile about, which was Foxy's death, as he never liked him anyway, he was old, useless, run-down, junk, he was never supposed to live in this world, too good for the vulpine, in his opinion, but then turned to sadness when he thought of where they all used to live in comfort, minus that crappy pirate fox or the stupid puppet, what was his name, Marionette?

He shivered as he thought of the masked puppet, for he never liked him, even when it was trying to be nice with him, since he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, he was always just yell at him, and _it_ would retreat back into its tiny, small party box, which literally had the words _PARTY!_ decorating the area, along with a few balloons that were scattered around the area. He also remembered taking some of those balloons to give to BB, causing him to laugh out loud, only to be silenced when he was struck in the head by the butt of the club that one of the bulls was carrying.

"Shut up! We're almost there, you weak bear, be quiet for a few more minutes!"

Grumbling, he let loose a few quiet insults to them, which the pair of bulls had heard, and they went and gave the bear a beating, unfortunately for him and his friends, and they all then shut up after the humiliation, being treated as servants or kids. He winced in pain as he eased himself back into a sitting position, feeling the metal under him creak, due to the need of oil, causing some of the endoskeleton to rust, but he still didn't mind it, even when one of the bulls yelled at him again for making a large sound with his creaky movements. Damn, he still couldn't tell which bull was which, even their voices sounded identical.

Sighing, he stumbled back, until another bump in the road caused him to crash into a empty wooden wall, allowing him a gaze to the outside world, but just before he was about to turn around and sit, he heard some angry shouting in the distance that made him look, turning his dusty, weather-worn head to the commotion. He could plainly see that someone was running towards a column, which he was about to see falling to the ground, where it shook the earth as it collapsed, but it split in thirds, making him confused in how it separated in that fashion, but then he heard the same angry voice bellowing over the noise.

"You IDIOT! NOW look at what you have done! DO YOU have any IDEA at how much this COSTS?!"

Freddy then heard choking, and it sounded as if there was a fight going on, so he looked to see where it was, peering through the dust, until it settled, making his eyes widen in shock. He saw an animatronic being held up by the throat, protesting, by another, more stronger looking one, who was yelling at him in anger, repeatedly shaking him as others tried to release his grip, but he was too strong, and still held on as he held back the other workers. However, it wasn't the fight that was surprising to him, it was the one who was winning it, as he could start to see a coat of black emerge as he could see clearer, sprouting red dots as the dust finally settled, revealing who was fighting the others.

The one who was fighting was a black and red spotted wolf, who was growling as he bared his gleaming grey fangs at the retreating animatronics, who then ran back, until he just stood still and looked and the pillar, his back to the reeling bear. Only one thought ran through his mind as he stood stiff with fear, staring at the red-speckled back of the lupine, which was staring still, each red eye looking tauntingly at him.

Gulping, he lowered his head, as if the back was looking at him, and shivered as he remembered who it was.

 _It's him, the one who captured us and sent us to this place, whatever this is, but it's him, I recognize the fur pattern._

He was about to go back into the wagon to retreat, but then he saw a medium sized stone lying on the wooden platform of the transportation, remembering that the five others used it to hone their weapons, and picked it up, hefting it's large weight, and rough edges, an idea coming to his mind. Walking slowly to the ledge of the wall, he was just about to jump over and run at the wolf, planning to ambush him, as his eyes showed anger at what the wolf had done to them, landing them all in this cell to the ring. No one did that to them, and those who did, well, they will pay for that, in full, and that was what he intended to do.

Just as he was about to jump out of the wagon to charge at the wolf, wanting to bash the rock into his head, he felt a strong arm pull him back, turning around to see Goldie, glaring at him with a look of annoyance.

"What are you _doing_? Do you know what will happen to us if the five others decide to make you sit back down? And what are you planning to do with that rock?"

He saw the brown bear giving shifty glances to something, so he followed them to the back of Mikhail the Red, his eyes widening in fear, immediately dragging Freddy back, making him sit, who then shouted angrily at him.

"What are _you_ doing?! Can't you see that the red and black animal needs to be taught a lesson? Look at what he did to us! This is all _his_ fault, and I plan to make him pay!"

The bear had to back up as Goldie advanced on him, his voice filled with incredulity.

"Are you serious? Look at him! He just held back a group of people on his own, so he is strong, remember when he beat us?! No! I am not going to risk our position to him for the sake of your personal feud, now, get back to sit!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Spitting at the wooden floor underneath him, Freddy slunk back into the wagon, but then when he saw Mikhail again, he was filled with fear at the memory of being captured and abducted by him, forced into this, this place. He shrunk back as he imagined himself not being seen, hidden to the wolf, as he and Goldie attempted to not tell the others as they traveled to the ring, with the five others being amused by the previous argument, and chatted along the way as they endured the road.

Fortunately, Mikhail didn't turn around, but he still stood there, staring at the column of marble, and just stared at it, but then stood up and went in the opposite direction that the wagon was going, heading off to somewhere else, top which Freddy sighed in relief as he saw the wolf go.

However, he still had some fright in him when the five forced the nine others to stand up, allowing them to look outside the wooden box, to one of the most magnificent sights he could have ever seen. Gazing through the clear air, he could see the bright sun shining overhead as they rode on, until he could see something coming out of the horizon, making him and his friends drop their jaws in shock as they saw the colossal structure that stood, still a good distance away, but they were still able to see it quite clearly.

The ring was a giant, massive structure, boasting of gargantuan proportions, with its pearl-white stone sparkling, casting an almost heavenly aura around it as they could start to see many, many animatronics outside the ring, and when they got closer, they could feel an almost happy atmosphere, where some joked, laughed, and talked, and also gossiped, and it could be seen as a paradise for any lost or wandering animatronic. Freddy's jaw was open, his eyes gaping as he ate in every detail of the scene, seeing how magnificent this place was, and how much it succeeded, shocked to see that something could outrank the pizzeria that they used to live in. Heck, it didn't outrank just it; this ring was in its own _league_ , something that nothing else could top, as he never saw something so … beautiful. He could also tell that his friends and his two brothers had disbelief over their faces as they took in the amazing landscape that was presented to them, and didn't notice that the road smoothed out, now shining with pristine, new-looking tile, allowing comfortable travel for any visitors.

As they were being transported, he could hear some snips of conversation in the crowd, and craned his ear to focus on the sounds, picking out some details.

 _This is sooooo great! Have you seen what he had done to this? It's_ so _much better!_

 _Tell me about it, new buildings, cleaner stones, better conditions, I could just live in here for-ever!_

 _Not to mention the fights, hah! Who knew that the greatest fighter, all-mighty and strong, would care about us? It's actually pretty touching in my opinion, knowing that he cares about us._

 _Well said, friend! Here's to the greatest ring master of all time!_

 _AMEN!_

He heard the voices dim away as they were pulled further along the road, his mind still full of questions, but at least he got one answered, even though he never thought of it: The ring master was a male. Scoffing, he knew that he could definitely talk with him, as he himself was a gentleman, of course this 'fighter' could talk sensibly, and perhaps he could get a position, since the leader would be so impressed with his skills in both talking and fighting, making him start to imagine having a power over the area that was presented to him. Many ideas filled his mind, from giant statues of himself in a large square, saying ' _Freddy Fazbear, One of the Many Powerful Leaders_ ', to having crowds and crowds of people coming to see just him and his friends, but more specifically, just himself and his brothers, making him start to smile wider as he thought of more grand schemes to come up with.

Boy, he could sure get a lot out of this place only if he played his cards right, which was something that he planned to do, but first, he needed to enjoy the luxuries of thinking fanatically.

However, Freddy was interrupted when Fred walked up to him, who told him that the newt wanted their attention for a moment, so he quickly complied, not wanting to get punished, again. He stood in the cart as the newt shouldered his blade, casting a lazy eye over them, before he said,

"What's your team name?"

"What?"

BonBon was given a glare by the amphibian, but it then went away as he explained, pointing at himself and his own teammates, who were too busy looking at their surroundings with much interest.

"All teams here are required to have a name to identify their own team, so that the ring master can tell who is who. Well, do you have a team name?"

It took a long while of silence before Freddy answered the now impatient newt.

" _The Fazbear Gang,_ does that sound good enough? Besides, how much longer is this trip, my feet are aching."

He didn't say anymore as the amphibian gave him a punch to the cheek, but that was all the newt gave him, before he nodded, and spoke.

"One, don't talk sassy with me, pal, and two, yeah, that can work, I'll file your name down with ours, now, it won't be long now, so you better shut up for the trip before we go to our respectable rooms."

"Fine."

"Good, now make sure you stay alive."

 _SMACK!_

"Ow! What the f-ck was that for?!"

"That was to remind you, Freddy Fatbear, hah, that was a good one. Well, we're almost there."

With that, the slimy leader wiped off some liquid that was forming on his shoulders, before he sat back down, waiting for the trip to be finished, and the newly formed _Fazbear Gang_ sat down as well, not with calmness or excitement however, quite the opposite, fear and anxiety clearly showing in their electronic eyes as they got closer, and closer, to the ring …

* * *

Meanwhile, some commotion could be heard inside a room of the ring, consisting of two bickering voices that ricocheted off of each other, but there was also humor in those voices as well, as some ruffling and shuffling could be heard along the stone floor, while one voice, sounding feminine, tried to instruct the one that was sighing, but complied, as he only listened to the careful voice of the other.

"There, does that feel good, or is it too tight? One second, I think there's something I didn't attach."

 _CLANK_

"Ouch! Dang it … Scarlet, could you _please_ be careful with the armor? It's not exactly a cloth suit that could be fitted on easily."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Foxy nursed the small part of his fur that was pulled from the metal suit, which clasped too tightly around him too quickly. Ever since the date of the fight was coming very, very close, all the teams were practicing and rehearsing their appearances and introductions, causing a lot of work for the pair of the ring co-leaders, a title that both were proud of. However, they still had to deal with sorting out the major points, such as the lineup of teams, the process of greeting them, and, most importantly, how they appeared to the public. In fact, the competition starting date was three days away, so now they had to be extra careful and sure of what they were doing.

Sighing, the crimson vixen tried again, but she could tell that he didn't want his neck to be pinched again, as he kept shifting, making her scowl, but held back a smile as she said,

"Alright, alright, sheesh, relax, one moment. Just let me try and get this one spot … stay still, dang it!"

Pulling out the diagram that Horton left behind for the suit, she looked at it, trying to work her way around the sketches drawn, especially the arrows pointing at key points, until she found one labeled, "Lock Mechanism". With relief, she looked at the directions listed on it, nodding as she then understood it, and turned back to the back of the vulpine, who looked at her, and was given a nod, before he prepared himself for another moment of pain as he turned around to allow her to secure the armor.

Fingering the locks, she followed the directions until she was able to get them correct, and grinned when she heard the gear secured itself around the vulpine, smoothly letting out extra air as it depressurized itself.

 _Hisssssss …_

Smiling, she saw Foxy's fur settling down when it heard the noise, before he started to test the joints by flexing, before he nodded at her, sheepishly smiling, since he shied away from her for something as small as a small pinch, but it was technically a strong, metallic pinch, but nevertheless something that made him embarrassed of being slightly nervous of. Shaking her head, Scarlet walked over to him, saying,

"There, now are you satisfied? Let me check it though, just in case."

Pacing around the vulpine, who stretched his arms out in an eagle-spread fashion, she examined his figure in the suit, approval and interest showing in her eyes as she looked more and more at him. His limber frame was slightly buffed due to the extra layer of armor that it gave him, but still was thin enough to show his lithe frame, his long, strong legs standing firm in the ground in a casual manner, yet his arms also were slightly wider, showing the lean muscle that coursed through his arms, and made an appeasable collar to his neck, but didn't cover his throat, the reason for this was that the vulpine never liked his neck feeling constricted.

All in all, Foxy looked great- in Scarlet's opinion, at least, and he radiated a sense of calm as he stood, before she finally nodded, and he let his arms drop, before crossing them, displaying a posture of both passiveness, yet still radiated a strong sense of dignity and leadership, something that made some of the vulpine's opponents wary of him. However, the vulpine wanted to double check, so he flashed her a big smile, saying,

"How do I look?"

He was then surprised when she then towed a life-size mirror, showing him what he looked like as she stood next to him, beaming brightly as she kissed him on the cheek, laughing, before she took a look at herself in the mirror to, and spoke to her own reflection.

"Great, Foxy, I think you look great, heck, maybe even _amazing._ "

Looking at her, he grinned sheepishly, before saying,

"Are you sure that you aren't stretching it a bit too far?"

"Foxy, that isn't even _close_ to what I would exaggerate about you."

"Well, thanks then. You know that you, along with maybe Lana and Diamond, are probably the best friends, and love, I ever had? Not that you're just girls though, but genuine, real friends."

"Of course, sweetie, that's how we all feel about you to, not just cause you're a pretty sweet looking guy, you're strong, caring, smart, and passionate, and let me make a big emphasis on the word, _passionate_."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Foxy laughed out loud as Scarlet teasingly started to brush one of her fingers on his stomach, causing him to slightly bend over as it tickled him, but not too much, and was still able to proudly see the two of them in the mirror, standing, with the vulpine, his dark red fur covering his well-built frame, to the vixen, who had a body that most women, minus Lana and Diamond, would _kill_ for. But the more that he saw in the mirror, the more events he could remember that led up to now, with another competition on the way, chuckling at the memories of his own.

He could remember the first time that he won his match, which was _The Streets_ , and even though he didn't like them, he gave them a proper burial in the stone, and even wished them good luck, wherever they were heading. He even did the same for all of the others that were destroyed or killed from earlier fights, and gave them respect, giving them his blessing as he laid the last shovelful of dirt on their remains, before patting it firmly, and walked away. _The Grinders,_ there was no way that he could forget them, making him chuckle again as he remembered that fight, with him winning, as he was cheered by the spectators who watched him.

His most fond memory however, would probably be the match between the combined teams of Angel's Devils and _The Castoffs_ against _The Reds_ and _The Trunks_. That was when he had to tell the females about the new system with Springtrap, making him smile as he remembered how the girls had originally spat at the idea when they thought that it would be drooling males that they would be paired with. When he told them that he would be paired with them, he could still remember the excitement and relief in their eyes, especially when Lana hugged him, but also saw the same predatory interest in Scarlet's eyes, as well as Diamond's.

The most _vivid_ however was the fight with the ring master, which he sighed, knowing that he paid special attention to the golden rabbit's grave, even putting a headstone that marked him as the leader before him. He even chased away some younger, rambunctious animatronics, who wanted to dig up the golden rabbit's grave, just for fun, which in his eyes was disgusting and disrespectful, and he made sure that the idiots learned their lessons. He gritted his teeth at the memory.

* * *

 _Clank_

"Woo! That's it, boys, we're almost there!"

Scurrying with excitement in his voice, a black rabbit was repeatedly yelling encouragement and orders to his friends, which consisted of another fox, colored yellow, and a brown dog, who was wiping the coolant off of his face, before he gave a glare to the rabbit.

"Why are just me and him doing this, aren't you supposed to help?"

"No, besides, you're almost done, so finish up!"

"Fine, bastard, I can see why they called you an ignorant, rich hot-head."

To this, the rabbit scowled, before he picked up a shovel and joined, and the three dug as they continued, until they were able to hit a solid surface under the dirt, adding more to their excitement, and using their hands, they wiped off the debris, until they were able to uncover a shining, metallic surface under the faint moonlight. Whistling with awe, the young trio pulled out the platinum case, each of them struggling with it until they were able to drag it out of the two foot deep hole they made. Each of them made a wary distance from it, but still viewed the tomb, which was inlaid with a few precious jewels, sparkling with an elegant glow, inset in the thin, yet solid frame of platinum, with titanium borders. However, the jewels' glow seemed to die as the yellow fox eagerly pried off about half of them, holding three magnificent stones in his shaking hand, caused by excitement, before he said,

"These will make us rich and famous, boys! Stones from Springtrap, the previous ring leader, the stones from his grave, made by Foxy himself! Hahaha, I wonder how much these will go for on the markets! We're rich!"

The three animatronics split the stones, so that each of them carried one, chuckling as they hefted their own diamond, and one of them, the black rabbit, held it in the moonlight, greedily watching in how the light played along the fractures and surfaces of the precious stone, and even tested it by tapping on it to see if it was hard. When he was satisfied, he then grinned widely, his slight buck teeth showing as he spoke out loud.

"Wonder how much these will sell for?"

" _Nothing, because ye_ won't _sell them._ "

Startled, the trio turned around to see Foxy standing in front of them, crossing his arms, leering at them as he stared at them angrily with his right eye, and when they saw him, they didn't want to see the same expression under his hidden eye under the patch. Backing up, they started to falter in moving as he snarled, but then the yellow fox saw that he was unarmed, making him start to hope, and then stepped forward, much to the surprise of his two friends as he jauntily sneered at him.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to stop us? You got no gear, no weapons, you're just like us, and without that, you aren't as strong as they say."

The dark red vulpine snorted.

"Is that right?"

However, the two others stood beside the yellow fox, and the trio slowly started to smile, before the dog spoke up.

"How much are these diamonds worth to you?"

Lazily blinking, Foxy didn't change his demeanor as he saw their grubby hands clutching the stones that he himself bought, made, and attached to the box, as he remembered the tireless effort he did to make the metal casket for Springtrap, only to be ruined by these greedy thieves. However, he wanted to solve this peacefully, so he responded.

"I consider those stones to be a personal matter, now, please return them."

He had some trouble controlling his temper as the three insubordinates only smiled at him, before the rabbit cockily stepped forward, motioning as if he was about to toss the jewels back, but then clenched his hands over them, pulling it back as he strictly said,

"We want to be paid or rewarded for these stones; otherwise you're not going to have them."

"And those conditions are?"

Foxy could actually see the trio's eyes light up with ideas, all of them he knew weren't of good intention, and only for themselves, making him shake his head at both their stupidity, and at their arrogance, but he amused himself by listening to the rabbit's 'demands'.

"First off, we, me and my accomplices over there, we want to be treated as the same position as you and Scarlet, we've all heard about the power that you have, and control, and we would like a piece of that, a very _generous_ piece, if you will. Second, we want some of the gear that was rumored to be built by _the_ Argos the MetalShaper, cause, if you take a look at us handsome gents, we need new looks."

The vulpine could literally feel his anger rising to his head, and started to heat up, but he held it back, waiting for the last demand, which he would _never_ give them, or any, on his life, and the last statement broke the line.

Wiggling his eyebrows, the rabbit motioned for the other two to stand by him, before he thrust his chin out, his eyes still shining with the belief that he was in power, before he said,

"We want to have some fun with the females, too, specifically the ones that you spend time around with, because, damn, they are _fine_. You know who I mean, the cheetah, the black and white vixen, and the crimson vixen? What were their names, oh, yeah, Diamond, Lana, and Scarlet, we want a piece of them. There, those are our terms, and you _better_ accept it, if you want these diamonds so bad, cause, hah, we won't go anymore generous than that, and with us three against only yourself, with no gear, outnumbered, outsized, and lastly, overpowered-"

The rabbit's jaw stopped, open in mid-sentence, as Foxy started to laugh loudly, still crossing his arms, until he calmed down, and then glared straight at him, making him start to feel intimidated as the vulpine stared angrily at him, before he spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"You believe that I will agree to such terms, and agree to relinquish such authority onto you? You and your friends are too weak and easily influenced to accept such a thing, and as for the last, pitiful demand from you … the girls, are not to be treated as unequal, in fact, they could probably kick your asses right now, Diamond and Lana are some of my greatest friends, and as for Scarlet … SHE IS MY DAMN PARTNER! Do you REALLY think that I'm going to treat her like a slave, and just hand her over to you, with your arrogant and ludicrous ideas?!"

With that, he lunged at them, surprise and fear streaking their faces, and the dog even tried to land a punch at the incoming fox, but the enraged vulpine only grabbed the outstretched paw with his right hand, using it to pull himself even further into the dog as he used his hook to smash into the head. Staggering, the hound tried to touch his face, but he toppled backwards into the grass, groaning at the burning pain, causing his friends to back up, staying away from the visibly angry fox. Stiff with fright, the remaining two just dropped their stones on the ground, dragging their damaged friend away as Foxy just stood there, staring intently at them, before he could tell that they were out of range, and sighed, stooping down to pick up the diamonds that had been pried. Luckily, he didn't have to find them too hard, as they were all together, and they were quite medium sized diamonds, but then he was stuck with what to do with the dug up casket, where he knew would contain the remains of Springtrap, trying to think of a way to honor his grave again, and came up with a solution.

Carefully, he delicately picked up two of the smallest from the three, and they shone brightly in the light, and he wiped the dirt off of them before he inserted them carefully into the casket, using each of the two small diamonds to represent Springtrap's eyes, which he remembered were grey, and the color from the jewels were the closest gemstones he could come up with. After he placed the two smaller diamonds, he was left with the third one, which was slightly bigger than the rest, probably the leader took it for himself, causing him to growl, but then placed the stone over where he knew the golden rabbit's power source would be, using it to represent the heart, if he could have one, making him chuckle at the thought.

Heaving, it took him a little while to slide the box back into the ground, where it landed with a _thump_ , causing some dust to rise as the vulpine started to take one of the shovels that the trio had left behind, and started to refill the grave of Springtrap …

Somewhere, as Foxy was toiling in the work, a breeze whistled by, and if one person could listen closely enough to it, the wind sounded like …

 _Thank You…_

* * *

Slightly shaking his head, Foxy snapped out of his flashback when Scarlet accidentally poked him in the neck when she was securing his collar, doing her best to try and force the rebellious tufts of fur that would ruggedly stick out from the metal suit, but in the end, she won, and was able to smooth out the fur. Backing up slightly, the vixen looked up and down at Foxy, from his head, to his toes, and she then let out an 'mmmhmmm'. Arching an eyebrow, the vulpine asked her what was wrong, and nearly fell over in shock when she said,

"Remember, you still got to do that speech to welcome the teams, it's what the crowd has been waiting for, haven't they?"

"Dang it, you're right! Alright, I might as well start practicing now, uh … what should I say?"

Shrugging, Scarlet tapped her chin for a few moments, before she then shrugged again, completely out of ideas, but she said,

"Dunno, just say something that would be show-worthy and memorable."

Snickering, Foxy covered his mouth at the crimson vixen's 'amazing answer', but then decided to go with what he had thought in his mind as he saw her stern glare at his reaction. Taking a slight pose, he cleared his throat, before he started to practice his speech, and as he continued to speak, Foxy could feel the pressure of the upcoming date fade away as he expressed himself to the imaginary crowd, being reminded of how he spoke in front of the little kids in his past with their eager faces and innocent smiles, as those were the best parts of his act. He loved the children, and even though he was still troubled by the later events after that, memories of how he used to entertain the kids prompted him to become more expressive in his speech.

"Welcome, my fighters, and my citizens, to the arena! I am the current ring leader here, and as your host, I'd like to both greet you all back, and welcome any newcomers warmly here …"


	8. Settlement

_Happy Thanksgiving's Day!_

-Tea Blade Writer

* * *

Chapter 45- Settlement

 _Thump._

"Phew, that's the last of them, how you doing over there?"

"Good, I'm almost done with my part, man, so tiring …"

"Hey! We're almosssst done, let'sss finisssh thisss, and _then_ we can bet back inssside!"

"Ah, shucks, you make it sound so much like a labor camp."

"Hah, if we don't hurry up with the items, then it will surely be like one. Come on, give me a hand with this thing."

Some more rustling could be heard as the three conversing voices discussed back and forth, with each person that it belonged to setting down more and more boxes, where some clanking could be heard when the box was shook. The sun outside shone brightly as it rose over the horizon, as it also listened to the conversation that followed in a building, where it was hidden from the city life and roads, yet it was still considered to be in the suburban area, as it had many streets and alleys coursing through the place, but the structure where the discussion was taking place was apparently isolated, and was hardly ever disturbed, which was the reason that Marionette, Horton, and Argos had it built there.

Putting down the last box that he had in his hands, the puppet walked over to the owl, who was trying to bear the weight of another cardboard box, and when Marionette helped him, Horton thanked him as they brought the items inside, and when they both put it down, it sounded with a thick _thump_ as it caused dust to rise in the room. Coughing and wiping some of the particles that clung to his feathers, he looked around the large, empty space that they were in, looking for something. When he finally saw it, he hummed in delight as he flicked it on, and the entire room was enveloped in a bright blanket of light, and then sighed with longing as he saw the cobwebs, formed by spiders long ago, now dead, decorating the entire place.

"So, we're finally back here …"

Walking up, Argos patted his hand fondly on the bird's shoulder, before he gave him a friendly headlock, rubbing his head forcefully, laughing as he let the owl go, who was shaking his head to get rid of the stars forming around him.

"Relaxxx, Horton, we're going to have a great time here, but, I guesss I am going to miss Foxxxy and the other girlsss."

"Well, at least there's one girl that I'm sure will _love_ to have you around, Argos, in fact, I think I hear her coming right now, and she doesn't look too patient in my opinion, hah!"

Laughing with his friend, the male lizard greeted Liz, who greeted back, before she cheekily dragged him along with her for whatever reason she wanted, apparently, and Horton waved goodbye to them, before he hefted a large box of books uneasily, staggering to his old room, until Penny saw him, and helped him, which the owl thanked her for, and they both proceeded to deliver the cargo to the room. As they were both walking, they were both arguing about certain topics that were probably too scientific for any other of their friends to understand.

Marionette had to bend himself over as he walked in, carrying another box that _thumped_ as it was dropped, before he took a moment to look around the place where he, Horton and Argos had spent so many years in, before Foxy came, and now, possibly many more years to add to that count. Looking around, he was filled with memories as he saw various objects that reminded him of the past, only filling him with more and more fond memories as he happily recalled the events that came from them.

The hologram that showed the new developments on Foxy still stood, yet now, instead of its bright blue glow, it hung with a limp, grey, and almost dead form, the metal looking as if it was the skeleton of the machinery. The puppet went to it, inspecting the dust-covered surface of it, and took a big breath in, before blowing it away, revealing the shining metal covering of the hardware, and traced a black-covered hand across it, before he left it, wanting to see some more memories that were left behind to be found again now.

He roamed around the room a little more, until his foot came into contact with something else, and looked to see what it was, and his eyes brightened as he picked it up, gently wrapping the object with his slender fingers, bringing it closer to his face to see more clearly. In his hand was a medium-sized, well made cylindrical container, and when he cleared it of the spider webs that blanketed it, he could identify the outlines of ink that spelled out the name of whatever was in it:

 _R.O.C.O.M. - By Horton_

He was then surprised, and immediately called the owl over, handing him the case as he questioned his friend.

"Is this the container that held those 'little workmen' that helped Foxy? Otherwise, what is it doing here in the area, when another team could have already scavenged this place for anything else?"

When the avian took the offered object, he immediately widened his eyes with worry as he saw the label, but then tapped it and placed it next to the sides of his head, where the puppet could guess where his ear holes were, but was then flabbergasted when the owl suddenly started to burst out in laughter. Confused, Marionette asked him what was wrong, only to be answered by the now calm owl, who was waving his right wing away, as a sign of peace, before he explained as he seemed to remember something.

"This was a used sample, in fact, that was the only copy and product of the R.O.C.O.M. that I used, which is all now in Foxy, so that means unless someone could reproduce these without my help, there is no other left in existence. That is also some good news; could you imagine having hundreds, or even thousands of animatronics with the same repairing abilities as him? That would be catastrophic!"

"All good and merry, but how would you know that the canister that you're holding is used, and still not full, or at least partially filled?"

"Simple, here, listen and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Cautiously moving his head, Marionette was expecting a swarm of tiny robotic bugs to start crawling onto him, and into him as he pressed his head against the cool surface of the container, still slightly nervous at the thought of the micro bots invading his system. However, as he concentrated more and more on the canister, he couldn't detect anything, or hear anything, making him look at Horton with a confused expression, asking why he was even told to do that action, which the owl explained, once again.

"Whenever there are R.O.C.O.M. units in a closed, secure place, they will often move around to try and find a way out, which causes a type of insect crawling noise, something that can easily be detected, as well as a slight humming coming from the source, due to the massive amounts of micro units that work as one, causing the heat from each little one to vibrate the air, rapidly. Since you heard nothing from inside of the canister, that indicates the situation when there are no more of those units in there, which makes sense, since I put them into Foxy, and now that is where they will reside. I will probably miss those a lot, they were some of my best inventions. But, I still have the blueprints and designs for it somewhere, not to mention, I wouldn't have to worry about burglars, since they probably won't be able to even _understand_ what I had written in those sheets and pieces of paper."

After Marionette chatted with the owl some more, the puppet continued his searching, until his eyes rested on what, in his own opinion, was probably the best, and strongest memory that he still held with them today, as he walked towards the overturned object that was lying on the floor.

The spoken object was the table where Horton had first drawn the armor design for Foxy, and the puppet could still remember how interested the fox was into the design, not with greed, but with genuine curiosity and respect for the intended craftsmanship. The fox's eyes had shone with surprise when he took in the pencil strokes that the ingenious owl manipulated to form a vivid, almost living picture, and when Foxy had saw Argos, Marionette chuckled when he remembered the shocked and surprised, and perhaps even scared expression when the two met.

When the vulpine had explained to him that he was wary and unnerved by the way Argos was staring intently at him, it made the puppet laugh, so he cleared up the suspicion, leading to a relieved, and partially thankful Foxy, who was surprised that already, one of the team members were planning on how to help him. Aided by Horton, the lizard was able to make the fox quite … different, not in just physical appearance and strength, but also mentally, as he looked more controlled and confident in his actions, as well as thinking them all the way out, and much happier, which was something that would help him with controlling the ring. Upon that thought, Marionette sighed, knowing that to deal with a crowd of spectators who demanded death wasn't easy, and the next competition was probably happening in a day or two, but he knew that he could contain it with the help of three of the Angel's Devils, which were Lana, Diamond, and Scarlet.

With that, he happily focused on the restoration of their home, which by no means was an easy task, since their tactical advantages provided by the stronghold, boasting of several ways to travel in it if one passageway was blocked, highly stubborn doors and structures that would refuse to budge even in the most unforgiving conditions, completed finally with a large, blast-proof bunker that was located many, many meters below ground, all of this also giving major disadvantages in something as routine as cleaning. The puppet first started the small step of the large task by proudly setting the table upright, standing up tall, smiling as he saw the work that he had done, before he then burst out in laughter in how meaningless the action was, knowing that he would have to move it again to clean the dust under it, and went to go find the two Angel's Devils that went with them: Liz and Penny.

He found Penny being taught by Horton in how to draw diagrams and other technical stuff that the puppet would be dumbfounded by, but the hawk was focused on the lesson, absorbing every single piece of information that was being said into her memory banks. Marionette knew that they both didn't share romantic feelings for each other, and that they were only great friends that both enjoyed the study of knowledge and of machinery to progress further, causing him to chuckle as he overheard the lecture.

"So you see, Penny, that is how hydraulics work."

"I see … what is that book over there labeled with the words 'Destroying Angel'?"

"Oh! That right there is a _very_ interesting topic right there, and I guess you saw it because it had the word 'Angel"? Yes? Alright, let me tell you, this book is about …"

Marionette heard the voices pause as he then walked in on them, asking if he could borrow Penny for a moment, which Horton was fine with, and so the eagle followed the puppet to where Liz and Argos were, and the female lizard joined them upon his request, causing the male to yawn, before he then to start off again where he started, and so he did, eager to try out his old forge again. However, as soon as he excitedly opened the door, his face fell when he saw the neglected state of the place, including lots of debris, dirt, webs, and even some bugs to clean and get rid of. Groaning, he put his face in his hands.

"Aaawwwwwww man … I alwaysssss hated cleaning!"

Sighing, he then spotted a broom lying on its side against the tiled floor, and then bent over to pick it up, lightly slapping the handle in his palm.

"Well, let'ssss get sssstarted, then. We're gonna have a lot of cleaning to do in order to get this place in tip-top shape again."

With that, he started to sweep, turning over layers and layers of dust that now flew around the room, as he, Marionette, Horton, Liz, and Penny started their new lives here, away from the ring.

* * *

 _Back at the ring …_

* * *

Giving a small tug on the ropes that lined the relatively small mock arena that he and his partner were sparring in, Foxy turned to the crimson vixen, who already started to walk around the perimeter, making him follow suit as each of them made casual conversation before they started. The male fox wasn't exactly the most confident in the wooden flooring, as it showed severe weathering, and was suspended into the air, so he wasn't exactly the happiest camper as he felt the wood flex underneath him, making him decide to talk on that particular safety hazard.

"So, do you think this will be 'safe'?"

Carefully, Foxy made sure that his gear was in shape as he and Scarlet encircled each other in the nearby gym, as they both preferred the modest, rough-style that it exhibited, instead of the luxurious, padded and pampered benefits of being in charge of the ring as co-leaders. Then again, none of the four fighters, with Lana and Diamond, with Mikhail counting as the fifth, ever liked those conditions, as they were all used to being taught and fought in such compromised environments, and so, that was why they always felt more at ease whenever any of them were practicing in the local gymnasium.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was testing the edges of both of her blades by quickly running it on the ropes, only to pull it back just as quick when she noticed that she had caused a small cut to appear on it, causing her to smile easily at the vulpine at the opposite side, her voice carrying a very teasing tone.

"Maaaaaaybe~…"

That immediately made him stop, making her stop as well, as she listened to his concerns.

"What do you mean, by maybe?!"

"It's just a guess, it might hurt, or it might not, only if we actually try it, then we will see."

Scarlet had to bite her lip to hold back the laughter that was threatening to come out as she saw him stutter, causing him to try and use random hand gestures to express himself as he tried to get his points out, waving his hook uselessly in the air, but when he had trouble with saying what he thought was a good argument, he groaned and used his left hand to plant his hand onto his face, before he slowly dragged it off,.

"But, what about, I mean, can't we ju- blah! Forget it; let's start this, do you want to start this?"

He then started to change his hook into his right hand so that he was able to grip his blade as he listened to his partner's descending signal before they both fought each other, for fun at least.

"Sure, I'll count down. 3…2…1…Fight!"

With that, she quickly ran to him, covering the distance in seconds as they both collided, until they had to overpower each other as they tried to get their blade moving in their own directions, feet digging in harshly into the wood as it flexed under them, steel against steel trying to overpower one another. Grunting, but not breaking a sweat yet, Foxy said,

"Reminds me of the time when we fought _our_ match, aye?"

Bracing her legs, Scarlet had to force herself to move to the vulpine, her swords seeming to compress, but it was actually being pressured into the male's due to the exertion from both, but she wasn't about to give up, and decided to play his game by continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, that was a nice memory, but still, you did a good job back then, pretty good times back then, though there some pretty nice events afterwards that made me remember it especially."

"Please don't tell me the reason that I think you remember that the most."

"Why? You wanna guess?" Scarlet managed to say it huskily while holding her ground.

Blushing a deep shade of red through the coolant that he started to perspire due to the effort he was using, and of being embarrassed, that only caused Foxy to push harder as he sheepishly said,

"No, I don't want to guess."

With quick and deep breaths, Scarlet used a lot of her strength to push upwards against the vulpine, however she then started to feel the wooden floor give in, causing her to panic.

"WATCH OUT!"

 _SNAP!_

 _CREAK!_

Finally, with a groan, the small arena collapsed, causing both foxes to be sitting, dazed, in the splintery remains of the area, before they both exploded with laughter, hysterical at their own doings. However, they were also respectful and responsible, so they apologized to the owner of the gym, giving him some money to repair it, to which they were given thanks, and went to find their other friends. Quite easily, they found Diamond and Lana drinking coolant after another round of fighting, and just when they were about to leave, they saw Mikhail dealing with a punching bag, making Foxy grin, so he called the black and red wolf over, both of them giving each other handshakes as they greeted the other as the wolf turned around, slipping off the gauntlets and putting them on the ground next to him, the metal shining proudly against the sharp edges of the knuckles.

"Nice to see you again, Mikhail! I guess you're in the competition as well?"

" _Bud'te uvereny,_ You bet. I can't wait to see the new fighters that will be coming! How are Scarlet, Lana, and Diamond?"

"They are well, same as usual, always practicing to fight, this and that."

"Yeah, and probably some other stuff to." Mikhail added abruptly.

When he saw Foxy giving a shifty stare, this caused him to grin, before he laughed out loud, but then resume talking, seeing as his friend was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything.

"Don't worry, I'm alright with it, not that it's my business anyway, but hey, I guess it works! Well, I'm going to the building you loaned to me, thank you for it! _Do sleduyushchego boya!_ Until the next fight!"

With that, the wolf walked calmly to the door, where he then left, waving to his friends, until he was immediately met by more fans that wanted to have more than just a view of either him or the group he had just talked to, causing him to not be the most patient person, unfortunately.

"Mikhail! Is it true that you and Foxy often fight each other? How come _you_ don't take the ring instead?"

"Could you tell us how you got that _sick_ armor, dude? I mean, really, I want something like that!"

"Can me and my friends sit next to you? We hear that you got seats really close to Foxy, pleeeeeaaaaassssse?"

Scowling, Mikhail the Red then ran as more fanatics chased him, before he was able to go to his home, locking the steel bar-reinforced entrance, just before he heard the heavy banging of fists as they tried to get him, making him only curse at them mentally. Muttering, he went to straighten out the small banner he hung on the wall, displaying the Russian insignia, before he strictly moved his right arm so that to fist rested over where the human heart would be, speaking in a respectful voice.

" _Salyut,_ Salute."

He then took a moment to stare at the symbol of his country of origin, before he sighed, and went to his gear, which was nearby, taking a moment to heft up his possessions. Carefully, he took a moment to polish his armor, snorting with frustration as he had to deal with the multiple surfaces and tough spots that were difficult to clean of dust, oil, and other … stains.

His main armored covering consisted of layered steel plates that were made, in each piece, a medium-sized band that encircled his entire body, and was stacked in a fashion so that the last plate was the one on top, proving to be a challenge for him as he tried to clean the bits of dust that managed to sneak in under those certain niches. On his right shoulder however, was a singular, large curved spike that rested on the covering, which was one of his many distinguishable features whenever he was identified in the ring, but that part was much easier to maintain, wiping off the remains of the tusk that he had ripped from an elephant before, but that one was battered beyond repair in the past, much to his disappointment, so Foxy gave him the one _he_ got when he destroyed his own elephant, something he showed sincere gratitude for, as it was a very crucial piece for his armor set, in his opinion, as it displayed fear, ferociousness, and mortality.

When he was able to complete the strenuous task, he positioned it back on the mannequin he kept to hold it, detaching the arm and leg coverings from it to work on those as well. Like the chest covering, they were made in the same fashion, except they were only the sleeves, leaving his lower arms bare so that he could wear the metal gauntlets he used with the elongated claws mounted on it, or rather, melted on it, so that it would ensure a more secure bond, and polished up both the arm and leg coverings and the metal gloves, careful not to get an accidental cut from the sharp weapons, as he didn't intend to fight with any wounds.

Next was his cape, which was attached by the two metal rings that held it, each of them on each of the fronts of both of his shoulders, and was a relatively heavy one, similar to canvas for ship sails, yet he still carried it around easily, which acted as both for show, and a double weapon, for trapping enemies, or at least slowing them down with it's considerable bulk and weight, as well as its thicker than normal layer, so tough, some blades couldn't pierce it, and could lift it up without making a hole in it. After making sure that the drape didn't contain any tears or marks, he took care to his helmet, which he remembered fondly as he took it from a museum exhibition whose cops weren't fast enough to catch him as he escaped, and gave it a quick polish, watching how it reflected in the sunlight. That also reminded him that the competition was in two days, which made him even more careful with his equipment, scrutinizing every crucial detail.

Finally, he dealt with his two prized weapons, one of them, a single-edged, vicious looking hatchet, set into a metal staff that was roughly half of his arm's length, and his sickle, which was made in a similar way to his hatchet, yet the curved metal blade was in the shape of a scythe, a sliver of a metal crescent moon that could slice through many a tough layer of metal, which was slightly shorter than the length of his other weapon. Taking a used rag, he applied polish on it and then used it to buff out anything on both symbols of his country as he hummed the national anthem. When he finished, he then set them carefully into the case below the mannequin, and took a moment to double check, satisfaction written across his face as he saw it standing proudly, and threateningly, and then took a moment to retire, yet as he was about to go into sleep mode, he heard the still determined fanatics as they tried to get in, their fists almost smashing the door, yet the poor entrance blocker still held, exposed to their wrath.

 _Knock-knock-_

 _BANG BANG!_

Grumbling, the black and red wolf turned over, using a pillow to try and block out the noise as best as he could, swearing at them.

"Stupid _idioty!_ I wonder if I should do some practice in fighting with them, since the event is coming closer and closer. Hmmm … you know, that doesn't sound that bad of an idea … nah, I'm too tired, got to be refreshed for the next day."

With that, he slept, ignoring the futile attempts of the outsiders trying to get in, until they eventually went away, regretfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, _The Fazbear Gang_ were allowed to roam around in order to get a better idea with their surroundings, which they took advantage of, not too keen on being forced to keep practicing more and more, so all nine of them took a walk around the area, enjoying the sights, yet they still worried internally about the upcoming competition, with the possibility with one of them or more getting hurt, or worse, killed.

Whistling, Freddy was looking at how large the area was, not believing that someone could actually control all of this, making him wondering how strong this 'ring master' is, probably someone that nobody would want to mess with. His brothers Goldie and Fred were also wondering the same thing, and fortunately for the plastic, light brown bear, he was able to get another top hat from a street vendor, using money that the newt gave him in case they needed something else, which was a surprisingly generous gesture, but he didn't bother to think about it as he happily shifted the black top hat on his head, with a white band encircling where it would meet the base, however, he did feel more like a conversation, so he started one.

"So, this place, what do you think of it?"

Turning his head to the left, Goldie took a moment to admire the scenery once again, before he said,

"It's amazing, fantastic, and beautiful. I can't believe how _one_ person can control all of this! How do you think he, or, I doubt it, she, could have gotten this? Money? Probably, but, damn, if we had something like this back at the pizzeria…"

This time Freddy joined in, already filled with lucrative notions in his head, which he shared with them.

"Yeah, think about it, people from miles and miles around, coming to see fights to the death, and they even get to enjoy the food here that we can provide! Kids, elderly, even the most strictest parents would spend a lot of money for an experience like this, too bad with all of the other animatronics though, we would have to eliminate some, hah, probably make them fight in the ring, and we could even make deals with some business men, remember the one who didn't pay the owner because Foxy was gone?"

"Yes, I remember, especially when that annoying fox was gone, heh! I didn't care if the owner was really getting paid or not, but I suppose that it would have been good for the building, but still, Foxy gone, that was the best time of my life."

"Same thing here, Goldie, same thing here, but imagine even _more_ rich and powerful men like him paying for our fights, animatronics, and other things, boy, would we make a profit here!"

"Too bad that we aren't in control of it though, and we're fighting _in_ it."

To this, Freddy sighed.

"Yes, Fred, that is true, but maybe I can talk to whoever is in charge, I'm quite sure that he will be a gentleman like us, and allow us to negotiate a deal."

With that, the trio of bears then continued their self-guided tour, looking and further examining the ring and its surroundings with interest and ideas.

* * *

As for the females, with Mangle holding BB's hand tightly, they were also enjoying their freedom, temporarily at least, as they saw the many sights that peaked their curiosity, yet they still held their weapons with them just in case, the same thing for the bears. Both parties agreed to meet again at the renowned garden in the center of the empire, which left more personal time for the split groups. Hefting her flail, BonBon was on guard against those that stared intently at them, but so far, none of them made a move yet, yet the males were staring more than the others, causing her to feel uneasy, and wondered if the chain was strong enough to hold the spiked implement she was wielding if it was being spun very, very fast.

Keeping an eye on the crowd and her friends, she nudged both Chicas to get their attention, which it did, and both chickens made sure that they still had their weapons when the light blue bunny told them of the possible dangers, with Chic gripping her spear anxiously as Chica started to put on her wearable claws, testing it by rubbing it against each other, but had to separate them with a wince when the rusty metal squealed. Then Mangle was informed, and she then made BB closer to her as she carefully traced the handle of her cutlass with her finger, whereas the boy animatronic started to draw out his small dagger, but she glared at him and told him to put it away, much to the amusement of the bystanders, where some chortled at the much younger one.

"Well, would you look at that? A young child, eager to fight, that's something you don't see everyday."

"It's not like we _have_ to see that, shame, does the boy think he can survive?"

Mangle had to pull back her adopted son as he tried to run at them, piteously waving his dagger around, causing more laughs from those who watched the spectacle. Eventually, BB went with his foster mother, tightly holding her hand with his right hand, while still managing to clutch his yellow and red balloon, while he carried a shaking left hand with a dagger in it, until he eventually started to sob, humiliated by the bystanders that watched the passersby, and stricken with terror at the thought of carrying something that can kill someone, and one of those might be him. The pink and white vixen hugged him to comfort him, and eventually, he got better, sniffling as he then continued to travel around the ring.

Along the way, they had to accidentally bump into some other people, causing different reactions from each of them.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it, sissy!"

"Could you move that thing somewhere else? The fight is in a few more days, in the ring, by the way, not _here!_ "

"Who the h-ll do you think you are, the Angel's Devils?"

That last insult made the group stop, and Chica immediately turned around and asked the irritated female turtle, who was the one that she had accidentally collided with, stressing the fact that they were just brought here, to fight, and given no information whatsoever, which caused the reptile to blink in surprise, silent for a moment, before her eyes and tone softened as she realized the situation.

"Ah, I see, well, that definitely explained why you behaved so _stupidly_ , but I'll explain it to you."

"Please, it will definitely help us, and we would be grateful for it." The chicken chattered out gratefully.

To her surprise, the turtle waved her hand away as if she was shooing away an annoying fly, her tone matching it.

"Yeah, yeah, now be quiet while I'll tell you. You see, the Angel's Devils were, and _still_ are, an elite fighting group of females that were the top team in their time, there used to be five members of the group, but for some unknown reason, along with the mysterious disappearance of other, highly renowned animatronics, two of them were gone, and that only left the three current members here right now."

After a while, Mangle then spoke after gathering enough new information in her head to fit with the old information, forming a question in her mind. Raising a finger to signal, she was allowed to speak by the shelled animatronic, before she cleared her throat and said,

"Who are the current Angel's Devils that are here right now? Cause, when me and my friends were taken, there were three females, claiming themselves as that particular team."

"In the ring?"

"Yes, it was in the ring, in one of the locked rooms."

Nodding, the female turtle then said,

"That's most likely them, no others besides the ring master and the Angel's Devils have permission to use those, and anyone that would be using them without authority would either get a small warning, which I say is generous enough, or a loud yelling, which is enough to make your circuits go into shock, figuratively, thankfully."

Sighing with exasperation, Mangle then spoke again.

" _Please_ , who is this god damn ring master? That's all we've been hearing about, 'ring master this', 'ring master that', ugh, who is he, exactly?"

She shifted uncomfortably when the female reptile gave her a cold stare before she was answered.

"First of all, that is highly disrespectful to anyone or anything, the second thing, well, how to put this, I don't know who he or she is, much like the rest of the people here."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, not know?" Chic piped up with confusion.

"Silence, yellow plastic chicken, I'll explain. You see, many, like me, are newly arriving tourists, after the word on street told us about this marvelous place, and even though there were quite a lot of people before then, the new arrivals make up about forty-five percent. Now, here's the thing, since we are new, most of us haven't really seen who or what the ring master looks like, and those who know are the older ones that went here many, many times before, but they aren't too eager to share details with us, for some reason. So, yeah, the only way to tell what the ring master looks like is to see him tomorrow, or in your case, see him or her before your fights start."

After a while, BonBon nodded to the turtle, thanking her, and they both separated to walk around some more, and even though the sunshine glowed brightly in the clear sky, dark and worried thoughts ran about in their minds as the females, minus the turtle, thought about more and more of the unknown leader of the ring.

While carrying BB's hand, Mangle thought of something that all of her other friends were thinking of at the same time, some of them, at least.

 _Who the h-ll is this ring master?! Ugh, I_ still _don't know!_

 _Hey, is that Freddy and the guys over there! It is!_

"Hey, Freddy, it's us! We're over here!"

"Hey Chic, so, how'd you like the area so far?"

"Pretty good, but we also need to tell you something about this place, and _who_ is in it …"


	9. Final Preparations

Chapter 46- Final Preparations

When both groups rejoined, they then decided to go back to their room in the giant ring where they would then have to find a shelter to sleep and rest in, as they weren't allowed to be in the preparation rooms after the dark, which caused them to take some time to find housing for themselves. Walking, they could all feel their feet starting to tire, as well as their joints, which started to creak again, and by the time they got to a room, they had walked away so far that they almost collapsed, until they were able to find an empty house with a sign saying that it was open to any fighters, so they took it.

Sighing with relief at having freedom again, even though it was temporary, _The Fazbear Gang_ were unused to the facilities of the home, so they then decided to explore it a bit, but when the females found the showers, they claimed to use the first turns, much to the males' torture, minus BB, who was under Mangle's supervision, and had to wait for them while they could literally feel themselves slowly turning into oily, rusted down machines, until the girls came out significantly cleaner. After the boys were finished, each of them rested on the wooden floor, causing some wood to creak, but not too much, and when Goldie tapped it to see how sturdy it was, he was happily surprised when he found out that it was brand new, solid oak floors, most likely the work of the ring master. Upon this, one of the bears had a very biased opinion that formed in his head.

 _Like me, he- or she- has a sense of style and class, I can't wait to meet the leader of this place, so much can be accomplished here._

However, Freddy then remembered that the females, especially Chic, who looked so anxious that she might erupt, wanted to speak something about the ring, so then he asked the chicken what was it, and very promptly, she answered, filling him on the details, while the others also listened in due to interest, only for their eyes to widen as they heard the background information about the Angel's Devils.

When the out-of-breath plastic chicken was done, she was literally panting from all of the rushed exertion that she had just done, and her friends patted her back, giving her some water that was given out by a street vendor, and greedily drank it until it was gone. Wiping her damp beak, she exhaled, now fully recovered, and waited to see the dark brown bear's reaction, which was actually quite interesting to look at and view.

Freddy's face was one of pure shock and disbelief, as he had immense difficulty contemplating the possibility of females beating up males, and in his own opinion, he, Goldie, and Fred were the strongest guys that there were, and to have this team of _girls_ simply defeat them, was not an option. However, he then started to have an overheat from thinking too much, so he then called everyone to take a break and sleep for the next day when he saw the clock attached to the wall, which read 11:00 PM. Everyone was fine with the sudden arrangement, except for BB, who never stayed awake for more than 11:00 PM, and wanted to see what 12:00 AM was like, so they had to convince him a lot to sleep, filling his mind with rumors of monsters and creeps that would come around midnight, which had an immediate effect on him, who then started to shiver, but then Goldie and Mangle calmed him down, and ironically Mangle never slept with the golden bear before, and still didn't, despite Goldie's efforts, and they both wished each other good night, one was sincere, the other was half-hearted.

Lying down in her bed, she was careful not to make any sound to wake BB, who was in a different bed, but walked over and gently kissed him on the forehead, wishing him another good night, _this_ time sincere, she rolled up in the thin blankets that were provided with the house, and intently gazed at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table.

 _11:49 PM_

 _Beep… beep… beep…_

As the vixen listened to the steady rhythm of the timing, she could feel herself becoming drowsy, and only then did she feel herself going into sleep mode as the night passed on, and then time became irrelevant, running free like an eager kid throughout the night as if it was not watched or judged by anything, going fast and slow whenever it felt or wanted to, never stopping, yet it still kept going. As time ran on, the gentle beeping of the clock could still be heard beside the sleeping vixen, and it kept going, and going, and going, forever nonstop.

 _Beep… beep… beep… CLICK … beep … beep … beep …_

 _12:00 AM_

And that was when time marked the Earth going into the last day before the competition, now only one, single, unpredictable day left.

* * *

Meanwhile, another vixen was also being affected by time, but instead of sleeping, she was waking up, causing her to yawn greatly and stretch her arms out. Her left arm felt the other occupant in the bed she shared, making her quickly draw it back as she lazily craned her neck to get the tired feeling out of her, becoming more energized. She checked her power level, seeing that she was 100% charged, which flashed once in her eyes before it dissipated, as well as her coolant level, which was about three-quarters full.

Sighing blissfully, she took a quick peek at Foxy, who was sleeping face-up, and she snuggled up closer to him to be warmed up by the heat he was generating, but when she started to look up and down his frame, only then did an idea start to form in her mind. Smiling mischievously, she quietly maneuvered herself into position, carefully flipping herself over so that her legs gently rested on the opposite sides of the vulpine's chest, letting her head stay raised over his groin. Skillfully, she pulled back the blankets that were over his feet, revealing his maroon-colored pants, which had the ends of the legs slightly worn and raggedy, as if they were cut off. It still covered him, thankfully, but not for what she planned next.

* * *

 _(M)_

* * *

Playfully rubbing her hands on the inside of his legs, she started to see some movement under the layer of brown cloth, to which she smiled at, before she curled her fingers underneath the rim of his pants, where it encircled his waist. Pulling them down, she exposed Foxy's half-awake member, which fell onto his stomach. Having to hold back a giggle towards what she was planning to do next, she covered her mouth with her left hand as she used her right one to slowly trace the vulpine's slowly arising cock up and down, looking back occasionally to see if her actions were causing him to wake up. She wasn't worried when she knew that so far he still slept soundly, not alerted of what she was currently doing right now.

Seeing his member coming to full attention, Scarlet decided to try and make him awake, not minding what would happen if he would see her enjoying herself, not that he wouldn't mind, most likely. This made her grin, and slowly closed her eyes as she started to slide his shaft inside her throat, before she opened them again. She then started to apply suction on as she moved her head back and forth across the length, feeling her throat starting to stretch out, but she relentlessly continued.

As she continued to suck on his shaft, she gently cupped his balls and gently squeezed them as she fondled them, her tail shaking back and forth with excitement as she continued her treatment, this time deep-throating herself to see if she could still accomplish the same feat all of those years ago when she, Lana, and Diamond had 'sealed the deal' with the chained Foxy.

The memory made her mentally chuckle, since she still had the vulpine's shaft in her mouth, as well as the memory in how she had succeeded to make the fox beg to make him cum. Perhaps it was a little too cruel, but she had to admit that it was fun; she was an Angel's Devil, after all, not to mention the leader of the group.

Meanwhile, she didn't realize that her tail was starting to tickle Foxy on his snout, causing him to unconsciously wrinkle his face in his sleep, his face reddening as he was having one of the most realistic dreams he could ever have. He was dreaming of Scarlet sucking his shaft, smiling as she wagged her tail back and forth like a dog would, repeatedly asking him to beg for release, yet he never did submit, so she kept going on. The dream caused him to groan in real life, but not loud enough for the crimson vixen to hear, and snapped his eyes awake due to the combination of the … stimulating dream, and of the odd, ticklish sensation that was forming on his nose. Half awake, he became completely awake when he both felt and saw someone on top of him.

He could already guess who it was when he saw the red-furred behind that controlled the swishing tail, only for him to arch his back to hold back a moan, but failed, causing the hoarse voice to echo out as he felt Scarlet vacuuming his length. The vulpine quickly closed his eyes when he felt the vixen stop to turn around with an alarmed expression, and she quietly smiled as she spoke to him, pretending that he was awake, even though he was, thinking that he was still sleeping. Foxy had a very hard time to not smile as he heard her teasing voice.

"What's wrong, Foxy, do you have a nightmare? Shhh … relax, I know what will make you feel better, just keep on sleeping …"

With that, she turned around to continue her oral, yet she desperately wished for the vulpine to be awake so that they could both have a more 'active' morning.

Little did she know that her wish was coming true, as Foxy carefully opened his eyes again, before he slyly moved both of his hands slowly so that she wouldn't notice until they were about near his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slender hips, nearly causing her to jump up if not for him holding on to her, making her turn her head around once more, only for it to redden at the fact that she had been caught. She weakly smiled.

"Good morning, Foxy, anything to do today?"

She had to steady her breathing as she felt him starting to rub up and down her sides, causing many sensations that she wouldn't like to share or talk about with others, but they felt so _good._ Licking her lips, which had started to dry up, Scarlet decided to try and dominate him, as she already had the advantage of being on top, and smiled brightly.

"Are you going to let go? It's better to let me take lead in this."

"Is that so? Well, I got te say that it might not agree with-"

Foxy had to hold back a whimper as she started to tightly grip his throbbing cock in her hand, feeling the coolant flow constrict as she said,

"I'm afraid that I can't let you go then, sweetie, either that, or accept my offer."

He could feel her applying more and more pressure with her hand, but she was also careful, not wanting to cut off the circulation, and just left as little room as possible to let the liquids flow, determined that she would win her argument, leaving him stuck.

However, she temporarily forgot that, due to the drowsiness of just waking up, that Foxy was a _very_ resourceful animatronic, so he tried to find ways to make her lose the edge, and he realized his answer when he saw her round, perfectly smooth ass on his neck. Forming a mischievous smile of his own he quickly went to work. Wrapping his hands around her lower body to make sure that he had a sure hold for what he was about to do next, he gently grabbed her buttocks so that her entrance was literally staring down at him, causing the vixen to perk her ears up and widen her eyes as she started to suspect of what he was about to do. She lowered her voice to a very low, threatening tone as she stared away from him, his still throbbing member at her mercy as she delivered her threat as she purposefully squeezed it harder and harder, hoping it would make him stop.

"I swear, Foxy, if you try something like that, I swear that you will be in _so_ much, troub- GAAAHHH! No! Wait, Foxy, _wait_ for a mome- _Ngggghhhhh_ …"

Scarlet tried her best to hold in her desires as the vulpine teasingly traced his tongue around her flower, occasionally letting it slip inside, only to give a very good, and a _very hard_ lick. She started trembling as she felt her legs trying to clench shut, so she closed her eyes to try and block out the very familiar urges and holding in her moaning, until her eyes rested on the member in front of her. She felt her fortitude come back as she gripped and started to stroke Foxy's shaft in a very tight hold, causing the pleasurable feeling from her entrance to subside as he had to breathe deeply to make sure that his member wouldn't be damaged, hoping that the flow of his coolant would still hold. It was starting to cause a bit of pain as she heard him grunt, yet a good amount of pleasure as well when he sighed.

However, she moaned again when she felt his slick tongue slide back into her once more, and try as she might, there was no escaping the strong fox, who was the same thing vice versa, as Foxy couldn't rescue his member from Scarlet's tight grip. Both of them trapped, neither planned to let go of their claim to dominance.

The vulpine continued to enjoy his meal, and the vixen could feel her legs becoming weaker until they could no longer support her, and she simply collapsed onto him. Weakly, she tried to get him to let her go.

"Come _on_ , Foxy, we both know that this will lead us tied, so how about you let me goooOOOOOOO…"

She had to clench her legs tightly around his head as she felt his tongue eat her out once more, only this time more aggressively, which she liked, and bit her lip as she prevented herself from going into climax. She saw his rock-hard member in front of her face, causing her to smirk and quickly started her oral once again, this time more rapid and heated, much like Foxy, and they both had to hold back moans as they raced each other to see who could last longer. However, if they both knew anatomy, which Foxy had an idea of from Horton's teachings, he knew that he would lose, so he quickly took his tongue out, causing Scarlet to also stop in surprise and look at his flustered face.

"Males release more quickly than females, so I already lost."

"Awww, poor Foxy, does that mean that I worked too hard?"

This caused the vulpine to slightly growl playfully, but smiled back.

"No, it just means that we might 'ave te change things up a little bit."

"Change things up a bit? What do you mean by tha- _Oh God_ , not this again!"

Foxy went back to licking her out, so she then pumped him as hard and as fast as she could, but thanks to the vulpine concentrating on his mission than on his climax, he was able to hold it off long enough for them to simultaneously climax together, but at least he didn't lose the race.

"S-Scarlet, slow down a bit, will ye- Agh!"

"N-N-Not until _you_ slow down yourself, mister! _Ohhhh_ , I'm getting close …"

Eventually, they both released, calling out each other's names as they felt the pressure recede, feeling both of their mouths soaked by the released coolant of their partner, but apparently Foxy wasn't done yet, as he then made Scarlet fall on her side. She was about to snuggle up to him again, but exclaimed loudly when the vulpine rolled himself so that he was on top of her, and she started to protest loudly, yet was still curious at what he intended to do.

"Foxy! What are you doing?"

She only looked into his bright golden eye as he said,

"Ye'll see, just relax."

Scarlet started to feel herself heat up as he positioned his shaft towards the inside of her, ready to go, yet he seemed to have uncertainty showing on his face, making her confused.

"Foxy, why are you so nervous? We've done this many, many times, you don't need to be shy right now. Do whatever you want - well, not without my permission of course."

Shakily smiling, the vulpine nodded to her to show that he knew, so Scarlet then sighed and laid down on the bed, and started to grin in anticipation of when they would 'break in the bed'. Closing her eyes, she waited for the slow, yet filling feeling of his shaft stretching her out gently, but when he did, she could feel the tip poking something that wasn't her entrance. Instead it was poking something else that she knew, making her snap her eyes open as she realized what he was attempting to do and started to sweat buckets. Foxy, seeing the beautiful vixen under him shaking with fear and tension, understood what it was about, and he gently kissed her, apologizing for insulting her in such a way, and was about to drag himself out of bed to put on his pants, which she had thrown off earlier. He spoke to her in a shameful voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Scarlet, I guess I wanted too much out of ye, but really, I-I was just curious, but I see that it 'ken also hurt ye, and that's something that I would _never_ want to do to ye. I should just leave -"

He was interrupted as the vulpine felt something grab his right arm very tightly, dragging him back spluttering to Scarlet, who had a curious glint in her eye as she immediately stripped him off the pants again. This time, she made him lie down on the bed as she mounted him, not wanting to insert his member in for the moment as she calmly spoke.

"Foxy, I know that you would never hurt me on purpose, but this is a type of pain that I will get over with. Shush, let me just say this; thank you for considering this, now here's what I have to say. I never have, yet I always wanted to try anal sex, but let _me_ be in charge of it. Ok?"

Scarlet was praying that her partner would say yes, and she expected it when she saw him shifted his eye carefully, before he changed his hand into a hook and let it sit at his side. He used his other hand to trace the left side of her waist and sighed, looking up to her.

"Very well, lassie. But please, be careful."

"I will, just help me line this up."

Very cautiously, Scarlet raised her hips so that her smaller, tighter entrance was touching the tip of Foxy's member, making them both blush and look at each other. The smaller vixen slowly started to descend down upon it, feeling herself once again being stretched out. Unlike the other times, this one was a much tighter fit, so she had to clench her teeth as she did her best to go lower and lower, causing Foxy to throw his head back groaning as he felt her extremely constricting walls squeezing every square inch of him, as if it wanted to go in deeper, yet still checked to see Scarlet's condition. The vixen was gasping out quickly in short breaths, definitely not used to having so large in something so small; it was like fitting a large hula-hoop into a small hole in a metal wall. Correction, a metal, _shrinking_ wall.

"Too tight, _nnnggghh_ … too big …"

"Let's stop then, I don't want te hurt-"

"NO! I just, well, let me just, get used to … this …"

"I doubt that will happen, are you sure, me treasure?"

However, both members were eventually starting to feel pleasure course through their bodies, and that drove Scarlet to increase her speed, extremely slowly, from getting to a normal pace, to the point where she was literally ramming herself into him, placing both of her hands on him to support herself. Tongue limp as she was moaning out loud, she blushed madly as she knew what she looked like to her partner.

"Oh my god, Foxy, we should definitely try this position and the one before more often!"

The mentioned, embarrassed male heard this, yet was too focused on keeping her steady, not wanting to damage anything, until he could feel himself close to release. He told her, who said that she was starting to feel her own coming along as well, and Foxy took enough courage to grab Scarlet's waist and slam back into her, where they both climaxed again for the second time of the day. Both foxes began to feel drained as the vulpine released inside, while her juices came out splattering onto Foxy's chest, with the female then collapsing, she felt the hot, sticky mess she made, but not before she kissed the exhausted male one more time,

"That was great."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 _End of (M)_

* * *

When both Scarlet and Foxy were ready to get up, they dragged themselves out of their bed, helping each other put on their gear to practice for the last day before the big event, but first they had to ready their equipment, which for the vixen, was a slight challenge, which the vulpine could easily hear as he heard her cursing and muttering to herself as he just finished putting on the last piece, asking her what was wrong. Scarlet waved her hand off about it, but after some determined questioning, she told him that the strong cords and strings that held her corset up were hard to tie up, and she obviously didn't plan to show herself _that_ openly to the public. So, with that, the vulpine automatically started to help her, surprising her as he held her chest plates secure, making them both redden as he did his best to make his work quick yet accurate. Seeing that the strings ran in zigzagging wholes on opposite sides of the backs of her corset, he decided to do just that, and the vixen slightly stiffened up when she felt herself immobile to him to make sure that the gear would be put on right.

"There, that should do it."

As soon as Foxy's hands left her, she immediately went to cover her chest in case it fell off, but was surprised when she saw that her corset stayed on, making her smile as she quickly kissed Foxy to thank him for the favor, which he nodded, before they then walked out, once again meeting Lana and Diamond in the main lounge room, both taking drinks from their coolant containers.

"Morning, girls! How was your sleep?"

"Good, Scarlet, and yours?"

"Pretty good, _great_ even."

Chuckling and shaking her head, Diamond crossed her arms and said,

"Don't tell me that you two did it in the bed already?"

"Twice."

"Typical, no wonder it seemed much longer to wait for you two lovebirds. More like bed birds, if that keeps happening."

This caused both Foxy and Scarlet to become extremely embarrassed, and both of their red coats turned a deeper and darker shade when they blushed at the personal joke, and this caused Diamond to go into hysterics as the black and white vixen looked at her unsurely with a raised eyebrow. Fortunately, the crimson vixen didn't want to make it awkward, so she did her best to agree with the joke, now that she thought more about it, it was pretty good, funny even, causing her to chuckle.

"Good one, Diamond, but let's not say that to the public, otherwise they would get too interested in all of our personal affairs- _OUCH!_ "

Scarlet could almost feel a large pain shoot up like needles up her hips, causing her to nearly buckle her knees, causing the other three to exclaim loudly in alarm, but Foxy was quick enough to support her by holding her up by her elbow pits, causing her to giggle slightly, since she was ticklish, but winced when she felt the pain eventually recede, so she recovered herself by wrapping her left arm around the vulpine's shoulders, and they both walked to the other two, who sighed in relief.

However, Lana raised an eyebrow when she saw her fellow vixen continuing to walk unsteadily, so she then asked about what the pair of foxes did, particularly in bed, which Scarlet was a little uneasy with sharing, especially Foxy, who was never too comfortable with sharing personal experiences, and usually considered them to be private matters. But since they were all very close friends, Scarlet decided to tell them about their small episode earlier, starting at the beginning when she woke up, and as she kept telling it, Foxy had to turn his away with embarrassment as he saw Lana's and Diamond's eye grow wider. When the shameless crimson vixen, who didn't mind too much about telling such experiences, was nearing the end, the two other female's jaws dropped.

After seeing the stunned expressions of both Lana and the cheetah, Scarlet laughed, and they all joined in as well after a while, with Foxy slightly chuckling in the background, covering his face with his hands in distress whole-heartedly, until they decided to go outside for some fresh air, as well as to take the tranquility as a stage to practice in. Leaving the steel doors that were triple reinforced, the four animatronics decided to just stroll around, curious if there were any new shops or sellers that were coming, since they received a huge number of new tourists, so they decided to go to the nearest coolant station, with Foxy trailing behind them just in case, not to mention that he was actually curious in how the other males would react to the females' presence.

Opening up the wooden door that led inside, the three girls ignored the surprised faces that saw them as they went to the counter, greeting the manager, who already knew them well and respected them, thankfully, and took their orders, which were the usual three containers of coolant. Wiping a glass that someone had drank from so he could reuse it again, he said,

"So, how are things going for you three? I've been getting _tons_ of new business right here, so I've had to order triple the amount that I usually do to keep my stores in stock."

Taking a sip from her coolant container, Lana smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid running through her circuits and her being, before she happily responded, feeling entirely refreshed.

"With the competition in only one more day, we'll have lots of work to do for tomorrow, I'm just so excited for it! There are new teams to fight, more people to see, and a much better ring leader."

Smiling, the bartender refilled her drink, which she thanked him for, before he shared a friendly joke with her, but he also knew that Foxy was outside in case there was trouble, but he wasn't bothered by that; both of them were also part-time friends. After he was sure that the vulpine was ok with it, which he was signaled by a wink and a nod, he turned to the black and white vixen, who was still drinking her refreshment.

"Sounds great, you want to recommend who I should bet on? There are a lot of teams to pick from."

Chuckling, Diamond stretched her legs to make sure that they were comfortable enough before she winked at the male.

"That would be us, Angel's Devils!"

Grinning, Lana and the cheetah shared a high-five, before she continued her happy dialogue.

All in all, another great year for- hey, watch it!"

The vixen was rudely interrupted when another animatronic, a male dog, sat in the seat next to her, yet he made himself as close as possible as he could to her while sitting, causing her to slightly back up as she glared at his behavior, yet to her anger, he only ignored her angry gaze and grinned at her, his fangs a rusty brown as the Rottweiler, which was his model animal, spoke in an suspicious tone.

"Hey there, cutie, what's a girl likes you doing in a place like this. Angel's Devils, huh, I never thought that they would as innocent and beautiful as you, how are you able to win the competition here? Did your man forget you here?"

Growling, Lana did her best to avoid fighting by shifting herself further away, but the canine only followed her doggedly to the point of where the now angry vixen was on the edge of her seat, and she could tell that he was going to shift again, and even though Diamond glanced at her to signal whether or not to attack him, she declined it with a slight shake of her head, wanting to deal with it peacefully. When the dog shifted again, he went too far, and slipped off of his seat, and he frantically waved his arms around to catch something, which he did, and that something was Lana's right shoulder, yet the hand slipped off, zinging off to accidentally knock away her drink, causing the glass to shatter on the floor. Diamond and Scarlet immediately hauled Lana away from the pompous male, who was still shaking his head to clear it, only to stop and stare at the broken glass that was on the floor, the coolant in it draining away, causing him to be alarmed and stand up, looking at the now stained chest fur on him, causing him to look up and growl at the black and white vixen, then starting to rant at her as he walked towards her.

"You b-tch! Look what you had done! My beautiful coat, wet! Do you have any idea how much this will make me look like as an idiot?! Forget it, I might as well buy you a drink, and you better sit next to me in comfort, cause you owe me for what you had just done!"

Scoffing, the bartender leaned over, yet he knew that Foxy was also watching, so he confirmed the vulpine's suspicions by nodding, but waved him to stand down when he saw him moving angrily inside, and despite the rage that burned in the fox towards the stupid dog, he kept still and waited to see how Lana would deal with this.

The same vixen raised an eyebrow before saying,

" _My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault? In fact, you were the one that tripped, not me, so that makes it your fault."

"Is it now! It's your fault, and you are going to pay for the damages here!"

"Says who?"

The entire bar was silent as the conversation heated up, as the small potion that were the older, more experienced visitors slightly backed away, knowing who would win the fight, yet the newer, more ignorant tourists watched with interest between the vixen and the canine. Seeing the crowd behind him, the Rottweiler wasn't planning to be set down by a girl, so he then went up to her and grabbed her arm, surprisingly the two other girls beside her were calm, neither of them didn't make a move, and they only stared at him with malice as he dragged her to the bar, where the bartender was clicking his tongue, yet he knew what was about to happen, and gave the pair the drinks that the dog ordered, who started to smile and become more confident. Wrapping his right arm around Lana, he moved his hand down lower until it was around her waist, yet he didn't see her face as he was literally looking at his arm, which proceeded to squeeze her right leg. However, when he looked back up with a cocky smirk on his face, proud at the achievement that he had accomplished, it faded away as he saw her snarling, with a dirk in her right hand, holding the blade on its point as she said,

"You're in _so_ much trouble. I warned you."

Foxy had to hold back his laughter as he saw the vixen grab the canine by the shoulders, who thought that she was about to kiss him, he puckered up, making her even more mad, and literally threw him out of the window that led into the street with a crash, multiple clear shards sticking into the wet further, and some of the glass dust sticking into the fur, causing many other people scattered as they saw the mad fury that radiated from her eyes, until she calmed down, and was hugged by Diamond and Scarlet to assure her. When the black and white vixen was talking with the bartender about apologizing for the damage, he only waved his hand away and said that it was for a worthy cause, so Foxy took this as his cue to walk in, before he patted her back, causing her to perk up her ears and slightly redden, before he started complimenting in how she disposed of the now unconscious dog.

"Nice move, quick, fast, strong, good job, couldn't have done it better meself."

"Thanks Foxy, hah, you know that this reminds me of the bar incident with the zebra and the … what was it … hyena?"

"Nah, it was a rat."

"Right, right, hey Diamond, you remember that day?"

Foxy blushed as the cheetah looked purposefully at him, winking at him, as he remembered of how he resisted her flirting when he took out the two suitors, and it took a while for both Scarlet and Lana to remember when they saw the redness on his face, causing them both to roll their eyes and chuckle at Diamond.

When they were about to leave, the vulpine assured the bartender to order a new window, despite his protesting, and they all left, with most of the new tourists' eyes on them, grudgingly respectful and completely admiring as they walked on, yet some still carried that unbelieving glint in their eye about their abilities. As the group of four traveled to the ring, they saw all of the people that they hired to set up for the event in tomorrow, and they saw Mikhail once again directing it, causing Foxy to chuckle as he went up to him and they both shook hands.

"Mikhail, me friend! How are ye today?"

"Very good, comrade! We're almost done with the construction and the set-ups; special spaces for bet takers, expanding preparation rooms, the confetti sprayers located at the key points, new stones to further strengthen the seats, and even spaces for coolant sellers. Indeed, what a spread that you are preparing for!"

"Indeed, it will be a great time for me crew and I."

The black and red wolf let out a deep laugh, before he motioned to the fox's blade.

"It is time for the _pirat_ fox to take his stage to the sands of the coliseum, eh? What an entrance you will make though! But, you will not say your speech and welcoming on the podium? I do not approve of that, too many people can target you if you're not on there, besides, how can they tell what you are saying?"

Waving his hand, Foxy answered him.

"D'not worry, I 'ken make me voice loud enough for the crowd te hear me, however, t'will be _ye_ who will stand on thee podium."

Speechless, Mikhail had to take a few moments to respond, before his voice took on an incredulous tone.

"Me on the podium? But what will the crowd think?"

Chuckling, Foxy already had the answer in his head, so he knew that it would both satisfy and convince his Russian friend.

"Don't worry, I will tell thee crowd that I am the lead'r, and ye will back me up on it, plus ye will be responsible for dropping down the banner before I call out my challenge to the people before we start it."

" _That_ banner? _Konechno,_ of course! No wonder that makes sense, alright, I got it, but I highly disregard you speaking of the challenge to the teams."

"They will probably not take on it, besides, we're too strong for any of them, particularly in one on one, especially with three of the Angel's Devils by me side; it would probably unnerve the poor lads and lassies. Besides, anyone that would want to take on it would be regretting it very shortly, ye know how I fight with me sword as the courageous captain of this place."

"Yes, a very dangerous one too."

"And polite."

"Alright, fine, dangerous and polite and courageous."

"Don't ferget strong."

"Dangerous, polite, courageous, and a strong captain of the ring, alright?"

"Don't ferget good-looking too."

"Doubt it."

Both males then bursted into laughter, and it took them a good moment to recover themselves from the ground, which they fell on when they rolled on it in hysterics, before they both exhaled deeply, drawing out a small laugh, before they both nodded and smiled at each other as they hugged each other and patted each other's backs roughly, before they separated and Foxy waved his hand at the shrinking figure of Mikhail as they got farther away, until it was blocked by another cart of supplies that was being guided to further enhance the ring, and he smiled at the three females he spent time with, who all smiled back, before they decided to go to the small pond in the park, so they did.

When they got there, they all decided to rest by the lake edge, so they did, and they all took a long moment of silence of not talking to each other as they started into the liquid blue before them, until Diamond spoke up.

"So, I'm sure that we're all ready for tomorrow?"

Sighing, Scarlet turned her head towards the feline, before she smiled and said,

"Course we are, we're ready for this since we've been fighting, for every year that comes by."

"The lake sure is pretty, makes me feel calmer, like everything that stresses me melts away."

Chuckling, Foxy took a moment to lazily flick a pebble to the surface, watching the ripples eventually fade away as the stone sank deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until he couldn't see it in the water, before he added to Lana's comment.

"Yeah, though the scenery that I see right now beside me couldn't be any better."

He winced as the three girls gave him friendly punches on the shoulder to show their appreciation, but then his ears were alerted when he started to hear some arguing at a short distance away, probably a football field's length away, yet he could still hear it.

"Come on you weakling, stand up and be a man!"

"Yeah, we're as strong as Foxy and his chicks, so don't think that you will win anyway!"

"You coward, raise your fists!"

Growling, the vulpine left the other three wondering about what was going on until they heard it too, making them immediately standing up and following him, yet he told them to either stay back or go into cover as he walked closer and closer to the source of commotion, and with each detail that he was gathering, his anger was going up and up again. It was a small, younger looking animatronic who was cowering in the company of three larger, more aggressive animatronics, most likely bullies, which was something that Foxy never liked, as he could see them starting to physically hurt the poor male, who was starting to cough out oil, making him quicken his pace. Just as he saw one of the bullies' fists about to rise up to strike once more, most likely the leader, he immediately held it still from behind him, making the bully turn around quickly to face him, as well as the other three, with the damaged animatronic looking up curiously and shocked. Slowly, the fox spoke as he lowered the raised fist of the bully, a warthog, to the ground.

"What are ye doing with this here kid?"

Spitting at the ground in front of Foxy, the hog said,

"What do you care, punk, and who do you think you are, acting as a big shot around here?"

Venomously smiling, the warthog and his friends backed up as Foxy slowly drew out his blade, before speaking in a casual, easy, and maybe even cheerful voice.

"Aye, don't ye recognize me? After all, ye did mention my name before ye were going te beat the daylights out of the young 'un."

"Y-You're _the_ F-Foxy, the ring leader?"

"That's right."

Curling his lip, one of the other bullies, an elk, snorted, saying,

"And how do we know that you're not a fake?"

With that, he charged at the vulpine with a head full of bristling antlers, thinking he could take him down, and if he was actually the ring leader, hey, big bonus for himself, causing him to smirk.

"I'm stronger than you."

"Don't even think about it."

The horned animal froze as he suddenly was stopped, and when he looked through his head ornaments, he found the strange fox easily holding him back, until he was simply flipped backwards, causing him to groan in pain. In panic, the warthog, the elk, and the third member fled, not wanting to deal with someone that had just beaten someone so easily, leaving the lone vulpine and the young boy along. Kneeling down, Foxy assessed the damages on the animatronic, peering at the leaking oil.

"Are ye okay, me bucko?"

Coughing, the mysterious animatronic smiled weakly, before speaking in an excited voice.

"So you're really Foxy, the Pirate Fox?"

Chuckling, the vulpine hefted up the small bundle as he carried him, where he motioned for the other three girls to come out, causing surprise and wonder to fill the boy's face as the fox said,

"Aye, I wouldn't know what else for people te call me besides that, but the Pirate Fox part was something that I took part in a _long_ time ago. Now, stay still, we'll have to fix these damages."

"What do you- hahahahaha!"

Foxy had to hold the ticklish young animatronic as the R.O.C.O.M. fixed the damages, sealing closed cuts, fixing circuit coverings, and maintained the filth on the surface until he looked good as new, and then he was sent on his way, walking back to wherever he came from, with the three other members of the fighting team looking at him, standing as he waved goodbye to the fox, who did as well, until he faded away, before he walked back to the girls, who say that they were nodding in approval.

"Good thing you did, you think he would have died?"

"Possibly, Diamond, that's why I 'ad to save the lad. Maybe I'll see him again in the ring, heh, and I'll give 'im a nice ride on the captain shoulders, like I used te do with the other little kiddies!"

With that, they left to return to the ring, so they could sleep for the next day, the day of the start of the event, as the sun started to go into sunset.

* * *

"Damn, look at the poor bastard, wonder what happened to him?"

"I don't know, but he must have pissed someone off at the bar, _really_ good."

"Yeah."

"Mommy? Who is the one that is being carried away?"

"That's an unfortunate one who got into a fight sweetie, shame still that he lost, to whoever it was."

 _The Fazbear Gang_ looked on with other bystanders as they saw some people carry away the battered form of a dog, at least that's what the bartender told them, and they all winced at his condition, which included many bits of shards of glass impaled into him, thankfully none of them punctured the oil tanks or lines, so he would recover, provided with proper repair. Curious at who could have done it, Freddy asked the bartender who it was while sipping his drink, which was a regular coolant glass, making sure that his ears were correct when the bartender said,

"It was Lana, of the Angel's Devils. The guy tried to make too many moves on her, getting his fur stained, and now battered and dented out on the street when he tried to force her to have a drink with him, after he said that she owed him for messing up his fur."

Freddy almost choked on his glass, but was able to recover by swallowing it, but dropped his glass quickly on the table when he couldn't believe what he just heard. Very quickly, Bonnie, who was also taking a drink with Freddy, also heard this and frantically asked,

"Did you just say Lana of the Angel's Devils?"

"Yes, what, you don't know the names of those girls?"

"No."

Sighing, the bartender set down his glass before he saw that the seven other members of the group had joined, causing him to sigh even deeper, before he said,

"Alright, make sure that you're paying attention, because I won't repeat myself again, since you're obviously all new ones around here. Now, the Angel's Devils used to be of five, but now there are three, consisting of: Lana, the shy black and white vixen, Diamond, the head-strong cheetah, and finally Scarlet, the leader of the former group, who is the scarlet to crimson colored vixen."

Gulping down the rest of his coolant, Freddy thanked him with a shake of his fuzzy brown paw, before he led everyone outside so he could talk with them.

"Did you hear? That must have been them, at least we now know their names."

"What good will that do?"

"Quiet BonBon, maybe it'll help us in the event tomorrow, who knows?"

However, he was interrupted from saying anything else when he felt and heard a very familiar voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Freddy! Get yourself back into your room, so you could _actually_ be prepared for tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright! We'll be there!"

The newt walked up to him in an angry manner, roughly hauling him along with the others as the pair of bulls and the pair of wolves also forced them back into their room, before they simply left, leaving the nine animatronics inside the space to await the next day. Stretching out his back, Fred said,

"Well, nothing more we can do, I say we take a nap to get things straight. Night!"

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Night-"

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT, NOW SLEEP!"

"Fine, night."

This caused some further laughter as they all then slept, but then after a few minutes, the intense worrying came back to most of their minds, tormenting them as they slept on or were kept awake, now fearful of the next day. Shivering, Mangle tried to keep herself and BB warm by tightly hugging him, and his babyish, innocent presence helped both him and her to relax as they were going into sleep mode, yet one thought still hung around in Mangle's mind.

 _What's going to happen in the ring tomorrow?_

A few more hours after everyone in the entire arena area slept, from the biggest, strongest competitors, to the smallest, weakest little insects that hopped around every once in a while, that question was starting to become answered as the sun started to rise out of the horizon, as if it was dragging itself into the sky so that it could embrace freedom once again. But while it enjoyed another day of freedom, for some, it was another day of torture and hell.


	10. Anxiety

**(Refer to profile page for next few uploads in December, otherwise I feel guilty not telling you when I am going to do so, much appreciated.)**

Chapter 47- Anxiety

Far, far in the ring, where the daylight was slowly creeping up to remind them of today's event, many contestants had awoken, mostly with either fear or pride, knowing that they will fight in front of thousands that will be watching under the rule of the ring leader, which they were all eager and excited to see, as they were all anxious of the unknown identity. One of those teams were still coming around, and of that single team, only one member was currently waking up as he felt his sensors coming online, as well as his thoughts coming in through his head, which was starting to hurt as he felt the irritating sunlight play along his eyes. The light didn't shy away however, and still stayed there until the animatronic was forced awake, causing him to be highly annoyed at the sunlight shining through his furred eye coverings, blinking lazily as the first thought entered his CPU.

* * *

 _Urrrgggghhh … so TIRED. Geez, what is today anyway?_

Cranking his head and turning it so that he could feel it move smoothly with no cracks or creaks, Freddy shook his head as he stood up from the floor, which was what he was sleeping on, taking a small look around to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, which, unfortunately, he wasn't. His other friends were taking naps, scattered throughout the room, with Bonnie sleeping, BonBon resting her head in his lap as the purple rabbit had slept sitting up, his once-velvety ears draping over his head as the couple slept on the other side of the room that the brown bear was on, and to their left was Fred, Chic, and Chica sleeping separately, yet the dark brown bear sighed with sadness as he saw Chic's beak once again unattached. Finally, when he looked to his own left, a small sight made him crack a smile and a grin. Mangle was sleeping with BB in her arms, and Goldie had dozed off near her, probably to make sure that she was ok, and maybe to make a move on her, but failed when sleep overtook him, making him chuckle, until he noticed some in the center, their gear was there. Blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes, he trundled to the pile, and picked out his weapons and his coverings, snorting when he saw that the small shield that he carried with his left arm had a splinter that went into his fur, so he pulled it out, but almost yelled out in rage when he saw that it tore a small hole in his arm, but he didn't want to face the anger by his sleepy friends, who would usually be cranky, so he was quiet and finished putting on his gear.

When he was done, he placed his large heavy sword to lean against the wall as he then sat down, once again pondering how in the world they got here, especially with the ill omens that started to form around his mind as he remembered the events. He looked to the sleeping forms of his friends as if he was seeking an answer from them, but he only received snores and some more sleeping as they kept dozing on. What did they do to deserve such a fate, to be driven out of their home, their place, their dignity, to be kidnapped by that mysterious wolf, Mikhail the Red, who gave them to this ring business, where they would have to fight soon? This made him place his head in his hands as he groaned at the event, but then his head came back up alarmed when he realized that he had lost track of the day of the competition, and started to count his fingers.

When he finished calculating the day of it, he slowly dropped a greatly shaking hand as he realized that it was _today_ , making him scared and frightened at the possibility of fighting, but then decided to wake up his friends to remind them of it, so they might be able to at least practice for a little more, yet he still gulped and prayed to himself that they wouldn't be too angry at him for disturbing them.

Taking his sword off of the wall, he inched closer and closer to his brother Goldie, using the handle of it the blade to prod the sleeping bear awake, where he would hopefully be safe from harm if he awoke being cranky. To take another step of precaution, he tried to whisper as loudly as he could, hoping that he would be able to wake him up in a good mood.

" _Pssst-_ _Goldie, wake up!_ "

When the golden bear didn't stir, Freddy took another risk, and prodded harder with the handle, as well as increasing his volume.

" _Pssst-_ Goldie, come on, wake up! This is important!"

He only received some muffled grumbling, before Goldie shifted away from the quivering handle, which Freddy was starting to lose his grip on, since it was pretty heavy, but thankfully pulled it backed to put on the floor as he regained back some strength. Sure, a heavy wooden handle could wake just about anything, including animatronics like Goldie, but the brown bear preferred to wake him up using the _I-Plan-To-Still-Be-Alive_ technique, instead of the _I'm-Signing-My-Death-Warrant_ technique.

Grunting, he hefted up the sword by the blade once more, but as he was carefully getting the handle closer and closer to Goldie's hand, the metal slipped from his hands, yet he did not know it until he started to speak in a louder voice as he saw it accidentally hit the eye.

"Goldie, come on! Wake-"

 _Thunk._

Goldie's eyes immediately snap open to look at Freddy, who started to trail off as he was finishing his sentence.

"Up …"

" **Oh, you are in SO much trouble, Freddy.** "

Backing away from the slowly rising bear, so as to not wake up the sleeping vixen with the boy animatronic near him, Freddy silently held out his hands, waving them to show that he had a good reason, whispering quickly yet harshly.

"Wait, wait! I just came to wake you up to tell you about the competition!"

Goldie snorted and crossed his arms, yet he still wasn't convinced that what Freddy had just done to his eye wasn't an accident, not that it wasn't damaged in anyway, it was just stinging slightly.

" **Yeah, what about it? You better have a good reason to wake me up then.** "

"The fight is today."

Silence.

" **WHAT?!** "

"Don't you remember? Today is the day!"

" **But, I thought that it was** … oh, damn it, you're right!"

Groaning, Bonnie was slightly awoken by the chatter, so he carefully moved BonBon off of him before he went to the two standing bears.

"What is it with that goddamn racket?"

The rabbit was surprised when Goldie hauled him up, slight panic in his voice as he spoke.

"Quickly, wake up the others, we must train before the event starts, it's today!"

When he was only answered with an open-mouthed and obviously shocked face, Goldie grabbed the rabbit and shook him - hard - until Bonnie snapped out of the trance and helped Freddy to wake up the others. The first ones to be woken up were Chica and Chic, who weren't exactly the spring chickens that were eager to wake up.

"Hey! Watch it, pal! I got to sleep, and don't think you can boss me around like that newt … _Zzzzz_ …"

"Ugh, what is it- MY BEAK! MY F-CKING BEAK! YOU BASTARD! You're going to pay for what you did to it!"

Both Freddy and Bonnie had to raise their hands to protect themselves against the angry female, which conveniently woke up the other members as they heard the commotion, and it was quite a brutal one too.

"OUCH! Wait, Chic, calm down for a moment, it wasn't us!"

"Seriously Chic, it just fell off!"

"Fine, but don't think I'll let it go _this_ easily next time!"

Groaning at the marks that she had dealt them, both Bonnie and Freddy sat down as Fred took over when Goldie filled him in, making his voice serious as he addressed them about the situation.

"Alright, listen everyone, today is the competition."

After he patiently waited for the shouts and remarks of shock to subside, he then continued his, and his brothers' speech.

"Since it is today, it looks like now is the last time we can practice, so let's start."

"How? We're barely good at weaponry anyway, and we haven't been doing much of it as well!"

"Relax, Mangle, we'll all be fine, _we're_ the most deadly with weaponry out of all of the other contestants, mark my words!"

Chuckling, Goldie wrapped an arm around the vixen, who only rolled her eyes but let it stay there as he spoke soothingly.

"Don't worry, my sweetheart, with me, nothing can harm us, especially for BB!"

"Alright, but Fred is right, we're the strongest team!"

"Yeah!"

"Definitely!"

"Let's go beat up some weaklings!"

"Like Foxy was?"

"Hell yeah, you bet!"

Riled up by their own encouragement, the nine team members placed their hands together in the middle, including BB's own tiny one, before they all counted to three, and raised them all up as a sign of strength as they called out their team name, as well as their own little chant.

" _The Fazbear Gang!_ The best team and the strongest of them all!"

When they parted their hands, they immediately set up their gear to prepare for the upcoming fight, with Chic hefting her light spear while strapping on her small shield to her left arm, while Chica was brave enough to put on the wearable seat of claws, gripping it tightly as she imagined herself slashing through waves and waves of enemies, filling her with confidence, while BonBon was testing out her flail to see if it still worked by swinging it around, causing a small whistle to be heard as the spiked comet orbited around the wooden shaft. Mangle tested her own cutlass by pulling it out, watching how the light curved around the smooth edge of the blade, where it dipped noticeable in the notch near the tip, which was razor sharp, yet she still sighed, knowing that she only chose the curved sword because it reminded her deeply of Foxy, before she ruefully sheathed it.

How she wished that she could stand beside the dark red fox once more, with both of them laughing with pure enjoyment, like the days before, which were probably years old, according to her memory, and perhaps Foxy would have been a good father for BB, as he was always playful and fun to be around, not strict or demanding loyalty like Goldie. Shaking her head to clear herself of those distracting thoughts, she concentrated more on her adopted son, who was waving the dagger around dangerously, making sure that he knew that he was only supposed to use it if he absolutely had to, as she didn't want him to become traumatized by the highly possible deaths that would come up.

Meanwhile, Goldie was trying his best to polish up the blade he took as best as he could, using sand to rub out any dried dirt, while trying to make himself look presentable, occasionally changing the position of his hat to make sure that it stayed on, which was the same thing his brothers were doing, and they had a good joke about it whenever one of them had their hat drop on the floor. However, he was also confident that they would overall win, as he and his brothers were the strongest that he knew, and no one could defeat them, _no one_ , making him smirk as he finished, and held it in his right hand, causing him to frown as he felt the grit of the worn-out leather, wishing that they could get something nicer.

Like the golden bear, Freddy and Bonnie finished their preparation in a similar manner, also wishing that they could get something that looked better, while Fred was trying to make the hammer as smooth as possible, trying to make it look good, and since it was double-headed, that only gave him twice the work, making him grunt as he rubbed it into the sand. When he was done with it, he hefted it to make sure that it was still heavy enough to smash anyone's skull, and was satisfied; trying out different positions in ways that he thought would look the best whenever he was finishing someone.

Just when they were about to start practicing the use of their own weapons, they heard the door open, and _The Fazbear Gang_ turned around to see the same newt that trained them leaning by the doorway, giving them a cold glare of disdain at their poor attempt to ready themselves, before he coughed out yet another blob of slime that formed in his throat, saying,

"Your team, and everyone else's, are to report to the western tunnel, now. Don't be late."

With that, he slunk away, where he nodded to his own team that waited for him, yet when he saw the nine animatronics hesitating, he decided to use a little edge.

"Oh, and if you don't, the ring master won't be happy about it."

"So, it's starting?"

"Yes, now move it!"

That brought all of them marching with the newt's team as they all anxiously gripped their weapons as they walked down the tunnel, their feet shifting the sand as it was kicked forward, slowly progressing to the far entrance that led to the center of the ring, raising some of the team's curiosity.

Focusing their hearing, they could start to hear some signs of a crowd, which included loud yelling, screaming, and cheering that echoed throughout the entire area, especially in the tunnels, and all of the animatronics had to face the sounds that barreled towards them, only adding to their nervousness. Each of them gripped their weapon tighter as they started to sweat off coolant, which rushed to cool down the overheating parts that were caused by panic and worry as they heard the noises become louder, and louder, and still louder as they were forced to walk forward by themselves.

 _WOOOOO! Bring on the FIGHTERS!_

 _I want to see BLOOD AND OIL SPILLED!_

 _BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS HERE! Bet who will win, bet who will die, place your bets here! Cash only, beat it you credit and plastic people!_

Some of the teams that were next to Freddy's varied in their reactions, from cheering, to shouting in glee, to sobbing, or praying for survival, to those even confused, still not knowing what was happening, even though many of them did on the contrary as they went further, and further, and closer, and closer the to mouth of the tunnel, as if the beast was regurgitating its contents to the outside, where the vultures would swoop in on them, which were the spectators cries as they started to see the hints of the first team, which wasn't too far, in fact, it was a team right in front of _The Fazbear Gang_. Mangle hugged BB tightly as the roar increased, Chica and Chic held each other's hand tightly, BonBon nervously fidgeted beside Bonnie, who was trying to control the shaking of his sword hand, and the Freddys prepared their weapons ready, yet all of them had the same idea in their mind.

 _What had they just gotten forced into?_

* * *

 _Hissss …_

"Ahhh … thank ye very much, now, we all know what we are te do once this starts?"

Patting the armor suit that Foxy wore to make sure that it was tight and secure, Mikhail nodded as he helped to finish setting up his friend, yet to do detailed work while wearing an elaborate outfit such as his, which he already put on, proved to not be that easy, compared to the simpler design of the fox's gear. While touching up on his own gear, he asked Lana for some assistance, which she did, by making sure that the elephant tusk that jutted out of his right shoulder stayed there, since it occasionally slipped, but he did wince as she tightened the straps that held it a bit too tight, yet he still nodded to show his thanks, which she returned, before she went back to her help friends Scarlet and Diamond with their own gear.

Slipping on the chain mail over herself carefully, the black and white vixen made sure not to get her tail caught in it, and with some help from Diamond, they moved it so that it stuck out from a specially made hole on her backside so that it showed, complete with its signature white tip against the black fur, which was the only light-colored part on her body. She also prepared to hone her dirks, and she carried about six of them at all times, two in her hands hidden in her sleeves, two strapped across her chest in a small belt, and two more wrapped around her legs, just about the right length where her arms could simply reach downward, making it a position comfortable enough to draw them out quickly. However, she didn't like how she felt in the mail, so she then slipped on her golden-colored chest plate, which she polished herself, and grinned proudly at the shiny surface, and was comfortable when she felt it press and accent more to her shape, yet her chest down was still covered by the chain mail, giving her a more secure feeling.

Just in case if it was rusted or corroded, she moved around in a bit, checking to see if any links were stiff or if any were broken, yet they still lasted, making her smile, and kept walking around in it until Diamond called out, speaking her own opinion about her friend's walking around, just as the vixen had paused for a moment, and was almost done putting on her leg coverings.

"Hey, Lana, this isn't a fashion show in here, you'll get to do it when you walk with me and Scarlet into the arena to greet and introduce ourselves to the new teams!"

"Yes, yes, I'm just checking to see if everything is in order."

"Is it?"

"It is well, yes, how about you?"

"Let me check."

Shuffling around some of her gear to look for the right parts to start with first, the cheetah decided to start with her main, biggest piece, which was her chest plate, so she slipped it on, like Lana, checking to see if it showed her shoulders and upper arms, which it did, before she started on her next pieces, picking up her leather sleeves, pulling it over tightly like a second skin over her spotted arms. Finally, she equipped her leg coverings, careful to make sure that the backwards-curved blades won't damage her, and strapped one pike onto her left arm while she simply carried the other one in her right hand, feeling the sand sift underneath her, which was quite a nice feeling.

"Yeah, I'm good, better than ever like always, and still hot!"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's self-compliment, Lana helped Diamond with Scarlet's gear, who had requested help, her voice definitely saying that she did.

"Hey, girls, can anyone give me a little assistance over here? I can't do this by myself; it's a little difficult when you're tying a corset with yourself facing the wrong side."

Tapping her chin, the cheetah fingered the laces that tied together the metal shell that covered the top half of Scarlet's chest, weaving the strings through the holes, using them as guides, until she was finally able to finish it all off with a neat little bow in the middle of the web of cords, which was covered by the crimson vixen's cape, draping over it. Both Lana and Diamond made sure that Scarlet looked it tip-top shape, so they both criticized her as they viewed her.

"Nah, doesn't look like perfect, still needs something."

"She didn't even finish putting on all of her gear. Give her time, Diamond."

"Alright, alright, let's see her with gear first then."

Rolling her eyes while giving a small huff of amusement, Scarlet attached her leg coverings, making sure that they were facing the right way, showing her thin calves, and finished putting on the tops for her feet, also making sure that the tips of her toes were showing through the empty slots, before she then decided to have a little joke with her friends. Standing up now so that the other females could see her fully ready, she said,

"You know what one thing we have in common is?"

"What?"

"We don't have the bottoms of our feet covered!"

"Course we don't, why would we have covered feet in hot sand?"

"Bleh, oh come on, that was just a joke, Diamond."

"Oh! Good one then, Scarlet."

"Thank you Lana, see? She has good taste."

This caused the trio of girls to share a laugh, and both Diamond and Lana were convinced that Scarlet looked simply amazing in her gear, just like themselves, before all three of them turned around when they heard a very familiar voice call them over.

"Hey, girls, 'ow do I look with me gear? Like a regular ol' swashbuckler, I'd say, what d'ye think, me lassies?"

As soon as they took a look, or rather, a very long stare at him, they couldn't help by being both impressed and frozen at whom, or _what_ was in front of them. All three of the Angel's Devils could feel their heads heating up as they realized that they were examining Foxy too long, but then again, nothing couldn't really stop them, as they couldn't help to further see how the vulpine looked, now that he was finished putting on his gear. Even though it was the same gear and same stuff he used all of those years ago, it still made quite a great impression on those who first meet him wearing it.

Foxy had a fine set of strong, lean arms that were seemingly almost chiseled by the rims of muscle that were in it, though thankfully it wasn't too much, yet just enough to make the clear sign that he was muscular and possessed great strength, leading to his chest, sturdy and proportional, leading to his trimmed, flat stomach. His legs were of similar build to his arms, except they looked slightly thicker in the upper half, complete with his eye patch, shining from a recent polishing, as well as his fabled sword that he held in his right hand, while he was using his left hand to currently wave in front of the female's faces.

"'Ey, hello there my mates? Ahoy there, Foxy in front of ye? Ye remember yer positions when we start the competition? AHOY!"

Shaking their heads, the three girls rolled their eyes and chided themselves for looking too long at the fox, which they apologized for, yet he waved his hand absentmindedly to show that he didn't mind it.

"Don't ye worry, with ye three as me best friends, with one of them-"

He gently picked up Scarlet's hand towards him, which he kissed on her wrist, to which she blushed and smiled at.

"- as me partner, and if you and Mikhail did something that a fan might do, it's no trouble with anything, because yer all so dear to me, not to mention that you all and I know what it's like, so I know that you wouldn't do it on purpose."

However, he wasn't able to say anything else to the trio as he then realized that it was almost time to start, which he saw on the clock that was attached to the right wall of the tunnel, and quickly instructed Mikhail on his job, which the red and black wolf nodded vigorously as he could feel himself become more and more nervous with each detail the fox told him.

"Go up te the podium, greet and wave te the crowd fer effect, and get ready te roll down the banner that I put next to ye, when I signal ye. When _that_ is done, ye must stick around to see if anyone is doing or going to do any foul play te prevent thee event from going bad, do you understand me? Good, ye must also be sure that no one gets inside the room that ye are in, otherwise, if there are some scum who do, armed, there will be a retractable blast shell on your right side, all you have to do is pull it, or just fight them and subdue them if you can until after today."

"Got it."

"Good, now hurry, it's almost starting, go!"

" _Da ser._ Yes sir."

Sliding in his hatchet and ax into their respectful positions, Mikhail quickly went through the doors that led inside the lounge room where Foxy, Lana, Scarlet, and Diamond usually met when they woke up in the morning, remembering the hallway path to Foxy's and Scarlet's room, and when he got there, he immediately went towards the podium that stretched out to the rim of the arena, and he could see his friends in the eastern tunnel on his right, while seeing the agitated new teams of the competition on his left in the western tunnel. When he took a moment to focus to see who was first, he could see a newt, a pair of wolves, and a pair of exact copies of bulls, sneering at the thought of them attacking his friends, but then saw them calm and relaxed, so that made him conclude that they were also an old team, as were the rest in the tunnel, so they had experience, making him nod with approval at them, which they obviously didn't catch.

When he paid attention to the real world however, once he got out of his trance, he realized that the noises were now much quieter, except some whispers that blew in and out of spectator's mouths as some were even pointing towards him in the podium, and he was able to catch quite a few of those remarks.

"Is that the ring master? Dang! He certainly looks cut out for it; look at what he's wearing!"

"What is that thing protruding from his right shoulder? Oh, damn, is that an elephant's trunk?! Sick!"

"He doesn't look that tough, doubt that he could hold the position much longer."

The red and black wolf that heard this chuckled darkly, knowing that all of those statements were false, well, minus the second one he heard, as _he_ knew who the ring master was, and he was strong enough to hold his position, probably forever, given the time. He knew that he himself wasn't the ring master, but they didn't know however, and that only made things much more excitable. However, his eyes then started to slant with anger as he started to see some faces in the crowd, and they were not faces of metal, instead, they were the faces of flesh, of _humans_.

Apparently, news of the business in the ring had gone out by some rich animatronics going to there, becoming impressed by what was going on, and most likely alerted their friends or contacts to come and see the large potential that the arena had to bring. All of the humans that came were ranging from the curious or astonished scientist-slash-engineer that wanted more than just a look at the fighting animatronics, from politicians that could benefit from the use of them to make leverage for themselves to get further gain, to the military men and officials that were examining the fighters with obvious interest, making Mikhail scowl. He knew from personal experience that men like those did not care for the sake of the animatronics, only for themselves, as they believed that they were the only good people that existed on Earth, and that they were allowed to simply control anything that they chose, such as the animatronics, and he could feel more coolant flowing in his veins as he started to heat up in self-anger, remembering one such argument between a pompous military official and one of his few good friends, Leonid, when they returned from the rescue from the blizzard that made the two meet each other for the first time.

 _Sir, Mikhail the Red is a real comrade and a partner, and personally, a friend. He's almost like a real human being!_

 _A real human, Leonid? Really, I expected better from you, programmable animatronics like him are only used for blood and war, who needs more like him? As soon as he is killed or decommissioned we will just simply replace him._

 _Sergeant, the General himself promotes the use of any type of animatronic that still serves a purpose that he sees fit, and Mikhail's is to fight and rescue!_

I _make the rules around here, you subordinate, not you! I suppose that I will have to teach you a lesson, Leonid, to make sure that you still know your place. You are hereby suspended of duties until I say so._

 _But that is absolutely-!_

 _THAT WILL BE ALL,_ _ **DISMISSED.**_

" _Napyshchennyy svin'ya._ Pompous pig."

For some reason, the wolf always translated himself whenever he spoke something in Russian, but he guessed that it was an unconscious thought to make sure that he still knew the language, even though the entire language of the Soviets were directly downloaded into his memory banks, so he guessed that he did it just for fun. He then bared his teeth when he saw an animatronic that was sitting close to them, wearing flashy clothes and finery, counting a stack of money that was passed to him by one of the military men, a private, perhaps, yet still carrying the same intent. A guide. That was how they were able to get here.

 _So, even animatronics like us would sell us out for their own benefit._

Snorting, he was partially relieved when the group of humans wasn't too many, and there were about only twenty in the huge, immense crowd of around 95,000 plus spectators that were animatronics by his guess, so there would probably be no trouble, and then waited patiently for the fox's signal that would tell him to start the event.

Finally, after a few minutes, he could see that in the eastern tunnel, Foxy had changed his right hand into his hook, which he waved the curved object at him, showing only his arm through the entrance, taking it as the sign to start, before it sharply retreated back in, but fortunately it wasn't seen by the crowd, as they were all looking at the wolf to start it. Standing up, Mikhail caused an immense shush to silence the crowd by simply raising his right hand, surprised that it would work so easily, until he took another moment to make sure that he was in control, but before he started his speech, which he memorized when Foxy fed him the words to say, he unfortunately he forgot some right off the bat, causing him to freeze.

 _Der'mo. Sh-t._ Now _what do I do? I guess I'll have to make up some up for myself, hopefully the crowd will still think it will sound respectable._

Clearing his throat, he proceeded again as he started his speech.


	11. Reintroductions, Part 1

Chapter 48- Reintroductions, Part 1

Looking at the massive numbers of spectators, Mikhail could see that he would have to be convincing enough so that they would know that they came to something worth watching, so he decided to make the speech as loud and dramatic as possible, hopefully Foxy wouldn't mind it terribly. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he could feel all of the watchers' eyes on him as he spoke.

* * *

"Welcome, fighters, and citizens, and all visitors, to the arena! As your host, I'd like to both greet you all back, and welcome any newcomers warmly here, to see yet another event that we all know as, _The Worldwide Metal Fighting Championship_!"

Chuckling at the increased uproar of the now fired up crowd, he noticed that some of the humans were leaning in on the edge of their seats, their eyes both curious and wondering as they saw the wolf standing on the podium, probably wondering how he could control the rest of the crowd, making him scowl once more.

 _Once they see who's_ really _in charge, they won't doubt him, but then again humans always seem to underestimate things to their own advantages._ Tipichnyy, _typical._

"And now, without any further ado, I will now ask the new teams and competitors in the western tunnel to enter the arena!"

Sweeping his hand, he nodded silently to the first team that showed in the tunnel, before they nodded back, and they all started to move out of the dimly lit chasm, to the bright outside, causing many spectators to either boo or cheer as they any teams that they recognized or betted on, and they got even louder as more and more teams started to filled in the western half of the ring, slowly pouring out like a mass of metal, fur, and electricity as they kept coming. He was also able to catch the nine animatronics he captured and bartered with Foxy, making him raise an eyebrow as he saw them clutching their weapons and shaking with worry as they hurriedly darted their eyes around, yet he was also amused when the three bears, the rabbit, and pretty much the others were astonished and amazed at where they were at.

Tak, _So_ , _that's where they went to, I guess I should have seen it coming. Well, looks like every team is in the arena, time to call out the Angel's Devils to introduce themselves and the event._

Clearing his throat for the second time, his Russian-laced voice boomed out over everyone else's chatter, silencing them as he started his speech once more, only this time with more vigor and feeling as he expressed himself freely, now noticing that the humans were staring more and more intently at him, but disregarded it as he drew out his hatchet from his belt, using it like a beacon as he held it straight up.

"Teams, competitors, all in the arena center, you are here to fight, to win, to conquer, and to survive! Those who win will have their team decides whether their enemy will either die, or be spared to live another day in the ring, but nevertheless this is a fight to the death nonetheless. There is no such thing as a fair fight, in fact when I fought here, we didn't have the grace of the ring leader to assist us, such as now, when he provided you with at least the gear that is suitable for the purposes that you are about to use them for."

Suppressing a laugh at the incredulous remarks and cries of the crowd, he continued.

"That is right, I'm not the ring leader, yet you all thought I was, but that's not the case. The ring leader is awaiting for all of you in the eastern tunnel, waiting for his time to be called out, so you can understand that he is in charge of this place, and that he respects all, so he had me speak for him, which I say, is very humbling, as he himself is taking a risk showing himself. Did you know that many tried to take his place through defeating him? They all failed, which is just one example of how strong he is."

He could start to hear uneasy whispers go through the crowd, yet now he saw the humans diverting their attention to where Foxy is, but he knew that they couldn't see him, which caused the humans to sit back into their seat with impatient looks on their faces.

"But, don't let that make you afraid of him, he had others help him along the way, and I am honored to say that I was one of those people. However, I will now introduce the closest friends to him, who helped him to overthrow the unfair rule of the previous ring leader, Springtrap. In fact, this team is the _only_ all- _female_ team that is still around, with one of them, in fact, being the co-leader and partner with the ring leader himself, whose name I will reveal shortly, as he wants it to be a surprise."

While Mikhail was talking, Freddy, along with his other friends in the large crowd of other animatronics, all gripped their weapons, ready to fight, seeing that other teams were already wary of others, but when the wolf got to Springtrap, it got his attention, causing him to lean over to Goldie, who was nearby him, and whispered to him

"The guy on the podium, Mikhail, he was the one who had abducted us."

"No sh-t, who else would have a fur pattern like his? Especially his gear, he looks like a walking nightmare!"

"Well, that same guy mentioned Springtrap, wasn't he the one that ran away from the old restaurant that you worked at?"

"Which?"

"Err … the one before the old one, what was it, _Fredbear's Family Diner_?"

"Eh, I forgot the name a bit, but that sounds close. Hmm … Springtrap … oh yeah, him, hah!"

"What's so funny?"

Shaking his head while smiling, Goldie had to put his mouth closer to Freddy's ear to make sure that no one else heard him as he whispered back, but the brown bear also detected hints of smugness behind the voice.

"Well, you mostly know me as the pacifist, but at that time, in the family diner, me and Springtrap used to work together, but heck, I didn't like him, old and rusted he was, so I usually took over his spotlight and made him stay in the dark. I always wanted him to be trashed, scrapped, or thrown away so that I could be the one with the most attention and fame, but the manager always held a soft spot for that golden rabbit, so I had to live with that b-llsh-t for a couple of years. But one night, there was a chance so big that could finally get him out of the building, I just couldn't let it pass it by. Here's how it started …"

 _One day, when I was doing my guard duty round as usual, I remember that it was raining in the nighttime, probably midnight and the only things that I could see were illuminated by the street lamps that I viewed from inside the building, quiet as always. The manager had already left the place to sleep at his own house with his wife, they were a nice couple, but the same couldn't be said about me and Springtrap though. I hated having to spent all of my nights with him; all he did was just sit while staring at the monitor, as if he was pretending to be a damn night guard or something._

 _As I was walking through the main room, I suddenly heard screaming that made me dash to one of the bathrooms, I think it was the ladies room, to find four dead children scattered on the floor, their blood staining the tiles a crimson red, and all of their mouths were partly open, as if they had died screaming in fear. I could also remember seeing tear streaks running from their still, cloudy eyes, sometimes mingling with the blood that spouted from their chests, cruelly torn, or flowing back from their limp necks to their hair, giving it a little gruesome shine. I remember seeing the murderer in the circle of the dead, holding a fifth child by the bloodied neck, staining the purple suit that he wore, the once shining badge of safety now a sickly mockery that smiled behind a veil of blood. I stood there, horrified at what this, this_ **MONSTER** _had done. To kill five young, helpless children in cold blood, who he had probably kept captive until he could do his act after hours, it just made me angry, and so angry, that I attacked him for it._

 _He never had a chance to live or survive as he screamed._

 _How easily his arms were able to be pulled apart, forcing him to let go of the already dead child in his grasp, making the corpse fall onto another body, before I punched him in the head with my fist, crushing bone and cartilage as I decimated his skull and his nose. I guessed that a few bone shards must have been blasted into his brain, as he then collapsed, his head now a sunken, misshapen orb that just twitched back and forth wildly, until it finally stopped, and the murderer's body was on the floor, sprawled out alongside the dead children that he killed, and he was also killed as the price. Justice._

 _When I had finished mourning and picking up the dead bodies of the children, I looked around to see if there was any place that I could hide them, knowing that it would be devastating if the diner was a murder scene, so I stuffed them into you original five, who were just spare suits with active endoskeletons in them in the supply room; Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, when he was temporarily out of order like you all, myself, and you, Freddy-_

"Yeah, yeah, I know that old story, I was still ticked off that I had to clean myself out though, but you had a good reason to do that, but what about the murderer's body? That one was a lot bigger than the rest, so, where did you put it?"

Scoffing, Goldie heard a little bit about how Mikhail was talking about the renovations that the ring received, before he went back to whisper to Freddy, his voice hinting at something as he prodded the brown bear in the stomach gently.

"Come on, think, who do you think that I would put it in?"

After Freddy took a moment to think, he started to smile, slowly shaking his head as he said,

"Oh, you sneaky, _sneaky_ bastard, now I get it. The murderer was put into Springtrap, wasn't he?"

"That's right; let me tell you what happened after they found him with a dead man in him."

"Go ahead, you got my full attention."

 _After the owner found Springtrap, the stench of rotting flesh was so terrible that he couldn't ignore it, and when he found the body inside the rabbit's case, he was horrified, and thought that he killed him, much to his own protesting. Springtrap had pleaded with him, trying to convince him that it wasn't him that had done it, but the man was adamant, much to my glee, as I watched this from the sidelines, and after that incident, it changed the rabbit's life forever, favoring in my way._

 _Springtrap was able to stay, unfortunately, but he was cast off into a small storage room way in the back, where the owner wouldn't ever care for him anymore, and he just rusted there, occasionally catching a bit of sunlight or two, but otherwise he was completely in the darkness, the funniest part was that he was terrified of the dark and the unknown, and I would have loved to know what had gone in his mind in that state of panic. No one really ever saw him again. I, on the other hand, was given full responsibility of the building, and I was always given attention by the customers and the children, and I loved it, every second of it, rightfully gaining my rewards for defeating Springtrap. As they say, to the victors go the spoils._

 _There was one day, however, that made me wonder where he had gone to, though I forgot him in a short time: he was never that important to me._

 _One day when I was walking about the building, I passed by the doorway to Springtrap's confinement, and just for fun, I decided to knock on it to see if he was still alive, if not barely functional. Tapping on the wooden yet steel-reinforced door, I called out to him to see if he responded, but all I heard was silence, so I tapped again, but I still got the same answer. Hesitating, I tried a third time, this time slightly opening the door when I slid back the steel bar, and I poked my head in, looking through the darkness to try and find the golden rabbit._

 _When I did see him however, he was charging straight at me, but that wasn't the part that made me remember it now, no, it was far much worse. His face had corroded and rusted, patched and holed, damaged and bent, twisted and turned, into something that hardly resembled him, only the suit and the ears letting me identify him as Springtrap, but he was far from looking like the one that I used to know. His face, God, his face, it scared me half dead. His left ear had fallen off, leaving only half of it on, the stump with wires sticking out of it, holes decorated his body like Swiss cheese over his rusted, pale yellow hued color, but the worst of all was his face. His face had his mouth totally corroded and weathered; leaving only his teeth, making him wearing a permanent smile, but it wasn't a happy-go-lucky smile. No, it was a crazy smile, an animalistic grin that told that whoever saw it was in trouble or would be very intimidated, and intimidated I was, as I immediately ran out of the room, trying to avoid him, but not before he escaped the room that he was stuck in for years._

 _When I came around, the owner was standing over me, asking me where was Springtrap, but I didn't know where he went, he simply disappeared, and eventually the man forgot about him, just as I did, but now as I am telling you this story, I could still remember one additional thing about him. The stench, what a putrid stench he carried._

 _For it was the stench of the murdered murderer that I had stuffed inside the golden rabbit suit._

"Damn, that is one _hell_ of a story, Goldie, so at least you now know that Springtrap is dead, right?"

"I suppose so, but whoever that could have taken him on and win is definitely strong, Springtrap was pretty buff, probably enough to rival me, so whoever beat him … well … I don't want to know."

The yellow bear, of course, was lying, as he still fearfully remembered of how much stronger the rabbit was, until he convinced the owner to put him out of service, leaving Goldie free rein for whatever he wanted to do.

Hearing Mikhail raising his volume to that of a roar, _The Fazbear Gang_ paid attention to the black and red wolf on the podium as he started his introduction of the Angel's Devils, seeing as everyone was incredibly apprehensive and impatient, wanting to see the fabled and legendary team that resided in the ring. However, Mikhail himself was still aware of the humans paying more and more attention to the eastern side of the ring as he started to call them out.

* * *

Patting Scarlet's back, Foxy nodded to the Angel's Devils team in front of him from his seat on a nearby bench, knowing that it can either end badly, or well, hopefully the latter, and sheathed his blade to rest as he started to hear Mikhail calling the girls forward. Knowing that the vulpine was worried out of his mind for them, Lana planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry Foxy. Me, Scarlet, and Diamond will all be fine out there."

"Just make sure that ye don't get injured in any way, ok?"

Sighing, Diamond made sure that he was listening by kneeling in front of him so that they were face to face, yet she smiled as she playfully squeeze his left cheek, making him slightly unsure of what was happening, but then she let go.

"Foxy, the girls and I will be _fine_ , don't worry yourself, especially with Scarlet as leader, we'll be safe, I guarantee that. Scarlet, can you vouch me for that?"

Placing both of her blades on the nearby wall of the tunnel, Scarlet gave the fox a quick hug, surprising him and the other girls, especially when she spoke to the cheetah without looking away from Foxy.

"I can agree with that, Diamond. As for you, Foxy, you better watch yourself, alright? There's going to be a lot of dirty work when it comes to fighting in the ring."

Chuckling, the vulpine nodded, but then pulled her quickly back in when she let go, causing her to yip in surprise as their snouts touched when he said,

"Alright, I'll be careful of meself, but when ye come back, we 'ave our _own_ dirty work te do, alright me lassie?"

Giggling, Scarlet tweaked his nose, but then they heard Mikhail getting close to calling them out, his voice getting louder and louder as he progressed.

" _And here, in this ring, on this day, I show you …"_

Quickly, the trio of females prepared their weapons, and Scarlet grabbed her blades on the wall, but then decided to hold both of them as she walked out, taking a moment to look back at Foxy, winking at him.

"Flirting, that certainly isn't your style of talking. But alright, I'll see you then."

With that, the three girls waited for Mikhail's signal, which they didn't have to wait long for.

"I now show you the renowned, the deadly, the stunning, the _extraordinary_ … ANGEL'S, DEVILS!"

The female team walked out of the entrance of the tunnel into the ring, and into the crowd, as the event started taking place.

* * *

Slack-jawed, Freddy and his male companions watched as a thin, toned leg appeared out of the shadowed area of the dimly lit tunnel on the opposite side of the ring, as did the rest of the teams that looked with bated breath, sweat starting to form on their foreheads as they saw the first member of the fighting team come into daylight. Spectators leaned forward on their seats, eager to catch first sight, many of them taking out their phones, cameras, or other recording devices, even the humans showing innocent interest as the men in white robes put down their notebooks and sketchbooks, yet they still kept the camera pointed at the eastern tunnel, rolling.

The leg started to grow to the outside, spots decorating it with dark patches as they started to sprout on the yellow hide that seemed to be pulled out from the blackness, to where it widened to show a hip, then the stomach, displaying a diamond-shaped patch of cream-colored fur. Then it revealed the chest, and one quick look could tell that it whoever it was is definitely female, while it started to show another leg walking out gracefully, and from the chest came the shoulders, which widened, stretched, and thinned out as arms appeared, yet they appeared to almost touch the floor, where her hands would be about an inch from the ground. When some looked closely at the odd duo-colored arms, they realized that they were seeing dark grey metal spears, which were attached to leather sleeves, tightly bound with cord.

Finally, the spotted yet pretty head appeared, and it squinted in the bright sunlight, but then smiled when her eyes got adjusted to it, before she walked out of the tunnel, everyone eyed her as she walked out with her tail trailing behind her, stopping about three yards from the other teams, and crossed her arms, careful not to pierce herself, before she simply winked at the newcomers in general, and waited for her other two friends to come out.

Cocking her head to one side, Diamond could see that many of them were staring at her, which didn't surprise her, yet she was still hesitant about what to do with her tail, which was lying on the ground, before she decided to move it, and her fifth limb slithered gracefully and wrapped itself around her waist. She also raised an eyebrow in mock shock when she knew that she was seeing many obvious looks from the males, knowing from past experiences and fights with the opposite gender of what they were thinking, but she let it slide, before she turned her head around to see the hints of one of her friends, she couldn't tell who it was though, so she just waited there like that until Mikhail called out Foxy, after the Angel's Devils.

* * *

 _The Fazbear Gang_ could hear lots of fevered whispering in front, behind, and all around them, all of them whispering one word, "Diamond".

Raising an eyebrow, Chic remembered of how the bartender told them of the Angel's Devils and who they were.

 _Now, the Angel's Devils used to be of five, but now there are three, and they were:_

 _Lana, the black and white vixen, she's usually shy, but once in the serious mood, she can strike death with her dirks._

 _Diamond, the head-strong cheetah, she's usually a bit cheerful and 'persuasive', but her pikes do most of the negotiations._

 _And finally Scarlet, the leader of the former group, who is the scarlet to crimson colored vixen, and DO NOT mess with her blades, because like her, they mean business._

Gulping, she could easily identify the cheetah standing in front of them as Diamond, so that got one members of the team clear, but that still left the other two unclear, which made her nervous, and she nudged Goldie, who turned his head questionably at her.

"Yes, Chic?"

"That cheetah right there is Diamond, one of the Angel's Devils."

Curiously, the golden bear had enough nerve to inspect the feline's form right in front of the chicken, immediately making her pissed, before he merely grinned at Chic.

"Do not worry, she cannot see us, not to mention that I think she is quite the looker."

"But you're with Mangle!"

"I only spoke what I saw, that was it, it's not like I'm going to break it off, but then again she hasn't been much of a love to me."

"Eh, maybe, but let's just hope we can survive this."

"Relax, us, against four? Pffffftttt, easy as pie."

"We'll see." Chic muttered under her breath as Goldie turned back to Freddy and the others, and she wasn't the least bit surprised when they all started to stare at the cheetah standing a couple feet away from them. She could already guess why they were staring at this so called "Diamond", even an idiot with no CPU could see that the feline possessed a body that many women didn't have, and that some would _kill_ for. She could probably count herself as one of those jealous females.

However, she didn't want to be bored for the next few minutes, so she decided to talk with one of the newt's team members, which was one of the bulls, which she _still_ couldn't tell who were different, but then again, they weren't different at all, they were exactly the same, so she just let that drop and struck a conversation with one of them.

"So, Diamond sounds a bit like an odd name, you know why they name her that?"

A few silent seconds passed by, causing the plastic chicken to feel a little uneasy, before the bull's head started to move, staring straight at her, causing both to have a small staring contest, and eventually the chicken won when the bull rotated his head so that his large, razor sharp horns were pointing towards the feline, speaking in a gruff, constantly halting voice.

"One, reason, cheetah named Diamond, have her name that way, may be, gap in the feline's armor. Take a look, ducky."

"I'm not a duck, I'm a chicken!"

"Duck, chicken, all same, bird."

Scowling, Chic took a harder look at the cat's chest plate, only to find that the bull was right when she saw the diamond-shaped cut out in the cheetah's armor, which exposed a bit of her flat stomach and her bellybutton, for some odd reason, but she then speculated on other possible reasons that the cheetah's name came to be Diamond

However, she was brought out of her stupor when she noticed the cheetah turning her head around to look at the tunnel that she came from, making her look as well, and also causing her to nearly drop her beak off of her mouth, as well as the crowd's jaws when they saw the second member of the Angel's Devils come out.

Eyes wide, the rest of the arena, minus the smug Diamond, who knew who was next, watched as a midnight black leg covered with armor came out of the tunnel, before it lengthened, widened, thinned, and formed the slim body of chain mail, which covered the stomach area, before a solid plate of metal ended the links and divided the boundaries of a grey sea and a golden land that rested on the female's form. Like the cheetah, her upper arms were uncovered to show her exposed neck, yet she had two thin straps of cloth trail down her arms to her lower arms, which were fully covered with black cloth, and her hands were shown, carrying two daggers, gleaming with a silent challenge, before two more sprouted against her chest, fixated by a belt that ran diagonally to her left shoulder, down to her right leg.

Before her face showed, a small delicate snout poke it's way out first, before it was joined by a midnight face, along with the ears as they slightly twitched, yet the expression on the female can be seen as hesitant and slightly shying away, yet she appeared to force herself to walk out into the now whistling crowd, dragging along her tail, which was also jet black, yet on the tip of it, a snow white piece of the fur was seen gracefully swished from left to right.

* * *

 _Oh dear, I hope I don't attract too much attention to myself, I'm just not fond of situations like this, people staring at me, not to mention a LOT, well, oh well, hopefully I can make it to Diamond without running away in stage fright._

Slightly squirming as she futilely tried to cover her face, Lana could feel herself become more embarrassed as she noticed many people, especially the males staring at her, but she was relieved when she noticed some still staring at her spotted friend, encouraging her to further walk. Feeling the chain mail tightly hugging her body, as well as feeling it twisting and shifting as she moved, she knew that it would only cause others to look at her more, making her even more embarrassed, until she finally made it to Diamond, who was smirking, knowing what was eating up the vixen.

"So, still not used to the spotlight and the crowd?"

Shuffling her feet, Lana turned her head to the right to face the cheetah, aware that the new teams and newcomers were staring at both of the females, starting to feel uncomfortable with all of the staring.

"You know that we're not supposed to talk until Mikhail calls out the ring leader."

As a precaution, they referred Foxy as 'the ring leader' to avoid discovery of his hidden identity for the event, but all of the surrounding people were either too far or too loud to even catch a word of what they were saying, only seeing their mouths move. Huffing, Diamond rolled her eyes before saying,

"Yes, yes, I know, but I just felt like it, can't really harm anyone, but you haven't answered my question yet."

Sighing, Lana absentmindedly flipped both of her dirks in her hands, catching them with the handles pointing towards the ground, before she sheepishly answered.

"Y-Yeah, it's not like I _could_ get used to it, all of them staring at us like that, especially now."

However, the black and white vixen was brave enough to look into the crowd of the contestants that would face off, seeing a wide variety of species that the animatronics were modeled after. A couple of mammals there, a few reptiles scattered around the masses, a handful of amphibians occasionally scattered in the group, as well as some birds, and she could even see that there were groups of animals that were never seen in the ring before, such as goats, bugs such as wasps, bees, ants, even seeing a group of five consisting of bats, obviously chatting with one another in high-pitched squeaks.

Unfortunately, she also had to deal with some more staring at herself and Diamond, scowling when she saw one of the males, a raccoon, wiggling both of thumb and pinkie with his other fingers flat down, shaking her hand near his ear, obvious that he wanted to make contact and talk with her by using the 'call me' signal.

 _Idiot, me, nor my friends, even use phones, unless he meant actually talking, which I probably won't, as I can see his friends also giving me such … looks. Ugh, wish they would stop staring at me._

However, she then heard a collective gasp coming from the crowd around her and Diamond, and saw that stares of the contestants, especially, once again, the males, visibly change their gazes from the black and white vixen and the cheetah to the spot between both of them, their eyes widening as their mouths followed suit. Feeling a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, Lana stifled a giggle as she knew who they were staring at, as it couldn't be more obvious, judging from their stares. Both the vixen and the cheetah that were currently at their positions couldn't help resisting to turn their heads back to look at their friend smugly, knowing that Foxy would be a bit distracted by her movement, which was proven right when they saw the vulpine looking, before he turned his head away to make sure that he was ready, both of their minds reflecting different, yet equally important observations and inferences of their team leader.

 _Hah, she sure knows how to make an entrance, and talk about first impressions; she's definitely looking every inch the fine fighting leader!_

 _Great job on your appearance, Scarlet, but I just hope that we'll be able to handle the large number of new fanatics afterwards, hopefully._

The crimson vixen was astounding as she walked from the entrance of the eastern tunnel, not minding the gazes of the crowd around her one bit, however she did feel like the odd one out as she placed one foot directly in front of the other while she carried her blades loosely from her arms, her weapons parallel to the sandy ground. Sunlight gleamed off of her chest, reflected by the armored corset that showed her smooth, well-conditioned stomach, further exaggerating her bodily attributes as her heavy cape flew to the left side of her, as if there was an imaginary wind that she controlled to make herself look as beautiful as possible. Her legs seemed to be almost flawless when her calves were shadowed by the covers on the front, which also shined a bit in the bright sunlight, and her arms looked like something a ball guest would wear, as it gave her both an aura of elegance and deadliness whenever the sun would shine on her double war blades, their keen edges gleaming brightly like an eagle's eye ready to strike.

As Scarlet joined her two friends, she smiled and nodded at both of them, who nodded back as well, knowing that today was that time of the year again when animatronics were pitted against each other, for the better or for the worse, that was for themselves to decide, and that was what they did. She was curious about the new competition to see if any would prove a challenge, and cast an eye over the contestants, many times coming into contact with those others who were staring at her as well, before she broke it indifferently and scouted the crowd to see if any looked intimidating. As she was looking, she identified the group that they had recently put into their rooms, which were the group of the nine animatronics, and she was also starting to get a little ticked off when she saw the three bears and the purple rabbit staring at her and her friends with pretty oblivious gazes, and she glared at them until they dropped them, only to come back up again when she took her eyes off them.

When he was sure that the crimson vixen wasn't paying attention to them, Freddy and his brothers raised their eyes again and viewed the trio of what might possibly be the most beautiful females that they have ever seen.

After an uneasy silence overcame the arena, Scarlet, Lana, and Diamond looked at Mikhail at the podium to see if they were able to start the competition, and after the red and black wolf hesitated for a few seconds, he finally nodded at them, and the Angel's Devils started what they had practiced and rehearsed during the past month.

Putting on a toothy, yet slightly aggressive smile, Diamond walked towards the contestants before she stopped roughly a yard away from them, before she uncrossed her arms, and waved her right one in greeting to the surprised newcomers.

"Hi there, my name is Diamond! Ever been in any event like this?"

After seeing many of the people in and outside of the ring either shaking their heads or saying 'no', she then untied both of her spears from her arms, before she let them sink into the sand, still standing up with the spear-points down, and started chuckling when the cheetah saw that some had backed away in fear or flinched.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't use my weapons yet, that's until it starts. Let me introduce to you to another friend of mine …"

Knowing that her other friend would have some difficulty speaking, since she was a little stage frightened, Scarlet nodded to Lana, who nodded back, knowing what she had to do, and gulped as she started walking towards her feline friend, but once she got the hang of it, she felt comfortable enough for speaking out loud. When she was side by side of Diamond, who winked at her for good luck, the black and white vixen demonstrated some of her prowess by quickly flicking both of her wrists up, causing her daggers to spin wildly into the sky, seeming to almost rocket towards the sun in a dark blur, catching many of the people's attention as they tried to follow it using their eyes, only to give up, but then their eyes started to widen as they saw the blades spinning just as fast vertically towards the ground, yet the vixen didn't seemed bothered by her weapons coming straight at her. Some spectators even started to shout out warnings to her, but Lana still didn't pay attention, silencing the crowd with awe at what happened next.

Slowly, she stretched her hands behind her back, right into the daggers' paths, displaying immense skill as she quickly swung her arms forward in an upside down arc until it her hands were right in front of her chest, where she stopped them abruptly as she let the blades fly once more, only this time they spun much more slowly, each rotation increasing both shock and fear in those who watched her. Finally, she continued to slowly raise her hands so that they were over her head, who didn't bother to look up as she closed her hands quickly around the handles of her weapons, before slowly lowering them down, but couldn't help to resist showing a little more and she did a final flip so that the blades were once again touching the insides of her arms.

Nodding towards the astounded contestants that had just seen her feat of expertise, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Lana, how are all of you right now, well I hope?"

After seeing some hesitant nods from the crowd, she nearly jumped in fright when one of the new teams whistled loudly, one of them, a pigeon, whistled soundly, before saying,

"Just perfect right now, since you and Diamond showed up!"

Lana had to hold back a sigh as she cracked a sweet yet fake smile, but then relief flooded her as she introduced the third member, as well as her second friend.

"That's very kind of you, but let me, and my friend, introduce the third and final member of our 'small group'."

Both vixen and cheetah side-stepped away from each other to allow the crimson vixen to walk in between them, and she was quite the sight as she walked gracefully and effortlessly to her position. The three females could now see that the admiring gazes had intensified, as if they were all judging to see who was the best looking, causing the Angel's Devils to mutter under their breath, sometimes involving curses.

However, that brief duration was quickly cut short, and Scarlet then started her part, not to mention that it was the one where she was the one who had to talk the most, thankfully she wasn't as shy as Lana, yet she didn't show too much opinion like Diamond. Smiling, the crimson vixen slowly rotated the blade in her right hand by the handle, until she suddenly flipped it in mid-air and caught it with the same hand, taking a moment to use her hand to brush off some dust from her left shoulder before she addressed the contestants.

"The name's Scarlet, and as you know, I am the leader of the group consisting of my two … colleges, by my side, making us three the remaining Angel's Devils."

Sheathing her blades behind her back, the vixen then took a moment to look at all of the apprehensive faces of the watchers, wondering what would happen next, and one of the new teams was so curious, one of the members was curious enough to speak up.

"Well, are we going to start the fights?"

Shaking her head, Scarlet's smile increased as she and her friends turned around to face the eastern tunnel, making the crowd very confused, causing a mass commotion filled with questions, arguments, and shouts.

"Who else are we waiting for?! You three all came out, now let's start this!"

"Maybe it's a hidden fourth member or fifth, you know how the Angel's Devils had five originally!"

"Well, I don't care! Come on, let's fight!"

"Who are we waiting for?! Is that why we are still standing in this ring? Answer me!"

Scowling, Scarlet could feel her good mood starting to boil up when the crowd started to riot, and she could start seeing that some of the newcomers were fidgeting with their weapons, and one of them even drew out a sword, making it seem that they were about to even attack the three females in front of them. To bring the situation under control, she turned her head around and gave one of her most charming smiles, before speaking in a nonchalant tone.

"Why, we're just about to introduce the ring master to all of you, don't you want to see him?"

Silence filled the arena as some couldn't believe their ears, as many had forgotten what had happened at the start of the wolf's speech, and one such example was shown when one other voice called out.

"Th-Then, who's the one on the podium, the red and black wolf?"

Mikhail answered for the females as his voice boomed over the entire area.

"I was asked by the ring leader to take his place for a while, until I call him out. He usually does some stuff that I wouldn't normally do, but it does add a personal 'signature' of his. Did you forget what happened only a few minutes ago from what I said? But now, let us not postpone this any longer … ATTEN-SHUN!"

Some people even held in their breaths, too nervous to make any sound as it seemed that the entire planet quieted for that very moment.

Meanwhile, in the eastern tunnel, a bright golden eye slowly appeared in the blackness as it moved stealthily around in its invisible cage, waiting to be called out, the fiery iris inside seeming to belong to a dragon's, just waiting to go out of its lair.

* * *

 **(Thought I was going to make it in this chapter, I suppose? Whoops :P Next chapter, it will be... I think?**

 ***Coughs***

 **Actually, I would like to apologize to those in the reviews that have raged about it, continuously, and I admit, it's true, I've held it off for too long, but this was actually what I had wrote about...**

 ***Thinks***

 **Two months ago, so I couldn't really mess with it or delete this chapter as I made the events so intertwined.**

 ***Coughs***

 **So, I would like to assure you all that it WILL happen very soon-So it will actually be in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this, even though it may be torturous for you :P)**


	12. Reintroductions, Part 2

**(Merry Christmas! And here's my gift to you; Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter 49- Reintroductions, Part 2

Rolling his shoulders so that he could feel more comfortable in his suit of metal, Foxy stood up from the sandy ground and started to walk towards the entrance, where he could see the outside sun shine brighter and brighter as he got closer as he heard Mikhail's invocation grow louder, and louder.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, machines, fighters, all of you!"

Chuckling to himself, the vulpine drew out his sword as he was walking from the scabbard hanging at his left side, resting the blade on his right shoulder, and adjusted his eye patch to make sure that it covered his entire eye, swiveling his ears to see that they weren't effected by the black strap that kept it on his head. God, was it really this long ever since he ruled the ring? It sure felt like it, and he can also remember it, several years of doing this, but now he was able to once again ready to show his _real_ strength, and it made him happier than a pirate with all of the golden doubloons in the deep seven seas.

 _Heh, maybe I should show a little of my swashbuckler personality, perhaps the crowd will like it, if not a little bit._

"I now present, to _ALL_ of you, the fighter of fighters, the _champion_ of the coliseum, the one and the _only_ … ring leader … of … THE ARENA!"

Hearing his friend about to announce him, Foxy walked out to face the roars of the crowd as they saw the glimpses of the highly renowned leader, as well as seeing the Angel's Devils standing in front of him from a distance, smiling, where he then saw the new teams, and ran a quick scan over them to see if they were any real threat.

 _Hmm … they don't look too difficult, easy perhaps, but then again, new times bring new technology. Well Horton, looks like you will finally have some competition._

Not all of the contenders were ragged, beat up or in bad condition, on the contrary, some teams displayed enormous wealth as their armor appeared to be high-tech, showing immense amounts of wiring and metal, humming with energy as its owners were contemptuously eyeing his own gear, which seemed much less decorative and exaggerated, but seemed to possess its own style that was completely alien to their's. Foxy however, knew that appearances did not matter, and that only effectiveness and durability would, so he ignored the glares from the richer, more spoiled animatronics as he further scanned the crowd, picking out some pretty eye-catching fighters.

Some of them were small, such as tiny animatronics that were modeled after animals, or some were large, as he could see that the biggest one was at least twice his height, probably more, some that looked pampered, some that looked rugged, and some that looked brave and daring, and there were also some that looked like they were getting scared out of their lives.

Little did that he know that one particular group was looking straight at him with pure terror, depending on the pair of eyes that were stuck onto him.

* * *

 _As Foxy was walking out of the tunnel towards the Angel's Devils…_

* * *

Freddy was staring with a mix of confusion and awe at the being who exited the eastern tunnel, as from his head to his toes, the ring leader, who he couldn't see clearly yet, still posed a formidable threat as he was walking calmly with the large and wondrous sword that he carried over his right shoulder in a classic mercenary fashion, its sharp edge shining in the sun. Curious, he squinted to try and make the image clearer in his head as the blurry outline of the ring leader started to form more definite features, and when he did, he did a double take, and he could tell from his other friend's stares that they were all seeing what he was, as he could see dark red fur that was covered with a green-colored armor set. For some reason, the brown bear could feel a sense of familiarity as he looked at the animatronic walking towards them, before the ring leader stopped before the Angel's Devils.

Already Freddy, Goldie, and Fred could feel a large sense of envy and jealousy overcome them as the ring leader talked with the females comfortably, and the four even laughed before they changed position so that the mysterious stranger was standing in front of the newcomers, with the three girls standing behind him. However, the longer that he looked at the armored figure as he tried to look behind the other eager teams in front, he started to see a glimmer located where one of the figure's eyes would be, and when his sight suddenly cleared up, he had to do another double take as he froze, shocked at what he was seeing.

Standing in front of him was a tall, lean, dark red fox, who had an eye patch over his left eye that shone from a good polish, his very stature stood as a silent definition for the term 'leader', for even though he didn't seem so scary or intimidating, his visible, modestly muscular frame was a warning to tell anyone that they wouldn't want to mess with him.

He shook his brown-furred head as he tried to remember where he had seen this person, or this 'leader' of there's, but it felt that every time that he was so close to remembering, his CPU would purposefully make him only farther away from the memory.

* * *

Meanwhile, the female section of the group was feeling themselves either heating up, or swooning at the sight of the handsome vulpine. Both Chic and Chica had their jaws on the floor as the two chickens inspected the ring leader that was heading towards them, and they also whispered back and forth on their opinions.

Trying to make herself look as good as possible, even though she knew that the fox wasn't watching them, Chic adjusted her beak to make sure that it wasn't going to fall off anytime soon as she turned to her sister excitedly as she chattered away amiably.

"Damn! Look at him, ain't he something to look at?"

Whistling as she was eyeing the lupine's physique, Chica shook her head to pay attention to what her plastic counterpart said, speaking in a very gossiping tone.

"Yeah, definitely, would you look at his muscle? Not too much, not too little, _just_ right."

"Hmm … better than the other guys, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely."

As for BonBon, the light blue rabbit nodded appreciatively at the charming fox who had walked in, admiring his pose and his gear as he moved, a wide smile on her face as she nudged Bonnie, who was next to her. The purple rabbit turned to see her whistling at the mysterious ring leader, making him start to frown.

"You think _that_ guy looks better than _me_?"

Chuckling as she was shaking her head, BonBon said,

"Oh, no, I think you look _just_ as good as him, but you got to admit that he's a sexy son of a bitch, don't you think so?"

"Hah, maybe, but we'll see when we fight him." Snorted Bonnie.

Grinning widely, BonBon swatted him playfully on his shoulder. "That's my man!"

"Just one question though."

"Sure, what is it?"

Coughing as he was pretending to see if there was anything wrong with his blade, Bonnie had to gain enough confidence to speak what he said next, knowing that BonBon had a similar attitude to him; head-strong and ready to fight anyone that seemed to annoy them.

"Who do you think looks better?"

Tapping her chin as she was cocking her head to one side in mock confusion, his beloved female rabbit smiled slightly.

"Not sure, I'm really not sure; it's a hard decision, after all, a _really_ hard decision."

While the two rabbits in love were debating on the topic on whether Bonnie looked better than the mysterious vulpine, or vice versa, there was one more female that was staring intently at the dark red animatronic that was walking out, with both disbelief and extreme bewilderment as her eyes were glued onto the male. Her tail, which was swishing from side to side, was now frozen and limp with shock when she held BB's hand, and as her jaw dropped, millions of thoughts were running wildly through her mind as she tried to find what to think about clearly, until she finally got herself into a slightly better mental stability as she carefully looked at the male that was walking towards them.

 _The same fur color, the same height, the eye patch, my God, he looks so much like him …_

Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but nevertheless the white and pink vixen was positive that the fox that looked so happy and cheery, who also happened to be the one who controlled all of the apparent power, was the split image of the beaten, broken down fox that haunted her. That was also the reason that she was so shocked, as she couldn't find any resemblance between the Foxy she knew, rusty, lonely, tortured, and this incredibly good-looking fox, yet she could still feel a huge part of herself trying to reach out to the vulpine as she started longer, and longer. When the male leader got to the three females of the Angel's Devils however, Mangle couldn't believe it when the four animatronics appeared to show a very strong bond as they hugged each other dearly, yet she could make out the red blush that was covering the ring leader's already red fur, causing her to feel a twinge of jealousy strike within her.

 _It can't be, it just can't be Foxy, yet he looks_ so much _like him, who the hell is he?!_

The confused female ran that thought in her mind many times over, until she saw Goldie motioning towards her with his hand, so she asked what was wrong, but then another competitor next to her, a horse, whinnied at her as he bared his flat teeth at the vixen.

"Quiet, he's about to speak!"

Mangle turned back to the vulpine that looked similar to Foxy, and saw that he had raised his left hand up into the air, signaling that he was about to start talking, so she turned silent as she realized that this would be the moment to finally hear this so called 'champion'. But still, as she still watched the vulpine lowering his hand down so that he would be able to speak, she could see that from Freddy's and his brothers' faces, that they were starting to suspect the same suspicions that she was thinking of, perhaps the two of the foxes were related? She shivered at the thought of the ring leader finding out what they had done to him for those many years in the past.

Yet still, she couldn't help to ignore the tugging feeling of familiarity and interest in the dark red fox …

* * *

Lowering his hand, Foxy smiled and used his eyes to survey the crowd, and seeing their attentive and impatient looks on their faces, he decided to start to finally talk, so he spoke in a loud, clear voice. He naturally included his pirate accent as well.

"Welcome, me mateys, TO THE ARENA!"

He bowed as the crowd created a tremendous wave of shouts, screams, and roars towards the vulpine that was standing in the middle of the ring, and as they kept cheering, he continued his introduction of himself.

Meanwhile, Freddy's mind had temporarily blanked when his short round ears detected something eerily familiar in the fox's speech, and he took a quick moment to think about it, before the realization struck him like a lightning bolt, both electrifying, and horrifying.

The vulpine's words contained a pirate accent.

 _Just … like … his … On second thought … EXACTLY like his … Could it really be ..? It may have been_ years _ago, but no one else could have that pirate accent like he had. It must be him, it must be …_

 _Foxy._

Reeling with revelation, Freddy tugged on his brothers' arms, and Bonnie's, and told them of his now solid conclusion. At first he was given incredulous looks, and they didn't believe him, but when he pointed out the pirate accent, they started to hesitate, realizing that he may be right, so they then secretly decided to confront the fox right in front of his own territory, as they believed that they could convince him to release them safely, and maybe even get some power into their own hands, as they still believed that they could bully and harm him to make him do whatever they want. The three Fazbear bears eagerly eyed the three females of the Angel's Devils that were behind the vulpine, visualizing that soon, they would have them in their grasps, able to do whatever they wanted with them, and that already gave numerous ideas in their minds. They continued to listen, waiting for the right moment to speak up and quickly assume authority.

* * *

"Ye all know me by the rumors that have been going around this place, I assume, and that some might be beyond the truth, or what ye believe as the truth. Aye, I understand why such landlubbers such as yerselves have doubts on me strength and my position, but let me tell you, _ye wouldn't want te mess with it one bit._ "

The intellectual hardness that shone brightly in the golden eye of the vulpine seemed to quail those that met its unblinking gaze, as Foxy knew that he had to give them at least a warning, in case there were some of the rowdier types in the opponents. However, he didn't want to scare them to the point of quitting the fights already, so he broke into a smile, showing to the crowd that he knew that it was merely a warning, yet still one to be taken seriously, so the spectators chuckled at the well-meaning joke. Some of the people, including the new teams, then whistled or hooted loudly when Foxy then wrapped his arm around Scarlet's shoulder, causing the co-leader couple to blush, but the vulpine continued.

"This here's me first mate, but I'm sure that ye all know that by now, but if ye don't, I'd like to reintroduce Scarlet 'ere!"

"Foxy! Foxy, a quick question, please!"

Raising an eyebrow, the questioned fox looked towards one of the newcomers that were going to fight, which was a male wolf, next to another wolf, yet female. He also saw a pair of bulls that looked like the split images of each other, but he was able to identify them both as males, and next to them, spitting out what appeared to be a slime or goop as he was coughing it was, was a newt, covered with possibly the same material that he was hacking out. However, he then remembered something that made him smile, so he called back to the wolf.

"Aye, what is it, me lad? 'Ey, weren't ye the one who took care of training thee new teams?"

Nodding as he was grinning, the lupine pointed a thumb at himself when he knew that he was being talked to.

"Yeah, that's us! But it was mostly our slimy friend here; he took care of the rough work."

The newt acknowledged himself by raising his right hand while he was coughing into his left hand, so Foxy then turned his attention back to the grey wolf.

"So, me bucko, what kind of question do ye want te ask this ol' sea captain?"

Rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, the lupine put on a nervous grin as he said,

"What do you mean by Scarlet being your first mate? Does that mean that she is _actually_ your first … well, you know. Just don't punch me in the face for that question though."

An uncomfortable silence settled upon the people inside the arena, and as the spectators were eagerly listening to hear the personal answer to the even more personal question, the newt had stopped coughing out slime in an abrupt halt to both glare and stare in shock, horror, and anger towards his team mate, and then looked back and forth from the grey animal to Foxy and Scarlet, who were both looking at each other, embarrassed, especially when the male's arm was still wrapped fondly around the vixen's shoulders.

Suddenly, the vulpine grinned and started laughing aloud, much to everyone's surprise, before he then nodded towards the grey wolf.

"Well, ye see, the term 'first mate' that _I_ was referring te was thee one that would be used d'on a pirate ship captain's right hand, or partner, which would be Scarlet, as she and I are co-leaders of this place. However though … I ken suppose that the one that ye assumed te be was also right, as she is me first _mating_ mate, if that be what you're implying, but I don't care bout that part, because what matters is that I love 'er very much with all of my … eh … I suppose I can't say 'eart, cause we technically don't have one …"

This caused some chuckles and some more hoots from the crowd.

"I suppose that I 'ken say that I love Scarlet over 'ere with all of me being, and that I'd do everything that I can to make 'er, and my friends happy. Aye, this is what I say in front of all of ye, me witnesses!"

The onlookers exploded into cheers, or some swooned as they said 'awwws' towards the blushing pair of foxes in the center of the ring, yet Foxy eventually had to put his right hand up again to silence them, until one loud voice spoke out.

"This is all nice and all, but what in the devil is your bloody name!"

Raising an eyebrow, Foxy tried to detect the source of the shout, but he then gave up when he found it too tiring when he saw the masses of people in the arena, so he decided to finally reveal himself. Grinning, he took his arm off of Scarlet as the vulpine took a few steps towards the newcomers, who started to back away in slight fear, making him laugh as he started to speak his speech, imagining that it was one of his great, happy plays from long, long ago. Breathing deeply, he introduced himself, feeling everyone's eyes staring upon him.

"You have all come to see what is about to happen in this ring, and it will be worth it, for this will be unlike anything that you have ever seen. Steel with steel, blades against blades, power against strength, _these you will see in_ this _arena_! I am proud to be part of this event, AND I WILL FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH TO PROTECT THOSE THAT I HOLD DEAR!"

He then started to bellow out the very last introduction before the fights of the arena as he stated his position that he had held for all of those years.

"FOR I AM THE LEADER AND PROTECTOR OF THIS AREA, and this is MY HOME! If _anyone_ threatens to do anything that would harm anyone with ill intentions, _know this_ , then I'll be DAMMNED if I don't do anything about it, for I am the ring leader, the fighter, the SWASHBUCKLER of the SEA OF SANDS!"

"For I _am_ , and I now start this event under my name, I _AM_ \- "

"Foxy!"

The vulpine stood frozen, shocked as his mouth was still open-mouthed in mid-sentence as he was cut off, and the entire arena fell silent as they started to see some movement from the front of the newcomers, where the leading animatronics parted to let someone come out. Arms crossed, the competitor who interrupted the pirate fox's speech carried a sword and a small, circular shield as he pointed the rusty blade directly at the now growling vulpine, who then snarled.

" _Yes_ , that is my name, but who are you to interrupt me in a time like this?"

Insolently chuckling, Freddy, realizing that Foxy hasn't recognized him yet, smiled even wider as he heard Goldie, Fred, Bonnie, and the girls come out from the crowd to form a formation, totaling out to nine against one. Grinning, the brown bear took another step forward, much to the crowd's stunned silence, until he was a fair distance from the dark red fox, and started to talk in an innocent tone.

"What, you don't remember me? We had _such_ good times together, can't you remember, from all of those years ago? You don't remember _me_?"

Growling, Foxy was about to shout at the brown bear who was insulting him profoundly, and was prepared to kick him back onto the other side of the arena, when he suddenly paid attention to the bear's features, making him start to furrow his eyebrows in confusion as he ran through his memory.

 _What the? How come he looks familiar … he's right, I recognize him for some reason, and where do I know him, he looks like someone I knew before, yet I can't remember off the top of my head? His fur, where have I seen it before, especially the shape of that nose, where have I ..?_

Freddy, seeing that he had most of the crowd's attention on him, decided to turn the tables on the vulpine, so he started to laugh out loud, thinking he should make the dark red male remember who he was, especially when soon, he was going to be in charge of this _glorious_ place. Taking another step, he took a quick peek towards his friends and brothers, who were all near the edge of the newcomers, their faces ranging in many forms in many emotions, from confusion from Chic and Chica, blunt surprise on BonBon's face, and for some reason, agitation from Mangle, who was holding tight to a dozy BB's hand. Finally, he was able to see pure shock resonating from Bonnie's, Fred's, and Goldie's faces, so he gave them a quick wink before turning back to Foxy, turning his voice from one of fondness, to one of taunting.

"What's the matter, Foxy, can't you remember me? Oh, we _did_ have some good times in the past, well, for me and my friends, HAH! You look different then I remember, but I bet your mind is too weak and pitiful to even think about it. Yeah, I remember you alright, when you were on the floor, broken, helpless, junk, and _worthless!_ "

The final word made Foxy's mind click, and soon he was drowning in memories bursting from the mental dam that kept them secure, and each one made him remember intense pain, suffering, and devastation, until he was able to now see the brown bear in front of him with anger-filled eyes.

 _Now I remember him, how_ could _I forget him? All those years of suffering, long ago, when they humiliated me, tormented me, and trashed me, NOW, I …_ _ **REMEMBER**_ _…._

" _ **YOU**_ …"

The brown bear snorted as he started walking towards the fox, and started to gain more confidence with each step as the eight others followed him in a large, threatening group, sporting weapons and gear that was rusty, but still presentable. The two slowly colliding forces didn't pay attention to the whispers that were running back and forth from the sidelines, as they were now only paying attention onto each other. Finally, the iconic pizza bear stopped a few feet away from the vulpine with his friends behind his back, and lazily looked at his blade, before looking back with a pompous set of metal teeth on his face.

"Now you remember us, don't you? I can tell that you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, after all, you were beaten by my orders, _and there was nothing that you could do about it_."

Snarling, Foxy started walking towards them as well, surprising them as he said,

"Freddy Fazbear, I remember ye, such a long time …"

The mentioned brown bear was starting to get self-conscious when he started to see that the vulpine had changed a lot since they had lasted met, as he could see that he was at least half a head taller, and with much more muscle that started to chill his metal spine, along with a much more open display of fury raging in his golden eye. He also saw the females behind Foxy starting to heft their weapons, their eyes slowly filling with anger, which confused him for some reason, as the only time that he talked with them was when they were first captured, and he was definitely sure that they couldn't be _that_ angry from him and his brothers, which made him wonder about what made them this aggressive now.

Finally, the vulpine that Freddy thought was dead was standing right in front of him, and the brown bear had to back away in intimidation as he saw Foxy in full image, especially when the dark red male had lowered his sword so that he was loosely holding it by his side, but then sheathed it in the scabbard. After a small while of complete silence, with everyone, especially the humans, who were now on the edges of their seats looking at the two animatronics in the arena with fascination, Freddy decided to make the first move. Snorting, he motioned his shield arm around the ring, before looking straight at the fox in front of him.

"So, this is where you have been all of these years, huh? I never would have guessed that someone like _you_ could accomplish this."

Smiling thinly, Foxy knew that Freddy was taken aback by how much he had improved, and had been only paying attention on the bear that ruined his life when he thought that he wouldn't have anything else left to gain, only for the same, beaten person to succeed in something that far dwarfed the bear's own achievements.

"Aye, I did do this, now, I wonder, how did you get here?"

Pointing an insolent finger towards Mikhail on the podium, Freddy decided to intimidate the fox by raising his volume while accusing him of a crime, or at least something that was frowned upon.

"Your stupid friend, that black and red wolf, _abducted_ us when we were out of the street, where we were then dragged here, forced to be trained by that _stupid_ team you just talked with-"

The brown bear moved his finger so that it was pointing towards the pair of wolves, bulls, and the newt, where both of the male bulls looked ready to charge at him, but the newt was holding them back by calmly placing his slimy hands on their shoulders. After a while, both of the bulky males settled down, only to fuss with having to wipe off the slime that accumulated on their fur and shoulders.

Sneering triumphantly, Freddy could hear disapproving whispers in the crowd, so he then turned back towards an untroubled Foxy, much to his surprise, so this time he pointed his finger directly at him.

"What, are you _fine_ with this type of crime? You should be ashamed of yourself for capturing animatronics like me and my friends."

Raising his head slightly, the dark red fox didn't seem to pay attention to what the bear was saying, making Freddy madder as the vulpine crossed his arms, until he was met by the cold glare in his golden eyes, and they seemed to speak in a light, amused tone.

"Oh, is that so? What were ye doing out on thee streets?"

Stuttering, Freddy had realized that he had unconsciously hinted at what had happened to them from the restaurant, and Foxy was quick to catch on, this time starting to form an almost vampire smile, baring sharp silver teeth as he looked from the brown bear in front of him, to the frozen, silent eight others behind him, remembering their faces as soon as he looked upon them. He first saw Goldie's, reminding him of how he had acted alongside Fred, who was staring at him with wide eyes, and his other brother Freddy as the leaders in his years of pain, to Bonnie, laughing in his mind as he saw the rabbit standing nervously with his thin sword, thinking about how he had acted as the main muscle that usually struck him with no mercy, along with his gung-ho counterpart, BonBon, who he saw her staring at him with a slacked jaw.

 _I wonder what she's looking at, it's not like it's anything new, heh, then again she didn't give a damn about me, so why now? Hmm … maybe I can guess._

Foxy ran the small joke in his mind, finding it funny as he thought about being confused with the new attention from the people from his past, but he absolutely knew what they were looking and paying attention at. He then had to hold back laughter as he saw the pair of chickens' mouths agape at him, noticing that Chic's beak was on the sand, and that the plastic chicken didn't realize it.

Coughing, he said,

"Chic."

Shaking her head wildly, the designated chicken glared at him before saying,

"Yeah, what is it you cripple?"

The insult didn't bother Foxy, yet he did clench his jaw slightly, but then put on a sincere smile, nodding towards the spot where the plastic orange beak had fell off.

"I assume that yer beak crippled off your mouth as well?"

Frowning more, Chic took an angry step forward.

"What the f-ck do you mean, you-"

Feeling her orange foot coming into contact with something solid, she looked down to see that the vulpine was right, causing her to redden deeply with embarrassment as she quickly kneeled down to pick it up, trying her best to ignore the laughing of the spectators, until she took a step back towards her sister, who glared at the dark red fox in defense, before opening her beak.

"If you _ever_ humiliate my sister like that again, you piece of scrap metal, I swear-"

Coughing again, Foxy interrupted the stunned dark yellow chicken as he innocently said,

"Or what, lassie? Besides, I didn't ask ye te stare at me like the way that ye did. Did something about me interest ye?"

Chica had to literally tear her eyes away from his lean frame, eyeing his strong arms, legs, and his rugged face, before she then spat onto the ground, staining the sediment a dark black.

"Dream on."

Chuckling, Foxy shook his head and continued going down the line of infamous people from his past, which was almost done. As he was nearing to the end of the line of the animatronics from his past, the last member made him remember something that was _truly_ special, making him feeling a mix of emotions within him, churning within his mind like a great ocean in the vast sea, thrashing as wildly as the stormy typhoons.

Most of those emotions weren't exactly the happy types.

Smiling easily, Foxy slowly walked past Freddy, who turned around to see where he was going, and when he saw, his eyes immediately widened in panic, before he quickly looked at Goldie, who was clenching his own right hand very tightly as he ground his teeth when he saw the vulpine walk towards the girl that the golden bear liked, as well as the animatronic that was like the entire _Fazbear Gang's_ son.

* * *

Mangle could feel herself shaking with anxiety as she saw Foxy walking towards her, or perhaps it was him that was shaking the ground slightly with each step as he got closer to her, the distance between them seeming to shrink. She felt BB shift nervously by her side, and then felt him going behind her back, where she could also feel him shaking, probably with the same, scared feelings that she was experiencing right now. Gulping, she slowly, yet carefully traced the handle of her cutlass, ready to expect trouble, which she would guess he would do, why wouldn't he, after seeing the ones who had affected his life so painfully after so many years?

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

She saw his large feet stomping into the sand as they walked towards her, and she simply stared at the two metal-covered feet, not daring to see the emotions that were clearly showing on the one-eyed face. The pink and white vixen then heard BB whimper and whisper in a shaky tone.

"It's the bad fox, mommy, it's the dumb fox. Don't let it hurt me, please mommy."

Mangle had then paid so much attention to the balloon-holding boy, that she almost missed the sound of the thundering footsteps advancing towards her, and then looked behind her to see that all of the other newcomers had backed away towards the very edge of the western tunnel, as she could see many of their faces holding fear, yet interest as well, their footsteps sounding off with the ring leader's own.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

She then felt a dark shadow descend over her, as well as BB's increasing whimpering and sniffling, causing her to widen her eyes with fright as she saw the hazy outline of the one she used to be such a significant part of onto the grainy texture of the ground, and it kept growing, and growing as the footsteps of the lone, believed-to-be dead fox increased in volume, yet they still kept the same pace, as if he wasn't in a hurry to confront her, causing her to start feeling a strong chill almost shaking her entire back as she knew that was true.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Closing her eyes tightly as she still faced away from where she knew the vulpine would be in the opposite direction, she stubbornly pointed her head away from him, facing where his shadow would overlap her own, yet she could feel her cool chipping away rapidly with each step resounding off.

 _Thump…_

 _THUMP…_

 _ **THUMP…**_

Hearing the stomping come to a slow halt, Mangle gathered every once of her courage to peak at where her shadow would be, only to sweat buckets as she saw an enormous shadow snuff hers out, and then gulped, before she slowly turned her head around slowly to face Foxy, yet she still kept her eyes glued to his green armor-covered feet, and felt her coolant freeze instantaneously as she saw medium-sized claws, sharp and deadly poke out from slots that were made into the footgear. The now terrified vixen kept staring at his feet, and a few minutes of silence swept over everyone as she started to shake, now noticing that BB had stopped whimpering or crying, but almost jumped as she heard a low baritone voice speak, tinged with the pirate accent that she knew would identify Foxy, her past love, anytime, or anywhere.

" 'Ello there … _Mangle …_ "

She shakily gulped again, still looking at the feet of the one that she had tossed his life beyond repair, from the beginning, to the break up, to the desertion, towards her own running away, and finally back to the one that she thought was dead or gone during that time, until now. The vixen felt her skin crawl and freeze as the patronizing voice continued to talk in the same, dark, cold, yet polite matter as it echoed in her mind, the voice seemingly turning the temperature from the hot, sunny day, into an absolute zero from where there could be no recovery or escape.

" _What's the matter, Mangle? Looks like ye have seen a ghost."_

Oh, the irony, for to her, she was.


	13. Old Feuds

Chapter 50- Old Feuds

"Look at me, Mangle."

Scared out of her wits, the pink and white vixen slowly started to raise her head, first seeing the big, red feet, up to the lean, armored legs, towards the greenish metal plating on the chest, up to the slightly broad shoulders of the powerful frame, before stopping just at the neck, hesitating and scared at what she would see at the top of it. Right now, she was just thinking of anything, _anything_ that would serve as an excuse to delay looking up any further towards Foxy's face. She hadn't been this scared in all of her life, as she was literally breaking down slowly, nearly making her cry as she felt very sick in her stomach, and felt like throwing up all of her liquids.

She froze as she heard the same voice starting to growl, this time sounding much more serious.

" _LOOK at ME_ _ **MANGLE.**_ "

Finally, she braced herself as she heard the deadly tone, meekly raising her eyes higher, and higher, up to his neck, then to the jaw line, up to the snout, before finally seeing a single golden eye staring directly at her, unmoving. Before her stood a totally different looking, and brand new Foxy, with his dark red fur seeming to absorb all of the sunlight behind him, causing him to look slightly darker than he actually was, making him look more imposing and intimidating towards the female vixen.

Both foxes were now staring at each other with everyone else quiet with the other fighters carefully holding their weapons, until the ring leader spoke first as he was starting to smile viciously.

"Well well well, how are things going for ye, lassie? Going fine I suppose, hopefully?"

Mangle only nodded slightly, forcing BB to hide behind her as the large male fox in front of her inspected her carefully with his scrutinizing eye, with his other one hiding behind his eye patch, yet she felt that she was still being watched by that second eye, as if it was burning through the leather into her. However, she noticed that his attention had shifted from her to something else, as she could see the clear indication that he was looking at something besides her, causing her to be alarmed as she started to feel her adopted son squirming behind her, and apparently he had noticed the shaky movement. The pink and white vixen started to feel sicker as Foxy stretched out his arm, gently pushing her away as he knelt in front of the now terrified plastic balloon-holding boy, still grinning in that dangerous matter.

"Ahoy there, Balloon Boy! Ye remember this ol' sea cap'n?"

The red and blue striped animatronic slowly nodded as his eyes darted around in a panicked motion as he then let out a nervous laugh.

 _Haha …_

"That's great te 'ear, bucko! What else do ye remember?"

"Th-Th-That your name is Foxy?"

Chuckling, the dark red vulpine also nodded, and was about to speak some more until Goldie interrupted him with a growl.

"Don't you dare harm any of them, or us, _Foxy_ , or else you'll pay for it."

At that statement, the fox's eyes hardened, before he stood up and turns around to face the golden bear, this time letting out a small bit of anger to show that he meant business.

"Will ye now? Oh, what are ye and yer friend going te do 'bout it, **me matey?** "

The three bears, Fred, Freddy, and Goldie, walked towards him as they got Mangle and BB behind them, pushing them back towards the others who watched as the confrontation took place between the four males, as well as the entire arena, who still haven't made a peep yet, sensing that whatever was going on, was _big_. Leaning lazily on his sword in the ground, Freddy cast a challenging stare towards the vulpine, who stared right back at him with a much higher intensity, and both of them looked at each other for a long while before the brown bear spoke.

"You know what we can do to you, so let's cut the act. You have acquired quite a spread here, in fact, it's just the thing that me and my group could benefit from and enjoy, so why don't you just let us take over this place peacefully, before you get yourself hurt."

He was shocked when Foxy merely laughed out loud as he threw his head back, and Freddy also saw the three females behind him smiling menacingly as they slowly got into fighting stances, causing him to be confused in why the fox didn't cower in fear or shrink away, or even hesitated. Finally, the dark red vulpine stopped laughing, shaking his head as it dropped slowly from side to side as he was smiling widely with his one visible eye closed, until he raised his head towards the group of nine and opened the eye, showing a clear display of hostility and apathy as he spoke.

"Ye think that ye 'ken still harm me? That's quite the assumption, but I assume that you didn't wash your eyes since we last met."

The brown bear was easily offended by the insult, causing him to grow very angry, for no one spoke to him that way, so he growled as he shoved his face right in front of the fox's.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that; you _know_ how easily you can be beaten up, just like at the pizzeria."

Whispers started to form in the arena as many people were discussing the topic as well, not believing of what they were just hearing, which was what the bear had said. Could the ring leader really be that simple and weak?

Spreading his arms wide in a dramatic gesture, Freddy appealed to crowd as he spoke out loud, now being the center of attention in the eyes of many of the spectators.

"Oh yes, people, Foxy is not what you think he is! He is weak, shameless, and he isn't the strong and dependable leader that you think he is! Where I came from, me and my group would beat him up regularly, like breakfast, and he would always respect us, submitting, and crippled, because _I_ was the one in charge of the place, me and my brothers!"

Goldie and Fred eagerly raised their hands in acknowledgment, and the crowd's voices increased as they heard the testimony of the brown bear in the ring as he continued. Meanwhile, Foxy had fallen silent, not because he was intimidated, but because he let them speak, letting them spill out the story of his entire past as he remembered each moment from the pizzeria, piece by piece.

"He would _always_ be scared of me and my group, and do you know why? It's because _I_ was stronger, and _we_ had the power there, and whenever he spoke out against us, he would suffer greatly, as he understood who was in charge!"

This time, Freddy cockily grinned as he turned his head towards Foxy, who had his one eye calmly closed as he did nothing to oppose them, as well as seeing the three females of the Angel's Devils looking at him with worry.

 _Hah, looks like he's not doing ANYTHING, just as he always was, even the girls won't step in. Time for_ **my** _moment to shine._

"You think that he is wise, smart, kind, and caring, don't you? Well, I'll tell you otherwise, because you don't know _anything_ about his past or what he did, for he is stained with as many sins as the 'seven seas' that he has sailed!"

This time, the entire area fell quiet as they listened to the brown bear, who was shooting the still vulpine accusing looks. Taking a moment to dust his hat off, Freddy cleared his throat as he then started to sorrowfully recount the deeds that the fox had 'done'.

"Foxy has always had a sick mind, troubled, irrational, even crazy, for he was always a menace in the building, which me and my friends had to deal with for some years. He used to try and attack the night guard there during the graveyard shift, poor soul, the human would always try to survive, why he stayed there I'll never know, but Foxy always tried to get him, but luckily he was too _stupid_ to even catch the person!"

Foxy clenched his jaw tightly as he felt his eye and hand twitch, knowing what the brown bear was saying was a total lie, but also knew that if he spoke out, he would appear to be rejecting the statement, making him look like he actually did it, but he still didn't worry as he started to remember more and more about that hellish place, and the beings in it.

"This fox had been isolated in the far reaches of where me and my friends performed, purposefully _locked_ away from the public, and he remained there for good reason, and do you want to know why he was put there, away from the children?"

The crowd became dead silent, so quiet, you could have heard the shifting of the sands by the wind as Freddy slowly turned around to face Foxy face to face, only to be pleasantly surprised as he saw a streak of liquid oil flow slowly from the closed eye of the dark red fox, filling him with more confidence as he then pointed his right pointer finger as he spoke.

"Because on one fateful day, in front of parents, kids, and the owner, this fox _bit_ and _ripped_ out the frontal lobe of a _girl_ , no more than _five_ years old, on that day he showed himself as the _demon_!"

Lowering his hand slowly to keep the act going and to make the crowd still believe him, Freddy pretended to be troubled by the past events by sniffling, wiping his arm across his eyes to clean it of imaginary tears, and so did his brothers, before showing false fury as he growled at the still motionless fox.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Foxy, on the day of the girl's death?"

This time, the brown bear started to see the fox in front of him slightly shaking, which he guessed was either guilt, sadness, or fear, which made him grin on the inside, continuing his interrogation.

"What made you do it, Foxy, to kill an innocent girl? Tell me Foxy!"

The fox was shaking badly in rage and guilt as he remembered that scarring day, letting more and more black tears to start forming and streaking down his face, further reminding him of the girl that he bit as she was on the floor in her own blood, along with her own tears. He also started to grow more and more sad – and angry – at each accusation that the brown, pompous, annoying, and smug bear was pointing directly at him.

 _I_ _ **NEVER**_ _wanted that poor lass to be hurt, I never did, she was like thee pearl in all of me ocean at the time, she always paid a visit to me after her school ended. She then went to the pizzeria fer 'er birthday, in 1987… an innocent, like Freddy said, at least_ _ **THAT**_ _was correct of his_ _ **LIES**_ _… I am not sick, or crazed, or senile, but that's what they want the crowd to believe. I can't believe that they could fall for such things._

Chuckling remorsefully, he choked back a sob as he remembered something that the girl used to say the first time that she saw him perform, as well as her stubborn parents, who happened to be pretty snobbish, as they were moderately rich.

* * *

 _Mommy! Mommy! It's Captain Foxy, my favorite!_

 _Sweetie, it's just a broken down animatronic that barely resembles a fox, the only thing that he looks like is a pirate, and those are_ BAD _._

 _I don't mind, he looks just like a pirate captain from all of those story tales that you used to tell me!_

 _*Laughs* Darling, those are called_ fairy _-tales, not story tales. Alright, I suppose that he isn't that bad, maybe even fun for little ones like you, I have to admit that his show is quite entertaining. Charles, what do you think about that Captain Foxy?_

 _I don't know, dear, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy, so I think that Ol' Cap'n Foxy is just fine._

 _Yay! Thanks mummy, thanks papa! Me and Foxy are going to have such great adventures together, forever!_

 _*Chuckles* Well, lassie, I don't know a bit 'bout the forever part, but I'll be sure te make it last as long as possible._

 _Captain Foxy! Where are we going this time!_

 _To thee seven seas, me first mate!_

 _You're the greatest, Captain Foxy!_

* * *

The greatest. That was the nicest and heart-warming thing that the fox had ever carried with him to remember her by, causing him to start breaking down as he raged about her death.

 _The greatest, the best, the most amazing, and I killed her in front of 'er parents, WHY DID I BITE THE LASSIE ON HER HEAD?! I never meant to hurt her, especially not in that manner, oh bloody seas, I was so sorry for her and the parents, the parents … the way they stared at me … I'M SO SORRY!_

He let a dark drop of oil fall from his cheek, which then fell onto the sandy ground, staining it a jet black, which in his eyes he wished that it was a black hole that would spare him from the guilt that still taunted him today as his mind still raged on, the inferno that started in his head now too big and reckless to tame as he continued with the mental self-discussion.

 _I never wanted to hurt her, it wasn't me fault! I never wanted to kill her, such a young life gone, because of me, and my teeth, I CURSE THESE WRETCHED TEETH! She was helpless, but she was so kind to me, she was me angel, me innocent, like Freddy said … LIKE_ _ **FREDDY SAID.**_

At that thought, Foxy's mind suddenly went into automatic overdrive as more and more emotions flowed into him, fueling his anger and his frustration at what the bear had done to his life.

 _T'was his fault that he hijacked me circuits that made me go haywire in the first place, because he literally wanted me put out of business, so him and his devil friends could get themselves a larger room, at my expense! GRRRRRRRRRR … it WAS his FAULT for having him and his brothers, and his friends, to torture me for all of them years in my Cove, and they continued their lives without me. They don't care about me, they never did, perhaps_ _ **MANGLE …**_ _but she_ _ **LEFT**_ _ **AS WELL.**_

"Answer me Foxy! How do you feel knowing that you have the blood stains of a _five year old girl_ in your hands! ANSWER ME!"

Freddy was about to walk forward and slap Foxy in the face, determined to make him surrender under pure force as the entire crowd seemed to die, not making the slightest peep that would identify life as the brown bear walked towards him, until he stopped as he saw a black dot, straight in front of the fox, who for some reason had hung his head down, covering his face as the sun's shadow blotted out his facial features, and the fox didn't move a single inch. After a few more seconds, another black drop of oil fell onto the sand, before a third one fell, causing the black spot on the ground to appear to grow bigger as the silence stretched on. Clearing his throat to make sure that everyone knew that he was currently the speaker, and to cover his initial surprise, Freddy once again spoke.

"Answer me, _you broken-down fox_ , how do you feel about having to burden the guilt in the death of a five year old girl _?_ "

After what seemed like an eternity, the vulpine raised his head to face the stern face of the now confident Freddy, convinced that he had won the battle, and would soon take over control of the ring in one sweet blow, only to have his confidence drain and crash like sugar glass as he had to take a step back in shock, for as soon as the sun illuminated the face of Foxy, who now held his head up, the entire arena gasped with horror when they saw the vulpine. His head fur was undisturbed, but it was what decorated it that made the ring leader more ferocious, for he now had two, wide, and murky black stripes covering around his eyes, leading straight down to his jaw-line, before it stopped a few centimeters away from his snout, but those weren't the most fearsome features, for that title belonged to his eye, or rather, _both_ of his eyes.

His left eye was shining brightly with an eerily glare which appeared to be almost crazed, for his pupils had dilated until they were as small as the pad of a thumb, yet it showed the interior of his iris much more clearly, encasing something similar to a hell-fire in them as the red, orange, and yellow danced with each other in a rapid, nonstop torrent that couldn't seem to be contained by the orb that they were in. As for his right eye, the one covered by the eye patch, it glowed with similar colors as the other eye, showing dully through the leather patch, causing everyone to catch their breath as they saw the maddened Foxy.

Meanwhile, both the Angel's Devils team and someone from _The Fazbear Gang_ were feeling their skin crawl with icy fear as they recognized the behavior that he was currently emitting. Carefully making sure that her voice wouldn't catch the attention of the male fox standing imposingly in front of them, who also had his back to them, Scarlet whispered worriedly to Diamond and Lana.

"Is he acting the way I think he is?"

"Yeah, he's acting like the way when we fought each other, minus the tears though."

"I couldn't blame him for starting to act like that, if those animatronics there were really part of the Fazbear Pizzeria group that he told us about, I'd be mad as _hell_."

The crimson vixen immediately stopped Diamond's hands as they were heading towards her spears, knowing what the cheetah was planning to do, so she spoke in a firm tone to know that her point would get across.

"I don't think Foxy would want us to intervene, this is _his_ past that he is dealing with, not ours."

Growling, the feline's face was unhappy as she grudgingly settled down, taking her hands off her weapons as she was nervous about the match up of nine versus one. Seeing this, Scarlet chuckled.

"Don't worry, Foxy can take care of himself, you know that, but we can at least make sure that he won't be attacked, _then_ we come to his aid, in case he needs the help."

Sighing, Diamond nodded, but still glared at _The_ _Fazbear Gang_ across from them, who appeared to be surprised, causing her to grin in her mind.

 _I wonder how much Foxy has changed since the last time they met …_

* * *

On the _Fazbear Gang_ side, Mangle felt herself starting to panic as she saw something familiar in the male fox's eyes as they opened to reveal the single vivid orb on the left side of his face, as the right eye behind his eye patch was starting to show the outline of it through the leather as it glowed. She knew where she had seen that look before, and it was from an event that she remembered very clearly, on that day in the Pirate's Cove back at the pizzeria, and even though she had forgotten some words, the meaning that they held still shook her to the very core.

 _The only THING that you caused me was PAIN, AND SUFFERING, just like the others! How did you THINK you could make ME feel BETTER?! You did NOTHING to help me! NOTHING! ALL YOU DID WAS HELP THEM!_

 _I-_

 _SHUT UP! You KNOW what you did! How about me left ear? You LET HIM TEAR OFF ME EAR! I gave all of the extra parts I could have used on me, TO USE ON YOU! I did so much for you,_ and yet, YOU DID SO LITTLE FOR ME …

She didn't want to see what Foxy would do next, but for some reason she still looked at the fox, who now had black tear stains streak over his face as he raised his head, before she saw something else that she experienced in the Pirate's Cove. Mangle saw the fox's face switch violently from sadness, to rage, to grief, to disbelief, and finally, much to the scary irony of the white and pink vixen, to anger, before she, and the entire crowd, heard Foxy mumble something, yet it was so muffled that it was incomprehensible, and then she saw Freddy raise an eyebrow, before the brown bear growled once again.

"What was that you said, Foxy? Spit it out so that the crowd can hear it, would you?"

The vixen then saw the vulpine's eyes blazing with anger as he started to keep mumbling, but then some of the words became understandable as the entire arena realized that he was repeating what he had said over and over, and each time his voice increased in volume until he was on the brink of screaming his head off, but he didn't need to add anything more to his message as it shook every animatronic and human there with shock.

 _Sh- …_

 _She …_

 _She wa- …_

 _She was n- …_

 _She was nie- …_

 _She was nine …_

 _She was NINE …_

 _She WAS_ _ **NINE …**_

…

" **SHE, WAS,** _ **NINE!**_ "

Foxy took a step forward towards the now intimidated bear as he drew his sword out using his hook to hang the blade by the cross guard, before he flipped it into the air, and as it spun slowly, yet dangerously, but the vulpine changed his hook into a hand, catching it effortlessly by the handle, however Freddy paid minimal attention to the display of expertise as he was caught by the loathing glare that was fixed in the single, visible eye, as Foxy started to speak in a cold, icy voice.

"That little lass was _**NINE**_ , and she was the only one that 'ad _**CARED**_ for me in that place, aye, what's the matter with your face, Freddy bear, is something _**scaring**_ you?"

Stopping right in front of the brown bear, Foxy had to lower his head slightly in order to stare right into the eyes of the one who had caused him so much suffering in the past, only now, he was restored, and still angry, and still held the feelings that he had when he endured that place, and he let it out in a terrifying way. Smiling with his mouth open, Foxy did a vicious open-mouthed grin, showing all of his sharp teeth with a dark intention shining over them.

"If she was so _**important**_ to you, how come you forgot 'er _age_?! Tell **ME!** "

Seeing that Freddy had gone silent with fear, as the fox had observed the speechless bear standing stiffly in front of him, as well as the crowd, for he let a silent moment drag on for a moment, and it was so silent, you could have heard something as small as a single fly buzzing around aimlessly. As he was smiling, now with his mouth closed, yet still showing all of his razor sharp teeth, Foxy was still staring at the dark brown bear and the rest of the animatronics from the pizzeria, when that particular word in his mind gave him a stunning realization, now making him more and more smug, so like Freddy, he retaliated, only this time, multiple times more than he had ever done towards the bear, and much, _much_ more personal.

"I just realized, _Freddy_ , what are ye even doing here, away from the place that you used to call, _home_?"

Foxy chuckled when he saw that the brown ursa had snapped out of his trance to glare at him venomously as he clenched his hand harder around the sword he carried, and the vulpine could tell that he struck a nerve as the small buckler on the left arm of Freddy moved slightly, as well as the bear starting to talk.

"That doesn't concern you, or any of this, besides, you weren't loved there anyway, we didn't want you there because you threatened people."

Snarling, Foxy moved his face closer towards the bear's, who had to back up slightly as he heard the growling voice.

"Threatened people? Hah! Who else could I harm, when I was _**locked**_ away in the small space that I called me humble place, I 'ope that ye didn't forget the name?"

"Pirate's Cove, in case _you_ forgot it, you broken down piece of scrap pile!"

"AND WHO PUT ME THERE!"

Nodding at the crowd, the dark red vulpine looked to see that the spectators were now highly interested in the conflict that was happening in the ring, so he only spoke the truth, knowing that Freddy would be stuck, and he continued speaking.

"That's right, ye did, Freddy, twas ye _and_ yer _friends_ convinced the manager to put me there on the belief that ye were to take the stage, **NOT ME!** Aye, and I was fine with it fer a'while, cause I thought that ye were used to such big, vast crowds to entertain, so I let ye have it, but no, you only had to make it more entertaining for yerselves, _**AT MY EXPENSE**_ **!** "

Pointing his sharp metal digit at himself, Foxy continued his rant as he revealed of how he had to deal with the nine animatronics that sabotaged him, each time causing more and more stirring from the crowd as each animatronic of it whispered about each event.

"When I first tried talking to ye when ye three were brought to the pizzeria in those cursed wooden boxes, I was regarded as invisible, and when I _did_ finally manage to talk with ye, _**Chica**_ , ye, Freddy, and Bonnie simply pummeled me! Aye, I fought back and won, and you said that you weren't going to harm me again, so I spared ye and the two others, I 'ken remember the fear that was on yer face at the time, which was what probably made you **CRIPPLE ME**!"

Snorting, Freddy cut himself in as he said,

"Hah, cripple? You were already weak, and even if you _were_ that strong, then how could the three of us defect you in the first place, if you were on your guard?"

Snarling, Foxy could feel more and more coolant pumping throughout his frame as he then counterattacked to the brown bear's argument.

"That's _**right,**_ ye couldn't have done it on yer own, so ye called in the manager of that place and said that I had caused damage and havoc in the party rooms, even though it was _YOU_ who had caused it! When the manager saw the debris, he could barely stand up or even sit down in a chair, because you _destroyed_ _**EVERYTHING IN THERE!**_ And as soon as you three pointed the blame to me, he had me punished by having me slightly weakened, weaker than I used to be at least, and then when I was sleeping on that same night, you held me down as you, Freddy, _you_ , sabotaged my circuits to make me _**even MORE**_ weak, and you three laughed about it … _you_ _ **LAUGHED**_ _about it!_ "

The dark red vulpine then started to laugh in turn as he saw the dumbstruck face of Freddy.

"What, you think that I simply _forgot_ all of the events that have happened to me? Did you think that I _would_ _ **simply FORGET?!**_ "

Eventually the brown bear had enough of the fox – in his opinion – that continued to disrespect him, as well as pissing him off, so he raised his voice as loud as he could towards the tall figure that still stared at him.

" _ENOUGH!_ You couldn't lead this place even if you had yourself built over a hundred times, and everything here, _everything …_ "

Using his hand to sweep over the crowd and the entire stone-constructed arena, Freddy motioned towards all that surrounded him, finally stopping his spinning to once more look at the fox, and to finish what he was saying.

" _Everything_ here, belongs to me, and my two brothers, _and_ to the sixth others with me, so it's time to let it go, and hand it over to me, _now_ , GIVE ME YOUR TITLE!"

Foxy only responded by staring back at the bear, and his golden, yellow eye clashed with brown greedy ones as the vulpine was silent, yet still kept looking at Freddy, the one who had screwed his life over so badly in the past, that he could feel so much anger and bottled emotions waiting to burst, but in the end, he only had one thing to say to his old nemesis, and he said it in a cool, nonchalant voice.

"You are not the leader here, nor the one in control, and I have leaded this place longer than you've held control of that pizzeria, so ye _cannot_ make me bow to _you_."

With that, he sheathed his sword, turned around, and started to walk back towards the Angel's Devils, and back to the eastern tunnel, much to the uproar of the crowd, especially the older visitors and residents that knew what usually happened when the vulpine was insulted in such a matter, only to be shocked as they saw the powerful animatronic walk away. Many of the other contestants were starting to back away from the center, trying to get as close as possible to the stone edges of the ring as they saw the bear in the middle starting to quiver with obvious anger, guessing what was going to happen, which was portrayed by mass huffing and puffing, before he clenched both of his hands as he hung them over by each side of his waist, and then he bellowed out,

"THEN YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF BEING LEADER HERE!"

Foxy was about to nod towards the three females that all had concerned faces, and they were about to walk away when the fox's ears perked up at the sound of Freddy's accusation, causing him to visibly freeze with his back against the now grinning bear, and he could feel the R.O.C.O.M. eating away the oil that dried up on his fur, cleaning his face to its former look, before he started to slowly turn his head over his left shoulder to fix the bear with his single eye, its ominous gleaming matching the chilling tone in his voice, which could make ice start to form in the coolant tanks of those listening.

"Oh? Ain't that right ... Freddy ..?"

Turning around completely to face the brown bear, Foxy could feel himself become highly amused at hearing – and thinking- of the brown bear challenging him as the crowd suddenly turned silent at the unexpected outburst, before he slowly walked back to the group of nine assembled in the arena, and when he got there and stopped, yet never taking his eyes off of Freddy, he spoke in an even more eerie monotone.

" _Does this mean … that you wish to challenge me_?"

"That's right; I _challenge_ you, because it seems that you cannot lead this ring anymore!"

The crowd could hear the tension between the two figures, before the dark red fighter then smiled, and drew out his sword.

"Alright, let it commence!"

Grinning, Foxy used his sword to motion Freddy to lift up his shield, causing the bear the become confused, for he didn't think or know that he would have to fight the vulpine, and that only made the fox laugh, as well did the crowd when they saw that the bear wasn't expecting what they were all thinking in their minds.

"W-What? Aren't we supposed to talk about how the obvious leader, _me_ , is supposed to be greater than the other one, and then let the crowd decide?" Freddy said.

Shaking his head slowly from side to side as he was starting to wear a grand mix between a smile and a snarl on his face, Foxy laughed even harder with the crowd as he then started to speak with a much more solid, deadly, and louder voice.

"What d'ye think this is, a _human_ related system that has other people decide for others!? _Hahahahaha-_ _ **NO!**_ This is a place where those who get their titles from the coolant, metal, and the _rust, that those who have given it their all so that they know that they will NEVER GO DOWN ON THEIR KNEES,_ _ **WITHOUT A FIGHT!**_ "

As the crowd around him increased tenfold with their roars to applaud the vulpine's speech, so did some of the contestants in the ring, one of them being the group lead by the newt, who all clapped and whistled at the words spoken, before the pair of identical bulls started their own cheering by stamping their heavy hooves in the ground, following with slamming their large clubs into the sand, causing a tremor to arise, before the rest of the newcomers followed suit with the chant of weaponry. Some clacked their swords or spears against their shields or on their armor, causing loud clanking to be heard, or even some rapped their bare knuckles against their chests as they pounded on their own bodies, even some of the rich-looking animatronics were caught up in it, and were eventually joining in the frenzy of metal.

Eventually, Foxy raised his hand for silence, and he then smiled at Freddy, who appeared to be unimpressed, before he then looked to the eight others from his past, and most of them seemed intimidated by the mass numbers that seemed to follow him, especially Mangle, who seemed to be chewing her lip greatly as she seemed to pay a lot of attention to him with her eyes. Chuckling, he didn't bother to give a second look at the white and pink vixen as he then turned towards the bear, with his sword feeling comfortable in his right metal hand.

"So, Freddy, do ye still want to challenge the authority of this ol' sea cap'n?"

He wasn't surprised in the least when the brown bear snorted visibly, before he then took an obvious look at the Angel's Devils behind him, and then grinned with that same smug smile that he could recognize anywhere, anytime, since he saw it for over many years of torture, and then he said,

"Yeah, I still do, you _weakling_ , you don't stand a _chance_ against me, or my brothers, or my friends, you're about to pay, _big time_ , for not bowing to me at the first chance that I had graciously given to you."

"Oh, I believe that ye will find _so_ much more that has changed since ye last saw me, ye old ragged-up son of a bear rug!" Shot back Foxy.

"I can't _believe_ you just said that, alright, that does it, guys, let's teach this poor excuse of a _real_ fighter how it's done!"

With that, Chica, Chic, Bonnie, BonBon, Goldie, Fred, all confident, along with an extremely nervous Mangle and a clueless BB walked up to Freddy's side, before they all tensed up, prepared to fight, but actually some of them – Goldie, Fred, and Bonnie, and Mangle (Again) – were stressed and quite overwhelmed at the possibility of having to fight someone that has been gone for decades right now, and were all unsure at how much the fox had changed. Those four also knew that he was real ticked off and ready to fight, for they were the ones that have actually seen his eyes change into that familiar, almost wild stare; Bonnie when he fought Foxy when Mangle went to him, Goldie and Fred seeing the vulpine yelling at them to get Mangle out, and finally the vixen herself when she was confronted by his immense anger in the Pirate's Cove, and she honestly wished that she could face _that_ fox from the past, not _this_ one right now, who now looked to be in a stronger position, stronger power, stronger looking, better looking, more _attractive_ looking …

Shaking her head, the pink and white female fox couldn't believe that she was thinking about such a thing right now, but then stiffed up to attention when Freddy then said,

"Now, we challenge you, Foxy, for the title of ring leader, and all that goes with it!"

Mangle was then slightly shaken when she saw the dark red male only smile with a suspicious intent, before he then said,

" _Very well, let's start_ , _shall we?_ "


	14. Reckoning

Chapter 51- Reckoning

"So who shall go first?" Said Foxy.

Grinning, Freddy took a moment to wave to the crowd, earning some cheers and some booing, before he said,

"Why, I believe that _I_ will go first, so we could settle this as quickly as possible."

With that, he walked forward slowly, with Foxy never taking his eyes off of him, but the bear was walking so slowly as if on purpose, the vulpine could feel his attention shifting elsewhere in boredom, and started to relax his grip on his sword. However, as soon as he noticed one of the spectators waving a banner that said, "Go Foxy!", Freddy immediately changed his speed as he charged at him with his sword coming at a high arc, aiming for the head of the ring leader with the buckler on his left arm covering the front of his face. Foxy didn't have to bother blocking the unbalanced bear as he used his sword to slash upward to the left, knocking away the blade and the bear with it, and since it was such a heavy blade, Freddy fell onto the ground sideways, coughing dust before he quickly stood back up with a shocked expression on his face, coughing up some more dust. Foxy merely stayed quiet as he stared at the bear, before he slightly raised his chin with scorn.

"Yer balance was off, ye have a weapon that's too heavy, ye blinded yerself with yer own shield, and ye charged me when you thought me guard was off. Normally the last fact wouldn't bother or trouble me, but the fact that _you_ did it so that ye could get me dead, well, it pisses me off like a lit cannon."

The dark red fox slowly shifted his sword to his left hand as his right hand was changing shape, and then raised his finished hook towards Freddy, causing him to be both surprised and confused, as he had no idea what the fox was doing, and just stared at the curved piece of metal on the fox's right hand. He then started to see the hook starting to go back to its hand form once more, and was slightly fascinated at the transformation of the metal, but then he started to see something odd about it, and as he, and the parts of the crowd that didn't know what he was doing, with the part that knew as they were starting to giggle and laugh, along with the chuckling Angel's Devils, the fingers slid out of the slots of Foxy's right hand, only to curl back into his palm. The bear noticed that the middle digit of the hand didn't come up as he counted the segmented parts on the hand, and realization – and anger – then dawned on him as he saw the once rigid piece of metal that served as the hook suddenly loosened, only to form the middle finger, which Foxy stuck out at the now enraged bear, along with the hysterical crowd.

Freddy then flipped out his own finger, but then stuttered with anger as the fox then used his insulting digit to beckon towards the bear, curling it and uncurling it, provoking him to charge at him once again with a loud grunt.

"You little, you're going to pay for that stunt! Arrrgggghhhhh!"

Raising an eyebrow, Foxy then clashed sword to sword, holding his own as he intercepted another arc from the bear's own, but no matter how hard Freddy tried to push himself forward, he wasn't able to move the sturdy fox by an inch in the ground, and the sweat that formed on the brown bear's forehead and cheeks obviously showed the large amount of effort that he was trying to push into the futile task. Foxy's face didn't bear a single bead of liquid on his face, showing much less effort than the one who looked like he was about to black out as he continued to attempt pushing, and pushing, and pushing more and more. Both males still locked in the standoff by their swords, the crowd held in their breath as they witnessed the display of prowess from both ends of the fighters, although some of the more keener eyed could see that it was pretty much a one sided match. The vulpine ring leader then surprised the whole crowd – especially Freddy himself – by suddenly drawing his blade away, and since the brown ursa had used so much energy on his sword, it made him tired, not to mention the bulky weight of the weapon itself, it dragged him down.

However, before Freddy could even fall onto the ground, not even giving the bear enough time to teeter dangerously, Foxy smashed his head into his own in a very brutal head butt as he hooked his own head under the brown bear's, causing Freddy to stagger backwards, puffing and blowing out like a steam train as he had to kneel down and rest on the ground, however he then stood back up light-headed, facing the smiling Foxy and his own tiring, and increasingly heavy body, along with the dizzying concert of the spectator's cheers at the neat sight.

 _YEEEAAAAAHHH!_

Looking frantically around, Freddy crawled quickly to where he had dropped his sword into the sand, but when he put his hands on it, ready to pick it up, a large clawed foot stomped onto the blade in the space right next to it, and the bear looked up at Foxy, who wore a snarl, before he then dug his foot into the ground under the metal weapon as he then said,

"Get up."

Now starting to feel fear settling in, Freddy hastily stood up on his tired legs, and Foxy flicked his foot up, causing the sword in the ground to spin in the air in an explosion of sand, and Freddy had to wipe away some of the gritty sediment that got into his eyes, and when he could see again, he saw the handle of the sword pointed towards him, with the dark red fox, now wearing a casual expression, merely tilting his head in a coy fashion before he growled.

"Now try again, and _fight_."

Hand shaking, Freddy snatched back his sword from the fox, but was forced to bend his knees to support himself against the now too heavy sword, but just when Foxy crouched, ready to intercept him, the brown bear ran back towards his group frantically, causing the dark red fox to stand up with both a confused and still aggressive face, raising the eyebrow above his right eye in confusion as he saw his enemy deserting the fight. Panting, Freddy ignored the crowd's booing as he made his way to both Fred and Goldie, immediately grunting out with exhaustion in his voice.

"Help, get around and defend me, we challenge him all at once."

Both bears were unsure, but when the third glared at them, they all then nodded, grins starting to form on their faces as they stepped forward, causing more booing from the crowd, but they all ignored it as the others eventually followed the three bears, until they all stood up against Foxy, who was now starting to snarl, resting his sword over his right shoulder, but then spoke in a cool voice, silencing the now roaring crowd, who were disbelieving what they were seeing.

"Aye, what be this, Freddy? I thought ye wanted to fight a one on one, not this type of barnacled match."

The fox then raised his left eyebrow as Freddy retorted, standing up more confidently now with Goldie holding him by the right shoulder.

"You think the crowd will want this? Here's what I'm saying, you're too _scared_! That's why you don't want to fight against groups of people!"

Growling, Foxy shot back at the bear as he bared his razor sharp teeth.

"Is that so? Then how come _you're_ the one that's fighting with eight others behind yer back!"

The crowd whistled loudly, along with some of the occasional jibes that came out of the spectators' mouths.

 _CHEATER!_

IDIOT!

 _ **COWARD!**_

Snorting, Freddy didn't care of what the people were saying as he then started to hear some of those critical remarks turning into cheers and urges.

 _DO IT!_

YEAH, NOW _THAT'S_ A FIGHT!

THIS IS WHAT THE RING LEADER WAS SUPPOSED TO EXPECT TO DO!

Grinning, he saw the disbelieving expression on Foxy's face as it was apparent that he heard some of those too, and they both searched the crowd to find who were saying the things that supported Freddy, and they saw that it was a group of seemingly very new animatronics, waving their hands as they shouted out,

"Foxy is _way_ too old for the ring anymore! The time for a new leader has come now, and that one person ready is Freddy!"

Twitching an eyebrow, the mentioned fox responded to the insult in a just manner.

"Aye, and who made you _decide_ that?! I am the leader of this arena, but if you see that a nine against one is fair, THEN YE BETTER GET YER EYES CHECKED!"

The crowd then turned to a hushed silence, before one of the animatronics that were part of the insulting group, a green frog, spat out a large particle of mucus and spit mixture, accurately aiming it over the long distance, plopping roughly a foot away from the fox's paw, which didn't flinch, but the glare from the ring leader hardened even more as the amphibian spoke.

"The time for a new leader has come, the question is, _fox…_ is that if you're ready, for Freddy?"

The brown bear looked up at the mysterious and unknown frog, who winked at him, causing them both to smile as they then shared a similar feeling; they both wanted Foxy gone, for whatever reason they didn't care about, so they made a silent agreement, and Freddy spread out his arms with a welcoming gesture.

"That frog is right, _I_ am the one that is meant to be the leader of this place, and if you do, I _guarantee_ that I will improve what pitiful excuses Foxy has brought around, a hundred fold!"

Eventually, some of the crowd started to whisper, before it increased drastically into a loud uproar, clamoring for Foxy to fight.

 _FIGHT FREDDY AND HIS GROUP!_

 _DON'T BACK AWAY FROM THIS!_

 _FIGHT HIM!_

Growling, Foxy could see that all around him, some of the crowd were becoming rebellious, only growing more as the brown bear fueled it with glamorous promises and insults of the fox, until basically all of the spectators were now siding with Freddy, who he then turned to, only to face his annoying, smug smile, bearing white, square teeth.

"So, what's it going to be, eh? I think it's time for the washed-up captain to be replaced with a new one!"

The dark red fox could feel his coolant pressure rising up with anger, but then was stopped when he heard Scarlet call out loud with the same anger.

"IF YOU WANT TO BEAT HIM WITH THOSE ODDS, you'll have to face through US!"

The three females of the Angel's Devils then started to walk up towards Foxy, stopping to face the now faltering expressions of _The Fazbear Gang_ as they crouched into defensive positions with their weapons, with Diamond standing upright on the right side of the dark red fox with her pikes pointing into the ground, Lana crouching on her knees with her shining dirks in her hands, ready to fly as she anxiously flickered looks from Foxy on her right, to her friends, with Scarlet finally standing in front of her partner, both swords gripped in her hands.

Growling, the females sent glares in the direction of the group of nine, who were starting to have their worries growing into even more anxiety as they saw the trio of the armed Angel's Devils, even Freddy, Goldie, and Fred were getting butterflies in their stomach (If that was possible), but then the dark brown bear had an idea, and he walked up cockily until he was roughly a few feet away from the girls – and Foxy – before he put on his best charming smile as he spoke to them.

"Dears, you wouldn't want to harm yourselves-"

"Hell, go and screw yourself!"

 _OOOOOOOOH_ … Said the crowd.

Freddy's smile froze with shock, before he could feel anger course through his mind as he glared venomously at Diamond, who stared just as coldly, but he still continued as he kept staring at the cheetah.

"You know, you girls have very, _very_ fine figures, are you sure you would want them damaged-"

"If our _bodies_ are all that you care about, I agree with Diamond, otherwise you're more stupid than anyone I know!"

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ The crowd was rocking back and forth as some laughed uncontrollably.

Growling, Freddy held his tongue as he glowered at the white and black vixen, before he said,

"Oh, come on, I know that you don't want to protect that guy, I bet he's paying you or something."

Crossing his arms while smirking, he then eyed the chain mail that she wore.

"How much is he paying you? I bet I can top it off and offer more, not to mention getting you something much more … hmm … better looking, then that metal shirt you're wearing."

"For your information, this is _my_ gear, and I think that I like it very well! Plus, he's my friend, so no amount of money can make me do otherwise!"

Scowling, Freddy then turned his eyes onto the middle one, who stared just as hard back at him with fury radiating on her face, also noticing that Foxy was starting to show some concern over her, causing him to smirk.

"Hey, you, red one."

Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet said,

"What is it?"

Puffing his chest, Freddy winked at her, causing him to see Foxy starting to get angry again, which was starting to tie into his plan, so he continued with his communication with her, not to mention that he enjoyed looking at the vixen holding the two swords, who, in his opinion, looked absolutely stunning and beautiful.

"Have you ever been with a _real_ man? Cause, if you ever need to look for someone who can handle himself in a private room, I bet you know where I live."

"YOU SON OF A-"

Rage blazing in her eyes, Scarlet stepped forward, but Foxy stretched out his arm, grabbing her firmly by the shoulder, causing her to turn around sharply with her teeth bared, but both foxes then stared at each other, and the pirate fox could start to see some tears forming in her eyes that resulted from Freddy suggesting in cheating- something that Scarlet was easily insulted at. His eyes softened as he still stared into hers with a calm, gentle, but stern feeling. Eventually, she stopped growling, but then started to sniff as a tear rolled down her cheek as she hung her head, so he carefully raised her head up with his right hand when he sheathed his sword, wiping away the single tear.

On the _Fazbear_ side, one other vixen was watching the scene with a mix of heartthrob and jealousy, which was obviously Mangle, who clenched her jaw as she viewed Foxy caring over Scarlet, who seemed to have hung her head, and couldn't help but wonder at the amount of emotion and empathy in the dark red fox's eyes. She then felt feelings of intense bitterness, aware that she was soon going to fight him, not to mention at the odds of nine against four, which in her eyes, was super unfair, but Freddy knew what to do, so she and the others followed his orders. Mangle also thought that she could see the brown bear's buckler hand clench, making her realized that he was starting to form feelings with that particular red vixen … what was her name, Scarlet? She thought that she could also see Goldie staring, making her jaw almost drop with shock, but she couldn't tell for sure.

She soon forgot it as Foxy seemed to mutter some words, causing Scarlet to nod, and then they both nodded, before Foxy looked over her head to look back at Freddy, his emotions crystal clear to see in his eyes, as well as in his voice, causing an icy feeling to course through her, and also saw that her friends reacted as well, with both Chicas bending down, trying to hide their heads, to BonBon, who stuck really close to Bonnie, who wrapped his arm around her, wearing the same face of fear. Even part of the crowd seemed to shrink back as some covered their eyes, or hugged their knees to their bodies.

"I see now, obviously, that you've come to take my place, but I will _NOT_ let that happen, _especially_ , after what you have done to me, state that you _believe_ that you meant to own this ring,, insult my friends – including me love, and I will _NOT_ let those events haunt me now, but let's see now, _**HOW YOU FIGHT!**_ "

Walking with an almost inaudible pace, minus some sand being crunched, Foxy drew out his sword as he seemed to almost drift towards them, golden eyes now eyeing them with a keen sense of alertness, but then he stopped again in front of them as he growled, before he bellowed out.

" _ **However, if you will not fight by the rules of this place, then I do not see why we SHOULD FIGHT!**_ "

Growling, Freddy threw another insult out to him.

"Then you are a coward, branded for being a weakling!"

As the Angel's Devils once again walked in front of Foxy, the dark red fox was expressing his anger out fully.

" _ **Why, you LITTLE-**_ "

He was cut off as Freddy then started laughing, causing him to raise an eyebrow in angered confusion, before the brown bear faced the crowd, his voice becoming a literal mocking machine.

"AHAHAHAHA! Do you see this, the _strong_ ring leader tends to fight behind the women, while me and my men fight to protect them! He prefers to _hide_ , behind these women, who are nothing more…"

Sweeping his arm over the four figures, Freddy mocked them as he said,

"Then his b-tches! His sl-ts! His slaves! His servants! Nothing more than his pleasure squad! Nothing more, _THEN HIS WH-RES!_ "

The entire crowd fell silent with shock running across every one of their faces, before slowly, and carefully, and even some fearfully to the dark red fox, who was simply dumbfounded with shock, as well as the Angel's Devils, who can hardly believe what they had heard, causing them to be speechless. Even Mikhail had to use his fingers to clean his ears to make sure what he thought he heard had just been spoken before he decided that it went too far to be able to continue, and his Russian accent amplified his booming voice as it coursed through the entire arena.

" _THAT IS ENOUGH!_ All contestants are to report to their rooms, where they can-"

" _ **NO!"**_

Silence ensued, before the voice roared again.

" _ **LET IT CONTINUE!**_ "

Jaw agape, the red and black wolf stared at Foxy, who was staring at him with an almost crazed look, filled with anger, wrath, and animalism, before he simply nodded speechlessly as the dark red fox on the ground below rotated his head towards the intimidated _Angel's Devils_ in front of him.

" _Let me aside,_ _ **ALONE**_."

Timidly, Scarlet put her own hand on his left shoulder, along with Lana and Diamond standing side by side with her, concerned looks on their faces as she said,

"Foxy, are you alright?"

Shaking his head as he felt himself becoming angrier with each moment staring at Freddy with his crew, Foxy snarled without looking at her as he spoke with more control... barely.

" **No,** I'm **not,** but I'm going to fight **him** and his **_friends_ ** by **myself**."

Bewildered, Lana slowly shook her head. "No, you can't do that, the odds, they aren't fair, he's baiting you, don't let him get to you."

Nodding, Diamond agreed. "Yeah, especially a scene this big in front of the entire crowd, too many will take interest, and will eventually question us tirelessly when this is over. The risk, it's just too dangerous, you should really have us back you up-"

Gnashing his teeth, Foxy took a moment to look away from the bear to stare directly at the three females in front of him, and they had to resist flinching as they saw the raw emotions flow in his golden eyes, turning them into the eerily familiar tinges of orange as he talked.

"Those people, that gang, who troubled me so much, are from _my_ past. If there's anyone to deal with my past, it should be _**ME,**_ _and me_ _ **ONLY.**_ "

Stumped, the girls let the dark red fox go through them, dumbfounded as they looked at him stomping towards the group slowly, much to the surprised written on the _Fazbear Gang_ , except Freddy and his brothers, who were eagerly fingering their weapons as they saw him approaching.

Mangle couldn't believe that Foxy was literally taking the bait that Freddy was placing out in front of him as she saw the powerful, tall fox walk alone towards them, now feeling herself becoming uneasy at the prospect of the nine against one that loomed up in front of her eyes, and she reluctantly prepared herself, putting BB behind her.

Could they really beat Foxy now, after all that had changed? If so, could _she_?

* * *

As he progressed further to the middle of the ring, where the group of nine were standing, Foxy welcomed the rush of coolant that flowed in his body, filling him with an eagerness to fight, causing him to smile like a predator as he quickly looked over each member to detect their weakness. The fox already knew what weak spots Freddy had when they fought earlier, which was actually a disappointment to the ring leader, as he was used to more a laborious and heated combat between two fighters, and the heavy sword that the brown bear stubbornly held on to would be the death of him, causing him to chuckle as he then roved his eyes over Goldie and Fred. The plastic, light brown bear was similar to Freddy, minus the fact that he was carrying a hammer, which looked to be a bit heavy as well, but the golden bear was a different story, as he knew from past experiences that he was the most formidable of the trio of bears, and even though Freddy was the recognized leader of the pizzeria, Goldie was the real leader, though he was usually quiet, and Freddy often listened to him.

The next figures that he saw were the pairs of rabbits and chickens. BonBon fidgeted with the flail that she was holding, the spiked metal ball sometimes tapping against the waist of Bonnie, who held her by the shoulder, although his face told him otherwise as he winced whenever a spike dug into the fur and metal. The Chicas were dealing with similar worries, as Chica was adjusting and readjusting her sweaty grips on the spiked … bands she was carrying? Narrowing his eyes, he realized that they were something similar to what Mikhail wore, except they were made only for the hands, not for the arms like the metal gauntlets the red and black wolf equipped. He then chuckled in his mind as he saw Chic fiddling with the wooden spear that she carried with the metal point, which seemed to be jiggling a bit as she tried to push it more into the wood to make it sturdy, only for her hand to slip and slightly cut it on the sharp metal, and the chicken then shook her hand as she winced. He didn't need to bother with the last two, as one, she didn't worry him in the slightest, which was the same for the second one, who he did despise a little, not to mention pitying him, as the dark red fox already knew what would happen, whereas the naïve boy wouldn't have a clue, well, unless he grew into the obnoxious teenager, which was probably likely, causing him to snicker.

Slowing down, he gripped the sword handle harder as _The Fazbear Gang_ started to walk up as well to him just as slowly, ten pairs of feet stopping in the smack middle of the sandy circle that marked the territory of the dark red fox, who now spoke with a dangerous voice, placing his right foot in front of his left one as he stared into the eyes of his enemy, which only stared back just as aggressively.

"How would you like to do this? The easy way, where you go back, and you don't get harmed, where ye could then stay there until the rest of your duration here, where I promise ye that I will not personally harm you; however ye will be expected to fight whenever ye are called upon te do so."

Lazily, Foxy used his sword to indicate the open western tunnel, its archway seeming to stretch out its invisible arms, welcoming the opposing nine to come inside with a generous grace. However, the vulpine turned to stare back at the brown bear, who had to gulp in order to hold his grip steady as he saw a menacing gleam in the single eye on the dark red face, and also heard a bit of slowly dripping malice.

" _ **OR**_ , ye can fight me right here, right now with yer group of nine, and then ye can see how ye fare with thee results."

Lightly tapping his left hand against his leg, it kept making a small _clank_ sound each time, until he then spoke again.

"So, what's it going to be, me bucko?"

Feverishly darting his eyes between the tunnel and the fox, Freddy hesitated as he weighed his current options, both of them not as grand as he hoped for them to be; they had to either fight the dark red fox, who now seemed to be at the peak of his anger, or to leave and flee in front of the entire crowd for guaranteed safety in the tunnel. Looking back to his group, he whistled sharply as he used his right index finger to indicate a circle by spinning the digit around, and they immediately got the message as they then formed a large circle around the fox, cutting him off from going forward, sideways, or backwards as Freddy hollered his answer above the now riled up crowd.

"I will fight you, Foxy, and I will not run away! I _WILL_ defeat you easily under my strength, _and I shall prove that I was meant to be the LEADER OF THIS RING!_ "

Looking up to Mikhail on the balcony, Foxy nodded to him, before he said,

"Mikhail, tell us when to start!"

Nodding, the red and black wolf then drew out his sickle along with his hatchet, holding them in a cross, but the metal parts didn't touch each other, yet, and kept them apart as he eagle-spread his arms, listening to Foxy's final bits of conversation with the bear.

" _Well then,_ _ **LET'S START THE PROVING THEN, ME MATEY!**_ "

"To prove myself, I will show that I will defeat you, single-handedly!"

"Hahaha! Ye sure that ye want te do that 'ittle stunt again?"

"Shut up and fight, coward!"

"Oh, so now ye want te start being serious? _**GOOD!**_ Let's get started, shall we?"

Sharply, Mikhail then struck the two weapons against each other, causing a loud _DING_ to be heard throughout the crowd as he roared in a dramatic fashion.

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

Both parties then didn't need to speak anymore as Freddy started to slowly walk towards the fox, dragging the sword with him in the sand as he made empty streams of dirt and dust that ran behind the bear, his feet shifting the sand around him as he made his way closer to the dark red fox, who also started to move towards the bear, but at a much slower pace.

As Freddy could feel himself becoming more aware of his situation, he started to accelerate his pacing as he dragged the sword from the ground, lifting it with both hands and a snarl as he could feel the weight of the blade also tugging him forward, giving him a slight balance advantage for himself. Foxy carried his blade in his right hand, also increasing his speed as they got closer, and he could feel the other eight uneasy stares on him as he was about to make contact with the dark brown ursa, who suddenly broke into an all out sprint as he raised his sword high, yelling at the top of his lungs as he raced to meet the fox first, causing the crowd to roar. Growling, the dark red vulpine then broke into a small trot, which then progressed into a jog, and finally began to slowly run the distance, taking his time as he estimated when they will collide. He could also hear Freddy's yell of anger.

"Foxy, this is, the _end_ of _YOU!_ "

" _Not likely, me bucko._ " Foxy murmured angrily under his breath, before he then sheathed his sword a split second as he broke into a dash, seeing the surprise and shock of Freddy's – and the others' faces – as they saw how quickly he was gaining ground as he charged with no sword, only with his hands, which he had clenched into tight balls of steel impact.

Before Freddy could even react, Foxy was upon him as he leaped towards him, his claws now extended and curled outwards as he roared, colliding into the bear, knocking them back a few feet away as they both tumbled, Freddy's sword skittering off due to the impact when it was let go. The dark red vulpine kept rolling until he was able to get enough momentum to stand upright in a fluid, elegant motion, his scabbard still by his side as he clawed the sand with his right foot, the familiar sharp-fanged smile on his face as he whispered dangerously, but it was loud enough for the group of nine, and the rest of the contestants, including the Angel's Devils, to visibly fidget or hesitate.

" _Aye, what's the matter, Freddy?_ _ **Have ye forgotten how fast I was, until you CRIPPLED ME?!**_ "

Panicking as the dark red was starting to walk towards him again, but relieved that the initial impact didn't damage him that badly, he winced as he moved his arms and legs to try and scramble for the sword, but when he could see that he wasn't going to make it, he struggled into a kneeling position in an attempt to get up.

"Goldie! Help me!"

Without a word, the golden bear stomped towards the dark red fox, his words carrying dangerous intent as the vulpine looked at him from the corner of his left eye.

"Foxy, get away from Freddy, you wouldn't want to get more hurt than you should."

Turning his head, he fixed a golden gaze at the bear's eyeless sockets where his orbs would be, before he then snorted.

"Do ye really think that you can really hurt me now?"

Growling, Goldie lifted his sword, and then bulled straight at Foxy with his head down in an attempt to ram into him, who still stood there silently as he looked at the bear rapidly approaching him. The rest of the gang, minus Goldie himself, then saw the vulpine's mouth change into a vicious smile as he also charged at the bear, and just before the two powerful males collided, the fox spun completely around in a lightning-fast circle while raising his left hand up in a fist, and then bellowed out tumultuously, causing the golden bear to look up sharply in surprise, only for his eyes to widen in horror as he both saw and heard what the fox was about to do.

" _ **BATTER UP!**_ "

Goldie wasn't able to bring his blade to block it in time, and was knocked sideways to his left forcefully, and the blow was so strong, he could feel his feet leave the ground as he could feel himself slowly plowing into the ground, coughing and spitting out dirt every few seconds. Foxy was then about to change his course from Freddy to Goldie, until he staggered forward with a grunt as a heavy projectile launched itself into the very top of his head from behind, rubbing his head as he looked down in front of him at the object that caused the damage, and saw that it was a flail, with one of the chain links appearing to be heavily rusted. Guessing the direction that it came from, he turned and saw BonBon with a fierce face, her hand stretched outwards, indicating that she was the one that had threw it. Looking down once again at the spiked ball, he picked it up, watching how the sphere rocked back and forth from its own weight, before he looked at the light blue rabbit, a disapproving tone in his voice.

"Ye left yerself defenseless, eh… weaponless, more like. That 'ken be a fatal mistake, ye know."

Bonnie then stepped by BonBon's side, his sword slightly shaking in his hands as he then stepped in front of the female.

"Don't you _dare_ harm my dear, Foxy, we're prepared to take the necessary measurements to assure that."

"Why, Bonnie, I never knew that ye could speak sentences in such a formal matter, I'm touched! The only words I usually heard from ye and yer pals were threats, and even though they were real ones, not te mention they hurt quite a bit-"

The vulpine's eye hardened, but then regained its easy appearance.

"-they were quite empty!" The vulpine then couldn't help but laugh uproariously at the now befuddled rabbit.

However, his ears then picked up a sudden screech, and he quickly sidestepped to his left, seeing a spear sprout up in the ground where he was, spear point down and buried, where the wooden trunk of it traced upwards to the visibly shaking hands of Chic, who gulped, and furiously tried to get the spear out, and then stabbed him directly in the chest, causing her to triumphantly smile with glee.

"HAH! That will show you, Foxy!"

But soon the confidence drained from her as she saw that the vulpine was still standing, even smiling with uncontrolled mirth as it seemed that he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Growling, the chicken pushed harder on her spear, but to her shock and surprise, it pushed the fox backwards, instead of going directly inside and through him as she expected, causing her to become increasingly confused, and couldn't help but to pull back her shaft to look at it. As soon as she felt the spear become unusually easy to pull back with no resistance, not even friction from the metal, she quickly looked at the tip to see what was wrong with it, only for her to see the too obvious, too late.

The spearhead was gone.

Frantically, she looked back at the chest of the fox, but seeing no protrusion from the red fur, she realized that she must have lost the metal head in the sand when she pulled it out, causing her stomach (If she had one) to clench tightly and painfully as she quickly backed away from the fox, only for her to squeak in fear as he shot his hand forward and grabbed the stick, wrenching it from her hand as he spun it in his hand slowly, before he grinned at her.

"Don't worry, I won't make it hurt that much."

"What- _OW! That hurt, YOU SON OF A -!"_

Foxy had to whack the chicken's head again with the stick, before she crumpled into a partially unconscious heap, causing her sister to scream at him in rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Tossing the stick so that it landed on the plastic chicken's back, Foxy's demeanor was impassive as he didn't respond, making the yellow chicken even angrier, so she then ran at him as well, her hand claws seeming eager to dig into the fox, who then drew out his sword, and then the chicken spat at him with contempt.

"What, you're going to fight using your sword?"

Raising an eyebrow, Foxy said,

"What do ye mean?"

Scowling, Chica suddenly had an idea sprout into her mind, so she put it into hopeful action.

"You're using a sword, and I'm using these claws, or whatever they are, is that really fair?"

The vulpine then had understanding in his eyes, and he even took a moment to think it over, with the crowd mumbling along, most agreeing with the statement, so they looked to see how the fox would respond. After a brief moment, the fox was nodding his head, but a suspicious smile was starting to form on his face.

"Yes, lassie, ye are correct, it ain't fair fer me te use me sword against yer hand claws."

With that, he sheathed his sword, turning to face the now smiling chicken, who taunted him by saying,

"Come on, coward, what are you waiting for? Or is it that your courage went away with your sword?"

Chuckling, Foxy merely shook his head, confusing the chicken, until he then changed his right hand into his hook, before using it to motion for her to come at him. Scowling, Chica didn't budge.

"Maybe _you_ should come at me, instead of having the others coming to you, and I thought you weren't lazy."

Wordlessly shrugging his shoulders, Foxy changed his hook back into his hand, but then extended out his claws, which caused her to start sweating as she saw how large they were, which were slightly bigger and thicker than hers. Screw that, she was lying to herself; the claws were almost _double_ the size as her own. With that in her mind, she started to protest, quite loudly also.

"W-What? Y-You can't use those claws!"

"Oh? Really now, lassie? I think me claws going against your own _bagh naka_ is quite fair, if I do say so meself."

"Baga what?"

Rolling his eyes, Foxy motioned to the claws that the chicken was carrying.

" _Bagh Naka-_ Tiger claws."

Looking down at the rusted set of claws, Chica wished that they actually _were_ tiger claws, bigger and better ones, at least, instead she was forced to hold the red, crusty metal as she positioned her arms in a boxing position, one that she saw from one of those fight club television programs in the pizzeria whenever there was a television on in one of the party rooms. With that, Foxy growled as he charged at her, but she didn't hesitate as she took a swipe at him with her right arm, only for it to be knocked away by the powerful vulpine, before he sent a pummeling fist towards her beak, knocking her back as she groaned in pain. She was about to get up again, but she felt her joints stiffen up and didn't obey her will to move, causing her to panic. Groaning some more, this time in frustration, she tried to move, but couldn't, and just when she knew that Foxy was walking towards her slowly, hearing his chilling, soft footsteps in the sand, she heard a voice call out, with both anger, and worry.

"Stop _**right**_ there, Foxy!"

The shuffling stopped abruptly, and Chica immediately looked up in surprise at the fox that was almost on top of her, but he wasn't looking at her, as his attention was toward somewhere else, causing him to growl as he frowned, and bared his teeth in obvious anger.

"Well well well, look at what thee ocean 'ad dragged inte the sands. I suppose now that ye want te fight me?"

"Let. Her. _Go_ , Foxy."

Sighing, the vulpine looked down at the sand-covered yellow chicken, thinking for a moment as he scrutinized her with his single eye, before he cracked a big smile as he lifted his hand, waving her away in a shooing fashion. Chica didn't waste that opportunity to scurry away, but then started to go to her sister, who was still partially knocked out, dragging her with her as she listened to the incomprehensible muttering that came from Chic's beak.

So far the match was going terrible, as already Goldie and Freddy were damaged, as were the two chicken sisters, BonBon was still looking for that mace that she threw, apparently it got lost in the sand like Chic's spearhead, and Fred was assisting his brothers, trying to wake them up. In the middle of all of the panic, there was finally Mangle, standing up straight and bravely with BB behind her back as she faced Foxy, holding her cutlass in her right hand, taking BB's dagger in her left, who didn't object, and even though the white and pink vixen had weapons, she still visibly shook as Foxy's mood suddenly changed as he jokingly said,

"I suppose that we 'ave a lot of catching up to do, aye?"


	15. Cornered

Chapter 52- Cornered

Carefully making sure that she still had a tight grip on her cutlass, Mangle had to use all of her restraint to prevent herself from running back and away as Foxy walked up to her once again, footsteps grim and wraith-like, when suddenly he gradually slowed down and stopped, as if he had a sudden thought struck his mind, causing his eyes to narrow with suspicion, but his following smile told that he would be fine with whatever he planned.

"Tell me, what were the words that you had spoken to me when ye first ditched me?"

"W-What?"

Mangle's mind blanked out when the vulpine had asked that question, causing her to freeze as she tried to make sense of what he had just said, before she instantly remembered what he was talking about, and the vixen couldn't help but to relive that life-changing moment in her mind. A terrible, life-changing moment.

* * *

 _Years ago, in the pizzeria…_

* * *

She remembered the night when she and Foxy had argued, with their now foggy voices in her mind, coming to the point where they were both yelling at each other, with the male voice sounding more and more angry and betrayed as he - according to her memory - kept reminding her of what he had done, compared to what the purple rabbit had (barely) done, before the triumphant voice of her struck out clearly, like a bell, as she said,

 _I've found more of a man in the rabbit than from one of my own species_

Eventually, she could remember the stunned silence from the vulpine, and then taking the feeling of winning with her as she ended the conversation, and walked out of the Pirate's Cove, the purple drapes with its embedded astral stars ruffling behind her with an almost wave-like motion, like the way an ocean would move, such as the one that she could hear forming as Foxy started to sob out loud, until it grew in a crescendo, to the point where some of the empty seats with their nonexistent viewers could hear throughout the restaurant's party rooms, echoing like a mourner in a funeral over a deep loss- which was the case right there. Some of the Fazbear gang could also hear it as they were playing their daily blackjack or card game while betting on the discovered checker chips, and when their ears listened intently, smiles starting forming on their faces as they slightly chuckled at the strangled cries of the vulpine.

"Boy, Foxy must've gotten it really hard, whatever it is."

"I'll say, finally, that dumb fox lost his ignorance, and he must _really_ knows how much he is suffering, when he thinks that it is just another day in this place, hah!"

"Yeah, I agree with that- oh hey Mangle!"

She could remember herself hugging the purple rabbit, though now that memory was bitter, but she still remembered embracing him as she said,

"Hey there Bonnie, I decided to join the group!"

"Awesome, let me introduce you to the others! Here's Freddy, Chica, Goldie, BonBon, Chic…"

Meanwhile, while all of the others were getting more happier, partying around, socializing, being friendly with each other, especially in the board games as all of them welcomed their new member of the family, they eventually ignored the cries of the fox, and even though it sounded weaker, they still carried the meaning in them, as well as the heart-piercing agony.

 _Why ME?! Why?!_

 _ **WHY?!**_

* * *

"I'm sure that you remember what those words were… aye, Mangle? I'm sure that ye _would_ remember them."

The vixen was left staring at a now not smiling Foxy, whose face was now in a straight, even line, a sudden change from his bright and happy demeanor to one of a dead person, not showing much emotion behind it as he stared expectantly at her, obviously waiting for her to speak, but it seemed that he was starting to run out of patience as he then growled loudly, drawing out his sword in an expressive arc as he said,

"What did ye say?"

The vixen couldn't help but become frozen with absolute fear in her coolant tanks, but then started to calm down as his eyes softened as he whispered,

"What – did – you - say?"

Shakily opening her mouth, Mangle had to force the grated words out of her voice box - knowing that to _not_ speak was even worse than speaking - as she haltingly said,

"I-I said… th-that I… f-found more of a m-man i-i-in…"

Growling, Foxy raised his voice higher as he knew that she didn't want to say anything else about the incident, but he wanted her to admit what she had said, and what mistake she committed, now irreversible, so he made her speak. Bringing his sword up, he pointed at her as he roared in a terrific bellow.

" **WHO** **did you find more of a man in?!** "

"B-Bonnie…"

Snorting, the vulpine flicked his head in the direction of Bonnie, who hesitated as the purple rabbit shared a glance with BonBon, who had an arched eyebrow in question while she was still sifting through the sands to find the mace she had dropped, though she just did it to show her partner that she remembered their past relationship, she was cool with it, but she didn't like it whenever it was brought up. The crowd started to whisper some more as they saw that Foxy had turned back to the vixen, who was stiff as a wooden plank as he then said,

"Do you still believe that now?"

Gulping, Mangle could feel the chilling coolant trail down her throat, bringing about a cold sensation to where her heart/battery would be as she still stared at the vulpine, before she quietly said,

"N-No…"

Scowling, Foxy sheathed his sword, before he crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's what I thought- _**ARRGH!**_ "

The white and pink vixen almost screamed with fright as she saw a sword-point suddenly sprout from the hip of the ring leader, her cry mingling with thousands of others as they saw that out of no where, Goldie had sprung out and stabbed his sword through Foxy, but the outcry was short-lived as they saw the golden bear let go of his sword, backing away as he stumbled, appearing very weak as he wheezed breath in and out desperately to his now cheering and whooping friends as they saw Foxy, slowly and gingerly touching the damaged area, coughing, before he stumbled over forward, lying sideways onto the sand. It seemed that the entire arena got quiet, with every spectator's eyes bugged out with disbelief, before some laughing and chuckling could be heard inside the sandy ring, increasing with volume as it rang out clearly with triumph and happiness.

" _HAHAHAHA! Great job, Goldie! YES! Now, it is ours! All, OURS!_ "

Still giggling and laughing, Freddy started to walk over to where Foxy lay, and both the booing and some cheering of the crowd grew more and more as he spoke out dramatically, waving his hands in the air.

"HAHAHA! Do you see now, people, that _I_ was _meant_ for this? Did you see of how _easily_ my group and I had just beat your 'strong' leader?"

Facing the Angel's Devils, Freddy faltered slightly when he saw the enraged looks on their faces, but continued to boast about the victory as he sneered at them.

"Who's going to protect you now, huh? Hahaha, looks like you belong to me!"

Spitting at the brown bear, Diamond spun her spears in her hand, before speaking in an imperious voice.

"You cheated; nine against one, who calls that fair? Not to mention that it goes against the one on one rule."

Donning an easy smile, Freddy once again spread out his arms as he said,

"Well, since I'm leader now, I get to change it, so there, what are you gonna do about it? Now, _bow to me_."

The cheetah, Lana, and Scarlet couldn't help but laugh, as well as Mikhail, whose deep voice made his booming laugh sound like a mockery call.

"You can't be serious- hahahahaha! Heh, hmm… how about this. _NO, we will NOT_. Besides, you don't know him like we do, and he can take more than that little stunt, he's just resting so he can kick your asses even harder."

"Hahaha, _glupo medved'_ , stupid bear, do you think I will simply give in to one such as you? I agree, now you better get your gear ready for another round, cause soon, _**I**_ will fight you for such an insult! But it is best to see what you will do about it before then!"

Scowling, Freddy then dragged his heavy sword towards where Foxy was, who still hadn't moved, before hefting the blade, ready to send it crashing down upon the body.

"Looks like you'll have to learn to respect your new superior."

When the girls and the wolf realized what he was up to, immediately their attitude changed from mocking to threatening, deep snarls resonating from them as they immediately drew out their weapons.

"Don't you even, _dare_."

Smirking, Freddy only raised his sword higher.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me? _STOP!_ If you move, I _will_ slice him up, so _**stand, DOWN!**_ " He added when he saw them starting to stalk towards him, weapons at the ready.

Reluctantly, the females complied, but Mikhail was shooting death glares at the brown bear from the podium, and eventually put his hatchet away, but still held the sickle in his right hand below the rim, hiding it from sight. Seeing his new advantage, Freddy took it, and used it to continue bragging as he still held the sword up in the air as he slowly paced around the frame of the pirate fox in a circle, taunting him as if he were still active.

"Do you see, that I always win, do you see, that I _always_ get what I want? That's because you're weak, you're pitiful, and most of all, a pile of scrap that no one wants. Well, except those girls, of course, hmph, I wonder _why_ they would be interested in someone as _you,_ not to mention _how,_ but don't worry, _I'll be sure that they know that **I'm** the best choice_."

From the edge of the ring, Goldie was being supported by the others of _The Fazbear Gang_ as he coughed out weakly, knowing that using the teleportation skills that he possessed required a lot of energy, so he was drained, and the seventh others around him were chattering around him excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, we win, we win!"

"Hahah, that'll show that fox! Won him in his own ring!"

"You said it!"

However, he could see that Mangle was silent, as he could tell from her distressed face, causing him to become suspicious, but then waved it away with no concern; probably the fact that Foxy was gone was probably too much for the vixen, as he knew that she and the now fallen fox had a very deep past with her, so he could understand that. Although, as he looked at the crumpled form of Foxy, he thought he could see something move in the dark red fox's frame, some shifting grains of sand telling him that the longer he stared.

 _What the?_

As he peered closer, he started to see that Foxy's hook-slash-hand was starting to move, before he felt horror grow inside him as he saw the clawed hand starting to clench into the sand, seeing the sharp metal appendages raking small but deep groves in the sediment, where at that point he tried to call out to Freddy in order to warn him, but no sound came out, making him realize with a start that he hadn't gained enough power to use his voice box, so he tried using his hand, which worked, but he couldn't move his legs, leaving him stuck, waving his hands in the air frantically. The others saw him out of the corners of their eyes doing this unusual behavior, but they guessed that he was cheering for his brother while they didn't acknowledge the panicked look and worry on his face, and kept on cheering Freddy with claps and whistles.

Already the brown bear's mind was filled with images of glory, wealth, and fame, indulging himself with the wildest of fantasies as he was circling the fallen ring leader, but just as he was about to send the sword crashing down, just for his own personal laugh, he suddenly heard something odd and eerie, chilling him, for it sounded like someone was laughing, but very slowly and distantly, so much that it was disturbing.

 _Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…_

Turning around sharply, he tried to locate the source of the sound within the crowd, but he couldn't tell who was doing it as no one seemed to be making any major noises, causing him to become confused, and a little panicked, until he heard the chuckling grow louder, and louder.

 _Heheheh…_ _ **HAH!**_

Suddenly, the brown bear jumped back as he saw Foxy starting to move on the ground, who was face down into the sand as he raised his right fist, sending it down towards the sandy ground, punching it as it sprayed dust into the air, before his left fist followed suit, and both limbs raised his chest up, causing loud screams and cries of shock running through the crowd as the presumably dead vulpine clawed his feet into the ground, before he stood up, breathing lightly with Goldie's sword still in his waist area, and Foxy wordlessly looked down at the weapon embedded in him, then back up to Freddy, who had dropped his sword in terror behind his back. The blade dropped point-first behind the bear, stabbing itself into the sand, where it stayed upright, but Freddy didn't bother to check on it as he saw Foxy talking with cold, raw malice.

" _I see that your brother **Goldie** has decided to play **unfair, eh? But then again, so have you, you** and your **arrogant, stupid schemes,** that you think will **work. If you** even have a **spark** of intelligence in **you,** or at **least reason,** then you can see that you are in **VERY, BIG, TROUBLE!**_ "

Roaring out loud, Foxy placed both of his hands on the handle behind his back, and with cold fury burning on his face, he didn't flinch as he started to draw the blade out, scratching up the exterior metal, grunting as he forced the unwanted metal out of him. Everyone was dead quiet compared to him as he was almost done pulling it out.

 _ **GRRRrrrrhhhHHHH!**_

 _SCRRRREEEECHHHH!_

Breathing deeply, Foxy held Goldie's sword in his right hand, looking at it for a moment, before he looked down at the gash that formed, which was about a half-foot long trench of upturned metal showing on both sides of him, and made his legs rigid to support himself as he felt the R.O.C.O.M. starting to fix the damages, where fortunately the armor wasn't badly damaged, where it only showed a quarter-foot clean vertical cut, but Foxy sighed in relief and frustration as the nano-bots fixed up the inside, which was in slightly worse condition. However, he soon felt better, knowing that he was now fully repaired, and then looked at Goldie's sword again, this time filling him with more rage. Did they really _think_ that they could harm him? Not to mention, Goldie had just used teleportation, like him, but he seemed to be much weaker in it, causing him to chuckle at the thought that he had one more over the golden bear, which came out as a dark, menacing laugh, and then looked at Freddy.

" _ **So NOW you want to be serious? Hahahahah- Alright, LET'S GO!**_ "

With that, the vulpine charged at the brown bear, his feet barely making a sound compared to the ursa's, whose feet flung sand into the air as he desperately tried to get the sword out of the ground, but then after some experimental tugs figured out that it was too deep down, turning around with fright- just as Foxy bulled into him. Feeling himself coming into contact with the heavy and powerful mass of his enemy, Freddy felt almost faint as he rolled across like a ragdoll as he came to a rough halt, coughing before staggering back up, and he then saw Foxy standing firmly with Goldie's sword in his right hand still in front of him, but then something else caught his eye, causing panic to form within him as he opened his mouth.

" _NO!_ Bonnie, _don't!_ "

He couldn't say anymore as Foxy had detected the purple rabbit charging at his back, and with a gleam in his eye, he turned around sharply, forcing Bonnie to slow down, but even though he was now at a walking pace, his momentum was too great to get him out of the straight path towards the vulpine, to which the pirate fox deflected the incoming sword, sending Bonnie off balance, where he then tripped him neatly, making him fall face first. Quickly, before the downed rabbit could get up and run out of proximity, Foxy kneeled down quickly with Goldie's sword handle following along, causing the golden bear's handle to smash into the left side of the rabbit's hip, drawing out a long agonized cry of pain ringing out throughout the now rip-roaring crowd. BonBon also charged at the ring leader with fury in her eyes, now forgetting about the flail as she saw the vulpine disable her counterpart and love, and drove her fist into Foxy's chest as he was starting to stand up, pushing all of her weight into it. She was only rewarded with a slight staggering from the vulpine as he lost his balance for a split second, but then his foot claws extended out a little more as he dragged himself across the sand for more friction, never once flailing his arms out in panic. He also smiled when he saw the light blue rabbit immediately wringing out her wrist as she immediately groaned at the painful sensation of her numb hand, not realizing that the fox's chestplate was an extremely hard surface.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow… OW!""

He didn't even have to bother walking up quietly to her as her loud cries drowned out everything else, raising up his large powerful arm, and brought it down in a devastating downward arc, not giving the light blue rabbit any time to react as she started to look up to the fox, before her eyes bugged out.

"SHI-!"

 _THWACK!_

BonBon couldn't say anymore as she could feel the words snatched away from her mouth by the wind that passed her as she flew backwards, and when she struggled to open her eyes as she felt the G-Force exert itself onto her, but before she could see clearly, she felt herself slamming into something hard, warm, and rocky. It all happened in a few seconds, but it seemed to last a life time.

Feeling her head tip forward, her ears covered her eyes, but that didn't bother her as she allowed the feeling of fatigue and weakness overcome her, and she closed her eyes as she knew that she was about to black out.

* * *

" _NOOOOOO! You BASTAAAAAAARRRRD!_ "

Not being troubled by Bonnie's cries, Foxy checked his hand, uncurling his razor sharp digits as he opened and closed his hand, the rage and anger that he felt inside of him still raw and hungry, as if they were flames that threatened to burn down his entire body. Looking around the arena that he caused damage in, he couldn't help but smile at the scattered remains of the ones that used to bring him so much pain, only for _them_ to be on the receiving end this time, tenfold. Spinning Goldie's blade with the point in the sand, Foxy spun it like a top with his hand on the handle, looking to see if there was anyone else coming to charge at him. Suddenly, he detected a sharp change of the air behind him as he heard a grunt that was alarmingly close to him, so the vulpine jumped away from the source of the sound, narrowly dodging the swish of a cutlass that failed to snag his shoulder, and the wielder then seemed to vanish once again, only for Goldie to appear the next second later, coughing horrendously as some oil dripped out of his mouth. Smirking, Foxy went down on one knee to look at the golden bear in his two eyes with his single one, and a small moment of silence passed between them, before Goldie weakly snarled as he vanished out of sight again. Standing up straight, the dark red fox tapped his foot against the sand in patience, before he sharply turned around, dragging Goldie's blade against the bear's body across the chest in a clean diagonal cut, resulting in a loud, gargled shout of pain to sound off, as well as the fox's patronizing voice echoing with a chilling manner.

" _ **Too slow,**_ **FredBear!** "

Seeing that the yellow ursa was rolling on the ground slowly, using his hand to try and staunch the flow of coolant and liquids running out, Foxy bent down to pick up the golden bear's blade, but seeing as it was covered in the same goopy matter, he withdrew it gingerly, and he let his eyes drift around to find another weapon to replace the used blade, settling on the large sword still point down into the sand that Freddy couldn't rescue it from. Walking towards it, he saw the same dark brown bear attempting to get up, but he let him be, knowing that he wouldn't cause too much trouble right now, and used both of his hands, utilizing his strong back as a focal point, drawing up the blade from the sand, holding it up proudly like a trophy. Much to the speculation of the inhabitants of the ring, especially to the Angel's Devils and Mikhail, who were now starting to finger their weapons, they had a little sense of worry on their faces, but refrained from rushing up to the vulpine, knowing that Foxy was in a state where he wasn't supposed to be confronted in.

With effort showing on his face, Foxy held Freddy's sword in both of his hands horizontally, parallel to the ground in the air, as he started to visibly bend it right in front of the ring, much to the surprise of the audience as he turned it from a large thick sheet of dangerous metal, into an almost comical swirl of metal, as if a strand of noodle or pasta was what made the sword. With that in mind, Foxy turned his head to Mangle, who froze as she was trying to drag the others to the safety of the tunnel entrances, and both foxes held each other's stares, until the white and pink vixen had to flinch as the dark red vulpine cracked that same open-mouthed smile that could freeze even the most expensive and durable of coolant.

" _ **I'm sure that ye 'ken remember this, don't ye? For me, it reminds me of some events of the past, what does it remind**_ **YE** _ **off? Oh wait, let me guess… HOW ABOUT THE EVENT when you DESTROYED me HOOK?!**_ "

Mangle didn't dare to speak a word as she was stunned in how the vulpine could know such as thing, causing the arena to almost evaporate into wispy quietness, and no one moved an inch, all of them tensed for what would happen next. That answer would soon come, but unfortunately, it would be a relatively stupid one.

With a bursting surge of sudden energy, Freddy shouted out loud as he carried Bonnie over his shoulder, as well as his golden brother, and Fred, who could walk on his own, and then rescued the unconscious form of BonBon from the ring walls after untying her from the web of chains that she was in.

"Hurry! To the tunnels!"

Turning around sharply, Foxy started laughing loudly as he saw them going away, and Mangle also tried to inch away, only for him to turn back to her, his golden eye gleaming like a predator's as he said,

"Oh, do ye think that ye 'ken get out of 'ere, and then brag about it so ye 'ken earn a free night of shelter, and probably try to kill me a-gain?"

With that, Foxy turned away from the pink and white vixen as he gave a teasing cat-and-mouse chase with the others, but was slowly increasing his speed as time passed on, and apparently the others noticed this, and tried to keep ahead of him. Just before they could get to the tunnels however, the Angel's Devils decided that it was time to interfere, and immediately drew out their weapons, using it to sweep over the other contestants as they roared out loud,

"COVER THE ENTRANCES! DO _NOT_ LET THEM ESCAPE!"

Banging his scythe and hatchet together, Mikhail joined in their outcry as he bellowed out loud from the podium.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU _BOYEVIKI,_ FIGHTERS WAITING FOR? DO WHAT THEY ARE SAYING, _**NOW!**_ "

With the majority of newcomers whooping, they then encircled the entire inside of the arena, much to the cheering of the crowd, and lowered a vast sea of weapons, from pikes, to spears, to swords, clubs, spikes, and others, bristling with deadliness as they stopped the _FazBear_ _Gang_ from escaping, causing them to panic as they couldn't try to shove through the dangerous wall of weaponry. Frantically looking around to see if there were any gaps or openings that they could have missed, they were distressed as they knew that they were trapped inside the ring, with Foxy slowly approaching them, his sword drawn out as he silently moved towards them, not saying anything, which only made the seven trapped animatronics more unnerved.

Finally, the vulpine stopped a few feet away from the group, with only the wind to sing in the sun as the crowd watched the fox slowly open his mouth, and let his voice box talk, causing a creepy feeling in the surroundings as the shivering group from the pizzeria saw the mouth still, while they could still hear the icy sound come out.

 _ **Are you afraid of me?**_

* * *

 **Like all of the readers here, I myself did not expect the chapter to be THIS short, so for that I apologize. Also, I wasn't even sure about this chapter until I proof-read it, as I have written it... give or take a week, 4-5 weeks ago. Yes, this may surprise or annoy you that I have the other chapters pre-written on a Word Doc, but it assists me in keeping up with a good pace, and therefore not making a rushed story. However I do suppose that this is working too well as some may find this to be TOO long and slow.**

 **So for that, I didn't intend for the result to be like this extra short page for another 2 weeks, but I can guarantee you that the next chapter will be longer... but yes, if you're wondering, they'll still be fighting, but a bit more personal than before, in my opinion.**

 **Thanks for the honest comments, I'll try to work from what I read in them.**

 **-Tea Blade Writer**


	16. Brutality

**Before I go on with the story, which you may be surprised that it is posted this early (1 week), you can guess that there is a reason of why I did so.**

 **...**

 **You probably assumed correctly, because this is still about the fight; Yes it is with Freddy on a more personal level, but for SOME reason what I thought was just one chapter was actually split into two, which I didn't see.**

 **For that, I personally apologize for those that just want the darn story line to progress, and I am admitting that I have made this WAY TOO LONG. Typing this apology is slightly uneasy for me, but you probably don't mind that as you may just be seeing why I am doing this in the first place. To compensate for the length and duration of the chapters previous, I am uploading this ONE WEEK early, and then the next one ONE WEEK later on, meaning two chapters in two weeks. Again, this is something I would rarely do, but thank you all that have kept to seeing how this will unfold itself.**

 **Without further ado - please, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 53- Brutality

Using his left hand to beckon with a clawed digit, Foxy spoke with his mouth still not moving.

"Come on, let's fight."

When he saw that they weren't charging at him, he raised his right eyebrow over his eye-patch, feeling the leather slightly stretch to cover his right orb.

 _Huh, so I guess they_ did _realize that they can't beat me. Heh, took them a while though, longer than I expected. O' well, can't complain 'bout it, not that_ I _am. So, they finally know,_ _ **but let's see if they still got any fight left in them…**_

Walking towards them, he roared out loud as his eye turned into the firestorm of orange and blood red.

" _ **COME ON! WHAT ARE YE WAITING FOR?!**_ "

* * *

Options running out fast, Mangle tried to find anyway to stop Foxy from full-out attacking her friends, a possibility that could very well kill them all, or at least become heavily damaged. While trying to find a way, she was also submerged in her own disbelief in how this was happening; Foxy, who was reduced to a pile of inactive hardware, was single-handedly defeating them all, one by one, in a fashion that she had never seen before, even when the vulpine berated her in the Pirates Cove. Originally, he would always hold himself back with reserve, which was something that had always fascinated her as he simply took the beatings and didn't fight back, not even a single punch or a kick.

But now… he was attacking them with a unmatched ferocity, even defeating Goldie when he snuck up behind him with teleportation, and that scared her, apparently everyone else too, because _nobody_ could beat the golden beat at his own game at the pizzeria. Then again, that was at the pizzeria, when Foxy wasn't there, and even when he was, the fox was tremendously weakened…

 _Could it be that now is the time that she and her friends' lives were finished?_

At that thought, it jolted her back to reality, and continued with more determination to find anything to distract the vulpine at the very least, finally resting her eyes on the cutlass that Goldie had dropped a few feet away, the handle pointing towards her underneath the sand. Stooping down to pick it up, the vixen suddenly froze when she felt that someone's eyes were on her, causing her to look around quickly, before her eyes met with the slanted, narrowing ones of the red crimson vixen that was apparently Foxy's partner, and she froze with surprise and shock at the unexpected moment. For a second, they held eye contact with each other in silence, before Mangle steeled herself to grab the crescent-shaped sword, drawing it out, ignoring the red vixen's careful, scrutinizing stare as the pink and white vixen pointed it at Foxy as she was walking towards him.

"Stop that… RIGHT, _NOW!_ "

Snorting, the dark red male stopped, and then turned around to face the vixen with a growl on his face, his mouth moving as he spoke.

"Ye know, I've always wanted te settle thee loose ends I 'ad, and I 'aven't really fought ye ever since I defeated these imbeciles, heh, they weren't too much of sport either. Alright then, I suppose that you want to take your turn with me now? Good, LET'S FIGHT!"

Bracing herself at the thought of what was going to happen next, Mangle then charged at him, who also ran at her in a blinding speed, leaving large clouds of sand in his wake as the two foxes made contact, with Foxy skidding to a halt as she ran at him, but she didn't falter as she brought her cutlass down upon him, and when she saw him changing direction to her left, she had to force herself to move the sword so that it blocked his. However, the vixen then saw the vulpine coming at her right, causing her to panic as she tried to move it in time only to stumble to the left and collapse as he grazed her leg, near the calf. **(If robots have the same muscle structure as humans, of course.)**

Expecting another quick blow to finish her, Mangle quickly held up her hands to try and cover herself, only to look up at the vulpine, who stood with a calm expression on his face as he said,

"Get up."

With that, she shakily stood up again, and held her cutlass in both of her hands as she bended her knees, tensed up and ready to spring out at any move. She could feel the coolant run wildly throughout her circuits as she slightly panicked, and apparently Foxy noticed this. Grinning, he feinted to her left, causing her to immediately tilt her sword there, to which he responded by then lunging forward to her right, sending her sword off balance as he use his sword to push her blade away, doing a quick twist in the process, forcing her to let go of her weapon with a dull _thump_ as it fell onto the sand as her hand stung in pain. She tried to lunge in as well in order to use her free right fist in order to punch in him the snout, but the vulpine backtracked, causing her to lose balance and fall forward onto the ground. Mangle could feel her chest almost collapse as Foxy used his foot to kick her upright after he dug it under her chest, flipping her onto her back as well, before she landed in a heap, coughing out sand that got into her system, before yelping as the large clawed foot suddenly planted itself onto her chest, and could see that her head was between two of the sharp digits. Valiantly trying to push herself up, she didn't get any lift as Foxy simply looked at her struggling with an impassive expression, before she was finally tired out, which the dark red male then lifted his foot off of her, leaving her breathing heavily to circulate her coolant, which was now nearly used up.

Seeing his opponent now defeated, not very pleased with how she had handled herself, Foxy walked to the weapon she had dropped and picked it up, seeing that it was a sword that was very familiar to him; a cutlass, causing him to perk his ears, before narrowing his eyes.

"This sword, it's yers… now why would ye choose a _pirate_ sword?"

His suspicion darkened as he saw her turn her head away, before something started to form inside of him, bubbling up until he couldn't contain it anymore.

"Hahahah, no wait, I-I can't… AHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me that ye still thought of me while you were here? Heheheh- BWAHAHAHAHA! _NO_ way! After all that had happened, you, you- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Roaring out loud in laughter, he had to hold his chest as he was laughing too hard, he couldn't help but feel tears course down his face, until he sobered up quickly, and chuckled sadly.

"Aye, if ye had changed what side that ye were on all of those years ago, perhaps I would have… eh… heheh…"

Tossing the sword back to her, he wiped his eyes as they then both went into stances, with Mangle uncertainly ready to fight him now, wondering what he had just said, and Foxy seemed to have noticed her attention shift because he then charged at her without warning, this time not even bothering to use his blade, instead he turned sideways and smashed his shoulder into the vixen, who was then knocked back a few feet away, who tried to rise up, but collapsed as her hand fell limply, due to her arm having a sharp gash. Slight groaning echoing out, she was feeling the scratch from where the sharp horns attached to Foxy's shoulder pads scratched her as she said,

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Gasping as she felt her chest once again becoming compressed, Mangle wrapped her hands around Foxy's foot, trying to get it off of her, only for him to not budge, but he didn't press any further as he raised his blade, two sad words rolling out of his voice box.

"Save it."

Starting to close her eyes, Mangle was prepared to be struck fatally, but just as the dark red fox raised his blade, a small voice called out,

"HEY, FOXY!"

When the dark red fox made sure that he had a sure grip with his foot on the pink and white vixen, he turned his head to the source of the sound, but then suddenly covered his eyes as he roared in the burning sensation of a concentrated beam of light shooting directly into his eye, and angrily flipping open his eye-patch, his other eye radiated pure anger at the figure of BB, who was now loosely holding the remains of a past contestant's eyes, cleverly angling the glass lenses to aim the light at the fox. Mangle almost breathed in air desperately as Foxy let go of her, but then almost screamed with fury as she saw that he was starting to walk towards the child-like animatronic, who was shaking so much, his stubby legs were unable to bear the weight, causing him to collapse onto the sand, and stuck trembling as the shadow of the dark red fox loomed upon him, his voice almost causing the child to immediately cry.

"AH, so you decide to help your family, eh? Hmm… odd, because I always found you as the SPOILED, LITTLE, BRAT THAT CAUSED ME PAIN ALONG WITH THE OTHERS!"

As the clawed hand was about to grab the tearing child, squeaking out words such as "Mommy", Mangle tried to move, but then saw that her legs were twisted, making her watch helplessly through tears in her eyes as she saw Foxy about to deliver punishment to the boy, when suddenly she couldn't believe her eyes as Foxy seemed to jump backwards from something that reached out to him. Since she couldn't see that well through her tears, she wiped to them to see with shock that it was…

 _Bonnie?_

The purple rabbit had stored all of the remaining strength that he had left to both support himself with his crushed hip and grab his sword on the ground and slash at the fox, who irritably stood in front of him as he said,

"Don't bother with this, it ain't yer problem, laddie."

Growling, Bonnie suddenly choked with pain as he felt himself collapse onto his right knee due to his maimed left side, but he couldn't help but to crack a smile as he threateningly said,

"Looks like your memory isn't as perfect as you make it out to be, because you forgot one thing."

Grinning slightly, Foxy knew what it was, but he wanted the rabbit to say it, noticing that the other members of _The Fazbear Gang_ were gathering around him.

"We all treat BB as our own kid, and if anything, we will do _ANYTHING_ to _protect_ _HIM!_ "

With that, all of the seven animatronics, minus Mangle who was still stuck, banged their fists on various items to make a _clank_ sound, before they all roared,

"LET'S FIGHT! ONCE MORE!"

Laughing, Foxy couldn't help but be slightly happy and elated as he knew that he was going to fight them all at once, but in surprise, he held up a held to indicate a moment to wait. Smirking, he said,

"So ye still plan to fight me in yer conditions?"

Growling, Freddy pointed at the vulpine as he spat out,

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be this way at such a disadvantage."

Raising an eyebrow, Foxy made a courteous bow, immediately confusing them all at the sudden change of attitude, before gracefully extending his arms out. This was better than he could have imagined, for he had almost forgot one of the advantages given to him, and he was going to use it to make sure that he carried out his point... _thoroughly._

"Well then, allow me to amend those damages, eh?"

Sheathing his sword, the large vulpine then stuck his arms out, and he seemed to close his eyes in deep concentration, tensing himself for something as he spread his legs slightly to give him better foundation, feeling his toes dig into the warm, grainy sand. A curious expression on his face, Freddy couldn't help but call out as he saw the fox standing still in such an awkward position.

"What do you mean- WOAH!"

Suddenly, Foxy seemed to be slightly drained, but his fixed expression remained firm, panting heavily as parts of the sand that he stood on seemed to shimmer and move fluently like water, a possible illusion of water against the arid desert. Shivering, Fred tried to back away from the shaking sand, where suddenly it exploded as tiny bugs seemed to swarm him, to which he screamed in fear, dropping his hammer on his foot, causing a howl of pain to mix in it as he fell backwards clutching his foot, shaking desperately to try and rid himself of the bugs as they went inside open joints or parts exposed. His friends experienced the same thing as they yelled out loud, trying with their hands to swat away the small bugs, and a portion of that mass headed for Mangle, who tried to move, but was left stuck, and couldn't help but feeling immediate fear as she saw them go over her damaged legs, but then started to feel something odd. Her limbs, which were stinging in pain, were feeling calm and cool, as if she had dipped them into a cold mountain stream that was crisp and refreshing, and most shockingly, she could feel some motion going back to her legs as she realized that she could move them now. Her mind was dumbfounded.

 _What_ is _this?_

* * *

Meanwhile, as the commotion was happening, Scarlet's right eyebrow went up in confusion, before she leaned her head next to Lana's.

"Don't tell me that Foxy is actually going to _fix_ them?"

Shaking her head in wonder, the white and black vixen then nodded.

"Yeah, it appears so, but why… I suppose that Foxy really had a seriously bad past with them, which explains why he plans to humiliate them even further, or to fight them to settle the score in full."

Pointing her spotted hand, Diamond had an anxious expression as she spoke.

"He seems to not care of how this affects him; Look at him, he seems to be nearly drained! Should we worry?"

Hesitating, Scarlet _did_ feel apprehension as she saw the vulpine seeming to weaken slightly, and even though it was a tiny change, it was noticed as the crowd started screeching and hollering even more as they watched the long fight. Finally, she shook her head reluctantly.

"No, we shouldn't, because whatever he plans, he knows how to do it. I just hope it doesn't go… too far…"

Moving her head up and down, Scarlet drew out her sword as she yelled out to the lingering newcomers that were lining the ring, feeling tired with their weapons poised as some were slightly shaking in fatigue.

"Weapons, DOWN!"

Sighing with relief, the contestants were relieved that they could relax, so they did, but never once did their eyes leave the astounding spectacle that was taking place as they saw the white and pink vixen's legs suddenly heal, before she could carefully get up, drawing her cutlass as she walked almost ashamedly to join the eight that gathered around the fox, with BB out of the ring, sitting a far distance away as he played with the sand.

Eight against one was clearly seen as unfair in the arena, but apparently to the fox, numbers didn't seem to mean a thing to him as he started to deeply breathe again, shuddering as some of the strange blue liquid-appearing bugs formed a river that flowed upwards into his neck.

* * *

Moving his arm, Freddy was shocked to find that it was repaired and functional, and he looked to see that his brothers had similar reactions as they looked at the missing gashes, which used to heavily burden them, now to be gone completely in a pain-free operation committed by the dark red fox. He could also see that the others such as Bonnie, BonBon, Chic, and Chica looked good as new, even seeing Mangle being able to stand up with a look of wonder on her face aimed towards Foxy, who was slowly letting his arms drop to his sides. The thought of the latter brought the brown bear new-found confidence, seeing that most of them had their weapons, fully functional, and were ready to take on the vulpine, and the concept of the heavy eight against one greatly appealed to him, reasoning that they had really only fought Foxy one at a time, but if they _all_ fought at _once_ …

Turning his head to the pink and white pink, he motioned her to walk up, so she did hesitantly until she was about as close to the fox as they were, all while they were lowering their weapons to the dark red fox, who had a grim grin crawling up like a spider up his face. Moving his right hand slowly to his dark blade, Foxy slowly wrapped his hand around it, feeling the familiar and comforting sensation at the possibility to fight, and had his sense of recklessness open up like a heavily rusted door; slowly, but steadily. It accumulated in his body bit by bit until it had infected almost all of him in the matter of seconds as the dark red fox waited for the animatronics around him to make the first move, sensing the shifting of metal feet, the creaking of joints, even the small sounds of the pockets of air that were disturbed as weapons moved around, big or small.

And in that split second before Freddy started the rematch, the dark red fox had never felt so… _**ALIVE**_.

"CHARGE!"

Laughing, Foxy's eye darted to where he saw BonBon moving up to him from behind in the corner of his eye, so he feinted of dashing towards Freddy in front of him, who had his sword raise, eyes shining, only to dim dramatically as the powerful vulpine forced his right foot into the sand as he turned around, and with his left foot he propelled his large mass into the shocked light blue rabbit. To add further insult to the upcoming injury, Foxy used the same method that he had used to attack her as before, bringing up his left arm in an upward swipe to swat her away, knocking her back a few feet as she fell onto the ground on her back wheezing, who quickly went up again.

 _SWISH-_

"DIE!"

Goldie, who had taken a slash at him, faltered as he saw the fox turn his head towards him, his eyes full of anger as he bared his teeth, and before he could even touch the fox with his sword at such close proximity, the vulpine swung his own weapon so quickly that he could hear the wind whistle and rush at him as his blade was knocked away like a mote of dust that was swept away by a hurricane, and was sent flying away until it embedded itself into the ring perimeter, although some of the watching newcomers had to duck their heads to avoid the spinning object.

Roaring in pain as he suddenly felt a splinter of metal digging into his right ankle where the armor didn't cover him in order to give him mobility, Foxy planted his left foot into the ground, using it as a pivot joint to turn in a complete 180 degrees, slashing downward quickly at Chic, who was holding her spear that got stuck in his foot, and tried to jump back, but she was too slow. The plastic chicken emitted a loud screech of pain as she felt the blade digging deeply into her left shoulder, which then left out of her to parry the hammer swing from Fred to her right, who also howled in pain as it gashed his left hand up to the elbow, and wasn't able to pull his other one quickly enough, which also got damaged also, but only up to the palm. Feebly, the plastic bear attempted to kick him with his right leg, but Foxy intercepted the limb and grabbed it with his right hand as he tossed his sword to his left hand, before he did something astonishing. In a formidable display of strength, the vulpine grunted as he turned to block the claws Chica used on him with the sword as he dragged, and actually heaved Fred – who was now extremely panicked – onto Bonnie, who had to then drop his sword to not harm the bear or himself as he brought his arms up to hold him, and both were knocked down painfully, dazed.

 _BOOM!_

" _Ughhh…_ god _damn_ , Fred, why do you have to weigh so much?"

"Ugh… my limbs… easy for _you_ to say, you weren't the one that was flung like a whip!" Groaned the plastic bear, and tried to move, only to find that his limbs couldn't move, and was left stuck with the purple rabbit under him, who was trying to push him off.

No one was able to assist the troubled pair as they were weakening under Foxy's brutal assault as the crowd was exhilarated in the action going on, as well as Mikhail and the Angel's Devils, who were cheering with the stunned newcomers as they saw of how strong the vulpine was showing himself to be.

Freddy had attempted to complete his movement with his sword, aiming to cleave the fox's head, or at least _any_ part of him, and was rewarded when he saw the vulpine turn towards him with his chest armor open for him, causing a victorious sneer to cross his face as he forced all of the strength he had into the weapon, feeling it make hard and crushing contact. His smile then dropped as he saw that the blade merely glided over the body of the powerful ring leader before it fell as it bounced off the stomach area, imbedding into the sand, barely making a scratch where it went, and gulped as Foxy turned towards him with an amused look.

"Ye should know that in order to fight more effectively, ye should always _aim for the head_."

 _THWACK!_

Freddy felt his lights almost being knocked out as Foxy used his left fist to punch him straight into his mouth while using his right hand, with the sword in his grip, to block another swipe from Chica from his backside, and was getting tired of the claws getting near him, so the vulpine decreased the rapidly shrinking group by one more. Just as he was about to slash again at Chica in the legs to disable her, he had to step back quickly as he saw a large spiked metal ball appear in front of his face, turning his scowling head to BonBon, who attempted to clobber him on the head with the weapon. However, the vulpine did grunt as he felt the small mark that one of the metal tips scratched as it got caught on his cheek, which only made him even madder, and then was punched forward from behind, which sent a slight rattle to his head, before he roared in pain as Fred managed to roll off of the purple rabbit to grab his hammer with his one hand, slamming the head of it into Foxy's outward left hand, which the vulpine dropped, in a painful sort of 'high-five'.

Just as Freddy felt a slight amount of hope that they could beat him, it once again vanished as Foxy seemed to be even _more_ enraged, who then opened his jaw to catch the flail chain in his mouth as BonBon attempted to strike him again. Huddling his damaged hand under his chest as the R.O.C.O.M. repaired the damage, which included such things like small dents and claws that were twisted in their sockets, he crouched down as he shifted his left foot behind his right one to its opposite side to gain enough power for what he was about to next. And it all happened in a split second or two, depending on the watchers.

 _ **AARRRRRRGGGGHHH!**_

BonBon felt the weapon ripped out of her hands as Foxy unleashed a massive tumult, turning his body counter-clockwise in a complete circle, before raising his sword to lacerate the female's left leg, who could feel it dig to almost three quarters of the diameter of her right limb after it went clean through her left one. Clutching the stump as she emitted a loud gurgle of pain in a high pitch, BonBon toppled to the side as she wept at the burning sensation that tortured her as she felt too much in agony to stand up. Seeing that the rabbit's mace was now in his possession, Foxy spat out the chain, neatly catching it by its wooden handle in his left hand, before he spun it slightly to make it gain more speed until it was a quick whistling ball of spiked steel on a leash. Turning around counter clock-wise again, he used BonBon's mace to knock away Mangle's cutlass as it tried to slash at his back, and both of their eyes met for a split second, unmoving, until Foxy separated it as he then brought up his right foot to slam itself flat, with his heel digging into her stomach, making the vixen roll onto the sand, before she slowly got up again. Sweeping his blade like a grim reaper's scythe, the vulpine continued his mayhem by slashing his blade deep into Goldie's leg, who, like BonBon, also toppled over in pain as he clutched his stump, which was spurting out oil and other similar liquids.

" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-ACK! FUUUUUUUUHHHHHH-CK! AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

The dark red vulpine didn't show sympathy on his face, turning towards Fred on the ground, who tried once more to swing his hammer to try and hit the legs, only to strike the sand as he was neatly outmaneuvered as Foxy sidestepped him, getting around him to his back to get into ideal range, before using his blade to cut downwards once more into the metal of his enemies.

 _SCREEEEECH!_

Fred rolled onto his left side side, clutching where his right arm would be with his other remaining arm, crying hoarsely in pain as his right arm was twitching wildly right in front of him just a few inches away, and just as he was stretching a shaky arm to get it back, he dropped it as he passed out.

That left Freddy, Chica, Mangle, and Bonnie, who had managed to get up as Fred had gotten off of him, but now they could feel the previous wounds back on them, only this time much, much worse, except Mangle, who, ironically, had the least damage on her as Foxy only kicked her away, and only had a small inward dent on her chassis, despite all of the personal feuds he would have with her. BB was still a distance away as he tried to crawl to the other fallen four, but had to leave Fred and Chica as he tapped their heads with no reaction, and saw that they were on critical power, meaning that they were unconscious. Shuffling over to Goldie and BonBon, who were barely staying on due to the intense pain of a missing leg for each, he determinedly tried to stop the flow of the liquid by forcing sand into the wounds, which of course caused some moans of pain, but eventually it stopped from major bleeding to a trickle.

This time, the remaining standing four were now a much farther distance away from the vulpine as before, and they didn't dare to make the first move as they feared for the power that Foxy obviously wouldn't hesitate to use. Bonnie saw that he was behind the fox, with Chica on his right in a shaking heap, to Mangle on his left, who held her cutlass in two hands, with the point staying surprisingly still as she seemed to be calm, which was something highly unusual in Bonnie's knowledge of her.

The purple rabbit charged at the fox's back, thinking he could get his sword through the head of the fox, but the vulpine could hear the soft pounding of sand behind him, so he waited patiently, watching the three others in front of them in case they teamed up against him, until he heard the feet at their loudest point, telling him that he was right behind him, and sidestepped just in time as the sword was a hair's width away from touching his fur on his left side, and brought his sword up, cutting straight through the hip of Bonnie, who froze, before coughing for a moment with his sword high in the air as he prepared to slash again, and then his top half slid off of his legs, which bended right under their own weight, making him crumple down. The rabbit was holding himself up by his sword, and tried to use his blade to drag himself away by digging into the ground as an anchor, but then he felt himself flying with the world tumbling all around him as Foxy brought his foot up, kicking him away like a soccer ball, tumbling away with only his arms connected to his upper body flailing around as he head showed obvious signs of pain.

Chica appeared to be the next one to make the next move as she tried to jump onto the fox's back, and slashed both of her hand-held claws towards Foxy's head while in mid-air as she started the maneuver. The vulpine didn't seem to show any effort or surprise as he neatly stepped to his right while turning his head sharply to face the stunned expression of the chicken, before sending a curving punch straight into her stomach (If she had one) with his right hand, going under the claws while still holding his sword, making sure not to damage her further or cause any scratches… yet.

Feeling her feet leave the ground, the bird almost felt airborne, but didn't notice the sensation compared to the raging pain pin-pricking her waist area, and felt herself fall backwards into the sand, both hands letting go of her claws as she clutched the damaged part of her with additional agony showing plainly on her face. Fortunately her legs were functional, and she was able to get herself into a curled up, sitting up position, her right hand delicately covering her stomach as she winced.

Looking up, she tried to stand up as the chicken saw Foxy going after Mangle, who tried to parry as best to her ability as should could possible do, but it seemed that it wasn't enough as the vulpine kept slashing left, right, up and down as a precise machine, not giving her any time to counter as he drove her back further and further until it was to the edge of the ring, where some of the contestants were standing there, and immediately put up their weapons to make a defensive wall, not letting anyone come in, or out.

Feeling the points of the weapons in her back, Mangle was panicking as she tried to find a way to get onto the offensive, but so far she wasn't have any luck as she was driven back farther away from the center of the ring by Foxy, who wore a snarl during the entire incident. Helpless, the white and pink vixen used a last option, and forced herself to move to the left to go around the vulpine, however, her back caught the tips of the weapons, causing her throat to scream with splitting pain, but she then quickly shut it to control herself as she was huffing, with Foxy facing her, but now he was closest to the contestants. She could even see some of the newcomers having a suspicious glint in their eyes as they seemed to be fidgety with their weapons while staring at the back of the ring leader, before switching back to alertness as they watched to ongoing conflict.

Mangle suddenly brought both of her arms up with her sword in between them, determined to slash right into the armor that Foxy wore as hard as she could, thinking that she could possibly break it, which would allow her to cause more damage. However, Foxy reacted just as quickly by bringing up his sword arm, and cleaved it right between her metal ribs, where it was supporting the coolant pump, and her stomach area.

 _SHIK._

Gasping at the sudden sharpness of pain that stung like crazy, the vixen slowly dropped her sword - falling down into the sand - as she collapsed on both of her knees, using her hands to try and cover the gash mark that leaked liquids out of her left side slowly, but it was enough gone to make her start feeling dizzy. Looking up shakily as she could feel light-headed, now on minimum supply, she saw Foxy holding her gaze for a second, before breaking it off once more as he walked towards a spot behind her, and when she turned her head to follow him, her eyes widened as she saw what she suspected was about to happen next.

* * *

Finally, the ring leader was looking at Freddy with his sword in his right hand, whereas the bear crossed his arm with the buckler on to cover his chest, sword hand high as he took a defensive position. That didn't seem to make the vulpine stop however, as he then ran straight at the bear in full speed, raising BonBon's chain weapon over his right shoulder as his sword was held perpendicular to his vertical stature, using the mace to swing down and catch the shield by the wood, before ripping it away from the now terrified bear as he backed up quickly, however the fox swung his sword, catching his foot paw and formed a gash that exposed the wiring. Freddy immediately responded by bringing his left foot up to clutch the damaged part as he howled out loud in pain.

" _SON OF A-!_ "

 _CRACK!_

" **THIS WAS FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!"**

Foxy dropped his weapons as he seemed to now go completely mad at the pizzeria leader, bringing his right fist up and forward into Freddy's left shoulder, sending him off balance as he scrambled up in an attempt to hurriedly use his arms to bring up a defense, but the vulpine was too quick. Repeatedly, he sent punch after relentless punch as he called out each statement of torture that the brown bear had brought upon him for all of those years that he had to endure in pain and quiet suffering.

" **THIS WAS FOR PUTTING ME IN THE CORNER!"**

 _BAM!_

Freddy was punched to the right, feeling himself almost thrown out of the way of the vulpine , and kneeled on his right side to catch some breath and coolant to lower his mechanisms' heat levels, but Foxy brought his left foot to kick him straight up, bringing his right fist in another punch that sent him almost backwards, and continued firing rapidly with no apparent signs of stopping as he continued beating the bear, occasionally using his legs to force or kick up the bear again to pound more and more into. As the brown bear could feel his strength and energy rapidly get cut short away with each devastating punch, he felt his teeth getting knocked out as the three others of _The Fazbear Gang_ stared in horrified silence along with the entertained crowd as they witnessed the fight, and even though his face was now being beaten to dust, his ears managed to stay in intact condition to hear every word that angrily came out of Foxy's mouth.

"This was for making me a cripple **; This was for making me suffer;** _ **This**_ **was for the life of HELL that you GAVE ME AS YE ENJOYED IT; AND** _ **THIS… IS-FOR-THE-LITTLE-DEAD-LASSIE!"**_

 _CRACK-CRACK-_ _ **CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

The bear seemed to titter for a critical, silent moment, before his knees gave way as he simply fell into the ground without any noise, with Foxy stepping slightly back to allow the bear to try and stand up again, only for him to drop his arms as he saw that Freddy was too weak to attempt so, and so the brown bear was still on the ground, sprawled out with total weakness. As the vulpine saw that the other seven were disabled, minus a scurrying BB that tried to help them, he then walked back to where he had dropped his sword, only to stop as he saw Mangle holding the same blade in her right shaky hand as she held her left one behind her back, covering where her exoskeleton spine was scratched, and she was speaking fearfully as her voice quivered, guessing that she sneaked behind him when he was punching the bear.

"How do you like it now, Foxy, huh, huh? Now I got your sword."

The vulpine froze for a second, but then stopped, taking a moment to blink lazily with no apparent emotion, causing the vixen to smile triumphantly as she tested the blade by swishing it left and right, and continued talking.

"Hah, now I get it, your sword got you through to this, but now, _I_ got it, HAH!"

Suddenly, Mangle knew that she was losing strength as she tried to hold up Foxy's blade, but her arm was tiring while her back pain was flaring up increasingly. Angry as she wore a snarl, she shifted the sword back to Foxy, who was walking towards her.

"STOP! That's far enough."

However, the dark red vulpine only slowed down instead of stopping completely, causing her to raise her blade in a threatening manner.

"Don't do it, I'm warning you."

Mangle, on the other hand, could feel her emotions yelling at each other in a battle; where one part wanted her to swing and kill Foxy, while the other yelled back to not do so, and this left her insecure as she was trying to reason which one was better. All the while as this was happening, the vulpine didn't stop moving, and just kept getting closer, and closer. Odd enough, it almost reminded her of the scene of her life when she walked to Foxy's Cove on that life-changing day, and the memory played back in her mind.

 _Thirty Yards …_

Foxy's footsteps could be heard quietly as he made his way across the sand to the white and pink vixen

 _Twenty Yards …_

Now his footsteps were more audible, and even though she knew that the ring leader wasn't _that_ many yards away, it simply made her mind play back that memory, making her feel more dreadful as each passing moment left, as if she was slowly losing her ground, with the world crumbling around her, at first each dust particle by particle, until it grew into large, uneven blocks that seemed to zoom away from her out of sight.

 _Ten …_

He didn't move anything of his body except his legs as Foxy made his way to the shaking vixen, who was appearing to have a difficult time with holding the sword above her head. His eyebrow was raised as a thought came to him.

 _ **I wonder why she isn't attacking me yet…**_

With that, he kept the puzzled feeling in him as he made his way closer to his sword to take back, along with going closer and closer to the female fox.

 _Five ….._

Suddenly, in Mangle's mind, her mind seemed to take matters into her own hands as it seemed to roar at her.

 _ **DO IT! DO IT NOW! BEFORE HE GETS**_ **YOU!** _ **RUN UP TO HIM AND GUT HIM!**_

 _One …_

Shaking her head, the second part of her mind, her consciousness, seemed to fighting back just as hard, enough though it sounded more weak, feeble, and quieter.

 _ **But, I can't… I just can't… I can't hurt Foxy, I just can't…**_

 _Inches away …._

As Foxy seemed to be close enough to reach out his arm and touch her, Mangle's mind became a war-zone of arguments as each side fired back at each other.

 _ **DO IT..! HE WILL GET YOU! Don't you want to LIVE?! KILL him, NOW!**_

 _ **I can't! I CAN'T KILL HIM! I just… can't, no, I can't do it.**_

 _ **DO IT!**_

 _ **N-no…**_

 _ **NOW!  
**_

 _ **Please, I just can't… please, I… I…**_

 _ **YOU, BETTER, DO, IT,**_ **NOW!**

…

 _ **WELL?!**_

 _ **I-I can't…**_

Finally, he was nearly in front of her, and with her sword still raised, Mangle looked into Foxy's single golden eye, calm and passive, with her own guilt-ridden and tormented ones, where eventually, she couldn't help but to lower her head as she started sobbing out loud in the open, her hands trembling even more as her whole body shook. Raising an eyebrow, the vulpine tried to look under her hung head to try and look at her eyes to see what emotions she was feeling.

His eyes dimmed slightly and his expression softened as he saw her head slowly move up to look at him too, her face streaked with obvious tear marks as she spoke out in a choking cry.

"Why did it have to turn out this way? Why did you have to turn out to be the top guy who has to fight everyone and win and get what you want. Why, why why why…"

Foxy, seeing her in such a distraught state as she loosened her grip on the sword, decided that this was a better way to end his ties with his past, so he took the chance, and slowly spoke to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders firmly, his eye darting around for some time as if trying to see a way to get out of this situation reasonably, before saying,

"I wouldn't know, lassie, no one ever does know why this stuff happens in life, but as usually, ye got to deal with it, but wouldn't you find it as a bit fair as well? Remember, lassie… it was ye and yer friends that tormented me for so long."

A spark of anger appeared in Mangle's eyes as she looked at the eye and the eye patch of the now stern male, and an angry whisper shot out of her mouth.

"Fair?"

Foxy's eyes hardened slightly as he noticed the slight hostility in her voice.

"You know what I mean."

Starting to grind her teeth, Mangle sharply spoke out as she lowly wrapped her hands around the blade handle firmer, feeling the hard metal against her own as her personal anger flared.

"Did you think that it was fair that you nearly beat everyone of my family to near smithereens? Did you think that it was fair to even go against BB, _my_ child?!"

Letting go of her shoulders, Foxy dropped them to his sides as he stood up tall, a growl also forming on his face as he stared directly into her own glowering eyes.

"And did _you_ think, that it was fair for what you did against _me_?!"

At that point, Mangle snapped, and then swung down Foxy's sword as she screamed out loud.

"YOU LEFT ME WHEN YOU DITCHED US ALL- EXPLAIN _THAT_ , YOU GOD-DAMNED FOX!"

 _THWACK!_

Stony faced, Foxy side stepped and struck her head from the behind, causing her to fall down sluggishly, and looked down at the stunned Mangle, before bending down to pick up his blade, turning his head to face her as he said,

"What _else_ was I supposed to do? Besides, you didn't care about me anymore during that time."

With that, he left her side, and started walking to Freddy, who had started to regain some strength, and was trying to drag himself away, only for him to desperately increase his effort as he saw that Foxy was coming towards him, while stammering out frightened words that showed his emotion; terrified.

"S-Stay back, stay back!"

Foxy's graven mood didn't change in the slightest as he made his way to the brown bear, and Mangle, who had regained consciousness, was trying to get up, but she saw that her legs were terribly damaged and incompatible to be fit for walking, which Foxy was the cause when he tinkered with her limbs before he went after his next opponent. Looking around frantically for the blade that she had dropped, her cool dropped as she saw the lethal weapon in the vulpine's grip, and the crowd started to roar again as they anticipated the very likely torture coming up.

For possibly the first time, Freddy had never experienced or felt such a feeling of absolute helplessness and danger, and tried his best to drag away from the fox, but just as he thought that he was evading him, he was suddenly flipped over as a large, clawed foot slammed onto his chest, pinning him down as he heard the ghastly voice of Foxy.

"I suppose that ye would remember this, wouldn't ye, Freddy? This reminds meh of thee times when ye always trashed me around with yer friends. Does this make you remember the same thing, Freddy? Eh? _**TELL ME!**_ "

Steeping down harder on the chassis of Freddy, the vulpine could easily see the pain written on the bear's face as he seemed to be gasping desperately for air, and it seemed that he was trying to say something, so he pressed harder still while bringing his ear down next to Freddy's mouth, a smirk crawling on his face as he heard the words.

"Please… let… me… ahhhhhhhkkkkkkk… go… please, let me go, please."

Baring his metal fangs, Foxy displayed obvious contempt by only pressing down harder, causing some tears of pain to come out of Freddy's eyes, who was starting to talk faster and faster.

"Please let me go, you're hurting my chest, let me go, let me go, please! My chest is going to give in!"

Growling with a razor sharp sneer, Foxy retorted back.

"Oh, so now the brave, big, and bad Freddy had enough of this, eh? Did _**I**_ ever beg for help whenever ye did this? _**NO!**_ I did not, but it seems that ye are in a pretty uncomfortable position that ye've never experienced yerself, so I suppose that you got the idea through your thick skull in how you were such a tyrant. Hmph… nah, I don't think you _really_ understand how much pain a person can go for all of those years. _Actually,_ _**let me help you with that**_."

The vulpine then curled his toe-claws inwards, causing them to dig into the brown body of Freddy as he pressed down yet harder, yet not so much that it would destroy him. Foxy wanted pay back, and he was getting it, in the richest, fullest, most ironic way possible by doing something that Freddy used to do regularly. All the while, his voice echoed throughout the arena as he roared out loud.

" _ **How do you like having a taste of your own medicine, Freddy?!**_ _"_


	17. The Point of No Return

Chapter 54- The Point of No Return

Freddy was on the brink of crying in full force as he felt his chest giving in, with the addition of his foot claws going into the metal more and more.

He had never felt so much pain in his life.

Glancing around hurriedly, he tried to push himself up to get Foxy off of him, only that he couldn't move an inch, and then tried to roll over, only for him to cry out louder in pain as Foxy applied more pressure to secure him on the ground, his voice sounding off as he let off a small laugh.

"Nice try, Freddy, but ye aren't going te escape from this!"

Just as he was about to give up, the leader of _The Fazbear Gang_ saw Bonnie still supporting himself on his sword a few yards away, trying to drag himself towards the bear, where suddenly an idea struck his mind as he saw the Angel's Devils looking at Foxy in worry in their eyes, who were not far from the purple rabbit. Everyone else - such as the spectators and the other contestants - were so focused on the vulpine in the middle that they seemed to ignore everything else, another piece that helped to hatch the plan he had.

Seeing that his right arm was still working, Freddy made sure not to move his head too much to get the attention of Foxy, but moved his hand ever so slightly.

 _Bonnie, come on, notice me!_

Bonnie was able to see the signals while moving his burning limbs, tilting his head to one side slightly when he didn't understand it at first, before the hand started to make some recognizable gestures, such as the one to move - which pointed to behind the vulpine - trying to tell him to not get noticed by him. Nodding his head ever so slightly to show that he got it, carefully shuffled to the point where he was out of the vulpine's sight in that moment by taking the sword out of the shifty sands, before planting it in front of him, fortunately making his thrusts barely audible as he felt it roll smoothly under him.

 _Got it Freddy, what else do you have to say?_ The rabbit thought.

Feeling his chest crumpling, Freddy made the order short and quick by motioning a sword throw, which Bonnie indicated if he should throw at Foxy, but the hand shrieked no as the fingers twitched wildly, this time pointing at what the purple male didn't expect to; the females near the edge of the ring that were watching the two of them in the middle of the ring. Pointing towards the Angel's Devils, the hand looked at Bonnie, who knew what to do, and prepared to sling it over to the group, who were all focused on the winning vulpine.

In order to divert Foxy's attention for the right time to throw in case Bonnie's movements caused too much attention to be diverted on him, Freddy indicated to stop until he gave an OK sign, which the fox also saw, but he felt so much anger in him that he didn't notice what he was motioning at, and thought that it was his body just going through a spasm to stay on power, explaining the incomprehensible hand gestures. Growling, Foxy stepped harder down, and felt the chest almost give away as he raised his sword, and held it in both of his hands, the point down aiming at Freddy's face as he spoke in a loud voice.

"Good- _ **BYE**_ , Freddy!"

At that moment, the brown bear saw that he was out of time, and told the purple rabbit to sling to sword using the last power that he could manage.

Freddy quickly flipped up his thumb up.

With that, Bonnie grunted as he swung the sword from his left, letting it go mid-way with good accuracy as it spun like a fan, but collapsed onto his right side when he lost his brace to sit up straight, or rather, stand straight, as his legs were gone already, combined with the inertia of the object that tipped him off balance. Grunting, he felt a smile tug on his face in triumph as he saw the path was going exactly as it was intended for, and still the Angel's Devils didn't notice the projectile heading towards them yet, as was the same thing for Foxy.

Yet.

* * *

Getting fidgety as Scarlet was watching Foxy commit the first execution of the season, she, Lana, and Diamond were breathing a sigh of relief - now knowing that his temper was going to die down soon as the ring leader roared out loud.

"Good- _ **BYE**_ , Freddy!"

Shivering, Scarlet's eyes darted around to see what was the mood of everyone, which was pretty much tense and silent, but then something moving rapidly caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It appeared to be a moving gray stick, where the most odd thing was, that it was flying towards them. However, her curiosity soon turned to alarm when she saw that it was a sword, and instantly had her hands on the swords located on her back, since she had sheathed them when her arms had tired, and shouted a warning to the two friends on her sides. Unfortunately, she could see that she was too late as the sword was almost right in front of them as the words escaped her mouth.

" _LOOK OUT!_ "

* * *

Just as Foxy was about to send the blade crashing down, he saw Bonnie out of the corner of his eye suddenly collapsing on his side, immediately causing a question to come into his mind when he felt, and noticed, something missing from the rabbit.

 _Where was the sword he used to support himself?_

With that, he promptly heard a quiet, familiar whistling that was behind him, and turned his head around to see the weapon in question spinning in mid-air towards Scarlet, who was unsheathing her swords, but he could see that she wasn't going to make it as he heard her cry out in surprise. Bellowing out loud in alarm, he immediately forced himself to go into the spiritual world, and was once again in the realm of plain grayness and dark outlines, trying desperately to find Scarlet's soul flare to intercept the blade in time, which he saw spinning more slowly in the darkness of the plane. Directing himself towards the red vixen, he told his mind to take him there, feeling the same experience of suddenly being flung at high speeds as he saw blurry gray images, and found himself right in front of her and her shocked friends as the blade was just inches away from stabbing itself into him.

Reaching out quickly with his right arm, he winced as he knew his hand was sliced deep by the sword, but forced his hand to finish stopping the blade by forcing his left hand into the handle, also feeling it cut into the skin, the force of the flung projectile making him stumble backwards, but dug his right foot forward to recover himself. The crowd did a crescendo in volume as they saw the incredible feat of swiftness committed by the fox, along with the many shocked remarks that were issued, with many of their reactions shown on the faces of spectators, newcomers, and the remaining standing members of _The Fazbear Gang_ , who couldn't believe what they had just saw, especially Freddy.

 _N-No… no way, he can teleport just like Goldie?_

He gulped as he saw the red fox turn his head behind himself to look at the crimson vixen, whose mouth was agape as she saw who had just saved her from critical danger, along with the black and white vixen with the cheetah, who slowly lowered their weapons as they saw Foxy standing in front of them with a pained expression on his face as he looked back at them to see if they were all right, before it shifted back just as quickly as he turned his head and gnashed his teeth towards Freddy, who stiffened and tried to move again, but found out that his power was almost all out. Squirming as he tried to save himself for the second time, the bear could now only sense seriousness in the vulpine as his cold, dark words reduced his ego until there was almost nothing left, like a dry, crumbling piece of dust, as he walked to him.

" _ **Ye tried to harm me love, even though you KNEW that it was supposed to be only ME that you were going to fight. I suppose that ye don't like to follow the rules, DON'T YOU?!"**_

Freddy was dumbfounded when he saw the ring leader smiling, but then he noticed that it wasn't a regular, happy smile, as his eye burned with a hate so strong that he almost wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth just to get away from it, before he sighed out with relief but was confused terribly when he saw him continuing to walk in the direction he was in, ending up with him going past him, but when he saw what he was walking towards to next, he immediately tried to get up, only to fail again, and was stuck on the ground as he saw the fox turn around to face him as he pinned down a panicking Bonnie with his foot while sheathing his sword, just like Freddy was, before he said,

" _ **LOOKS LIKE I CAN DO THE SAME THING THEN, EH?"**_

Forcing a stammering growl as he sensed the huge amount of danger now being present as he saw the vulnerability of his friend, Freddy could only threaten him from a distance as he attempted to scare him away, but it came out weak.

"D-Don't you dare h-harm Bonnie, or I swear _-_ "

Foxy spat out venomously.

" _ **Or what?"**_

"Hey, stupid, down here."

Grinning slowly with anger, the vulpine looked at Bonnie, who was sneering at him with a look of contempt as he said.

"You're not as perfect as you make out yourself to be."

" _ **Oh, of course not, I can't be perfect, but I ken be a good leader and fighter, hmm? A better one than ye are, at least."**_ Chuckled Foxy as he leaned his head down to look closer into the rabbit's eyes, only for him to slowly bring his head back up to wipe the sand away from his face, which Bonnie had flung at his face before he started taunting him.

"You never were the best man, even if you tried to be; _I_ was, why else would Mangle have chosen me over you that quickly?"

The vulpine froze at the smart comment, and when he finished cleaning the debris away, his jaw was tight as he said,

" _ **Well, ye know how women are; sometimes they can be pretty narrow-minded and back-stabbing."**_

At this, he purposefully looked at Mangle, who stiffened as he looked at her with a dull anger, as if he _was_ angry at her, but didn't care much about the topic to become actually angry. The next words coming out of Bonnie's mouth, however, shocked everyone who heard his words that stung and hit home on Foxy.

"Oh? If that's the case, then you might as well say good-bye to that good-looking show girl you got over there."

Scarlet could feel her anger rise up to a high peak as she knew that the purple rabbit was bad-mouthing about her and the rest of the Angel's Devils, and even though she couldn't see her partner's face, she knew that it was twisted into one of fury, which the male rabbit only laughed at as he kept pushing his buttons. Clenching her fists, she waited to see what the vulpine's reaction was going to be, which was so far passive, but the build-up of tension could be seen in him as he started to tremble in his fists, which started to curl up its sharp fingers.

"Ha-ha, you know it, eventually they won't be interested in you, they'll become bored of you, up to the point where they become frightened of you, and do you know who they'll come to? _ME_. Just like Mangle when she found out of how much of a _**MONSTER**_ you really _ARE,_ just like from all of those years ago."

Throwing back his head in mocking laughter, Bonnie looked up belligerently at Foxy, whose face was one of a malformed snarl filled with extreme aggravation, but then to his surprise and worry, he seemed to suddenly calm down, and his facial features relaxed until they looked normal as usual, but what happened next made the crowd jittery as they expected another comeback that was wittier.

Baring his teeth in another one of his chilling, toothy smiles, like a shark's, the ring leader said,

"Ye know, that when Mangle went to you, your face was on, which was after I fixed it."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Bonnie hesitantly said,

"Yeah, duh, so ..?"

The shark smile changed to one of one of evil intent and malevolence as Foxy maliciously pronounced one of the most horrifying statements that would soon be known to be said in the arena.

" _ **I liked ye better when you were WITHOUT yer face."**_

"What-? HEY, GET OFF OF ME!"

Struggling as he tried to hold the vulpine back with his hands, Bonnie was quickly overpowered as Foxy dug his sharp claws into the sides of the rabbit's head, who shouted out in pain as he felt the digits jamming into the metal, and he placed his hands on the fox's arms to try and get them off as he hopelessly tried to stop him. By now he knew what he was going to do, but at the same time, he also knew that he could do very little to stop it, as well as his friends, who were at once screaming and yelling with despair at his predicament. Chica and Mangle were screaming their heads off with stark terror as they saw what was happening from afar. Most of the crowd also exploded into a wild spectacle as they either started to protest loudly, saying that it was enough, while others also urged him on as they bellowed, whereas the new contestants could feel an icy feeling forming in them as they imagined themselves fighting him, causing them to unknowingly sweat with fear at the dark red fighter.

Even the Angel's Devils couldn't believe what they were seeing as they simply stared at the act that was taking place, covering their mouths with horror as they saw where the shadows made by the two fighters in the center of the ring, seeming to come alive as if it was that obvious of the pain that was being displayed to be one of the most brutal and relentless acts ever known. Freddy was stuck having his eyes glued to the devastating show.

Lots of screaming and crying could be heard from Bonnie, mostly consisting of "Stop" as he attempted to punch up at Foxy's face, whose eyes burned with grim fury as he seemed to wiggle something in the rabbit's head while forcing his foot down more and more, his mouth tight-lined in a nonchalant sneer. More screams of pain can be heard as the vulpine kept tugging and tugging more and more on Bonnie's head, whose arms were still in mid-air as they were shaking violently, before they clung onto his arms again as he screamed in pain.

" _STOOOOOOOPPP! NO! PLEASE STOP! ARRRRRRHHHHG-!"_

Arching his back, the fox could feel the metal that he was tearing apart from the rabbit to weaken, his claws making grooves in the material until with a loud groan, both of his hands ripped away the face of Bonnie clean, causing bright sparks of popping wires and busted screws showering over.

 _SCRREEEEECHHHH!_

He slowly stood up, his right hand carrying the face-mask of the purple rabbit, and stared at the empty eye-sockets in the part, and then looked back at the faceless rabbit, whose eyes rolled away from his head as they then settled by each of his ears, their wires severed. He flicked his left wrist to rid of it of the sticky oil that covered it, before he saw Bonnie on the ground not moving, with only the bottom half of his jaw only showing, before an ear-splitting scream issued out of the seemingly empty abyss where the rabbit's head was.

Scowling, Foxy contemptuously raked his feet on his victim's chest until it died down, and kept staring at the face silently before slowly, two tiny, pin-prick dots of red light glowed out as he slowly moved his hands to try and feel his face, his voice box displaying his disbelief as he stammered waywardly.

"No no no no no, my face, what did you do to me, where is my-"

The disfigured head seemed to turn to face the mask that the fox held in his hand, before a broken-sounding voice replaced Bonnie's feeble one, and it sounded as if he was crying as he tried to reach out towards his unattached part.

"My face… YOU BASTARD-D! YOU RIPPED OFF MY FACE!"

Without blinking, Foxy's face was lifeless and unemotional as he tossed the metal covering plate to Bonnie's left as he started to walk away, but when he turned back to look at the rabbit, his eye was crazy mad, the pupil shrunken down to a micro black dot as he then flipped his eye-patch, revealing a similar chilling eye, and a short laugh came from him.

" _ **Let's see if ye can put that back onte' yer face now… I**_ **sincerely** _ **hope that ye'll succeed.**_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, as the carnage was going on, the tell-tale lens of a camera was watching the events unfold as a beeping red light flashed on and off, until a manicured, milky, perfectly smooth hand pressed the off button on it, making the machine die down, but not before it downloaded its content through a wire to the computer that it was attached to as the man who typed on it. When he seemed to be done, he nodded, and then closed the laptop, putting it back into his black handheld bag, looking up to the many other men that were with him, all intently looking behind glasses or monocles at the center of the arena, before they looked down at him as he said,

"So, what do you think, gentlemen? Do you think that we have a match?"

Blackening the sparkling white stone into a dark sooty object, one man contemptuously rubbed his once lit cigar into the stone as he coughed, readjusting the black sunglasses that covered his eyes as he wore a smirk, being entertained at what was happening on in the sands with the fighting, and took a sip of cold beer that he brought along with a cooler filled with more. Smugly eying the amount of animatronics that were cheering in the arena, his eyes lit up with a greedy glint as he elbowed his newfound friend and business partner, talking in a jaunty and very friendly manner as he patted his large stomach.

"Hey, pretty sweet joint here, am I right?" He laughed with yellow-stained teeth.

Curling his thin lips in disgust, the man that sat on his left pulled his white coat away as he quickly wrote down some observations into a notepad while repeatedly bring his head up and down as he looked at the dark red vulpine that was currently winning. Scribbling down on the piece of paper, it was transcribed in spider-like script as it said:

 _Mysterious metal, unidentifiable._

 _Unusual strength not achievable in past experiments._

 _Unknown constructor of robot._

 _Optical illusion of odd sudden disappearance resulting in black cloudy substance?_

Making sure that his wire-rimmed spectacles weren't slipping off, he pushed them up closer to the bridge of his thin, narrow nose as he eagerly watched the mechanisms moving and interacting with each other, until his grin started to drop as the pudgy man nudged him again, the expensive textile pompously showing off some of the wealth he had as he took another swig of beer and spoke with his mouth full, making him growl with impatience, but then bit his tongue, wearing an easy smile as he spoke in a very prim and sophisticated manner.

"Indeed, it is a nice place, although the decor could use some touches… but I say though, the technology in here!"

Nodding his head, the forth man of the party was observing the scene as he brushed his small, light brown mustache using his right hand, where as his left hand held out an assortment of bills to the animatronic that led them to the magnificent place, who eagerly grabbed it and stashed it in his pocket. Looking back to the three others that had accompanied with him to this so called 'ring', he absentmindedly traced the military badge on his breast pocket, which was in the shape of a mighty eagle, along with his identity card inside the pocket, signifying him as an internationally protected politician.

Tapping the shoulder of the thin, white-dressed man to his right, the addressed person looked up from his note pad, and the uniformed man whispered something into his ear, which he then nodded furiously as a wide smile went onto his face, who then turned to the rich looking plump man, where this time he didn't seem to care as he touched his dirty, booze-stinking shoulder, saying,

"Time to get ready, hurry and grab the case."

Nodding, the bulging man brushed off some crumbs of a meat sandwich that he was eating to grab a grey metal suitcase that was standing up by his right side, although he had to struggle stretching down far enough to grab it with his pudgy hand, before standing up, tapping the man that was running the camera and telling him to pack up, which he then did, but not before he hurriedly took some pictures of the battle going on with tiny, little _clicks_ , each one capturing a moment in time.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click…_

Soon, the noise then died away as the camera was then shoved into a black leather sack, before the cameraman stood up and quickly followed his three associates, leaving behind them the arena, not really minding what was going on as they descended down the stairs, dodging other animatronics that curiously looked at them, before they then seemed to retreat from the ring.

For now.

* * *

 _ **HEH…**_

 _ **Heh…**_

 _Heh…_

"Heh…"

Looking around the arena, Foxy heavily panted as he saw his once-troubling enemies, who brought him immeasurable amounts of suffering, now reduced to weak piles of wiring that looked at him in fear, except Mangle, which confused him as she still looked at him fiercely and with anger in her eyes, but that didn't bother him a lot, and he spread his arms a faint smile crossed his face.

" _ **Well, looks like I have won! Time to go back to where I go and relax for a bit, enjoy the competition!**_ " Declared Foxy, and the crowd whistled and cheered for the spectacular show that they were just given, which was much more entertaining for most of the newcomers and rich animatronics, who were more used to sitting down watching the television or betting money, which could be extremely boring after a long while.

As he was walking back, he shook his head as he blinked, before he gained his self-composure, and looked up to the Angel's Devils, who were standing with rigid expressions on their faces as they nodded to him, and he nodded back, as they both knew the deal for those who had a feud or trouble to fight, and the vulpine was grateful for having such friends with such wide ranges of understanding. Looking up to Mikhail, he saw the red and black wolf nod at him before he went back to meet him at the entrance of the tunnel at the outside ring, seeing the wolf disappear for a while. Casting a glance at the newcomers, he could see that he made quite the impression of being a strong leader and fighter, making him chuckle silently.

However, just before he was going to go into the tunnel, he felt something hit his back, making him stop as he turned around sharply with a growl on his face, flipping down his eye-patch to cover his right eye, and quickly dodged his head from being hit by another projectile launched at him, catching it as it by him, and brought it up closer to his eye to examine, seeing that it was a good-sized rock, and slowly turned to see BB standing alone, clutching a bunch of rocks that he had dug up from the sand as he screamed, while throwing more.

"You hurt my family, my mommy, my friends, you hurt them all… _you STUPID, FOX!_ "

The remark brought back the anger in the fox as the child-like animatronic continued insulting him, and since he was being rudely talked to by an animatronic that was much more inexperienced than himself, it just ticked him off to the point of going back into the ring, barely hearing the protests of Scarlet and her two teammates.

"You always had to hide away because you were a coward, and you could never fight back my family when they beat you up, _because you are nothing more than TRASH!_ "

The boy then started laughing in such an annoying way that everyone that was still watching was grateful when Foxy grabbed him by the throat, holding him up as he dragged him, until they were both eye level as the vulpine's voice silenced him quickly.

" _ **Trash?**_ "

BB froze stiff, as well as slightly suffocating, which Foxy saw, so he simply dropped him onto the sandy ground, causing BB to come up again as he whined, coughing up the dust that got into his system.

"You made me dirty, _you piece of junk!_ "

Just before he could kick the dark red leg in front of him, he choked as he was once again brought up to eye level, only this time much quicker as Foxy roared into the young animatronic's now tearing up face.

" _ **JUNK?! I'll show you, a piece of JUNK!**_ "

Walking as he held BB with a strangled hold in the air, Foxy went to where he was near the podium, which he tilted his head back to look at the elevation of it, before he slowly started to bend down, relaxing as he felt more pressure enter his piston-powered feet, although the same couldn't be said for the now wriggling child in his grasp.

"Let me go… I SAID, LET ME G- _AHHHHHHHH!_ "

Mangle's once tired and hung head immediately went up with alarm as she heard BB's voice, and turned to see that Foxy was mid-way to the podium surface in what appeared to be in a jump, holding – to her horror – BB, who was squirming as he tried to escape his grip. Crying out loud with anger and helplessness, her exclamations were heard by Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, who stopped trying to fix his mask to yell out loud in rage as he saw the fox holding a shaky BB and the others who had regained consciousness, thanks to BB's earlier medical care.

" _BB!_ "

"LET HIM GO, FOXY!"

"STOP THIS NOW!"

"Please, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, _PLEASE!_ "

Scowling, Foxy simply raised the boy higher for the entire crowd to see the crying kid, which caused some unsure murmurs of uncertainty, including the Angel's Devils, who weren't believing what they were seeing, which was Foxy, about to harm an animatronic that seemed to be so helpless and meek, like a child. Then, the crowd was voicing their opinion as they saw the vulpine raising his left hand, letting the large claws slide out, causing BB to scream with fear as the digits _clinked_ against one another as they were teasingly held in front of his face, with Foxy's dark smile decorating his angry eyes, slowly blinking.

 _Stop, it's too harsh!_

 _The boy is just a kid, give him a chance!_

 _I'm sure that he didn't mean it!_

 _The face-ripping of the rabbit was good enough, let the child go!_

Despite the protests, which raised the hopefulness of _The Fazbear Gang_ , it dissipated as Foxy suddenly seemed to be defiant and apathetic to the crowd, before he roared out loud, repeatedly pointing his sharp single index claw at BB, who increased his squirming and crying.

" _ **DO YOU THINK THAT THIS ONE ISN'T JUST AS BAD AS THEM?!"**_

 _YES!_

The now angry crowd was then showing out the thumbs-up sign, which meant mercy as many clamored with their personal opinions. Narrowing his eyes into slits as he saw the majority arena telling him to spare the boy, he knew that people like them were stubborn and difficult to tell one's past to them, so he looked at Scarlet down below, speaking to her in a loud, but slightly calmed down voice as he raised the child animatronic higher in the air to show her.

" _ **Aye, what do you think, m'dear? Should I PUNISH him or SPARE him, like the crowd says?"**_

Calmly gazing up at the dark red fox in the podium with a serious look on her face, she too talked in a loud, authority-filled voice as she crossed her arms, her words surprising him.

"I think you should spare him, right now."

Arching an eyebrow, Foxy seemed to be confused as he paid attention to his partner, who was contradicting him while still holding BB in mid-air, until a gleam caught the child-like animatronic's eye as he saw that somehow, his dagger had gone back into his belt, as if Mangle had never taken it. The mentioned female vixen from below could see with wide eyes as the boy slowly took it out from his belt, which the ring leader didn't see as he conversed and argued with the crimson vixen down below, who also paid attention on him only as they litigated to increased levels, before suddenly the same red female fox pointed her slender, thin hand up at BB, who was about to thrust it into Foxy's face. Mangle's thoughts immediately screamed at her in fury as she spoke to herself in her mind.

 _WHY THE_ **HELL** _DID YOU GIVE Balloon Boy BACK THE KNIFE?! YOU_ **KNOW** _HOW HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ONE!_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _Hurry! To the tunnels!"_

 _Turning around sharply, Foxy started laughing loudly as he saw them going away, and Mangle also tried to inch away, only for him to turn back to her, his golden eye gleaming like a predator's as he said,_

" _Oh, do ye think that ye 'ken get out of 'ere, and then brag about it so ye 'ken earn a free night of shelter, and probably try to kill me a-gain?"_

 _With that, Foxy turned away from the pink and white vixen as he gave a teasing cat-and-mouse chase with the others, but was slowly increasing his speed as time passed on, and apparently the others noticed this, and tried to keep ahead of him._

Meanwhile, Mangle knew that BB was left defenseless in the way he was now, so she secretly slipped the small dagger into BB's leather belt, which she found in the weapon pile from days before, before she quickly withdrew her hand to avoid her adopted son from realizing it, and re-positioned her cutlass as she nervously awaited Foxy to strike again. However, her nerves were cooled down as she knew that BB would at least have some protection if he needed it.

* * *

" _WATCH OUT FOXY!_ " Shouted Scarlet.

The vulpine was barely able to dodge it as the boy caught him off guard, believing that he had no weapons on him, and tried to move his face, which he succeeded, but the dagger point cut his right temple, almost cutting his eye-patch in half as he missed the ornament completely, but luckily he threw BB onto the flat surface in the podium as he then crouched down and wrestled the knife from him, which he then held angrily in front of him in his right hand as he lifted the red and blue animatronic with his left by his head, growling at the sliver of metal, before slowly tossing it down to Scarlet below, who hesitantly caught at as she was shaken about what had just happened, which was a failed assassination attempt on Foxy by the animatronic that was basically a child. What then chilled her even more was when the vulpine moved the index claw on his right hand so that it was right in front of BB's right eye.

" _ **Looks like you WILL need a discipline lesson. Hmm… I KNOW, how would ye feel about having YOUR eyes having the same pain that cause ME?!"**_

When the boy animatronic didn't respond, the vulpine snorted, then kept shifting his claw from the left eye to the right eye, which the crowd then started to increase their volume in concerns as they observed the odd behavior, before they froze as Foxy said,

" _ **So, which should I take out, the left, or the right?"**_

Shivering, BB didn't get what he meant, so he then asked in a shivering voice.

"T-Take out th-the left or r-right what?"

" _ **YER**_ **EYE** _ **."**_

The boy's eye bugged out as he then screamed.

"MY _EYE?!_ "

Smiling, Foxy nodded, and then BB let loose another scream as he tried to wrench himself out of the fox's grasp in vain, and the fox simply shook him like a rag doll until he stopped, and then moved his threatening claw back and forth in front of the left or right eye, but a frown started to form on his face as BB simply started crying again.

" _ **SHUT UP! AND MAN UP, YE LITTLE LANDLUBBER, NOW DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE OUT THE LEFT EYE OR THE RIGHT EYE? CHOOSE!"**_ Barked the ring leader.

Sniveling as he tried to cover his eyes with his hands, only to fail as his arms were too short, BB squeaked out,

"I can't, I can't, I don't want to lose either of my eyes! Mommy said that my eyes should remain intact-"

" _ **IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE, I'LL TAKE OUT**_ **BOTH** _ **OF YER EYES!"**_

Gulping, the red and blue animatronic hesitated, before looking down on the ground, where he saw a huge crowd of people staring at his predicament with a mix of concern, horror, and interest as they saw what was unfolding before their eyes. He also saw his family down below with mortified expression as they were stuck, forced to watch their child in the clutch of the fox in an unbreakable binding of parental concern as they tried to see what would happen next that would allow them any possibilities to try and do something to save him. Mangle, his foster mother, was definitely the most affected, as she was teary, mumbling out small phrases such as "No" and "Please don't do it".

Finally, slowly turning to look at the fox straight in the eye that wasn't covered, BB shakily said,

"I…I…I…"

" _ **WHICH ONE?!"**_

"M-My left eye I want to s-save…"

A quiet moment lasted between both the child and the ring leader, before Foxy seemed to be in a thoughtful thinking trance, looking back from the crowd, who waited with bated breath, to BB, who was shivering with fear in mid-air, before he seemed to make his decision on whatever he devised of in his mind. Suddenly baring his sharp teeth, he _clacked_ the claws on his right hand, performing a very swift, surgical action as he thrust his open hand to the eye that was about to be taken from BB.

" _ **I think it's better to have yer** **left** **eye**_ **taken** _ **, because ye should know: WE NEVER GET WHAT WE WANT IN LIFE!"**_

 _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH!_

BB screamed as loud as he could in pain as Foxy's quick and accurate digits did their work, much to the horror of everyone watching, and it was one of the most brutal things that they have ever seen. Digits poking in with no apparent remorse, the index and thumb claws widened the opening of BB's left eye, allowing some space for the other fingers to slip in as they swiftly pinched away and cut the wires attached to the optical sensor.

 _ZAP!_

Immediately, BB suddenly felt as if part of his vision had simply vanished, and he tried to see what was wrong, so he opened one eye, before the other, which was a trick Mangle had taught him. To his horror, when he winked with his right eye, he had simultaneous blackness cloud his sight, before he screeched in pain as he suddenly felt as if his left eye was on fire, and started knowing that by now, he wouldn't have such a thing anymore. With a quick, sharp tug, the eye left BB's body as it fizzled and sparked a little as some stranded electricity went out of the metal wires, and the damage now too much for the boy caused him to lose consciousness, and became limp, dangling in Foxy's left hand like a ragdoll, who was left in that position as he swung back and forth like a grandfather clock, taking the amount of time that the following silence ensued.

* * *

 **(A.N.)- _Author's Note_**

 **Now with Foxy's reckoning over with, ending with the scene of BB being heavily wounded - who even he cannot escape the pain that the vulpine had wrecked on _The Fazbear Gang_ , there are some more questions that will arise; What will the crowd say when they had just witnessed such a brutal act, what will they do, and who is the mysterious group of humans that have come?**

But perhaps the most asked question will be...

HOW COME I DIDN'T END THIS FIGHT ALREADY?!

 **But! I will answer that myself: The story will now continue on forthwith, in the next chapter. Additionally, thank you again, and I apologize for such a long wait.**

 _\- Tea Blade Writer_


	18. Unexpected Company

Chapter 55- Unexpected Company

No sounds came from the crowd as they simply stared, dumbfounded, and no one dared to take a picture of the moment as Foxy publicly scoffed, looking once more at BB in his left hand, solemnly looking once more at a shocked Scarlet on the ground.

" _ **Here, m'dear, ye can hand them their child back."**_

And with that, he dropped BB, letting his hand slowly fall to his side as he watched the small bundle tumble to the ground, but Scarlet immediately seemed to snap back into action as she sprinted, skidding to a halt just as she caught him in her arms, where the boy's fall was stopped abruptly. She raised her head up to him in the podium with uncertainty in her eyes, until they slightly hardened, walking back to where Mangle was, crippled on the ground. Kneeling down, shecarefully gave the child back to the shaking white and pink vixen, who helplessly held a helpless, unconscious BB in her arms, seeing that Foxy had left some R.O.C.O.M. onto the boy, fixing the deformed eye socket that was expanded during the vulpine's punishment, amending the dents in it until his face looked good as new, just without the eye, before the micro-bots retreated into Scarlet's arms, which were retracting as they slowly parted, but she raised her head to look at the other female animatronic. Their eyes now locked for a second time, but it was with Mangle struggling to control her rising anger against the crimson vixen's cool, strong gaze, who then stood up to walk back to her other two friends. The defeated female was left clutching BB in the center of the ring, until she and the other members of her now defeated family looked up to Foxy as he suddenly spoke up.

" _ **Oh, and one more thing I forgot to give back to ye, lassie."**_

He then seemed to carefully take something into his left hand off the podium railing, before quickly tossing it towards her, where it landed in a short puff of sand right in front of her. She didn't know what it was until she realized with horror that it was BB's left eye, staring at her with its pupil, which she slowly picked up, and then screamed, howling as she felt her emotions not being able to take it anymore.

" _YOU SICK_ _ **BASTTTAAAAAAAAARRRRD!**_ _"_

Growling, Foxy raised his arms in the air as he roared.

" _ **Was**_ **I** _ **the bastard for getting provoked by ye, with yer taunts, yer gloating, yer challenge? Think about who**_ **actually** _ **agreed to fight me!"**_

Gazing across the arena, Foxy knew that he had made his point clear as he started to see some people nodding as they seemed to mumble for a great deal, and near his feet, he saw the banner still rolled up in the rack it was held in that Mikhail wasn't signaled to unfurl, so with his right hand now changing back to its hook, he used it to tip it over, cascading down the large and grand tapestry, showing the symbol of two crossed swords that were blazing, making some of the crowd to whistle in awe at the decorated weaving. Then, he started to hear some of the people slowly starting to chant something, which he couldn't hear, until to his surprise it rose to the dramatic cries of:

 _KILL THEM!_

 _THEY DESERVE IT!_

 _MAKE THEM_ PAY _FOR MESSING WITH YOU!_

Looking down at the ground, his anger - which was held aflame for already such a long time - now started to die down as he looked at the panicking, desperate, and woeful group of nine that was looking at the crowd around them, defeated, making them shake as they expected the death verdict, unable to shake off the fact that they now looked helpless and pitiable the longer he stared. His eyes changing from the fiery tsunami to a settling, burning coal, Foxy took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, thinking about what to do, as now, with his more sensible self, his thoughts about destroying them… now ceased to motivate him, making him sigh as he thought about the one truth that was undeniable.

 _Even if they had caused me so much pain, if I were to inflict the same by going any further, then I would be no better than them myself._

With that, he apologetically looked at Scarlet, who seemed to be surprised as she recognized his familiar, now much calmer eyes, which made her apprehensive when she thought that he was about to grant the crowd's wishes, before he turned away from her as he had to address the crowd in his voice again, his answer surprising her, but making her relieved as well.

" _NO!_ It is enough for them!"

The crowd fell silent for a moment, but then started to chatter incredulously, along with some angered urging to why he was saying such a thing, before he had to bark out loud again.

" _IT IS_ _ **ENOUGH!**_ _"_ The crowd died immediately, perplexed emotions on their faces as they looked at the ring leader, who suddenly seemed to be tired as his shoulders sagged, unused to this sudden change in behavior from the violent and raging fighter they had just saw only moments before, now to a passive and empathetic leader.

Sighing, placing his left hand to regain lost composure, Foxy blinked a few times, before standing up straight and tall as his slow, calm, deep voice was heard like a beacon over the now silent crowd, who were watching him as he delivered his explanation.

"If we were to take such things like revenge and anger, and let them control us, what better are we from the ones that have caused pain to others? Even though I am not agreeing with myself with this, I know this as a fact, and have proven my points otherwise by combating these people from my past to the point of death, even though-"

At this, he glanced down at _The Fazbear Gang_ , who had shocked looks on their faces, especially Mangle's, where he thought he could even see some shock (which didn't surprise him), anger (another thing that didn't surprise him), but what did however, was the tiny, if not indistinguishable amount of respect in them, making _him_ surprised. However he did not stop his speech once.

"-even though they 'ad treated me in such an unfair and cruel way, I am sparing their lives. And do ye all know why?"

No one answered, and no one spoke, or even breathed, until the vulpine changed his hook into his hand, drawing out the sword as he held it up high in the air, blade shining in the sun as he shouted out loud with all of the passion he had in his circuitry.

"It is because it's the way of honor, of living, of fighting to the last breath, to the last sights that one could ever hope to see again, and it is because, of THE ARENA!"

The crowd was at first silent, until some quiet clapping was heard, and then some more clapping ensued, and some more, more, and more, until eventually, the crowd roared to the moving statement as they all stood up, clapping their hands as they cheered to the vulpine standing in the podium. Suddenly, confetti bursts started to occur as they shot decorative, colorful bits of paper that added more to the excitement of the crowd while spreading out the large area thanks to some winds, even after as Foxy retreated away from the podium, walking back through the secret passageway that led to his and Scarlet's room with a smile on his face as he saw the confetti scatter in the air, opening and then locking the door that led to the outside of the arena behind him as he quickly walked to where he knew the rest of his group would be near the tunnels. He also saw the black and red wolf waving to him as he did a thumbs up from above, repeatedly pressing the button that was in his hand, each time sending more confetti out into the crowd, so he waved back as he thought,

 _Thanks Mikhail, 'twas good timing._

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet then nodded to her friends as she saw Foxy leave the podium during the massive cheers, but couldn't help to resist another glance at the beaten team, and saw them on the ground with crestfallen expression on their faces, but some cried with relief as they were spared from death. However, when she noticed that Mangle had stayed silent as she clutched the unconscious body of the boy animatronic, some pity descended down on her, as she knew what pain one would feel if one nearly lost a loved one, and she then scowled as she knew that the white and pink vixen had affected Foxy in such a horrible way, causing her to bury the feeling of pity and turn around as Lana and Diamond called for her to follow them as they left the arena by going into the tunnels.

Sheathing their weapons, they immediately saw that a crowd of watchers, fans, and admirers all near the entrance of their exit of the tunnel, holding with them a stockpile of cameras, phones, pens and paper, making the trio of females sigh with frustration, and, as they were all already stressed about what happened between Foxy and the group of nine, they angrily yelled at them.

" _Hey! Get the HELL OUT of here!"_ They roared as they brought out their weapons again, causing them to smile as they scattered away in fear, before they then left the dark tunnel, meeting the bright sun outside, as well as a trotting Foxy towards them, a big smile on his face, but he also appeared uneasy as he stopped in front of them as he seemed to hesitate, speaking slowly, realizing that they may be wary of him after the cruel events that he just took part of.

"I, um… I guess it was quite a good start… with… the-um… introduction, and… stuff?"

An awkward silence formed between the four fighters, where the Angel's Devils where fidgeting as they tried to think of a good answer that would fit the question, though it was hard to really say so since Foxy had nearly almost destroyed the opponent team, and didn't leave much of them anyway. Finally, Lana let out a nervous cough as she quietly replied,

"Y-Yeah, it was qu-quite the way, to start. It was… pretty good."

Nodding, Foxy scratched the back of his head as his mind seemed to be lost, looking at the three silent females in front of him, who also looked back at him, before they all let out a small laugh, and he suggested going to the park to relax, which they readily agreed upon, although while walking to there past the district where more of the common people were walking by, uncertain looks were on their faces as they cautiously walked there. Their footsteps were hesitant and slow as they did their best to avoid both pestering gazes and questions, making some of their old selves come back together as they then started to make some small jokes about how annoying fanatics were. Even then, they were still a little more apprehensive of each other, as both the parties of the Angel's Devils and of Foxy had a feeling of unease around them, mostly on the vulpine's part, but they still walked together to their destination.

When they had arrived at the beautiful, massive, and flourishing, green park with its crystal blue lake at its center, the vulpine showed common courtesy as he guided the three girls down to the water's edge, letting them all sit down first before he did, with Scarlet at his right side, who had Lana on her right, and then had Diamond on her right as well, and they then spent a small moment of silence staring at the water in front of them. Letting her feet submerge into the blue liquid in front of her, Scarlet immediately drew it out as she shivered, causing them to laugh as Lana said,

"Too cold?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm more used to the sh-showers that shot out the hot water, m-much b-better than th-this wat-ter." The red vixen nodded as she wrapped her cape around her as she shivered hard. Foxy chuckled as he then started to dip his own foot in.

"What do ye mean, lassie, the water is- SHIVER ME TIMBERS!" He yelled in shock as the water felt icy cold, unknowingly due to the fact that it was near the afternoon, when the water didn't have time to heat up from last night, making his foot shoot back at him as he scrambled backwards for a little distance. The three girls laughed as he hurriedly shook his wet foot to make it dry as he shivered also, unfortunately when he pulled his foot back, he caused a bit more water to fall onto him, making him shiver even more as well as his teeth chattered. Giggling as they watched the comical spectacle, Scarlet invited him over by opening up her cape, allowing him to sit with her as she said,

"Here, we can both warm up each other now."

Still chattering as he nodded his head, the vulpine shuffled over, and had to try and squeeze himself into the heavy cape that Scarlet tried to fit around them both, until it worked, and were eventually feeling the heat from both of them making the shivering recede away, all the while Diamond was smirking and Lana was blushing and smiling, until the cheetah nudged her and whispered something quickly to her. The black and white vixen reddened even more as she raised an eyebrow at the feline, who then shrugged, and then humorously called out,

"Hey hey, why not let _us_ get in too?"

Chuckling, Scarlet looked at Foxy, who seemed to bury his head deeper into the cloak as he tried to cover his blush at the thought of cramping the two others with them, causing her to smile as she looked at her two friends, bringing up her right index finger in 'shush' signal, before she shook the cape a little to know that she allowed them to, in which Diamond eagerly scooted in with her, followed by a slower, shyer Lana as she tried to fit in as well. When Foxy sensed the shuffling movement, he nervously laughed.

"E-Ey there, Scarlet, 'ow come yer moving around so mu- _AAAAAAHHH!_ " He was cut off when Diamond's face popped out of the fold of the cape in front of him, making him shout out in surprise as he jumped backwards, only to be stopped by the same thing that he was in to warm himself up, as well as seeing Lana holding the other end of the cloak tightly around them, a small smile on her face as this caused them all to become squished.

With a slight horror, the fox realized that even Scarlet was in on it as the three Angel's Devils literally tried to have a big group hug with him using the cape, causing him to panic as he tried to wriggle out, however, as he tried to stand up and run away in a last ditch attempt, already being desperate as he didn't like the feeling of being too close, he dragged the other three girls with him, and then tripped, dragging them down with him into a big pile of laughter. Foxy could feel himself almost being crushed as he wheezed as he was being hugged three times from three different people, before he simply huffed, and started laughing too.

"Ah guess I got a little bit too carried away with the events that happened there, eh?" Said Foxy as he rolled his eyes. Diamond snorted.

"Maybe, but really, that depended on you. Did _you_ think that they deserved it?" Scratching his head, the male was just about to answer when suddenly a loud, automated voice echoed from the arena, making their ears perk up as they quickly disentangled from the cape, making sure that they were dry, and then started to run back to the ring, where lots of commotion was issuing from it. They could even start to see some fireworks bursting out from it, where they exploded into colorful patterns of colored gunpowder and chemicals, making them alarmed as they had never really purchased those items. Pushing back awaiting fans and spectators, Foxy ran to the benches, where he saw Mikhail steadily maintaining the confetti bursts, along with his sickle pointed to everyone in the arena as the red and black wolf said,

" _Quiet, quiet everyone! Attention!"_

Frantically, the wolf spied the ring leader, and used his hand to motion to him, where Foxy then nodded, telling the girls to cover him as he ran back from the benches, and then went to the huge steel door that led into their personal living quarters. With the Angel's Devils keeping eager and curious crowds away, the vulpine unlocked it by having the R.O.C.O.M. crawl out of him, into the keyhole that was placed in the middle left of the huge slab of metal, locating the metal key that was embedded inside of it, and then turned it, unlocking it as the hinges let the door turn inwards. As soon as possible, Foxy got the three girls inside with him, and the four then pushed the door back quickly in order to prevent the people getting any close peeks or actually getting inside their personal space, and their anger was driven up as they heard the obnoxious clicking of cameras and their bright flashes. That didn't further bother the vulpine's mind as he walked to the podium, where he saw Mikhail wildly waving his sickle and hatchet wildly in the air as a sign to stop yelling and speaking, but no one seemed to respond. Confused, the dark red fox quietly whispered about what happened.

Turning his head, the black and red wolf sighed as he shook his head, only to chuckle slightly as he spoke in his heavily-accented Russian voice.

"Those _люди_ _(lyudi) -_ people - are getting their heads worked over nothing. Ever since the newer teams saw how you… ahem, 'dealt' with the group of nine animatronics, who are still down there, they are now too afraid to participate, but what do we do? They might rebel again."

Nodding to his nervous friend's tone of speech, Foxy had to think for a short while as he looked into the crowd, thinking about what they would like to happen in order to make them calmer, and when he looked down at the tired and sleeping body of Freddy and his former gang in the center of the ring, now too tired to do anything, an idea struck him. Motioning Mikhail to step back, which was complied, Foxy cupped his hands while talking in a shout.

" _ATTENTION!"_

The crowd became silent as the people still stood, watching with slight fear in their eyes at the ring leader who had just previously beaten the last challengers in such a brutal fashion, but then uncertainty came into their orbs of vision as he then continued speaking in his loud, reasonable voice.

"I, Foxy, realize that ye have all been worked up about thee competition, aye?"

A few muttered _ayes_ were said throughout the crowd, causing some more conversation to start again, which the vulpine raised his hand quickly to show that he was another moment of quiet, putting on a smile as well.

"I apologize if I had seemed… unconventional, when I had first introduced myself, when I made an example of _The Fazbear Gang_ down there, but to make it up to all of you, _all of you…_ "

The crowd held its breath as they anxiously decided what Foxy had planned to do for them.

"I shall host, _A PARTY!_ "

 _Huh?_ Responded most of the crowd as they looked at the vulpine with perplexed expressions on their faces. Clearing his throat, the vulpine proceeded to speak to them as he smiled warmly.

"I know that most of ye now see me now with anxiety after ye saw what I 'ken do in a fight, but I would like te help quell that, so please, feel welcome to come to the nearby bar, and I'll guarantee that ye'll have a good time!"

Foxy mentally sighed with relief as he heard happy muttering and agreeing as they then filed out of the arena, where he guessed that they were heading to either their homes to prepare for the upcoming festivities, and watched the numbers slowly shrink as more people left to their dwellings, until there was just him, Mikhail, and the Angel's Devils.

Contented with the outcome, he started to turn around and walk towards the bar so that he could help to prepare for the party early, but was stopped by Scarlet as she pointed her finger towards the middle of the arena.

"What are we going to do about those guys?"

Looking to where she pointed, Foxy saw that she had indicated _The Fazbear Gang_ , who were all motionless in the grounds of the arena, unmoving, making him thoughtful as he considered what she said. Shrugging his shoulders, he aimlessly said,

"Well, I suppose that we can't just leave 'em here, aye? Wouldn't be pretty fer tomorrow if they were still there." Scarlet nodded as she agreed with him.

Grunting with reluctance, Foxy vaulted himself over the podium as he fell down from the platform onto the ground, where his feet landed into the dirt with a small _boom_ , before he walked over to where Freddy lay, his head face-down into the ground, which the fox then tilted up, seeing closed eyes, but he could sense the small amount of strength that the bear had left. Placing his left index digit onto Freddy's forehead, he allowed some of the R.O.C.O.M. from him to exit him, and then went into the brown bear to repair the damages that they were instructed to fix, and more followed to the eight others, until they retreated back into the fox when he was satisfied with his work.

Standing up, the vulpine turned around as he looked up at Scarlet on the podium, who shrugged, and then went inside to their room from the podium, which Foxy then walked quickly through the tunnel towards the large, open metal door that led into their private quarters, with the crimson vixen leaning against one of the edges with a large smile on her face as she indicated the now empty area.

"Hey look, no more fans hanging around."

Laughing at her joke, he went inside, where he sat down in a seat, now exhausted after what had already transpired, although to him it felt longer than a day, he then repositioned himself so that he could let Scarlet sit next to him, and so she did as she lowered herself next to his left, but then had to stand right back up when she realized that she had gotten sand from the arena into the room from her fur, making her scowl in annoyance.

"Sorry Foxy, let me go get something to clean that up."

Nodding, the male fox started to follow her to assist her when the closed metal door to the outside suddenly made a knocking sound in a sharp, heavy tone, making his ears perk up as he then went the opposite direction that his partner was going, who stopped as she heard it too. Foxy slowly walked up to the door when it made a knocking sound again, but he didn't hear anyone talking like the usual fans that sometimes attempted to get inside. Turning his head around, he said,

"Where are Diamond and Lana?"

"Here we are Foxy, why, is something wrong?" Footsteps could be heard from one of the corridors, and out came the cheetah and the dark vixen, who were still in their gear as Lana spoke. The knocking sounded off again, making Diamond raise her eyebrow in curiosity, with her voice still in its easy, playful tone.

"Who's that?"

Narrowing his eyes, Foxy visibly changed his hook into his hand as he wrapped it around his sword handle, and the others quickly followed suit as they silently drew out their weapons, bodies poised and ready to fight whatever possible danger was behind the door, and they had suspicions as it was near late night, a time where most people were now preparing for the party in a few hours, crossing out the possibility of fans. Putting his left hand on the heavy metal latch, he looked back at the Angel's Devils to see if they were ready, which they responded by nodding, before he quickly pulled back, stepping back slight so that the door wouldn't hit him as he stood with his sword in his right hand, which he then slowly lowered as he saw something that shocked him, but didn't show it.

Right in front of him, there were…

* * *

 _Humans._

In total, there were four of them, with the first one closest to him showed surprising smugness and serenity as he raised his hat in greeting, then using it to fan his large, pudgy, and balmy face as he seemed to introduce himself.

"Greetings, ring leader, how are you on this fine evening?"

Foxy couldn't tell what emotions or feelings the man was having right now behind the dark-tinted sunglasses that rested on his face, and carefully looked at the other three in order to get his bearings, which didn't offer much more support as he couldn't tell what to make of it, as each of them looked as different as the other one. The first one, who had talked, was plump in a stature that was slightly shorter than his, carrying an odd metal suitcase that made him unsure as he saw the potential threat that it could bring. Blinking his eyes, with his other one still covered by the eye patch, Foxy still held onto his blade as he slowly said,

"I am good on this eve'ning, 'owever, who are ye, and what business do ye have here?"

The second man, who appeared to be donning a black jacket with a bright white shirt – at least that's what he thought it was – started to mutter while writing down something into a pad of paper he held in his right hand.

" _Remarkable_ ; ability to respond in cordial fashion, however his speech seems to be slightly hindered-"

"Aye, and who are ye then, mister?"

The male looked up with shock running behind his small, metal rimmed glasses as he found the vulpine's head turned towards him with his mouth in movement as he spoke, before he took an eager step forward as he spoke out loud again.

"Amazing! Able to recognize itself when it is being discussed, synchronized motions in the jaw with the voice box…"

He tried to touch the fox, but then shrank back as Foxy growled, baring his metal teeth as he moved his tail back and forth, before a third, a grizzled man with a fancy hat with an overlook near the brim took a step forward as he addressed him politely.

"Please, robotic fox, I hope that we are not currently disturbing you, well, not after what you did to that group of nine, hah!"

Nodding as he saw the fox's stony yet surprised face, the man then took out a small, golden pocket-watch, and looked at the time, before he snapped the clasps together, closing it as he then said,

"I also wonder, may we come in?"

Hesitating, Foxy thought about it, looking back to the three girls behind him, who shrugged, before he turned back to the men in front of him, however he then growled as he saw the forth man taking pictures of them with a _very_ large camera, so large he couldn't miss punching it straight in the face, which he wanted to do, but held himself against it.

"Turn it off." He snarled. The young and gangly man holding it flinched, but then seemed to have great, slow difficulty as he turned it off regretfully. Turning back to the three other men, who seemed to be slightly intimidated by the sudden ferocity, Foxy then sheathed his blade, making it hiss as he slid it back into his scabbard.

 _Sssshhhk._ The four odd members looked at his weapon apprehensively.

"Very well, you may come in, but no cameras inside, got it?" Said Foxy as he then widened the door to them, but with his left hand behind his back, he motioned for the girls to put away their weapons, as he saw no possible threats from them, or any dangerous tools he could recognize, which they complied as they still had their guard on.

"Yes, we can do that, thank you very much. Whew, you sure got quite the place here!" Whistled the bulky man as he trundled inside, and then winked at the females that were standing near him.

"My, my, and quite the view too…" Diamond's eyes hardened as she spat at him.

"Better watch it, bub." She said.

Grimacing at his now stained suit at the stomach, the business man instead raised his hand in an attempt to hit her as he shouted with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Nah-ah-ah, I'd watch it, _and I mean it_." Gulping, the man dropped his hand with the tip of one of Diamond's pikes poking his throat near the jugular, before he satisfied himself by sitting down on the nearby couch, sighing with tiredness as he popped the bottle cap of another beer bottle, drinking it dry, before offering a new bottle from his coat to the fox.

"Drink?" He pulled it back as the fox shook his head with a scowl on his face.

The uniformed man and the apparent cameraman walked in next, interest showing in their eyes as they looked at the expansive room that they were in, with the young cameraman wringing his hands as he knew that he couldn't document anything, but he flipped the strands of blonde hair away from his face as he knew that at least he wasn't _totally_ unequipped with recording devices, making him grin with shadowy intentions. Kneeling down to touch the fine stone tiles on the floor, the official looking man clicked his tongue in admiration.

"Such a nice place you have, it's fascinating. This floor tiling must've been worth a pretty penny."

Foxy silently nodded his thanks as he guided the last person in: the white-robed man, who was now obviously a scientist as he looked at the furred arm that guided him, before looking more in depth at the structure of the ring leader, eyeing the armor and gear that he was wearing. The vulpine then looked at Scarlet, but, not wanting to show carelessness with identities as he knew that the four men posed a possible trouble, he said,

"Dear, can ye please suit our… ahem, 'guests' with a table?"

"Sure… come on girls, help me bring it in without scratching anything."

The three girls then left the room temporarily through one of the corridors, but weren't too long until they brought in a large, low elevated wooden table from Argos' and Liz's previous room. Setting it in the middle of the lounging room, Foxy motioned for the four guys to sit down, which they then did, although the very wide man need assistance from the three others as his face strained at slowly letting himself down, but eventually did, still holding the mysterious case.

On the other side of the piece of furniture sat Foxy in the middle, with Scarlet at his right, Diamond at his left, and Lana at her left, with four against four on both sides, silent for a moment, before the male vulpine then spoke in a sharp tone.

"Now, what do ye want to come to me and me friends' living space at such a late time?"

Coughing neatly into a white kerchief that he kept in the pocket with his bald eagle medal shining a glowing gold in the lit room, the third man dug out a sheaf of papers that he held from the cameraman's bag as he put the white piece of linen cloth away, spreading them out in front of him as he then unclipped his badge. He then brought it up to Foxy's face so that he could see it clearly, much to the fox's attention, and confusion as he saw a seemingly official looking symbol of an eagle with pillars running on either side of it.

On the facing side of the plastic, laminated card, it stated "General of Military Defense", but it didn't give any name as it then showed a matching picture of the man under it in pixilation. Snorting, Foxy raised his eyes to the stony grey ones from the man, who then spoke in a patronizing voice as he clipped it back onto his tailored uniform.

"I shall not give you my name, as it is not important, Mr. Machine, as I may call you that, and you may just call me 'General' as I find it very fitting. I represent a government that is very powerful, so I advise that you do not mess with me or insult me as I do have a large army in my control back where I am from."

Foxy had to clench his jaw to prevent any spurts of protest at being implied as a dumb machine, but then said,

"Oh, are ye now? And fer yer information, in case ye and yer crew didn't hear at the start, the name's Foxy."

Shaking his head, the politician-slash-general laughed out loud, which successfully raised the vulpine's temper up slightly, but wasn't enough to make him enraged, although some colorful words formed in Foxy's mind in his opinion about him as the man talked back.

"Now now, robotic fox, I know that you are being controlled by a main, central genius programmer or such, so please drop the charade and come on out in person so we can talk face to face."

The man's smug face then dropped slightly as Foxy seemed to chuckle at this, who then folded his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on the table.

"See now, 'ere's the thing with it, bucko, _no one_ is controlling me as a human such as yerself, in fact I am 100% pure me, with no being controlling me in no way whatsoever."

A moment of silence concurred before the scientist uttered,

"Incredible… _true_ artificial intelligence? In clusters too!"

Snorting, Diamond crossed her arms in front of her chest as she said,

"I suppose that you can say that, but any more bullshit from you, Mr. Stuck-Up-" The politician's face scrunched up with insult written all over him, "–and me and my friends won't deal with you anymore."

"Diamond, these are guests, and as much as I don't like to say it, it is true that we must give them hospitality as any other." Growling, the feline looked at Foxy, but then shrugged her shoulders as she nonchalantly said,

"Oh well, so be it, but consider you four lucky to not being beat up already." Sweat could be seen on the business man's face, but the politician's was the exact opposite in perfectly dry contrast as he scowled.

"Very well, let's talk business, shall we? Gorman, the case please." The stocky man heaved the metal container over to his outstretched hand, before putting it on the table.

* * *

"Before we show what's inside, my financial partner will explain his reason for coming here." Nodding, he let the man known as Gorman speak, who then sniffed, and then spoke in a happy, cheery, deep voice as he changed the tightness around his gold and diamond-studded watch on his right wrist.

"As you know, your establishment has many assets that many find to be extravagant and astounding, which, of course, leads to great business. Now, as I had been here for just one day – today – I saw that this place has a very bright future in my own company, and I am _prepared_ , to make a fair offer in order to achieve that goal that I can see, will benefit both me, and you."

With that, he unlatched the case, revealing piles and piles of raw, green cash almost spilling out of it, where even the bundles of it seemed to be fit to burst as the ends of the bills puffed out from the yellow strips of paper holding them together. It was quite obvious that it was a large sum, and it left the room silent for a moment, but then a low, venomous voice slowly spoke as it snaked into the business man's ears, where even the sound of it made him squeamish.

" _I do not plan to sell this place for a sum of_ _ **MONEY**_." Growled Foxy as he extended out his claws, making the man almost roll backwards in fright, but he still persisted.

"Now, don't be hasty, the price that I am offering you is-"

Deadly and unmoving yellow eyes crashed into his with visible anger as the vulpine spoke.

" _ **I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT.**_ "

"B-But-"

" _ **No."**_

"Ah… um… very well…" Gorman hesitantly looked towards his now smiling friend as he seemed to be shaking with giggles. "Dr. Prince? I think it's your turn."

Taking his glasses off for a moment to wipe them off, the doctor placed his small spectacles back onto his much larger eyes, and smiled warmly as he spoke.

"My name, as introduced by Gorman here, who just failed to get another place so he can set up his corrupt and bad business-" Gorman's face tightened with outrage, marking the folds of fat near his neck with creases. "- is Dr. Prince, but I can assure you that my reasons for being here are more suitable for your tastes, as I work with the General over here as well." The politician nodded, indicating the white-robbed man to continue speaking, which he did as he cleared his throat.

"Now, as you know, science and technology go hand in hand, and because of such a fact, that is why he and I planned to visit your wondrous domain, and my, I had never been so impressed! The animatronics and their hardware; fascinating! Is there a local buyer or producer here that constructs such fine technology, and if so, could you tell us where he is? His and my people would be extremely grateful if you could."

Slanting his eyes while narrowing them, Foxy drew back his hand to prevent the doctor from trying to touch it as he tried to examine the parts of the armor, before he said,

"Sorry, no can do, and there is no local vendor. We only have teams that make whatever gear they 'ken for their own team to fight."

"Then who is _your_ team?"

Raising an eyebrow, the vulpine said,

"My team? Right here, me and the three lassies."

"And who makes your gear?"

Turning to the now shining eyes of the politician, Foxy was now able to tell that right off the bat that the doctor and the politician were simply people that wanted to harness a concept of revolutionizing technology that they control, but have no idea what is it, making him ticked off. They both reminded him of over-eager newcomers that would brag that they could do better than he could, like the average hot shots of the school that tried to pick up the best stuff, and that made him make his decision that they had overstayed their welcome. Of course, manners were still to be played in order to still be polite in the face of hospitality.

"Someone used to make it for me, but now that person – er, animatronic, in your words – is not here anymore." Said Foxy, and then looked slyly at the clock, seeing that it was almost half an hour or so before the party would start, causing him to stand up hurriedly as he pulled up the three girls next to him in a sophisticated manner, making the four other men stand up with confusion on their faces.

"Where are you going?" Said the politician.

Nodding towards the clock, Foxy pointed at it to show them the time. "I got to go to the festivities that I 'ad promised to host and attend at thee bar, sorry, I suppose that there isn't enough time for such talk right now."

"Very well… that is acceptable. BUT! Before we leave, let us show of how we humans can also be kind, after all, we are your guests. Do you mind if we call some more people in here?"

Keeping his face in a relaxed manner, the vulpine's teeth glinted in the light as he smiled.

"Sure, I suppose why not, after all you are already in here, a few more can't hurt."

"Oh good, GIRLS! GIRLS, COME ON IN HERE!"

He could sense the Angel's Devils smiling with amusement at Foxy's stinging comment, but he saw that the business man, Gorman, was already on it as he cupped his hands around him mouth, before some shuffling could be heard near the doorway, revealing to be three very pretty girls that walked in with a case on both of their arms, carrying it like a serving tray. Gorman turned to the fox, tipping his hat to show his oily, shiny black hair as he said,

"Would you mind if my escort ladies can discuss with your own… uh… I don't know how to say it, friend fighters?"

Looking back at Scarlet, Foxy said,

"Are ye okay with that, m'dear?"

Waving her hand with no signs of trouble on her face, the crimson vixen's face was easy as she motioned for the three women in the doorway, who also happened to be wearing matching, light pink business suits that stopped at their knees, but they didn't seem to hesitate much as they eagerly tugged the Angel's Devils with them after Scarlet said that they could talk in her and Foxy's room. The reason for that was because Diamond was usually a messy room-keeper, and even though Lana did her best to prevent the room from getting overwhelmed, it could be seen as two different worlds; with one side crisp and neatly, and the other side – Diamond's side – was almost enough to make a pigsty seem like paradise.

* * *

Closing to door so that they were able to have some privacy, Scarlet sat with her two other friends on the carpeted floor, letting her toes curl and uncurl, clutching the wooly fibers that sometimes helps to make her calm down, before she dusted herself off to appear orderly, stopping halfway as the three human females immediately started to gossip while laughing and joking.

"Geez, did you see those guys? They were sooooooo all 'properly and fancy' types." Giggled a tan brunette as she swooned with exhaustion to her to other partners, which were a light-skinned blonde and another woman with black hair, who looked at each other, then at the Angel's Devils in front of them, before the laughter seemed to die away slowly as the animatronics didn't laugh as well. Coughing nervously, the blonde gestured towards the animatronics' armor shyly.

"I like your outfits." Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Lana showed some modesty.

"This? Thanks, I suppose, but really this are older than you think it is."

Snorting, the brunette rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Oh, come on, even though they're old like you say, they still work, I mean look at me and my friends, we're stuck to wear… these." She motioned to the identical suits that they were wearing. "I mean, come on, too cliché." Snorting, she moved her legs so that she was sitting in a crossed-legged position, before she absentmindedly said,

"Oh, don't worry, me and my friends aren't with that group of hopelessness, we were just paid here to follow their orders, blah blah blah, if you catch my drift."

A small smile crept up Scarlet's mouth, before she grinned, and said,

"Well, that's men, who knows what they usually do to get around?"

The three escorts burst into laughter as they applauded her.

"Oh, my god, so true. But what about that big red guy that rules the ring? He makes you do any work?"

Smiling gently when they mentioned her partner, Scarlet shook her head as she sighed blissfully.

"No, no… in fact he's one of the best man, if not _the_ best that I've ever known to ever exist. He treats me, Diamond, and Lana very well and fairly, he's quite the gentleman, and he always thinks about the best for others first usually, not himself, which I find to be very rare." Seeing the three pairs of wide eyes before her, she giggled a little before she added more, liking to brag about her partner sometimes, which her black and white counterpart and spotted friend rolled their eyes in a bored fashion.

"In fact, me, Diamond, Lana, and Foxy, we went back a ways together. Did you know, we used to fight alongside him during a competition, just like this, but of course, that was before he eventually took over the rule when we had to help overthrow the last leader, who was quite crooked. And at the end…"

She sighed with a blush on her face as she held both of her hands over where the heart would be on her body to show that she cherished it. Diamond snickered as Lana rolled her eyes again, making small kissing noises to show some humor as she mimicked Scarlet's actions, which the animatronic girls then all laughed, but then the crimson vixen continued where she left off, brushing off the jittery feeling that she was feeling as she shared her experiences.

"In the end, he basically proposed to me to be his partner, and so, for about six years, here we are now."

Closing her eyes, the blonde sighed with her hands under her chin, speaking dreamily.

"Wow, that is soooo _romantic_ , it's no wonder you two are together so close."

"Yup, not to mention that sometimes me and my friends have our way with him." Scarlet stated.

"… So you're saying that he's great in. .?"

"Oh, _very_ great." Piped up Diamond.

"That's… um… woah… That's really interesting. Oh darn it, our shifts are almost over, and soon the client wants us to return back, but before we go, let us give you the gifts Gorman wanted to send with his friends as a sign of goodwill."

The brunette asked if they could open their cases, to which the Angel's Devils nodded and allowed them to, and so the cases were opened with a heavy metal _clink_ as the latch swung itself to the other side, before one of her perfectly looking hands pulled back the top cover, showing a cast array of kits filled with short metal tubes, circular boxes with some mysterious symbols on them, a mysterious white bag filled with something inside, and finally to a glass, box-like container holding a liquid in it. Confused, Diamond reached in a slender hand, picking up a sample of one of the mysterious tubes.

"What is this?" She asked.

The three uniformed girls gasped with shock, before they immediately cried out,

"Oh Lord, you don't know what lipstick is?"

"Lipstick?" Spoke Lana, also picking out another metal tube from her own offered case, turning it over in her hands as she felt the smooth surface, peering at it oddly as she separated the two ends of the container, finding a red center in the middle. She then nodded to Scarlet.

"Yeah, it's lipstick alright."

Sighing with relief, the brunette tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

"Oh good, you know what it is, that's good."

"Yeah, we usually call it lip-ink, or lip-paste."

"… What?" She blinked her large, confused eyes at the black and white vixen, who turned to her crimson-colored friend for assistance.

Chuckling, Scarlet helped to explained for her friend as she talked to the three girls in front of her.

"You see, we have literally lived in the ring for basically all of our lives, and when we came here… well, let's just say that we didn't have an unlimited supply of beauty products and make-up, and in the old days no one ever told us how to properly call lipstick, 'lipstick', so when we had it, we usually called it either 'ink' or 'paste', until recently we learned how to say it right. Hah, we didn't have those things for a long, _long_ time. Diamond, you remember when we ran out of it?"

Tapping her chin wonderingly, the cheetah raised her eyebrow as she raised her eyes skyward.

"Hmm… the last tube we used… heh, that must've been over 15 years ago from today. But, I got to say this, I really enjoy the gift that your boss sent us, it's very nice." She took one of the sticks from her own case as a smile formed on her face.

"Cause, I just _love_ lipstick."

Smiling widely, the noirette girl gently placed the case down onto the floor, and so did the others, before they stood up and went to the door leading to the main quarters.

"No problem, enjoy the gifts. Hope to see you at the party?"

A spark of mischievousness could be seen in Diamond's eyes.

"Oh, _definitely_ , not to mention we have to go anyway, but expect a surprise if you get there before us."

"Alright, sounds fun, ta-ta!" The blonde closed the door behind them, walking back to the five males – counting Foxy – before they nodded, and then the four human men rose up, nodding to Foxy, who then stood up as he walked to the door, opening it wide so he could let them out as he courteously spoke.

"Have a good night, gentlemen. Ladies as well." The seven humans left, before he closed it, locking the mechanism in case they went back in, before he slowly walked back to the couch, collapsing with relief as he rubbed his head with his hands in stress.

"Uggggghhhh, why, _why_ did humans have to come here?" Staring at the wall in front of him, he was given no answer, before he exhaled, his ears suddenly perking up.

"Shoot! The party!"

Checking the clock, he calmed down when he saw that he still had a good fifteen minutes left until it started, so he quickly went to where he knew the Angel's Devils would be, and knocked on their door.

"Scarlet! Lana! Diamond!"

"Yes, Foxy?" Called out the trio of females.

"I'll be heading to the party, alright?"

"Sure! We'll see you there later." Curiosity then took over the vulpine as he heard giggling and some shuffling, causing him to start opening the door.

"Is there something the matter, lassies?"

The door quickly pushed back as Scarlet's surprised and… flustered..?… voice called out as she spoke hurriedly.

"Oh, no no no no no, we'll catch up, we just have to… ummmmmm, prepare and clean ourselves! Yeah! That alright with you?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Foxy then spoke cheerfully.

"Alright, see ye there then, dear! Ye two also going?"

"You bet we are, but we'll be with Scarlet!" Diamond and Lana called out.

Foxy was about to try opening the door as he heard more whispers, but then thought better of it, shrugging as he let them discuss whatever they were discussing, before proceeding to open the door to the outside world again, locking it behind him, and then put up a fast jog to the bar, enjoying the feeling of running fast as the wind howled against him, feeling the pistons in his feet working over and over again to keep propelling him.

When he got to the bar that it was going to happen at, there were almost no people except some people putting décor in, until he saw Mikhail hauling a large wooden table inside with his left hand, while rolling in a large wooden one with his right ones, who called out to him.

"Foxy! _Khorosheye vremya,_ Good timing! Help me drag these tables, thank you!"

As the dark red fox started to walk towards him to help with the dragged table in his left, the red and black wolf shook his head.

"No, no, not those, _those_ tables over there. Hurry, we don't have much time left." He flicked his head in a direction on his left, before taking them inside the establishment, so Foxy turned to see what he meant.

Five yards away, there was a huge mountain of tables and chairs, which was at a height that was so tall, it could have fallen over with a simple touch. Tables and chairs were intertwined in a seemingly impossible chain that kept each other together, with some of the furniture pieces sticking out precariously, even rocking back and forth slightly as it seemed to be waiting for the slightest opportunity to fall over.

Foxy groaned as he put his hook on his forehead.

" _GOD._ "

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I plan to be on another hiatus...**

 **Yes, I know you all might be frustrated, but I definitely need more time. Turns out that two week uploads can go by pretty fast xd.**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you want more details see the update on the profile page of yours truly.**

 **Although I can expect that NONE of you will like it. But again, thank you all that have been sticking with this so far, never though I'd do another hiatus, but, well, here it is now. If there are any angry objections to this or any edgy comments, feel free to express it in the comments. As always, until the hiatus ends,**

 **\- Tea Blade Writer**


	19. Explanation - slash - Apology

**Due to an unfortunate virus that delayed the uploads to around... one, two months(?), I** **apologize for the wait as I continue to work on this series despite not uploading in now seven months. I know that some if not all readers enjoy reading this, and I feel bad knowing that I have been slacking off (big time) even after the virus was handled with all of my information intact - yep you probably thought so too - I don't blame you. Yet thank you for your time reading this despite the outrageous hiatus I've been allowing to drag on for so long.**

 **I'll be uploading the chapters that will be after this one, and continue with the weekly periods, but even then I probably won't be able to keep it up for so long. Again, thanks for thinking that this was worth the time and effort to voice your concerns (and frustration) in the comments, and it has also been much easier for me now that I've been assisted by another writer, Melon567, who also writes Fnaf fanfictions. Go check him out if you want to, much appreciated.**

 **From,**

 **\- Tea Blade Writer**


	20. Trouble in a Party

Chapter 56- Trouble in a Party

 **DISCLAIMER - All of the translations were used by Google Translate.**

Sighing with relief, Foxy sank into a leather-padded seat, which was one of the original seating places in the bar as he tried to avoid looking too intently at the large disco ball high in the ceiling, spraying out colored, dotted spots of light in the darkened room as the party was gaining momentum. He was already weary after the work he had completed in less than an hour, and proudly looked at the large decorated area that was suitable for the craziest of celebrations. Then again, it could have been much worse, chuckling when he recalled Mikhail fuming and nearly destroying a table that was cumbersome in blocking the entry because of its large and long legs that poked out and hit the frame. However, he was eventually calmed down by the laughing fox when the wolf almost drew his hatchet upon the wooden piece, leading up to the Russian's embarrassment when the ring leader pointed out the detachable parts - five of them, consisting of the table itself and the legs - removing them by sliding the pieces out, and then reassembling inside.

Looking at the clock on the wall to his far left, he saw that it was well half an hour into the party and counting as the thin red needle kept ticking away the seconds one at a time, viewing the dancing people who were showing off at the recently tiled floor, which the stone had been removed to make room for electronic, lighted floor square pieces of clear plastic that would randomly display colors that shimmered with the performer's moves as they rocked on.

The atmosphere was already very cheery, as he already raised his hook in acknowledgement whenever he greeted anyone that waved to him excitedly, the dark mood formed during his fight with Freddy already dissolving as the people lost themselves into the sights of having a good time. He also turned down a few requests to dance from more girls than most, politely though, so he knew that he didn't hurt their feelings that much, despite the persisting ones. However, despite the familiar setting of where he was at, the vulpine still felt a little shy, since he was basically alone while the others didn't seem to have any trouble chatting or talking with others. Drinking some coolant that the bartender gave to him on the house, ice clinking against the clear glass, Foxy eventually felt his nervousness fade away, and sat more calmly in his seat. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, turning around to see Mikhail with sweat on his face with heavy breaths, asking if he could sit and rest a while, so Foxy quickly shifted to make some room for him as he slid his glass of whatever water was in it to him. (Shhh guys, this is Tea Blade Writer's secret editor, Melon567. I do stuff on his story to make it better. See ya around :D

P.S, Don't be mad at him, you're getting a lemon soon.)

The ice clinked against the glass as he offered it to Mikhail.

The red and black wolf heard this and took it gratefully in one fluid motion, bringing the glass to his mouth as he greedily drank it down his throat to replenish his coolant system until it was empty, sighing with relaxation as he wiped his mouth with his arm, a bit of water on the limb.

"Aaaahhh, much better, _друг_ ( _drug_ ), friend, whew, that sure took a quite out of me, aye, comrade?" Said Mikhail, still stretching out the o in his signature accent of his origin.

Nodding, Foxy asked for another beverage from a waitress that was walking by, which was once again water, and Mikhail's heavy, broad ears perked up as he then called out in a gruff voice.

"Strongest _vodka_ you got!" The waitress seemed surprised to this at first, until she nodded, but it seemed that she stood still too long as she stared at the two males, before they both exchanged looks with one another, and then simultaneously coughed, making her go on her way red-faced as they knew that she was interested in them.

Rolling his eyes, Foxy turned his head to Mikhail.

"It was pretty obvious that she liked our looks."

"Aye, Foxy, _that_ I saw in her eyes, _krasivaya devushka_ , pretty girl though, sort of pretty." Mikhail bobbed his head, before a sudden thought came to him.

" _Privet_ -Hey, where is _your_ beautiful partner and her friends?"

Knowing that he was talking about Scarlet, Foxy shrugged his shoulders, as he was at a loss as he noticed that the party was almost nearing the end of its first quarter of its first hour.

"I don't know, they said that they would come, so, I guess they would come, eventually."

* * *

Clapping her hands excitedly, Scarlet looked over the assortment of makeup that had been sorted out by her feline friend as she giggled, nearly dancing on her two feet.

"So-So what should we do first?" She said giddily, as it had been such a long time since they had last put on makeup, and eagerly accepted the fact that she planned to do it again on this particular night.

"Hmm… I don't know, let me see…" Diamond tapped her chin, her eyes gleefully scanning the labeled colors on the casings, her hand hovering over the lipstick cases, before she finally stopped on one, picking it up out of its space as she then took the cap off with a pop, examining the color with one eye closed as she then started to apply it onto her lip slowly. Standing up to look in a nearby mirror, the cheetah had to make sure that she was seeing right, taking the tube of makeup and applying it to her lips. Both of the vixens were sitting on the ground, waiting in anxiousness to her review.

"The colors are alright… but let's look at the other things in case we can pair up the two of them together."

Sifting through the white plastic bag that was placed along with the other offerings from the humans, each of them opened them up before silence consumed the place, with each voice having a different reaction.

"Ah… uh… hmm…"

"Odd, what is this..?"

"What-the-HELL?!"

Each of them were digging through some items that they guessed were meant for humans, such as jean pants, shirts, tank tops, and shoes, until they then dug deeper. Between confused and insulted expressions, they still couldn't feign any disgust at the clothes as they looked admiringly at the fine and pretty designs of the articles of clothing.

Sifting through the clothes even further - it was an extremely packed suitcase - Lana felt a piece of string tugging her hand by the palm as she had picked out a curious set of ripped pants. Looking to see what was pulling her hand, she slowly rolled her eyes along what she thought was a string, making her reel it in like a fisherman getting his latest catch to examine, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the dangling item between her fingers. The other girls' jaws dropped as they saw, loosely being held, colored dark purple, with a small bow-tie in the middle, a pair of…

Undergarments.

All of them struggling to keep their outrage in checked, they soon dug in deeper, and then found more and more of them, each one more ludicrous than the last, and what really disturbed them the most though were the pile of neatly folded and packaged, even signed individually by what appeared to be the business man's writing, saying:

 _Enjoy, hope the guys outside will like these as well,_

 _From,_

 _Gorman._

They all curled their lips at the multiple layers of exposing lace, clothes, silk, and whatever material that they were made out of, comments ringing out like angry birds at a crowded beach as they showed their contempt to the fullest.

"Would you look at this?!

" _Why_ would he think that we would wear this _outside_?!"

"I would."

Scarlet and Lana shot Diamond shocked glances, who didn't seem to mind as she impassively stared back as both vixens spoke incredulously.

" _Seriously?!_ "

Fingering the material that made the clothing with interest, the cheetah spoke up without looking away at a chest piece she was inspecting critically.

"Yeah, except one thing that's totally wrong."

"Which is..?"

Snorting, Diamond held up the piece of provocative fabric over her chest, an angry and disappointed tone in her voice as she complained.

"The colors of this, they don't match up with my skin and such. God, the humans must have bad tastes, who thinks that pink goes good with yellow and black skin? Or yellow? Orange, what the hell, why is this even here?"

They all started to laugh at the sudden outburst over what they knew was offensive, only to be turned into humorous and accurate criticism by the cheetah, and Scarlet had to wipe a finger across her teary eye as she stifled her giggling along with Lana, with Diamond chuckling loudly at their reactions, before the red leader spoke.

"Oh, Dia, _hehehe_ \- you have _no_ idea how much that made me laugh" The black and white vixen nodded as well with a grin on her face, which she covered with her hand. Looking at the time, Scarlet stood up as she then took a couple of the lipstick tubes, until her foot touched a flat, glossy-surfaced metal case in a small circular case. Curious, she picked it up, handing it to Diamond, who opened it and stared at the contents long and hard, before she got an inspiration, closing it quickly with another pop as she immediately selected several cases from the sets.

"I got it! Here's what we do!"

The three females then quickly went to work as they prepared for the party.

* * *

 _URRRrrrrrggggghhhhh…_

Raising his head weakly, Freddy awoke to dark, eerie silence as he started to rise from the sandy floor, seeing that it was all but deserted, making him feel afraid, as already the remembered images of Foxy brutally defeating them were replaying back in his memory, shaking him as he gingerly touched the wounds he received. However, he felt minimal bruising, which he checked to find that he was surprisingly still in functional condition, shaking out some of the sand that got into some of his joints as he stood up. He gasped when he saw his dear friends lying scattered across the floor.

Gulping dryly at the absence of liquid in him as the numbing pain bit him, he walked over to Goldie and bent down to move him slightly, seeing if he could be awoken. It took a while of persistent prodding and poking before the yellow bear stirred, groaning painfully as he raised his head with tired, achy feeling, wincing as he felt some sprains and bruises on his body. When he too touched them to see the damage, he, like his brother, found no obvious marks, surprising him. Patting down himself when he stood up, Goldie spotted his top hat, strewn far away in the sand with a noticeable dent in it, which he walked over and picked up, adjusting it on his head as he spoke in a hesitant voice.

"I guess we really got the receiving end of the things, eh? Real hard."

"… Yeah. Look, there's Bonnie!"

The pair of bears went over to the fallen purple rabbit, who was just starting to get back up as he used his two arms to push himself up, and then stood up, finding that his legs were fixed and repaired, allowing him to walk, except for his face, leaving two haunting red lights as eyes, which seemed to look down at his face plate, and then picked it up reluctantly, holding it in his hands. The same thing was said for the others that had been damaged by Foxy's attacks, usually ranging from dents, broken joints, and scrapes, all of which seemed to almost naturally disappear, although the pain still remained. After the nine animatronics were able to stand up and hurriedly hug each other in light of seeing that they had escaped death from the dark red fox, especially BB, who they found being nearly crushed by a crying Mangle, his eye miraculously healed and back in its place. Her broken voice prattled on like a mother's as she kept checking him over.

"Can you see BB? Can you see? Oh my god, Is it alright? Does it hurt?"

"I can see mommy. I'm good."

While viewing the empty benches that used to seat many, many people, Chic was scanning the sky to see that it was night time, before she pointed her finger upwards.

"What's that? Come look, over there!"

Her yellow metal digit was pointing towards the fireworks that were still being shot out from some location, showering the night, starry sky with multiple colors, and, from watching some Fourth of July parades on televisions and on the street whenever they passed by, they recognized the decorations. After that, the last gun-powdered fired rocket was launched, sparkling out in a cascade of colors, before they fizzled out, winking into the night. Silence once again pooled into the arena, with only nightly breezes and winds pushing the sand around them in small waves.

"What was that? And why is the ring empty?" Says Fred, supporting himself on Chica as he still had an issue with his right foot.

"Who knows, and who cares, come on, let's get out of here." BonBon whispered.

Silently agreeing, the nine pizzeria mascots silently went to the tunnels, careful to not make a sound, their weapons – which were surprisingly still close to them during their time unconscious – held near their bodies as they entered the tunnel, passing each door with the horrifying fear at the thought of Foxy jumping out to one of them just before he assaulted them again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was really only one or two minutes, the animatronics found themselves outside of the ring, and were met with the familiar landscape of the settlement square that the vulpine had created for residents and tourists, with the streets also empty now, surprisingly.

Suddenly, very quiet and soft music could be heard like a heartbeat, where it thumped to a specific rhythm, making the group curious as they then followed the sound, their feet stepping onto the stoned pathways, starting to notice some odd, colored lights forming in front of them, ranging from pink, neon greens, crimson reds, and aqua blues, their intensity rising as the volume of the music increased. Knowing that they were getting close to the mysterious source, Freddy led the way, still wary, until they saw that in front of them was a classic, double sided door with circular glass windows on each, which bled strange colored lights as they reflected off the glass. Many people could be seen walking into the area, chattering, whispering, and laughing, all while wearing what appeared to be very casual clothes. Looking at one another, the dark brown bear and his brothers knew that they had to decide whether or not to go in, in case there was a way to get back to their old home, but they all seemed to squabble among one another as each contradicted with the other.

Mangle finally solved the problem by forcibly shushing them to not attract too much attention, whispering for a hand count for the ones that wanted to go in, and the ones that wanted to stay out and continue on, away from the susceptible area, counting each slightly raised hand.

 _One-Two-Three-Four._ That was the number that wanted to continue and press on and forget the arena, including Bonnie, Chic, Chica, and Goldie.

 _One-Two-Three-Four-Five (Including herself)._ She, along with BB and the remainder voted that they should go in, and based on the agreement there could be no take-backs, regretfully went with their more eager opposite side members as they took their first step inside the bar.

* * *

When they arrived inside, Freddy was blown away at the display that didn't hesitate to show off. Large space, lots of people dancing as they talked amiably, plenty of visible beverages on the bar that was served immediately and ice cold. Condensation formed on the slippery sides of the decorated drinking utensil, and even spinning lights in the darkened room was what was seen in the astounded bear's eyes. He and the others had to dodge a lot of mingling people, still bumping with many that accidentally collided into them, but still persisted, noticing that there were a lot of contestants that he recognized from the ring, even seeing that the team that had originally trained them were relaxing, as he saw the pair of look-alike bulls guarding the table that the grey wolf and the yellow wolf were sitting in, laughing as they drank, with the newt chatting with a bunch of other people he didn't know.

Instead of running away in fear, he then decided to relax and enjoy the possibilities offered to him, since no one would really expect them to wake up and come here, plus he was still thirsty. Walking up to the bar that was nearby, the bartender walked up to him, wiping the inside of a glass with a cloth rag.

"What would you like to order?"

"Uh… what do you have?"

The bartender used the rag to point at the various bottles that lined his wooden shelves, each one unique in their appearance as they stated the drinks they contained on their respective labels.

"Champagnes, beers, ales, lagers, gin, vodkas, tequilas, brandy, cognac, whiskies, and, the captain's most favorite; rum."

"The 'captain'?"

"The ring leader." The man scoffed. A small sliver of fear slithered in Freddy, but he kept calm and continued the conversation.

"Does he actually drink it?"

"Not really, he prefers water, but he always liked the sound of it, he sure is the pirate though!" The bartender laughed.

 _No kidding._ Thought Freddy, already knowing that Foxy was _actually_ a pirate fox in the pizzeria before.

"Alright… then, let me have a beer." Said the brown bear, remembering when the old pizzeria owner had downed a few metal cans filled with the strange liquid, leaving them in the street until the pile of garbage was found, and had to pay a pretty fine to get out of trouble, although he still had enough liquid courage in him to curse fully at them, which caused another hefty fine to be dropped on him. He never tried it, so why not now?

Nodding, the man uncorked a nearby bottle, filling a clean shot glass with it, before sliding it over to Freddy, who took it, staring at the familiar liquid that he never tried before, and then quickly drank it. He then had to shake his head to clear his head of the foul taste, but it was soothing as well. He then started to feel himself slowing down, making him surprised, looking at the serving man for an explanation for it since he knew alcohol wouldn't make animatronics feel this way, which he promptly gave, seeing that he was a newcomer but not realizing that he was the same bear that Foxy defeated in the ring due to the darkened lights inside.

"Since we are machines, most of my customers had complained about not being able to get drunk, which plummeted my liquor sales, which is usually cheaper than the actual coolant I sell such as water. I didn't know why they wanted to experience human feelings such as drunkenness, but they were paying, so I mixed in this special stuff right here-"

The man held up a wide glass jar filled with a slow moving clear liquid, looking like clear honey as it clung very stubbornly to the sides of the container with a high viscosity.

"- which slows down electrical receptions in the head, therefore, giving them the feeling of 'drunk'. Did you know, that this liquid was specially given to me from H- Oh, you're already too stoned." Observed the bartender as he saw Freddy wandering aimlessly off, under the influence of the specialized alcohol for animatronics.

Further walking into the party, he bumped into a few more people and furniture items, feeling drugged, making Freddy not really care about the angry voices that sounded off, before he heard a very familiar voice that emitted as clear as a crystal shard through his hazy mind.

"Thank ye very much, lassie."

Turning his head, Freddy saw Foxy sitting with the red and black wolf known as Mikhail in a table not far away, probably about ten yards away, thanking a waitress with a nod of his head before she left.

 _Oh, SHIT._

He saw that his friends, who have caught up to him, have also seen this, and were slowly backing away, which he did as well, not wanting a harsher repeat of last time, but, he could still feel anger towards the vulpine as he imagined himself shouting insults to him, which, for some reason, grew more and more inside of him, the temptation being very alluring. Perhaps it was the drugged feeling that he was experiencing right now from the made-up 'alcohol', but Freddy now felt invincible, powerful, strong. With a scowl, his face bloomed full of confidence and determination as the vulpine appeared to be less and less scary than he imagined before, and then walked in the opposite direction of his friends, heading towards Foxy.

" _NO! FREDDY, WHAT THE HELL, NO! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!_ " Whispered Goldie with urgency, trying to drag him back, but the brown bear slapped him away while glaring at him.

"Stay out of this." Freddy spat, and by the time that he turned his head around to continue marching on, he was basically almost in front of the table that the duo of fighters were sitting at, with Foxy drinking his water with his eye closed, apparently not noticing him yet, likewise with Mikhail, who had both of his eyes closed.

The foolish bear then opened his mouth to speak as he was nearing the edge of the wooden table.

* * *

Mentally smiling while enjoying the cool sensation of the night going well so far, Foxy was thinking about all that had transpired today, which turned out to be quite… interesting.

He was originally planning to announce the start of the tournaments to everyone, still having this party just before the first day of it, but he was interrupted by Freddy, who happened to be with the eight others from his past, which honestly surprised him, he admitted, and couldn't help but still loathe them.

 _Did they really deserve the following beating that they received?_

 _…_

Mentally sighing, Foxy already knew the answer, knowing that he could recall tons of reasons for the fighting against them to be justifiable, as they should know what it was like for him going through it, but then again, that only lasted for a few hours, compared to the many years he suffered, so he felt like he still had a grudge with them, not a major one, but still, one that was serious. When he spoke that he spared them for the sake of the way of the arena, he meant it, and he never planned to break that promise, thinking if he really did forgive them for what they had done.

Chewing his lip, he was stuck with the thought tugging at his mind, and still with his eyes closed, he took another sip, until his ears detected footsteps coming towards him. When he heard the footsteps stop, feeling the vibration of the ground, Foxy could tell that he or she was basically in front of them, preparing for whatever they intended to do, whether physical or verbal. But he preferred verbal.

" _Foxy_." A very familiar voice growled. It was Freddy.

He wasn't surprised, knowing that eventually they would have come to the party since he made them able to walk again and in working condition, and knowing that the pizzeria bear would usually try to prove himself as the alpha. Foxy opened his eyes to find his guess being correct, seeing the dark brown bear seething at him with visible anger in his eyes.

"Ah, hello Freddy, I guess I expected you." The fox said calmly.

"You did?" Freddy's voice portray that he was obviously surprised.

"Of course, why else would you come here on the legs I fixed?" Foxy gestured to the repaired limbs.

He could see that the other members of Freddy's troupe had caught up with him, with Goldie hesitantly standing beside his brother with a panicked, persuasive voice.

"Sorry, this idiot doesn't know when he shouldn't insult someone. Come on, let's get out of here." The yellow bear put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder as he growled. " _Now_."

"No way! I'm getting some answers from you first, Foxy." Freddy brushed off the hand violently as he then sent a fist slamming onto the table as he drew his face closer to the vulpine, trying to intimidate him, a smug smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Now, what do you mean that you fixed me, and like I said in the ring before, you aren't fit to be lea-" The curved tip of a sickle suddenly tickled his throat as Mikhail menacingly growled, showing his sharp teeth through his red-dotted black coat as he held the single weapon with his left hand, while clutching a half-drained bottle of vodka in his right.

"Don't think about harming Foxy, or else I'll make you pay for it, _osel_."

Shaking his head, the vulpine surprised them both by removing the weapon from the wolf's grasp.

"Mikhail, Mikhail, it is okay. Let me deal with this,"

"But-"

"Mikhail."

"… yes sir." He leaned back as he continued drinking the liquor, but still kept his warning stare on Freddy.

"Thank you." Foxy said while smiling, before turning back to Freddy. Looking behind his back, the vulpine saw the rest of the pizzeria members standing anxiously away from a distance, where most flicked their heads away when he caught them looking, making him smile, and then focused his attention on the ursa again.

"Would your friends like to sit?"

"What? Uh… oh… let me ask them." Foxy let him go to his friends, and the bear then came back nodding his head.

"Yes, they would like to sit." The vulpine nodded at this, before nudging Mikhail, telling Freddy to wait a moment as the two walked to somewhere, leaving the bear to awkwardly sit there alone. Eventually, Goldie, followed by the other seven, came up to him while interrogating him restlessly.

"What happened? Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

A puzzled expression on his face, Freddy simply shrugged.

"I have _no_ idea, they just told me to-"

"Look out!" Foxy's voice called out over the din of the partying people, who politely stepped out of the way while continuing to dance as the fox and the wolf seemed to roll a large circular, wooden table, before the ring leader quickly went to the other side to catch it as it fell down sideways, and then eased it down, before looking at the terrified guests that thought that they would be squished, causing him to laugh, and then motioned them to sit.

With the wooden table now being next to the rectangular booth seat, it provided more sitting spots, which they all took, with _The Fazbear Gang_ being hesitant as they suspected a lot of things, while Foxy seemed to be the opposite; calm, and friendly, acting as the good host of his party. While the nine were cramped in the wooden table, he sat himself comfortably with Mikhail in their leather-bound booth, and had the same waitress refill their drinks; another glass of water for Foxy, and another untapped bottle of vodka for the red and black wolf, who still looked sober, surprisingly. Opening the container by using his claw to flick away the metal cap, Mikhail placed the entire bottle to his lips and started to drink, seeing the wide-eyed onlookers who were watching him guzzling the liquid down. Freddy, Goldie, and Fred were all slack-jawed when they saw him reaching the half mark with no stopping.

Glaring, the wolf removed the drink from his mouth, corking the bottle as he said,

" _Chto_? What? Is there something wrong with drinking vodka, and because I'm a _Russkiy_?"

"A… Russian?"

"Yes, what else, _medved_ '?" Scowled Mikhail.

Intimidated, Freddy held up both of his hands in a 'calm down' gesture.

"Sorry, sorry."

Scoffing, Mikhail seemed to agree with what he said, and then leaned back as he muttered angrily under his breath.

" _Ne mogu poverit', chto kto-to prosto barzha zdes' i nachinayut govorit' vse vysokiye i moguchiy dlya sebya . Glupyy._ "

When Foxy heard this, he couldn't help but let out a smile and a small laugh, which the bear was then curious with.

"What did he say?"

Shaking his head, the ringleader had an impassive attitude to him as he blatantly said,

"Oh, I have no idea, but he probably insulted you because of the way that you carried yourself in here. Am I correct, Mikhail?" The red and black wolf nodded as he closed his eyes, and was soon taking a drunken-induced nap. Before the brown bear could protest, Foxy held his hand up.

"Enough, I think it's time for enough charades and charm, eh?" Freddy slowly nodded.

"Good, now, what are you doing here, first off?" Foxy crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his hook against his left shoulder. "And no lies." He added.

The music in the background played for a long while before Freddy could come up with a reasonable answer.

"We woke up in the arena to find it empty, so we ventured out, and then we heard some music playing, and…"

"You went inside here because of that?"

"Yes."

Foxy tapped a claw on his chin.

"Uh-huh…" The unconvinced tone sent a tremor of anger through Freddy.

"You think I'm a liar?" Foxy's eyes narrowed at his comment

"Given the accounts of what had happened today, and knowing my past knowledge and relations with you, yes, I know ye as a liar." The brown bear's hand slowly started to wrap around the sword at his waist as his temper rose, his tone becoming more hostile.

"You better watch your tone, or I'll be sure to-"

"Already so tense? I thought that the dispute in the arena already settled it. Perhaps ye still couldn't get it through that thick skull." Smiled the dark red fox, but no humor showed in his eyes.

At that moment Bonnie seemed to have enough, and he then stood up with what appeared to be with an angry emotion, although he couldn't show it thanks to his missing face, but at least his voice box was still usable as he had rage in his voice.

"H-How _dare_ you insult us after what you have done!"

"How dare _I_?"

Bonnie jerked a thumb towards the vulpine, before pointing the finger at his head, with his two red lights remaining unblinking as he bellowed.

"You ripped out my face! Look at me!" Some guests nearby either heard or saw this exchange, causing them to turn around and witness the argument, but then turned away with fright when they saw the purple animatronic with his face missing. Foxy, seeing this, didn't reply, although the rabbit continued his berating – or at least that was what he thought was doing.

"Do you know how much it hurts, having a face off? When I first had it gone, I was in so much pain, that it was unbearable, only for you to rip it away again as I was recovered with it again!"

The ring leader snorted with amusement.

"Ye forgot that it was _I_ that fixed yer mask. Perhaps ye also forgot that I did it out of threats, delivered from you and yer posse?" This left Bonnie speechless as he knew that he lost a lot of ground, but he tried to regain it, throwing another accusation at him.

"Of course you had to fix my mask, you dummy, you had to, or else what would happen to the industry, huh? Rabbit's face ripped off by pirate fox; do you know how _stupid_ that sounds? The pizzeria would have lost business and money, and it would have been the end for that place right there, because of your own selfish attitude." He stared at the vulpine with a hard face.

Foxy didn't seemed troubled in the slightest by this statement, before he took a sip of water from his glass, before putting it down.

"That brings me to me second question: If yer accusation was right – that me 'selfish attitude' caused the downfall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, then how come, years after me disappearance, only _then_ did yer pizzeria become the ex-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

Bonnie laughed half-heartedly, and the others joined in to try and intimidate the dark red fox sitting across from them, who only gave Mikhail a mere glance, who snorted back as he rolled his eyes sleepily as he stirred in his stupor. He continued his nap, and the rabbit could feel the forced laughter coming to a slow halt, until he indignantly spoke.

"Wh-What a-are you talking about. No pirate accent this time please, and make it sound as if it's actually worth something to make you still seem innocent."

" _What happened to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?_ " The cold words sliced into his confidence like sharp steel.

"That's none of your business." Hesitation was clear in Bonnie's voice.

"Oh, but I think it is, me matey, after all, if it were still standing, wouldn't ye would be back, being the regular people ye were, lazing around, having nothing to do, _and still making good out of my departure?_ So, what really happened to that place? Are there still people that used to mark up thee curtains of me old place?"

"Yes, there are, because the people hated you for what you did." Freddy lied, in an attempt to irritate the vulpine, and that was exactly what Foxy detected. A lie. A smile curling on his lip, he found an opening.

"I see… well, at least it was my place that survived, not yours." He knew he struck a nerve when the bear stiffened.

"What do you mean, at least _your_ place?" He growled, re-adjusting his top hat so that it wouldn't slide off as he stared angrily into the single eye that furiously reflected the gaze back. "What do you mean, at least _**your** _ place?"

"It's obvious that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is no more, it's as simple as that, and the owner didn't want you anymore, so he put ye all out on the street, abandoned, deserted, and left to wander on yer own. And somehow... somehow, ye ended up here, how ironic that this certain tale of events has played out, eh? But let me ask you something."

Foxy leaned in with his arms supporting him, his frame appearing to be ready for fighting, but it was his single golden eye that intimidated _The Fazbear Gang_ who sat around the table as he taunted Freddy, each word making him shake more and more in anger.

"How did ye feel when ye had to endure the trouble that I went through, eh? And not only for about a few months, how about a couple of _years?_ Or did ye not really think about it, like all of the things ye have done?"

At that moment, the brown bear couldn't take the humiliation of having the fox, once formally crippled, now strong, pointing out the faults that he had, and destroying his verbal offensive. He grinded his tombstone metal teeth together in fury as he drew out his sword, slashing towards the ring leader's head, knowing that if he killed him, he would technically gain his power, which was a very tempting offer as he didn't see any protection surrounding him. Freddy, however, couldn't tell what happened next as he found himself flat on his back, groaning with the heavy wooden table now on top of him, the legs of it sticking straight into the air and Foxy's voice carrying lethal disdain.

"And I thought that ye could learn…"

He felt the heavy object being lifted off of him, and the bear took the chance and crawled out, to see that it was in fact Foxy who lifted the table, but his voice was less than its original welcoming one. The party suddenly stopped to turn with wide eyes, along with some clicking lenses of phones and cameras, before the ring leader looked at each one of them, suddenly breaking into a cheery smile, using his hand to signal them to continue celebrating.

"It's okay: one of the table legs broke." His warm voice soothed the crowd.

The people couldn't see the table due to the darkened lights, and simply shrugged it off, and the music slowly went into a crescendo, restoring itself back to its previous volume, and so the dancing continued. When Foxy looked back at the nine technical 'intruders', his face hardened, and suddenly became a mix of unclear emotion, from stony anger crinkling his features, to anger tugging at his mouth in a snarl, and finally to an unidentifiable one, before he sighed, bringing the table back down as he ordered them to sit, which they did. He seemed to be uneasy with what he was trying to do next as his jaw worked, before he said,

"But even after all of this, and what happened before… I forgive ye."

"Y-You forgive us?" Freddy stuttered out, thunderstruck in how easily the vulpine seemed to let things go, and what had just happened.

Looking at each of the members of the pizzeria, Foxy sighed again as he knew in his mind that he shouldn't act like them no matter what the cost, and what separated him from them was the ability to forgive and forget, which he did right now. He gave a final sweep over them with his eye, his left hand claws clicking against the leather scabbard, before he nodded.

"Aye, I forgive ye, now go enjoy the festivities before I change me mind. Ye'll find an abandoned home eventually; I've built many more for the tourists this event."

With that, he nodded to Mikhail, who then used his hand to motion them to go in a shooing fashion, which they hurriedly did, but Goldie refused to leave.

Looking at the vulpine, the yellow bear stolidly stated,

"You know that I'm still going to have issues with you, right?"

Nodding, Foxy was just as impassive.

"Aye, but at least we both know that it's now done for a while."

Goldie stared at him with a few seconds with exposed anger, but then smirked dangerously as he dipped his head towards him in a courteous fashion.

"Good night to you then." With that, he walked off with his other party members to find another table to sit at, as they planned to find a house later on in the night after the party. His golden coat soon vanished behind the many others', vanishing like a fading mist. When he was positive that he was out of earshot, Mikhail whispered to Foxy, the doubt very clear within his voice as he failed to find the location of the now moving and long gone bear.

"Foxy, are you sure that they would settle with peace? He could use the opportunity to try to hurt you; he could be a _predatel'_ ; a backstabber."

Waving his hand to indicate his surroundings, the directed fox had a passive tone in his voice.

"Listen, me matey, I know that we both 'ad people that we've fought against in the past, but what good is it if both of thee sides are simply aggressive and keep fighting with one another, aye? Even though it may not be resolved, at least we 'ave a temporary truce, but how long it will last, I don't know."

The Russian wolf then placed his hand on his hatchet, growling as he stared at something ahead of him.

"You're about to find out the answer to that; they're coming back. They sure do know when to come back at the right time… _nanosyat_ , nuisances."

Sighing, Foxy responded to this news by folding his hands into one another, feigning surprise as he saw Freddy appearing from the crowd suddenly, then taking the same cockiness he had before to sit down with his renowned smirk, with Goldie wearing an identical one he sat down too.

"Would it be possible to fix a door to the podium, a solid, sturdy one? I'm not going to leave it open for anyone to walk through easily, now that I don't trust them." He whispered to the black and red wolf.

" _Bez problem_ , No problem."

 _Here we go again._ Foxy thought as he scratched his eye patch, which started to form an itch by a stray unit of R.O.C.O.M.


	21. Party's Surprise

**(By Guidelines, I am obligated to not use actual songs, if you are interested in what songs I had originally planned on using for the soundtrack later on, please private-message myself, but could anyone check to see if _mentioning_ songs in private chat is ok? Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter 57- Party's Surprise

"What is it now?" Foxy said in a tired voice that carried the subtle hint of anger. The brown bear raised his hands up in mock surprise.

"What? Aren't apologies supposed to come with restitutions to ensure absolute peace between both sides?"

Narrowing his eyes, heavy laden with suspicion notion, the vulpine went the safe way and simply agreed with him, adopting his manner of normal hospitality as he crossed his arms, already familiar with what might happen next. However, before they could then start discussing, there was a commotion to his left, causing him to turn and look with alarm as he heard lots of hooting and shouting, but then settled down when he saw that it was just the entertainers that he had hired. It seems to him that Mikhail's suggestion worked, having hired multiple girls to liven up the place by getting the visitors' attention, however he doubted that it was for a well-meant intention.

A couple feet away, some of the volunteer workers were bringing in long metal poles, affixing them to the dance floor in the sockets between the lighted up tiles, before they then stepped back as a triangle-shaped section of the floor rose. Then, they went to the back of the entire complex, before opening the door nearby that led to the outside, and soon came in a group of animatronic females sporting microphones attached to head sets, where a plastic band wrapped around the ears, holding the mike in front of their mouths without needing any hands. Giggling as they came in, the girls were crowded by guests as many tried to flirt with them, but they eventually shooed them away on their way to the elevated stage, which wasn't more than 6 feet higher than the ground level, climbing up the stairs discretely in the back. Soon enough the music started to change to something more rhythmic, and then the dancers on the stage started to dance along with it walking around the poles in a teasing manner while sending winks or skin – fur – peeks to the crowd, causing a lot of whistling to form.

Turning around and not being amused or interested, as he was already able to control his immediate thoughts thanks to the Angel's Devils being in his current life, the vulpine also saw that the bear was also distracted by this. The ursa paid attention back to the ring leader, who decided to begin the negotiation - which in his opinion, won't last long.

"What is it ye want then?" Foxy said while mentally rolling his eyes.

"First off," Freddy started while Foxy scoffed, already sensing a demand coming up as he fully paid attention to the bargaining, "since we are now at a truce, I would find it most appropriate for both sides to be as comfortable as possible, which means giving in to such demands. We want a large house so that we can accommodate all of our family, we want the best quality stuff that you can provide and is in availability, so we could relax and not fear about having another dispute, and finally…"

 _Say a big piece of the power that I have in this ring,_ Thought Foxy.

"Around 49-50% of the power that you currently have in your position, because I truly think that we can become great and profitable business and financial partners."

 _Close enough._ The vulpine growled in his mind when his guess was correct.

A smug smirk stretched across the bear's face. "So, do we have a mutual agreement?" To further show his confidence, he lifted the glass that the waitress had just placed on the table, holding it in his right, chubby hand as he said, "A toast," and started to drink it down.

"No. I don't think so; ye think ye can just walk in here and expect things to be handed to ye and yer group so easily? Yer out of yer mind, especially after I just let you live in peace."

Freddy almost choked on the liquid when he heard the refusal from Foxy, who still sat calmly in his own leather seat, scrutinizing the bear with a keen eye, or both, with the other hiding behind the eye patch, his attitude seeming to be nonchalant as he didn't show interest in his possible reaction. The effect of being drunk still lingered in his mind, and in his anger he spat the liquid in front of Foxy, who didn't budge, but it was obvious that he ticked him off, but then he slowly took one of the napkins that were lying nearby, using it to mop up the table, all the while speaking in a stern voice.

"It wasn't wise of you to do that. Don't push it."

"I want the benefits first, and _then_ I'll stop pushing it." Freddy shot back.

"Even if I said I would, you wouldn't stop, knowing the big idiot that you are, thinking that you have authority, or any kind of it here, while managing to ignore the fact that you are at a complete disadvantage here." The fox snarled, before flicking the now wet cloth onto Freddy, who immediately flung it down onto the ground as he stood up, now placing both of his hands on the table as he brought his face in front of Foxy's, whispering out one word.

"Stupid."

"Imbecile." Returned Foxy, and it was on.

"Moron."

"Dumb-ass."

"Idiot."

Then they broke out into a full on argument, with each side hurtling insults at one another on the wooden battlefield.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

Three figures were standing in front of the closed door leading to the party, having followed the directions that they were given by Foxy before he left to the party, and were sure of the location when they heard the music inside, however, they didn't go in yet as they then seemed to do a last minute check-up. The one in the middle turned her head towards the left one, who was nervously wringing her hands with the other, causing her profile to almost blend in and out of the nearby shadows nearby.

"You okay? You seem to be pretty nervous." The directed person turned her head in surprise to the speaker as she was anxiously smoothing down the metal chain mail that was covering her chest down to the stomach, making sure that there were no kinks.

"N-No, I'm fine, but I'm just w-worrying about how the people will react to this." Her response plainly showed that she was indeed nervous despite her claim.

The third member of the group on the right chuckled, before she opened up a small pocket mirror, bringing it up to her face using her right hand. Carefully, she used her left to apply something on her face, blinking her eyes in the reflective surface to see if it was satisfactory, and a smile formed on her lips in approval. She closed it and started handing it to the figure on the leftmost side, her voice having a carefree attitude.

"Don't worry, besides, who would care to judge? It's _our_ appearances that we control, not them, and if they say anything else-" She patted the right side of her waist, making a dull clanging sound when grey steel clanged against each other, "we'll deal with it, ok Lana?"

"B-But-"

"Hush, relax, take a deep breath, you look fine enough, so stop fidgeting over your gear." The black and white vixen reluctantly dropped her hands, inhaling and exhaling slowly, but still had a panicked look on her face.

"But I still feel that bit of stage-fright, Dia."

"Ah, relax, you'll get over it when we go inside; we're Angel's Devils, we're used to doing these types of things, and we enjoy it too. Right, Scarlet?"

The crimson vixen nodded to her left and right companions, a confident and assuring manner around her as she started to tap her chin, a mischievous smile working its way onto her face plates.

"Yes, don't you worry, Lana, just look in the mirror and _try_ to say that you look bad." Lana cautiously did so, looking into the mirror, and saw herself, replacing some of the anxiety within her with relief when she saw that she was cutting a good figure indeed. She nodded and handed the mirror back to Diamond.

"Yeah… ok, I guess I can do it… Hey, how come it looks like you're planning something though?"

"Oh, I was thinking about how much Foxy would be unexpectedly delighted when he sees us like this. Wouldn't you say?"

Laughing, Diamond nudged her shoulder.

"Good idea, let's make a grand entrance, shall we?"

Nodding, the crimson vixen went to give a great push onto the double doors, but was then rebounded back when the doors didn't budge, making her furrow her eyebrows.

"What the?"

She pushed again, before realizing that it was blocked from the inside, which was most likely a chair or wooden board by the feel of it, making her growl with annoyance, but then her eyes lit up with a playful gleam, before motioning the two others to step back as she raised her leg. Realizing what she was about to do, Diamond's eyes lit up with a roguish shine, rubbing her hands with glee, while Lana's eyes widened with shock, both of their comments contradicting each other.

'Oh, this is going to be _good_."

"Oh, _nooooo_ \- W-Wait, can't we find a better way?"

"Nope." Said Scarlet. "Otherwise we can't get inside." The black and white vixen groaned, but stopped her protesting and shifted into a suitable look as the leader of the Angel's Devils shot her foot towards the obstacle.

"Get ready!"

* * *

 _Back Inside the Party_

* * *

The Dj's music continued pumping out loud notes, which ironically went along nicely in the pattern of trading insults and counter-offerings done between Foxy and Freddy, both of them seemingly almost ready to explode into a flurry of anger.

Freddy hadn't expected Foxy to be so stubborn, and vice versa (well, not really surprised), as well as finding the bear to be so thick and undeterred from stopping (again, not much of a shock). They kept running in circles between peace conditions, where the main topic was if Freddy gets a significant part of the power the vulpine controlled, which still didn't get anywhere further from where it originally started.

Slamming his fist on the table, the glass rattled as Foxy growled in a low voice.

"I _told_ ye; no portion or any part of the power here, besides no one in the crowd would listen to ye and yer rambling crew."

"Oh, is that so? Well if _I_ had the power then I would damn make them sure that they would listen and respect me." Smirked Freddy.

"Ye block-'ead! Do ye really think that they'll respect ye if ye treat them like a dick dictator? Harr-Harr! A good pun!"

"It worked in the pizzeria, so yeah why not?"

"Ye know _nothing_ about leading a place right! So how about you go and leave this place in peace."

"Really, _really_ Mr. McSmartyPants? How much better are you at then, you rusted up pirate?"

"A hell lot BETTER than YERSELF I CAN SAY!"

"You're nothing but a worthless leader that no one cares about, just like every other leader that came before you. I can lead and make them care about me. ACCEPT THE OFFER."

"Like I said before, I WILL _NEVER, GIVE, UP, **ANY AUTHORITY**_ -!"

 ** _BOOM!_**

" _Oh, FOXXXYYYYYY!"_

The sudden noise caused everyone to pause for a moment, even Foxy and Freddy who were surprised by the sudden intrusion. Following the sound, the vulpine locked his eyes to the entrance, which had some sawdust floating around, making the view to the outside unclear, and saw the remains of a now splintered apart chair lying on the ground. He guessed that someone had blocked the entrance, why or how he didn't know, but he would definitely have to talk to the one who did it, as all guests were welcome regardless of who they were, but then started to sense some movement in the cloud of dust, which was slowly starting to dissipate. Just as quickly as the doors were kicked open, the dust started to settle...

His jaw dropped with shock.

Standing there were the Angel's Devils in their usual fighting gear, with Scarlet brushing aside some strands of her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she stood in between Lana and Diamond, each of them looking around the place with interest from the now open entrance. They weren't noticing the other people gawking at them, and the vulpine couldn't help but to join them too as he could feel as he saw that they had changed their appearances, and even though it was slight, it made a big difference. Their eyelids in a different color, as well as on their lips, which made their face attention-grabbers for all that saw them. Diamond had a Gothic look framed by her dark eyelids and black lips, and it could be seen that she chose the color black to suit her, giving her a fierce expression.

Lana had a similar make up with the color purple, making her appear exotic and alluring as the shade of liner contrasted with her black fur, as well as shy when she seemed to be hesitant in front of all the people looking their way, nervously holding one of her arms. Scarlet, finally, had dark red shading on her eyes and lips, giving her a classy yet elegant look that made her show a little bit of her seriousness, but nonetheless as beautiful as the other two.

 _I didn't know I was that much of a fashion expert._ Foxy thought humorously when he thought of that.

All together, they were probably the biggest highlights of that night as many men either put down their drinks to stare at them, or to quickly swallow it while rubbing their eyes, before raising their eyebrows and started to whistle. Even the women and the dancing girls there had to stop and stare at them with obvious surprise, hints of jealousy running clear on their faces while kicking their corresponding dates in the shins regardless if they were looking or not, causing some loud shouting of pain to be heard.

While this was happening, Diamond turned to look at the black and white vixen, before breaking out into a grin as she saw her a little flustered, before looking at the DJ that was staring at them far away near the back. He was still keeping the music going at the opposite end of the room, as it was his job, and she pointed at him, who pointed at himself, before conversing in a silent language.

 _Me?_ The music coordinator phrased by pointing at himself.

 _Yes, can I pick a song?_ Diamond moved her mouth slowly so that he could read her lips, before nodding furiously.

 _Which?_

The cheetah then mouthed her pick, causing his mouth to visibly drop, before reddening awkwardly. Scuffling around some record disks he kept in a nearby bin, he picked one out from its paper envelope, and then slid it into the machine as he pressed the play button. Music started to stream out, quiet at first, but it was slowly increasing in volume.

Scarlet didn't seem to notice the change of music as her eyes roved the area, as if she was looking for something, until they locked with Foxy's, before she broke out into a wide grin and winked at him, not seeing the awestruck Freddy and his group who were staring at her and her friends with incredulity.

"There you are!" With that, she started to walk towards him, with Diamond following her, arms crossed against her chest as she placed one foot in front of the other, and Lana trailed behind as she looked timid, but still followed her friends, where the music then started to open up its first line loudly as the DJ turned up the volume knob. Synthesized electronic music started to boom out in a sultry tone, and it was pretty much a very lusty song that brought out some of the most… improper, thoughts to start going into the listeners' minds, which basically made them seem even more tempting.

As the crimson vixen walked, she raised her eyebrows when listening to the music, making her smirk at the feline next to her as she started to strut while swishing back her yellow and black tail, obviously liking the attention from the men, whose ears perked up at the music combined with the females. Quietly, she slipped a few words to her as the music rolled on. It was almost normal for the three females, as they have been used to much more exaggerated circumstances.

"Really, Dia? You just had to."

The cheetah grinned impishly.

"Aww, don't be that way hun, you got to admit even Foxy is interested in this."

Rolling her eyes, Scarlet had to agree when she saw how her love was looking at her, which was a look that almost made her laugh out loud. The vulpine's fur had turned beyond a dark red as he mouth was slightly open as he seemed to freeze mid-sentence, with his eye transfixed on her, which made her feel a little fluttery, unlike the other spectators, who were simply given her sly and perverse looks as they hooted out at them.

"Damn girl! Nice legs!"

"Shake it, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Talk about nice pieces of skin, how about coming over here for a good drink? Or two!"

Snorting, they ignored the rowdy crowd as she only had eyes for Foxy, giving her another idea, so she turned her head to Lana and Diamond, a suggestive tone in her voice.

"How about we give him a good sight to see while he's at the party? I think it would be appropriate as it is _his_ party, after all."

"Oh, you bet! Lana, you better do this too or I swear-"

"Alright alright, fine, but don't you _dare_ criticize, I just feel kind of… exposed."

"You're already exposed, so give it all you got!"

"… Fine." A small smile crept up the black vixen's features. "Shall we?"

"Mmhmm. Bust a move." They moved with the music as they got closer to the music, adding some flirting motions - such as winks or some poses - to their movement to make Foxy really pay attention, who reddened even deeper as he realized that they were purposely doing this to him. This made him stutter, but couldn't help to tear his eyes away from the image he was seeing of the three girls moving towards him. That only made them grin even wider as the music went on, which started to include more and more exact descriptions of particular scenes.

Just as they neared the vulpine, who smiled awkwardly in his seat, appearing to be very stiff and rigid, Scarlet suddenly saw that the bear that Foxy had fought, Freddy she believed his name was, staring at her from afar. She growled inside her mouth, still remembering the insults that he threw at her and her friends. Suddenly, a notion sprouted in her mind in light of the situation, before she then whispered just loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Let's see who can do it better."

"Do what better?" Lana said. "Scarlet?"

It was too late to get an answer as the leader of the _Angel's Devils_ let out a cheerful trill with her voice to greet the dark red fox.

* * *

" _Hey there Foxy!_ "

The vulpine gulped as he put on his best smile, which he could feel being a very shaky one as he stared at the three approaching females, with Scarlet in the lead, now about three feet away from him.

"A-Ahoy, Scarlet, Lana, Diamond, 'ow are ye lassies doing this eve'ning? Um… But how did ye get the makeup or whatever is -!"

He struggled to keep a straight face as the crimson vixen bent down next to him until they were about head height, giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to freeze and his eye patch to automatically flip up as he blushed, feeling the heat on his face plates crawling to the tips of his ears. Foxy then had even more trouble sustaining his calm attitude as Lana proceeded to do the same thing, giving him a feathery peck next to the same spot, and when it seemed to be Diamond's turn, she looked at the two vixens with a confused look, turning her head to the frozen male fox in front of her, then back to the pair of females, with Scarlet grinning while Lana shrugging her shoulders, indicating that she only did the same thing as the red vixen. She started to wear a smirk.

 _So it's_ that _type of game, eh? Well, they never said in detail_ how _I can kiss him,_ so _…_

Before Foxy could even ask what was going on, the cheetah grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him towards her, catching the startled fox by surprise as she immediately smashed her lips against his, showing more of her naturally aggressive nature as she pulled in deeper. She then separated, but not until she had her tongue touch his own, and grinned like a deviant as she licked her lips, then walked behind him in his seat, teasingly whispering in his ear as she passed by. Her black-toned lips spelled the words out as smooth as silk.

"Bet you loved that, didn't ya?"

The embarrassed vulpine could only mumble out something inaudible, but it made the cheetah smile. Both crimson and black vixen had their mouths slightly agape, feeling their own face plates heating up as they almost fell backwards from what they just saw.

 _Damn it! I should have stated rules!_

 _Well, I guess it's obvious who Foxy thought was the best kisser this time. Diamond would have won anyways, I could have never done it in that… way._

" _Damn…_ " Foxy's eyes couldn't help but narrow with sudden distaste as he heard Freddy whisper to Goldie across from him, two pairs of wide eyes rudely viewing what had just happened with a jealous look. Unfortunately he had to put on a serious, but still welcoming attitude as he indicated the brown bear with his hook, while looking at the vixen behind him, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. He guessed that she knew, but wanted to formally introduce each other.

"Dear, I suppose that you have met Freddy here before?"

Raising her eyebrows in question humorously, which in his opinion made her look cute, Scarlet's eyes then slanted with anger firing up in them as she lowered them onto the brown ursa, who unconsciously shifted in his seat as he felt the heat of the glare.

"Why yes, I do. Dia, Lana, pretty sure you remember these two… newcomers, as well?"

"Indeed."

"Yep." Their voices were hard and sharp as they glowered at the two bears, making the atmosphere even more uncomfortable. Scarlet decided to change the topic, but not as much.

"So, where's the rest of your group?"

"Oh, er, you mean _my_ group?" Freddy spluttered out, his eyes constantly slipping towards their chests, each time going back up as quickly.

"Yes, who else could I have been talking about?"

"Ah, um… yeah, Goldie, can you go and..?"

The golden animatronic hesitated, but then stood up, unused to the sudden change of numbers, where instead of a two versus two, it was now a two versus five, and was glad to get the group in order to get the number advantage. Although it obviously wouldn't change the odds, it helped to have more people by your side.

"Don't worry, I'll call them over." With that he momentarily left the table for a while, looking back at his brother frequently with a suspicious glance.

Lana's ears then detected the sound of a low rumbling, before looking down at Mikhail, who was dozing off, his head leaning to one side. She tapped Foxy's shoulder.

"Wake him up?"

Looking to his right, the vulpine saw what she meant, but shook his head.

"Nah, lassie, better for the lad to sleep. Besides if we did, he would insist on attacking Freddy over here."

That caused them all to burst out in laughter, except Freddy himself of course, who grew sweaty at the thought of it, looking warily at the shining weaponry they had, as they were honestly much better suited for such a thing compared to the gear _they_ had, which was basically piles of sharp rust. He sighed in relief when he heard the loud footsteps of the rest of his troupe, knowing that now they had the upper hand, in numbers at least.

 _Come on Freddy, you KNOW you can do this!_

That was in his mind as he shifted to let the others sit, but before they could all sit down, Foxy raised a hand to signal them to stop, causing them to freeze, before he slowly said,

"I only need Freddy, Goldie, Fred, and Bonnie here, the rest of you, go enjoy the rest of the party-"

"Oh hell no, fox. I don't care if you're the big bad-ass leader of the ring, I'm staying with Bonnie!"

Growled Bon-Bon. Her green eyes never flinched when he turned his single golden eye to her, before, to her surprise, he smiled and chuckled deeply.

"Heh, alright lassie, if ye say so. Bonnie, ye might as well make some space for 'er." Unsure, the purple rabbit looked at his light-blue counterpart, who nodded with confidence, before he reluctantly made space for her to sit, which she then took. She tightly held his hand under the table.

The others then decided to leave, which they did, so Chica and Chic got up and went to find another table that was at least close to their friends, which they did, but it only offered them visual contact with them at a distance, so they compromised themselves with that, shooting Foxy and the _Angel's Devils_ warning looks. Mangle was about to stand up and join them until the ring leader's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Mangle too, she stays here."

Turning around warily, she nearly flinched when she saw that the single golden eye was focused on her with pinpoint accuracy, and also saw that the crimson vixen – Scarlet, was it? – look at her with a predatory and dangerous gaze as she seemed to look straight into her mind, trying to find out what was going on in it. She was barely able to squeak out the next words.

"B-But what about BB..?"

"He can stay." The vulpine replied.

Looking at her adopted child, she could tell that he wanted no part of the fox, as he desperately shook his head, his blank eye socket staring at her with a hollow feeling in it, causing her stomach to knot up in worry. She sighed.

"BB, go to Auntie Chic and Chica."

"But Mommy-"

"BB, please." He looked up at her mother, who suddenly looked stern. He relented.

"Ok…" With that, he went to the pair of chickens, who quickly made him sit as they tried to feed him something, but he was very fussy about it as the thought of what might happen to the white vixen that he called his foster parent gnawed at his mind.

Finally, Foxy seemed content, breaking out into a smile as he looked around the nervous guests of his table.

"So, how do ye all like the party that I 'ad set up?"

"Uh… it's fine, but can we really be serious? What do you want us sitting here for?" Said Bonnie, nervously tapping his fingers against the wood.

"Nothing really, I'm telling you that the slate is clean, and yer now considered to be ordinary fighters of the ring. I'm letting ye off the 'ook with this."

Stunned silence engulfed the four animatronics, Fred, Mangle, Bonnie, and Bon-Bon, as they heard this. Off the hook? Did that mean, that they were free? They were _actually_ free?

"Y-You really mean it?"

"Aye."

"Well, uh, um… thanks, I guess?" Said Fred carefully.

"Yer welcome." Foxy's voice was monotone. "But get out of me hair and go find yerself a place to live in. I already 'ad enough trouble due to you. I should've punished you all much more seriously. " He shot a meaningful glance at Goldie and Freddy. "Now go."

 _The Fazbear Gang_ looked at each other for some time, but they then stood out of their chairs, walking away from the four fighter animatronics. He saw Mangle giving him a suspicious glance, before she cut it off quickly as she walked back with her crew, and left the group still sitting in total – five including the sleeping Mikhail. They all sighed in relief.

"Glad that was over." Diamond stated.

"Ye-up." Foxy lamely said. "Want to enjoy the rest of the party, lassies?"

"Sure, let's go and have a great time!" Lana piped up.

Nodding, Foxy then nudged the red and black wolf awake, who lazily blinked his eyes.

" _Da,_ Yes? What is it?" He said sluggishly.

"Come on, ye old landlubber, don't ye want te have a great time in thee party?"

"Nah… No, comrade, this soldier is too tired for such things, meaning he must rest…" He then started to doze off again, causing Diamond to roll her eyes, a smirk on her face before she wrapped her arms around him. Placing her hands on his chest, she quietly spoke into his ear.

"In that case, I know what will make you awake." She then started to glide her hands up and down his stomach, causing Mikhail to immediately open his eyes with alarm as he almost flew from his seat, slapping away the hands of the feline as he placed both of his hands on his hatchet and scythe.

" _ARRGH!_ No! Absolutely _no!_ Get your filthy _ruki_ away from me! I am **_not_ ** by any way going to-!"

"Come on, help us party then!" Shot back Diamond, before she smiled again. "Or do I need to try again?"

The wolf stuttered angrily, pointing a finger at her.

" _Vy,_ You, you - bah, fine! Just keep your perverted self away from me!"

"Awww, thanks for the compliment! Come on guys let's go!" Shouted the cheetah as she took Lana by the hand, before she was stopped by Scarlet.

"Actually Dia, me and Foxy will catch up with you in a moment, you and Lana show Mikhail the way around the place."

"What, something came up?" Inquired the cat.

"Just… one moment, please." Foxy was unsettled by the way she said it, and apparently her glance to Diamond told the feline enough, before she nodded while smiling.

"Sure, sure! Come on… let's go!" With that she whisked by Lana and Mikhail to the nearest table that they could find that wasn't occupied, the other two protesting.

"Wait, Diamond, slow down!"

"ARGH! I agree with the vixen, slow down, you _kot_ \- cat! It should be a _man_ leading a _zhenshchina_ \- woman to a table, not the other way around!"

"Hurry up then, you slow pokes!" The cheetah's voice could be heard faintly over the din until it faded until, leaving both the ringleader and his partner at the table in awkward silence. Foxy turned towards the vixen, who had both of her hands balled up into each other for some reason, head down. Raising an eyebrow, the vulpine decided to start the conversation off wherever this was supposed to go.

"So, m'dear, what was it that ye wanted to talk about?"

Scarlet seemed to shuffle in her place awkwardly, writhing her hands together, before she raised her head.

"Do you still like her, Foxy?"

This question caught the dark red male by surprise, but he assumed that she was talking about either Lana or Diamond, as they all had been… 'involved' with each other in the past, and still are, so he guessed that she was having issues with it. He could understand, and in fact it made him a little guilty as well, knowing that his conscious couldn't rest easy whenever he thought about how Scarlet was supposed to be his only partner, not just the other two.

"Who do ye mean? Which one, Lana or Diamond-"

"I'm talking about Mangle."

Foxy's mouth froze in mid-reply when she said the last word, before raising his left eyebrow curiously.

"Now what made ye think of that, 'ow come ye would think of such a thing now?"

"Well, you _did_ ask her to sit down last and sent the others away, and, knowing what past relationship you had, I mean, I guess- I mean, I just… when I saw you both looking at each other after you said it, I could tell that she still liked you-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ , hang on there lassie, 'ow would ye know if Mangle still liked meh? After all, t'was more than a couple of years ago when we last met, aye?" Scarlet nodded slightly. "Aye, so why would she like me still?"

Shrugging, Scarlet had difficulty saying the next words as she continued rubbing her hands, as if trying to alleviate the tension that she was feeling right now. She looked down again as she spoke, sitting in the spot next to him, but not leaning into him either.

"You would know, Foxy... you would know that I have knowledge in something like this. After all, I'm an Angel's Devil, and so I know when someone likes someone. Her face I could easily tell that it was so when she stared at you, shining eyes, she seemed to pay her full attention to every word you said, and even though you had an extremely bad relationship in the past, she still likes you."

A moment of quietness passed by until the fox deeply sighed, gently separating her tight, clenched hands, before he gently rubbed them to relax the tightened muscles he felt under her skin. They both unconsciously didn't look at each other, and instead only at his hands comforting hers, but Foxy then decided to speak to make her know what he truly thought.

"Scarlet, I mean this when I say it; I _used_ to have a relationship with her, not anymore, but why would you suspect something from _me?_ Look, we've been together for many years longer than I have been with her, and our relationship is a real one, unlike mine and Mangle's, however, was there something in _my_ face that could have hinted at such of a thing? It's not like I would just dump you off and then go to her, never!"

The crimson vixen was genuinely surprised when she didn't detect any anger in his voice, only sympathy, much different from the one that she imagined with much more dire events. She sighed as well, knowing what he had just said was true, but she didn't want to let him off the topic yet as the suspicion nearly chewed at her inside out. She quickly snatched her own hands away from his grasp, causing his own to back up in surprise as she blurted out,

"Because I saw _nothing_ in your face, no returning of feelings, but no rejection, no sympathy, but no distaste. I didn't see anything in you that would hint at _any_ of your feelings to her, and whenever I can't tell someone like that, it just… it just…"

Scarlet turned her head away as she could feel tears threatening to come out, but mentally reprimanded herself in her mind at the thought of suddenly crying.

 _Come on, you're an Angel's Devil! You're supposed to be used to things like this, and more! Prove that you're stronger than the average male fighter!_

"It just bothers me and makes me lose some trust in them, because I don't know for sure what they feel, whether or not if I can be sure that you're not tricking me, and like you said, the thought that you could simply leave me all alone and go to her..."

Emptiness poured over the wooden table as the dark red vulpine couldn't believe what he had just heard. She lost some trust in him simply because of a suspicion over another girl? But he eventually recovered enough to reply to what she had just said.

"Ah, ok… but Scarlet, you know that I mean this, and what I mean is…" Foxy gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but to his sorrow she shook it off, tilting her face away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just… just please, is it okay if I have some… alone time… for… now..?"

Foxy hesitated.

"Is that what ye currently want right now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just need some time to think it over. But if you _do_ think about something like that, I will literally go to the girl and knock their lights out."

"Fair enough." He smiled sadly, not seeing her grin or show any amusement at all.

 _How did this just happen?_ Foxy mentally worried.

Rising up, Foxy looked down at the vixen that he had spent most of his life up until now with, wondering how it suddenly turned this way,all because on the topic of Mangle. He could get it that Scarlet could be jealous, but how much, the fox didn't know. He slowly offered a hand to her, hoping that it would just be temporary and she would get over it quickly. However, she didn't take the invitation right away, and just sat with a blank expression on her face.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry, but Lana and Diamond will be waiting for us, shall we..?"

Nodding, the crimson female then stood up, but still didn't take the hand, to which Foxy then withdrew to himself, and then they walked in sullen silence through the crowd, who didn't seem to notice them in the sheer jubilation of the festivities. They saw Diamond trying to dare Mikhail to drinking more shots, seeing whether she could beat him or not in a drinking game, while Lana nearby was hurriedly counting the slowly growing pile of empty glasses with desperate speed as the bartender hurriedly filled it up just as fast, and quite a crowd sprouted up by them too, all of them pushing against one another as they tried to get a better look. The comical scene couldn't help but bring a smile to Foxy's face, and when he looked at Scarlet, she was smiling too with fondness, but when they both met eye contact, hers started to sadden a little bit as she mumbled out,

"I'm sorry, just let me think it over."

Bobbing his head up and down in a slow manner, Foxy and his partner went up to the table, where they could both see the contest ending very soon, as both Diamond and Mikhail appeared to be deeply intoxicated, until they both groaned out loud, a cup of filled liquid in each hand as they seemed to stretch in their seats, before they simultaneously smashed their glasses onto the ground, slurred and slow speech issuing from their hiccuping voice boxes.

"No more - *hic* - hell that was way, _way_ \- *hic* - too much for me."

"Blah, - *hic* - this _zhenshchina_ is driving me nu - *hic* -ts! I've had enough of this _p'yanyy_ \- *hic* - drunken, contest. Tie! Tie! It's a f-cking _galstuck_! *Hic!*"

Eventually the crowd dispersed as the two ring co-leaders partners came up, and Foxy shook his head with wonder when he saw them.

"How many glasses did they drink..?"

Lana was busy counting some final empty containers, before replying promptly.

"Two full barrels of strong alcohol-replicated drinks, making one barrel for each!"

"One barrel, for _each_?" Scarlet shook her head in wonder, before she cautiously went over to Diamond, who was slumped over the table, muttering out slurred speech, before the vixen shook her firmly by the shoulders. "Dia, come on, a whole _barrel?_ "

"Yeah b-tch! *Hic!* I think it was goooooood to show that *hic* Russian a run for his moneeeyyy *Hic!*"

She definitely looked intoxicated beyond the normal limits of what would be considered sane, as her head rolled to the said lazily, eyes looking glassy, and heavier than usual breathing.

"Urghhhh, never again, chee - *Hic!* - tah, _never_ again."

Rolling his eyes, Foxy supported the wolf up, tucking him over his shoulder as the dark male managed to stand up on his two wobbling feet.

"Ye need help getting home, or yer good?"

"Bah, let me walk on my own, thank you comrade Foxy. I can walk just fine."

With that, the wolf lurched forward away from them, exiting the bar, where he would soon arrive in his home and sleep the painful hangover in his head – in 10 hours after the winding drunken detours he would take by mistake.

Holding his breath deeply at the stench of alcohol, Foxy attempted to lift Diamond up as well - who was still mumbling in a drunken slander - until he saw Freddy coming towards him, surprising the ring leader as he also saw the entertaining girls that were just performing, and it looked like that they were on a break. The brown bear was curious and pointed at the slumped mass of spotted fur on the table.

"What happened to Dia?"

"Drinking contest, didn't turn out so well. And it's Diamond to you." Scarlet replied sharply.

"Hey hey now girl, I thought we were cool. Anyways the reason I came to you was because these girls over here-" He gestured to the entertainers "- seemed that they wanted to find you so that they could challenge you."

"Challenge us, at what, fighting? Sorry girls, we're one short," Scarlet looked over at Diamond, "er, one drunk, so you'll have to try at another time."

The apparent leader of the entertaining girls, a lioness of a golden coat, snorted as she crossed her arms, raising her chin up at them, which successfully raised Scarlet's temper a little.

"That's not what we came here for, what _we_ came for was for the chance to prove which one is sexier and better looking."

"Uh… I don't follow on that, what do you mean?" Lana said as she was helping to support Diamond's left side as Foxy held her up on her right, total confusion scrawled on their features when she lost the meaning at the words 'sexier and better'.

The unfamiliar group chuckled as they saw this, but then started to give a few winks to the leader while the lioness continued her dialogue.

"You three girls are known as the most attractive and beautiful of them all in the ring, so we came here so that we can see – and show - who is better. That's why we were so eager to drop our prices, Foxy."

Raising his eyebrows, the vulpine slowly said,

"No wonder I never heard of a 75% new customer discount…"

Scowling, Scarlet shot him a look that said "You can't be serious", who only shrugged, so she walked right in front of the lioness. Both pairs of eyes faced against one another as the crimson vixen spoke.

"Is that right? Well, how are we even going to prove it then? It's not like we could make everyone hand vote right now, doesn't it?"

"Oh, no, that wouldn't work at all, which is why -" A bared smile from the leader of the entertainers showed her confidence. "- we're going to offer you prove yourself by doing a dance on the poles and see who can be better at it."

Scarlet was immediately stuck for an answer as she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

" _Excuse_ me, you want us to _dance_ , and not just dance, you mean _pole_ dancing in front of the people?!"

"Yeah, we do it, so why not you?" The band of girls was now gossiping more frequently, and seemed to be gutsier by the second as they pushed their boundaries.

Lana and Scarlet looked at each other oddly, and Foxy thought that he could see alarm in their eyes as they then turned to the lioness. "We have a reason for not doing it."

"What, like you're chicken?" The remark stunned the leader of the _Angel's Devils_.

"You did _not_ just say that, you little-"

"'Ey-Ey *Hic* what's going on there? *Hic!* A party? Those things are great! *Hic!*"

"Ah, so this is the great Diamond. Let's see what _she_ thinks about the proposal…" Walking up to Foxy, the lioness tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Let her go, handsome. I want to ask her something."

"No thanks, I'd rather keep her on her feet."

Smiling sweetly, the tan-colored cat fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, I appreciate you doing your job, but just let me talk with her, OK? You're cute by the way, another reason I dropped the price."

 _You LITTLE…_ Scarlet snarled in her mind, flattening the ears onto her head as she made a half formed growl, but dropped it when her partner gave her a warning look.

"Diamond?" Said Foxy, looking at the drunken cheetah, hoping she would say no.

"Yes." Foxy inwardly muttered rebelliously at the response of the feline. "Now *Hic!* what *Hic!* did you challenge them to..? *Hic!*"

"Pole dancing, to see who was better and therefore looked the hottest and best, in case you couldn't hear it through your drunkenness." Was what a member of the entertainer's group deadpanned, who was a medium-sized female dog with chocolate-brown fur that laughed at the insult she made. The cheetah raised her eyebrows at this, still donning a silly smile on her face, but it was drawn tight.

"We don't do that sort of - *hic* - thing anymore."

 _Anymore?_ Foxy mentally commented. _What did she mean,_ anymore?

"What, are you getting old?" Taunted the lioness. Some traces of anger were detected in Diamond's eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

" _No_ , I am not _old_ \- *hic* -and I can still kick your ass-s to the moon and not give a sh-t -*hic*- about you because you are doing nothing - *hic* - by insulting my friends." Spat out the spotted cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry then, I guess that means that _we_ win then." With that, the group of entertainer girls started to leave, with Freddy behind them as he whispered back to them, unable to resist an unavoidable jibe at the group.

"Looks like the ring has new beauties to replace the old ones now-!"

 _CRACK!_

Foxy had to jump back as Diamond immediately drove her pikes into the ground to support herself as she was grinding her metal teeth, shooting a glance of pure fury at Scarlet and Lana, not even giving them time to calm her down as she roared.

"We're doing *Hic!* the dances."

"What?!" Remarked Lana.

"Diamond, I don't think you could do it in that condi-" Scarlet started.

"No! _Right NOW!_ And as for you Freddy, *Hic* stick it up your own! _"_

With drunkenness still showing in his movement, Diamond staggered to the lioness with her weapons as crutches, jabbing her pointer finger into the other cat's chest to punctuate each word as she leaned crazily on her left pike.

"We-are-going-to-kick-your-asses-in-that-game. Under-stand?"

Smirking, the lioness nodded, and then whistled using her fingers in her mouth, making the group walk away. Then she said,

"Good, then my girls will spread the word around; I dearly hope to see it. Oh, and you'll be on in fifteen minutes, so get ready." She laughed at the outraged faces of the three females. "What? You're the best, you can think of something that will impress them quickly. Get to it!" She let out another fit of laughter.

When she was out of earshot, Scarlet was rubbing her temples as she looked at Lana, who was nervously chewing her nails as if they were her last power supply, to a dozing of Diamond that was drunkenly muttering nonsense as she sat down at the table again. And finally, to further increase the knot in her stomach, Foxy, who clearly had no idea what to do, shrugged his shoulders, clueless. She knew that what she would soon be doing with Diamond and Lana at the poles were definitely going to change what was going to happen at the bar if they rejected it and didn't do it, but the cheetah already accepted, so what other choice did they have? Already the snotty girls were going to spread the news around, and obviously lots of people were going to expect it, so they really had no other option, plus she didn't want to be asked why they didn't dance in the future, the thought of having fans with another reason to talk to her again hurting her head.

Burying her face in her hands, the crimson vixen groaned.

"Well… Lana, Diamond… let's get started on it."


	22. Devils' Dance

Chapter 58- Devils Dance

"I still can't believe that we're doing this. I find it ridiculous to dance for men!" Lana whined as the Angel's Devils were sitting in the backstage, using the same makeup that was given to them from the humans to do a final touch-up before they did their performance, which was now in five minutes, and they could hear the excited murmuring through the walls as the spectators anticipated the next showing of entertainment. Diamond, who was now sober, smirked as she heard her teammate despairing over the possibilities, but puckered her lips up to better apply the jet-black lipstick as she looked into the mirror, before she voiced her own opinion on it.

"Oh, come on, don't be so dopey, this is the chance that we can do what we used to do before, and I had to say that I enjoyed it."

Snorting, Scarlet poked her head from a changing room – well, actually, it was a closed off section formed by folding walls – while she was brushing her hair with a brush. It was Diamond's personal brush, wooden with a fancy handle and hard knobs on one side serving as bristles, flat and smooth as silk on the other.

"You only enjoyed it because, well, you're Diamond, and we all know that you simply just love that type of stuff, programming or not."

Chuckling, the cheetah performed some poses in the mirror, checking her own form, while winking at the crimson vixen in the reflective surface. She bared her teeth in a playful manner.

"Yeah, you bet I enjoyed it. Hmm… then again you and Lana had a small part inside that loved it as well, eh?"

Stuttering, Scarlet could only hide behind the folding walls to disguise her embarrassment, as well as Lana who shifted uncomfortably. The cheetah smiled at their silence.

"That's what I thought. Oh yeah, Scarlet, that thing over there is for you."

Curious, the indicated vixen looked around the placed wall at the spot where the spotted female pointed at with her hand, which was a small hook placed there to hold anything that she needed in short reach, where her nose collided into something that felt like cold cloth. She drew back in surprise, but then looked at it a second time, causing her to cock an eyebrow in confusion as she retrieved one of the undergarment sets, not sure of what Diamond meant from her 'gift'.

"Uh… what is this for?" She inquired, silently horrified at the suspicion that her friend wanted her to wear such revealing clothing for the contest.

"I think you would know, I thought that maybe Foxy would like that little special 'something' when you two crash in." Diamond winked. "What's wrong?" She said teasingly. "Cat got your tongue?"

Her smile started to drop as she saw Scarlet suddenly seem depressed.

"Something wrong?" Lana looked at her friend with concern. "Scarlet?"

Shaking her head slightly, the vixen's previous thought evaporated when she imagined the dark red fox secretly not liking her as soon as he saw Mangle.

"No... no, it's not of your concern."

Scowling, the cheetah walked over, snapping her fingers in her face while adopting a firm tone.

"Hey hey, girl, when any of our team gets troubled, it's all of our trouble. Now what is it?"

"I think Foxy might not love me as-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, I expected you to make it difficult to talk, not this easy, but why would he want to lose interest in you? Come on, what reason could there be?" Her surprised glare showed that Diamond was indeed serious.

Shrugging her shoulders, the female leader went over to Lana, making sure that her gear was secure as she was muttering her explanation.

"When Foxy was telling who should have sat at the table, he mentioned Mangle, that white and pink vixen who used to be in a relationship with him. When he called her name, they both looked each other in the eyes. She still liked him, or at least was interested in him, but I couldn't say the same for him, and that worries me if they start to, you know…"

Shaking her head while clicking her tongue, Diamond crossed her arms while going over to her, in turn fixing her leader's gear as she had a reprimanding and sharp dialogue.

"Scarlet, I'm ashamed in you, how could you ever think of something like that, eh? We all know that he cares about you, don't you remember of what he said in the arena? He'd do everything that he could to make you happy - in front of the audience as well - which shows that he does mean it indeed. Lana, do you want to check to see if my suit is ready?"

Nodding, the black and white fox did her best to adjust the leather sleeves on the feline as she continued her lecture, resulting in a somewhat circle of girls adjusting each others' backsides, listening as the cat continued talking.

"Not to mention that I think that you're a hundred times better than _that_ Mangle, hah! Remember what he told us about her? All of those years ago when we tied him up and had fun? She ditched him for another guy and left him all alone, whereas _you_ stayed with him, _you_ cared for him, _loved_ him, went to bed with him every night, and _lived_ with him longer than she has, what competition do you think you'll have?"

"But he might still like her, because, he might lose interests in my looks…" Scarlet started. She felt a reluctant blush coming up on her cheeks when her friend mentioned the episode where they tortured the poor fox.

Laughing, Diamond purposefully gave the corset strings in front of her a tight pull, causing the leader to stand up straighter as she felt her chest being pressed uncomfortably under the metal plating. She gasped as she felt her coolant pressure go up slightly higher when she felt another hard yank on her strings, hearing the cat from behind.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, _now_ I know what's been bothering you, but really, that makes you a disgrace for the Angel's Devils."

"What?!" Growled Scarlet, now angry at the accusation, which, to add even more to the insult, was in a cheerful, teasing tone. "What could have _possibly_ made me a disgrace of the team?!"

"Simple." The cat snorted, preventing the female from turning around. "You're jealous."

"…"

"Am I right?"

"I… never thought about it that way." Scarlet said wonderingly as she finished fixing Lana's gear, guilt starting to crawl back up to her as she knew what her spotted friend said was in fact, true. She was worried over her relationship with Foxy so much that a single possible threat made her suspicious and go into a almost-paranoid state. When did she become such a control freak? She wasn't sure, and that scared her as she pondered on what else she could have restricted for him.

"Well, that's only half of the problem." Diamond added, now done fixing the gear of each of them when she held Lana still so she could check herself.

"What is it?" The crimson vixen asked, now able to turn to her.

"Your pride." The cheetah didn't turn around to see her reaction. She knew what it would be.

Scarlet was bemused in confusion, but still helped to set the corset in place so that it could be strung correctly as a string slipped, before it was quickly remedied. The cheetah usually had a way to say it bluntly, but that still had an impact on the directed person - she should know, she's seen her tell off a lot of guys that flirted with her the wrong way.

"My pride?" She inquired.

"Yeah, whenever you and Foxy have 'fun' time, you usually try to be the stronger one, or in your terms, the dominant one."

Bristling, the crimson vixen spoke indignantly.

"Of course! What kind of partner would the ringleader see if she was weak and easily distracted, he needs someone that is serious, nice, and smart! And not only do those principles apply to daily life, they also apply to the more… personal, things."

Rolling her eyes while letting out a pretty stream of laughter, Diamond leaned back in a nearby swivel chair, fresh shiny black leather cushioning her as she looked at the clock. Seven minutes until the showing.

 _Still enough time._ She noted in her mind.

"And that's _exactly_ what the problem is." The cat spoke out loud. "Men usually do like independent women, but what use would they be to be by their side if they can't assist us in a major way? Don't get me wrong, you attract him like the north and south poles on a magnet, but you always try to be too _strong_."

"So, what can I do?"

"Again, simple; just let him be dominant during one of your – ahem – 'sessions'. Have a little shyness, let him do something that you would normally never let him too… I know; be a bit on your knees while being super shy, and a little pleading wouldn't be so bad either." The cat grinned. "I can help you with it. A little rope in such a situation can never hurt."

 _ROPE?!_

Stuttering as she felt herself heat up, Scarlet was sheepish as she spoke.

"L-Let _him_ be dominant? No way could I do that, it's demoting! And what you are saying is absurd, who ever heard of such a thing! Rope?!"

Diamond sighed.

"There you go, that's what I meant; your pride. And no offense, I know a ton more lot in that particular 'art', so you can shut up with that."

"…"

Scarlet planted her left hand on her left temple, turning her head sideways to hide the blush that was raging on her face. She groaned.

"Urrrghhhhh… do I really..?"

"Yes."

"I don't know about it, I've never really allowed him too…"

"What, have the reins? Take charge? First move? Let him ravage you?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no, but maybe the last thing. But you know, Scarlet -" Diamond crossed one leg over the other as she spun herself around it, enjoying the movement as she felt herself spinning round and around. "- I can tell you that it's good to have a change in daily life sometimes, eh? Not to mention that I can personally say that it feels pree-ty good, don't tell me that you have _never_ thought or fantasized about that?"

"N-No! Nothing like that, as leader of the Angel's Devils, it's classic rule to think and act accordingly as one-!"

"Ahem." Diamond coughed as she wore one of the biggest grins that she ever could manage, still spinning around on the stool. "Your pride and failing rejection don't mix. That definitely tells me that you've been dreaming of it."

Muttering under her breath, Scarlet threw her hands in the air as she exhaled deeply, rolling her eyes as she then looked at the spinning cheetah in front of her in silence. She scowled, a little disoriented as she tried to focus on her friend's constantly moving face.

"Alright, I admit it, happy now?"

Rolling her own eyes in turn, Diamond chuckled as she then stopped spinning, taking one of the make-up kits with her, and then walked up to the crimson vixen. She made her stand still as she applied more detailing material onto her, focusing on her eyelashes, eyes, and lips.

"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, it's perfectly _fine_ , you just got to admit it, that's the problem."

"Yeah, well, maybe." The vixen returned, using just her voice box instead of her lips so the makeup could be applied accurately.

"Promise me that you'll directly have him do so after this."

"What?!" The female leader backed away when the cheetah was done, blinking her eyes in disbelief, further exaggerated by the thickened eyelashes done from the makeup. Before Diamond could speak further, Lana poked her head out of the changing room that she went in, fully prepared, hesitation clear in her voice.

"Scarlet… Diamond…"

"Yes?" They both said.

"It's time!"

"Uh-oh, she's right." The spotted feline commented when she saw that it was now a minute and counting on the clock. "Let's go. But Scarlet, you _better_."

The leader was silent for some time, and when she saw the impatient tapping of the cat's foot on the floor, she sighed, defeated.

"We'll see. But none of that rope... thing."

"Mmm, fine. But you better." The cheetah remarked mischievously. "Or I'll make it happen. Now let's go!"

Nodding and knowing what she meant by her comment, Scarlet stood up, and the trio of females proceeded to exit the backstage door, where she then pushed it open to reveal where they were now - standing on the stage with the poles, dancing lights randomly shining up and around in colorful patterns like a disco, but more dark-toned and sultry. They also saw – and heard - the packed crowd that had gathered to see them perform, many of them holding cameras or recording implements, and weren't hesitant of taking snapshots of them as they hooted. Scarlet and Lana were at first exposed and uncomfortable, eventually becoming used to it when they saw the familiar layout in front of them. Diamond seemed to be happy and cheerful immediately, already making some poses that drew the attention and earned her more applause and whistles as she posed, causing the other two females to snicker and eventually smile, worries dissipating quickly as they saw their friend being her usual shameless self. They each chose a pole from the triangular shape they were arranged in, the vertex of the area being the closest to the crowd.

This was the very spot that the cheetah claimed, leaving the two vixens to then take the side poles, with Scarlet on her – Diamond's - right, and Lana on the other two animatronics' lefts.

Gripping with both of her hands very tightly, the two vixens were a little nervous, as they hadn't done this type of 'show' in a long time, but then they noticed Diamond turning her head back at them, indicating to a spot with her head, and they followed it, causing them to redden up when they realized what she meant. Foxy was sitting at a table nearby - a different one - drinking iced water, his single visible eye alight with interest yet that same concern they all knew as he saw the three females on the stage, causing him to almost cough out his water in surprise when he saw that they caught him looking, and put down his drink, raising a shy 'thumbs up' with his right hand as he carefully wiped away the liquid that was spilled on him with a nearby napkin, and then grinned at them, raising his eye patch so now he was looking at them with both eyes, and winked awkwardly with the same one.

The cheetah absentmindedly said,

"I'm going to ask him which one of us he enjoyed seeing dancing the most."

"Uh, don't you think that he wouldn't be comfortable with that?" Lana whispered, not wanting the others to tune in on their conversation.

Diamond turned her head sideways at her as she smiled.

"I never said that it had to be comfortable, but I plan to ask him that, and damn am I going to get an answer."

"Don't you think he'll resist you?" Scarlet asked, slightly louder than Lana above the already loud crowd.

"Oh, perhaps. Maybe… but of course there are some ways to force such things out of one person. Care to join in?"

Scarlet and Lana looked at each other, and they had to admit, they were enticed by it as well, as they all shared a common, friendly rivalry that was over who was recognized as the better one. Of course it was a friendly competition, though even if it could get out of hand a little, it was too tempting to resist when the cat suddenly said:

"Bet he's going to pick me."

A growl formed half-way in Scarlet's throat as her smile turned into a predatory one.

"No offense, but I will have to decline that. He _will_ pick me."

Smirking, Lana was sucked into the bet as well.

"Well, I suppose that a small contest wouldn't hurt anyone too much, now would it?"

The music then started to die down around them, as well as the lights, leaving only the lights that were centered on the three poles, making everyone hushed. Diamond hurriedly got in the last word.

"Not at all; to the victors go the spoils. You all know what to do in this, if not, follow me."

 _Agreed, but let's see who Foxy will pick the victor first._

 _I just hope… that I can get through this first, then see who he picks. Oh dear, here it starts… I wish I could hide so badly…_

The same lioness that was the leader of the other group seemed to be the spokesperson of the match, carrying a microphone in her hand as she spoke into it.

"Welcome all viewers! Are you ready to witness a special performance by Angel's Devils?"

 _ **YEAH!**_

Smirking, the maroon cat looked back at the three females, who gave her stares just as steely and distasteful, already not liking her for challenging them so brashly, causing the feline to laugh and turn back to the crowd, but smug to show her that they weren't called the Angel's Devils for nothing.

"Well then, here we go! But, to be fair in the competition between my group and theirs, they get to pick the music like we have. DJ!"

The music coordinator nodded, and then looked at Diamond because she assigned him music before, who then took a moment to think, going over various names and their tunes in her head. Her eyes then lit up with that same sneaky gleam that her friends new her by, which meant that it spelled fun for her, and possible trouble for others, and then gulped as they prepared to show off when the cat called out a song title. The man at the table heard it and shuffled through some records he had in a brown box next to him, picking one out that seemed to be what the cheetah wanted when she nodded. Satisfied, the DJ set it into the track in front of him, and pressed the _Play_.

* * *

Another, different set of music started to wind up, and it was definitely provocative, as it was a certain beat that someone would play in a dance club, but it started out slow, so that was how the girls started. Scarlet and Lana had migrations of butterflies in their stomach as they mimicked Diamond, who seemed to sway her hips to the sound as she held on to the pole behind her with her eyes closed, already gaining the majority of the watcher's eyes as they stared at them with intention and expectation. Suddenly the music shifted to a fast beat, and the cat's eyes opened up with a smirk as she started to move more fluidly, walking around the pole with one hand on it, which the pair of vixens followed too, the familiar feeling coming back as the music progressed. When the track then went into a rhythmic stage, Diamond followed it closely as she kept walking around the pole, suddenly stopping, turned around, and slid down on the pole with her back holding her upright, and winked broadly at the crowd, causing some more hooting to erupt. Foxy, who was also watching this, had a carefully trained eye on her and the other two, who imitated her like a mirror as they slid down with the poles against their backs just as well, and when he saw them moving, he couldn't help but feel a rise within himself, causing his ears to perk up as he noticed them – mostly Diamond – exposing a view of their (fortunately) covered lower areas.

On the stage, the cheetah saw this as she was going back up, casting teasing motions to spectators - yet mostly at Foxy - as she maneuvered her hands to glide along her body, exaggerating her form as she moved her hands close to the edges of her armor, as if the crowd was expecting her to take it off, only for the males to be disappointed when she didn't. She was already starting to enjoy it, so she shot a grin at her two friends, who were starting to get the hang of what they had seem to forgotten, and proceeded to do different styles that matched their own. Scarlet made small elegant gestures such as rubbing her own leg down to the calf, exposing the well toned limb that connected to the rest of her body proportionately, replaced by her snaking, furry tail, which took the place of her hand as she moved her hand up her corset, before going behind her head, tilting it back slightly to exaggerate her chest. This action only got the crowd more rowdy as they howled.

Even Lana couldn't resist as she shyly showed off her armored assets and curves, shifting her hip to one side, one hand tracing around different areas as her other clung to the pole, being her only anchor of self-control and to not run away in pure embarrassment. Diamond (of course) was totally in her element, and wasn't afraid of showing off anything of herself, and her actions proved that, being very flirty and forward; swiveling her hips, bobbing up and down on her legs in and out of kneeling positions, and moving her hands amorally close to the edges of where her gear covered her, pursing her lips in a kissing motion as she winked.

Foxy, along with the whole scene of people, were ensnared by the trio, with the dark red vulpine starting to get very, very uncomfortable in his sitting position. The other group, leaded by the lioness, had obvious looks of envy and admiration on their faces as they saw the trio perform, and for the rest of the people, their cameras didn't stop recording for a second, as if they didn't want to miss it themselves. As the music went into its climax, the Angel's Devils showed what they were named for; blinding beauty that could fight as well as they looked.

Many different groups of people were watching, from the bands of men simply hooting out their voice-boxes, to girls watching in awe at their appearance, to those who still kept taking pictures. One other such group that were viewing the females was Freddy's, where the whole group was sitting at a table far from the range of sight from the females so that they couldn't be noticed easily, but close enough to see them perform. The brown bear was almost drooling at the sight of them, especially the middle one, the left one, and the right one… heck, they all looked bewitching the longer he stared at them, eating up every single detail that the show gave him with relish. He didn't bother to remark his opinions to his golden brother, as he could tell that he was also struck in the same way that he was. Fred and Bonnie were the same matter, though even if the rabbit's face was gone, his steady and unmoving gaze told BonBon that, who happened to be sitting next to him, causing her to elbow him roughly, smiling at him as she waved a finger in his face in warning.

"Nope, you are _not_ going to have any ideas."

Scoffing, Bonnie shrugged his shoulders, knowing that it would be good humored banter. "Can you blame me?"

"Nah." The rabbit shook her light-blue head. "Gotta admit that they are looking pretty fine."

"Yup."

Mangle, who was also watching with the group, couldn't drive away the gnawing feeling inside of her when she saw the three females on the stage looking at someone in particular, and that person being Foxy, who was seeing them very intently and alert, as if he was careful to see if they wouldn't get harmed, while being able to enjoy the view comfortably. Despite her best mental arguments with herself, she admitted to herself that she still liked the dark red fox, and even after all that happened, she was still interested in the ring leader. Her eyes roved his build, admiration shining in her eyes as she examined his proportional limbs, lithe frame, firm and roughened chest and stomach, where they finally settled on his head, causing her to start feeling a little more self-aware as she knew that he was looking at the Angel's Devils. Her hands tangled with each other as she contemplated the scenario. She finally decided to go up to him when she could get him alone, though she would have to make him know that she meant no harm, after all, wasn't that part of what forgiving was?

Turning her attention back to the stage, she started to hear the music declining, signaling the end of the performance, and the Angel's Devils started to slow down their dancing, but not until they did one final pose, staying still as the crowd applauded wildly, high-pitched whistling ringing out like birds. It was clear that the three females seemed to be a bit exhausted, but were still able to walk off the stage - as well as knocking back anyone that made a approach towards them, their praises and flirtations indifferent to them until they walked back to the dark red vulpine, who was politely clapping with a great grin on his face, handing each of them their respective weapons - as he was holding them for safekeeping.

Her hands clenched. She wished so bad to at least talk to him once again, so she planned to make that happen soon…

* * *

"Well done, lassies! Ye looked great out there!"

Panting as she wiped off some sweat from her forehead, Lana accepted her dirks, sliding them into their designated slots as she immediately collapsed into the spot next to Foxy.

"Thanks, Foxy… phew… I am _beat_. Diamond, how about you?"

Nodding her spotted head up and down wearily as she had to put her hands on her knees to hold herself up, the cheetah suddenly winced, placing a hand on her waist tentatively, a small smile on her face.

"Heh, I'm drained, damn it felt good though, but I think I moved my hips too hard – Ouch!"

Seeing the cat in slight pain, the ring leader quickly stood up and guided her to sit next to Lana.

"Don't make it too rough for yerself, Diamond. Here, sit down. I think ye did move too much, all of that dancing could be harsh on yer joints."

"Thanks, hah, least we showed that other group, yeah!"

Laughing at her triumphant comment, Foxy turned to Scarlet, who had a slight smile, reminding him of her previous - and most likely current – situation with him, causing the vulpine to become a little disheartened as he made eye contact with her. She appeared to be the only one out of the trio to still be able to stand up, her water-dotted body reminding him of what dew looked like in a new morning. Looking at her face, the crimson vixen stared back and said,

"Would you agree with what Dia said?" She said questioningly, a tired smile flickering on her face.

"Aye, I do." He said with a wary tone in his voice, careful in case she got displeased with him.

"Heh, well, that's good to know, by the way-" Her sentence was cut short when her legs suddenly buckled underneath her, causing her to falling slightly backward, but Foxy was quick. Neatly catching her with his left arm under her arms, then wrapped around her back, causing her to redden brightly when she felt him lifting her up, but smiled weakly.

"Guess I am beat as well."

Dipping his head with subtlety to show that he knew what she meant, the vulpine carefully placed her in the spot next to Diamond in the long, leather-padded seat.

"Take it easy if yer going te do that next time, don't make it too difficult for yerself like Diamond had it."

"Don't worry about it. Phew, I feel great though, it's like I'm liberated or something!"

He also saw that they were incredibly sweaty when he saw their flushed faces, leaning on each other's shoulders, so he immediately ordered refreshments for them as he offered them his napkin to wipe the perspiration off their heads. He soon got more of the linen cloth – as they were the best that could do at that moment - and stared at them as they recovered, the group drinking the coolant down so fast that he thought that he was just given empty containers.

The females dabbed their faces delicately with the napkins, careful to not smudge the makeup that they still had on. He allowed them to take a bit of time to sustain themselves, until he curiously stated,

"So, Scarlet, what was it that ye wanted te tell me?"

"Oh! Yes, that, well, uh… it was-" The crimson vixen stuttered as she suddenly found it embarrassing to ask him when she was caught by surprise. Stuck for a moment, she tried to find a good replacement for the rest of the words that would have made him say who he thought looked the best in that show, before Diamond saved her by nudging her shoulder. Turning to Foxy as she started to stand up, she was taking Lana and Scarlet with her.

"Sorry Foxy, but before she tells you what she plans to say, can this wait until we get washed? I don't like the feeling of being sweaty, smelly, and dirty after all that had happened."

"Sure, that's completely fine, if ye want I'll wait 'ere until ye all return."

Diamond winked – for the millionth time - as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, that should work, thanks, we'll be quick, or at least try to."

"Take yer time!" The vulpine called after them as they headed to the nearby bathhouses, which he had additionally installed along with the new houses and furniture in when he had renovated the ring. They were soon a huge success and perk to visitors that wanted to freshen up and didn't want to bother finding an empty house before they could, so it provided an easy and convenient way to do so, even including such things as heated water. When he couldn't see them anymore in the thick of the crowd, he put the chair back where he found it, and proceeded to sit the booth that he originally sat in before, feeling the sweat that the females had perspired. He then ordered a new drink for himself, and sipped it slowly as he awaited their return.

 _I wonder what Scarlet wanted to talk to me about? Probably about Mangle, again._ He grumbled unhappily in his mind, taking another sip, eyes unmoving from their position as he stared ahead. Leaning back, he started to close his eyes to relieve his mind of the thoughts that were flooding in his head. He then felt someone tap his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes and turn his head.

"Back so soon Diamond? Wow, you wash up pretty qui-"

His words stopped in his throat when he saw who it was standing in front of him. A moment of silence occurred, before he then started to snarl, his eye slanting angrily as he changed his hook into a hand, placing it on his sword.

" **You** …"

* * *

As the Angel's Devils were heading towards the washroom, the crowd parting before them as a school of fish would for sharks, little did they know that a group was following them intently, the leader keeping his eyes on their figures as he doggedly pursued them. This, obviously, was Freddy, with Goldie and Fred in his wake, whereas Bonnie, BonBon, Chica, Chic, Mangle and BB were back at their table when they settled down as started to enjoy the party, allowing the three bears to track the three girls, desire burning in his eyes and mind as he kept thinking about ways to make a good start on conversation.

As he got closer and closer to them, he could make out their tails, a red bushy one twixt a thinner, spotted one, and another bushy black one, reminding him of how he had first met them, reveling in their figures and appearance, his ambition going up more and more as he thought of one of them, preferably the crimson one, being with him as he wrapped his arm around her. He thought more and more about the group that was just behind them - their smooth, curvy backs to them while they walked with a seemingly careless grace, minus the occasional pause due to their exertion from the dance.

 _They are just so … so … so STUNNING, I must talk with them, at least the red one. I think she's taken a liking to me._

Smirking, the brown bear was then determined to talk with her right then and there, no matter what the consequence, even disregarding what had happened before, and raised his voice as he said,

"Hey there, Lana, hello! Hey, sexy, over here! It's me, Freddy!"

He received instant results as he saw one of the females, the black and white vixen, turn her head towards him, which only made him confused, wondering why the crimson one didn't take notice, but then noticed that the people around him had gotten silent, looking at him with shock and disbelief running across their faces, including Goldie, Fred, and basically everyone in the group of contestants. Shrugging, he snorted, speaking in a cocky tone when he knew that he was being paid attention to, especially when he saw all three of the Angel's Devils look at him as they stopped, their faces stony and hostile. They seemed to recognize him as well when their mouths pursed in a thin line. That didn't deter him however, and even took a step towards them, until he was almost right in front of them with the others behind him, standing roughly two feet away from them.

"What, what's your problem? I want to talk with Lana."

Cocking one eyebrow as she slanted the other, the black and white vixen pointed to herself, making the bear less impatient as he didn't understand why the red one didn't start talking, which made him try to be more specific.

"No, _Lana_ , the red one, the other vixen, you!"

Pointing a finger towards the indicated female, the cheetah started to sneer at him, causing him to growl back at her.

"What's your deal, cat? I just want to talk with your leader."

This time, the correct vixen that he believed was Lana, the crimson vixen, stepped up. Crossing her arms, she gave him a stolid stare that contained anger in her bright, clear irises.

" _I_ am the leader of this team, now what is it? You're causing a scene here."

Hissing, Goldie tried to pull him back, but Freddy swatted his arm away and took another step closer to them, satisfied that he finally got her to talk with him, and continued to get more of what he aimed for.

"You're Lana, aren't you?"

The three females in front of him looked at one another in a silent moment, but then, to his confusion, they burst out in uncontrollable laughter as they had to hold their sides, teeth bared in cruel mirth as they seemed unable to contain it. The crowd around them, for some reason, laughed out loud as well, causing him to become angry in how he was appearing to be so foolish, causing him to yell out angrily.

"WHAT?! What's so funny?!"

Giggles and residual chuckles subsided as the female fighting team seemed to regain their composure, until the cheetah said,

"Tell me, Freddy, if that's your name if I remember right, who do you think this is?" She gestured to the red vixen next to her, the leader.

Scoffing, the brown bear didn't hesitate as he said, "No duh, she's Lana."

"Actually, it's more along the lines of 'Scarlet'." The crimson vixen said, a thin smile on her face. "That makes me wonder of how much you think you actually know us."

The brown bear was stuck for a moment, immediately humiliated when he unknowingly called someone from the famed fighting team by the wrong name, in front of a whole crowd of people. He still kept his bravado up as he continued persisting.

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly have any time to get to know each other."

"Hah, I suppose so, but it was probably because my friends and I were so busy in telling the rookies what they were doing there, not to mention having to deal with their overly macho – and quite sad - moves on us."

Ooooh… The crowd chorused.

Stuttering, he lifted a finger and pointed it at her as he angrily shouted,

"Oh yeah? I bet it's because you're not used to how a real man gets a girl!"

Scarlet laughed with her angered eyes burning into him, starting to obtain that familiar glint of provoking intent in them as she spoke harshly.

"A real man? A real man? Let me tell you something, but first-" She turned her head to the black and white vixen, who, by deduction, Freddy could guess was Lana (Which was correct, in the very end though.). "-my legs are getting tired from the dance, so let's sit first. There a table around here somewhere?"

Not taking her anger-filled stare off of Freddy, Diamond pointed to her left – Freddy's right – which led to a nearby table that was empty, her shining pike sharp and gleaming like the deadly fish it's namesake was.

"Over there." She growled. Freddy could feel some sweat drip down his head, but he and the other bears - who were starting to breathe shakily - kept their cool… barely.

"Oh, how convenient, thanks Dia." Scarlet said in a polite manner, turning her head to the group, a smirk on her face. "Well?"

The brown bear could only nod his head when he felt his voice box choke up as he met his gaze with only her's, and it simply made him freeze as he stared into her eyes, until he was nudged by Goldie from behind.

"What are you doing you idiot? Let's go sit!" He whispered harshly, not wanting to make a bigger scene already, also knowing that to back down now would make it even worse, but it was already too late for that. The three bears then sat opposite the three females, who were already seated, and looked impatient, as if they had to do something. Over time, the crowd that was close to them as they tried to hear in on the talk dispersed when they were glared at by the female fighters. Only then did they start.

"Hmph, so, what were we about to talk about?" The crimson vixen said, crossing one leg over the other, leaning back to relieve her tired self as she barely listened to the person that had basically made her love's life a hell, one that he overcame and became one of the strongest person she ever knew that came to be. She would enjoy seeing how this pompous man thought he could work his way around it - if he could.

"Simple; I, along with my brothers here, know that Foxy isn't a fit enough leader to rule the arena-"

 _Oh, great, MORE bullsh-t._ She rolled her eyes with the sarcastic mental comment.

"-and because you don't know of how strong he isn't actually is, you should probably know that I am a much better man than him. I can be a better partner, a better leader, _and_ , a better _lover_." He raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive motion. "And I'm sure that you would agree, because I know that you like me-"

He was once again rudely cut off by the three girls, who laughed so hard at his statement – as well as the ridiculous and stupid gesture that they found hilarious – that they held their sides again as they rocked back and forth, coughing a lot still due to the fact that they still felt tired from the dancing, until the leader of the female fighting team finally calmed down, wiping away a tear of merriment, before she sighed.

"Listen, Fuzzy, can I call you Fuzzy?"

"No."

"So, Fuzzy-" A growl emitted from him. "-you basically don't see of how me and Foxy go together, and because of that it leads you to believe that you would make a better match for myself, as if you knew what I liked, and as if you knew who I was. But here's the thing - you don't. So why should I literally throw away my whole relationship with one that I have spent years with, to someone that I have just met, particularly someone with a bad first impression, eh?"

The brown bear was stuck at this as he couldn't find an answer to return. Scarlet's eyes turned hard, carrying that glint of authority in her eyes that made him gulp.

"Do not think that I am simply a silly girl who is after money, fame, and all of the hot guys that just show up, just because they may seem attractive. Foxy is one of the only few people that knows how to treat people equally, unlike you, who simply tries to assert their own power over others and make them do whatever you're bidding. He was nothing like that; he knew that we had rights, he respected our boundaries, and had a good strong relationship with us that eventually lasted for years, never once trying to abuse us, usually being a gentleman. _That_ , **Freddy** , is a good man, and a _damn_ fine one too, he might as well be the best man that I have ever encountered, which is the reason why I plan to stick with him as long as I can, because, heh, well, hell am I a fool if I said I wasn't in love with him. But, not to mention…"

She started to stand up from the table seat to leave, and the other two females followed her as well. She still kept looking at Freddy as she said,

"He's also a pretty _amazing_ lover, one that you can _never_ match up to."

With that, the Angel's Devils left to head to the washrooms, leaving the trio of bears at the table, silent. Freddy was tightly clenching his hands and jaw as he barely managed to control all of the shocked anger seeping out of him. A golden hand enveloped his fists, a calm, stern voice speaking to him.

"Let it go, Freddy, let it go."

Growling, the brown bear turned to face the three walking females, who didn't give him a second glance as they headed to… wherever they were headed, speaking in a grated and outraged voice.

"How dare she, how dare she, how dare that-"

"I know, let it go. There's not much we can do to help the situation between us and them right now."

"I know, I know, but maybe…" A scheming glint was in Freddy's eyes.

"What are you thinking of?" Fred said, curious when he started to see that the dark brown bear was thinking of something.

"Look at where they are headed." Was Freddy's response.

Following what his brother had said, the light brown plastic bear viewed where the three females were going, which was out of the bar. Scratching his head, he was only confused by this. When he turned back to his brother, the pizzeria bear sighed in frustration.

"They'll most likely be tired, and they'll most likely be dirty. So where else could be a better place to go to than the..?"

"Washrooms?"

A sneaky grin shined up on Freddy's face.

"That's right, and we'll be there to see it all, then we'll see who gets the last laugh. Good plan?"

"Sure, when do we go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the dark brown bear drank an abandoned half-filled glass that still had some beverage in it, and then stood up.

"Now would be the best time. Let's go follow them!"

And so they did, once again pursuing the three females – again – but this time, to the bath houses, which was located near the club, contained in a separate building not far from it, divided in two parts; one side the men's, and one side the women's, the latter being the bear's destination.

Where they will certainly _not_ have any fortune.


	23. Unrest

Chapter 59- Unrest

Glaring at Mangle in front of him, Foxy spoke in a grating, slow tone as his glare intensified.

"What. Are. Ye. Doing. Here."

The white and pink vixen held up both of her hands to show that she completely surrendered. Her voice sounded shaky, already intimidated by him.

"W-Wait, just let me say this first, ok?"

Putting on a grimacing face, the vulpine stared at her for a second, and she stared back. Both were in a silent moment as the music pumped on.

"Very well, ye might as well have a seat then." He said, and then shifted politely, allowing her to sit, but not too close, but still in good talking distance, which she hesitantly took. Frequently the vixen sent glances at him, nervous and sweaty as she clenched her hands together, while Foxy seemed to be the exact opposite, drinking his coolant nonchalantly, until he finished, crossing his arms as he cocked an eyebrow.

"So, what is it that ye want te talk about, then?"

"Well, ah, um… Just to be sure, you're fine with me talking with you?"

"Perhaps, since we have agreed on the truce, although I doubt that it will last long to be honest, so ye might as well speak what ye have to speak. Would ye like a drink to make it easier for ye first?"

Blinking, Mangle was caught off guard by the gesture, though then again she knew that he was polite whenever he talked with someone, finding that he was sort of correct as she did feel dehydrated. She nodded, and the vulpine turned his head towards a passing bartender, telling him his request, and was promptly acted upon, in no time getting a glass of cold water in Mangle's hands. She tilted the glass up to her lips, gulping it down slowly until she finished. Wiping her lips on her forearm, she looked at Foxy straight in his eye to show that she now wasn't as intimidated as before – on the outside at least - biting the inside of her lip as she couldn't help eyeing his frame, but forced the words out of herself.

"I know that we had a bad past, and bad relations, as you probably have known…" She stared at Foxy for a response, which he gave as he let out an unconvinced grunt.

"Go on."

"But even then, I still think, that we can get back… together? To be honest, I still like you-" She was cut short as Foxy immediately held his hand up to her, growling.

"Don't, even, go, _there_. Please, I don't think ye would want te ask about that."

"But-" Protested Mangle, but his slanted eye pinned her on the spot as he then started to readjust himself into a different position, threat in his voice as he growled again.

"Do you really think that I would simply get back together with you, as if I had suddenly forgotten everything that had happened up to now, and immediately just get back together with you like that? What about Scarlet, did ye ever think about _'er_?"

The vixen was silent about this, but tried her best to prevent the conversation from going downhill.

"I-I thought that you two were just partners, you know, just for show, as if you two weren't actually-"

Foxy coldly glared at her, until he sighed, shaking his head.

"Ye don't get it, this may come as a shock to ye, but I _love_ Scarlet. As I said before in the ring, I always will love her and make her as happy as possible. Nothing can make me do or think otherwise, and I respect her as much as she respects and loves me as well. Yer chance was gone a long time ago."

He kept a steady sight into the pink and white vixen's eyes, which showed hurt and surprise in them. Her jaw clenched.

"So I guess you _really_ mean that, do you?"

Foxy nodded.

"Aye, I do. But is there anything else ye would like te talk about?"

When he didn't get an answer quickly from the silent vixen, he looked at his glass and drank it all in one go. Sighing, he put down the empty glass.

"Would ye like another drink?"

* * *

Outside the bathroom house, huddled figures were whispering secretly behind one of the walls of the area, disguising themselves in the nearby bushes that weren't able to hide their voices.

" _Pssst, over here?_ " One voice called out.

" _No no, follow me, quietly, otherwise they might hear us._ " A second one returned.

"You don't need to whisper you know, we're fine, so talk in normal voices!" A third, louder and clearer one spoke.

The bushes shuffled itself a little bit, before one of the three voices then spoke again, sounding more frustrated and nervous.

"Alright, alright! Geez, you seem to be in a hurry."

Dusting off any leaves and dirt that may have collected on his head piece, Freddy stood up in the bush, eyes roving around the area as he tried to pinpoint something, scanning to his left and right, until they stopped and widened. He ducked down in the foliage, his index finger suddenly pointing towards the indicated spot.

"Look!" He hissed, and his two brothers knew what he meant as they heard voices.

" _Whew, glad we made it here! Do any of you have soap on you by the way?_ " A feminine voice rang out with a happy tone.

" _Er… why would we have soap? It's not like we were expecting to be this unclean. But to answer your question, no we do not have soap._ " Another female seemed to have spoken as footsteps started to be audible.

Freddy, Goldie, and Fred started to stand up, sneaking to the entrance, suddenly freezing as they heard a third voice, which gained the attention of two of the bears as they raised their ears at the sound of it.

" _That's ok. Foxy told me that he had stocked the place with plenty of cleaning stuff, so it should be fine._ "

 _It's Scarlet!_ Freddy thought.

Coming around to the branching off hallways at the entering side of the building, the dark brown bear caught the glimpse of a red tail going inside the left hallway before it vanished from sight. That alone gave him enough courage to continue.

Following them, he waited until he couldn't see them, only then going down farther down the corridor, which, in actuality, reminded him of the barracks in the arena design-wise. It had a single corridor running down a considerable length, lined with fewer doors, in fact, there were only two, opposite of each other in the hallway, most likely representing the two opposite genders. Peeking around the corner cautiously, he saw the three females walk into one of them after they took some of the towels that were placed near the doorway on a rack.

After he saw them go in, Freddy signaled the others that it was clear, and were slowly advancing to the closed door…

* * *

 _In the bath house…_

* * *

The Angel's Devils whistled with surprise when they walked in as steam quickly fogged up their vision. They were still able to see their surroundings quite clearly, feeling the heat soaking into them.

"Wow, pretty good job he did on this one. What do you say?" Diamond marveled.

"Indeed, and for some reason this setup looks similar. Hey, this looks like something similar to our quarters' baths! You agree Scarlet?"

Closing the door behind them, the crimson vixen nodded appreciatively as she gave close attention to the details of it, which looked like a large wide hot tub made of smooth white stone, which had a lip near the top to prevent sloshing water, acting as the centerpiece of the spacious facility.

"Yeah, it does, but it does seem a little different. He added some drains in the floors and obviously had it made for a lot more people at once."

She didn't get to say anything further as the cheetah was already taking off her armor, wrapping her towel on a nearby metal hanger.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now let's wash! I'm getting cold here!"

Grinning at the slight amount of humor in Diamond's complaint, Scarlet simply shrugged, dismissing any further compliments to the room as she started to take off her armor too, followed by Lana. They didn't have to worry about the moisture in the room affecting it, as it was treated to resist rusting.

Placing their respective gear near the base of the tub, they each went in, sighing in relief as they felt the warm water against their skin and saw conveniently-sized bars of soap neatly wrapped in paper on a shelf nearby. Taking one of the packages and unwrapping it, Scarlet couldn't help but chuckle when she knew that Foxy would do something like this, especially something of detail, feeling the smooth surface of the cleaning agent. She dipped it into the water to make it wet, and started to rub it until she got a good enough lather in her hands to start rinsing her fur. Tossing two other bars of soap to her friends in the process, they each caught them deftly and did similar movements to get the soapy substance in their hands.

They were all sitting in the still steaming tub with white froth running in their hair, dispersing apart when it hit the water as they frequently cupped their hands to bring water up to their heads and other parts of their body, letting it fall over them like a waterfall. Sometimes they just rubbed it away with their hands if they couldn't reach the places, as the soapy water could find little gaps in the follicles. Eyes blinking out some shampoo – which was sitting nearby on a ledge – Scarlet was washing her hair, also combing it with her fingers as she sighed in bliss, letting herself sink into the water. She turned her head around as Diamond started to help wash her back, nodding her thanks.

"Pretty good show we gave today eh?" The cheetah said. Scarlet huffed and smiled, returning the comment as she was almost done cleansing her hair, sighing at the serenity.

"Yeah, it was well, though I hope that we don't have to do that again. Too many people watching for my taste."

"Hmm… do I detect a _specific_ person that you have in mind? Someone you _wouldn't_ mind showing just by _yourself_?" The cat said teasingly.

Growling as she started to feel embarrassed, the vixen started to turn around, but was stopped when she was held by the shoulders, preventing her from turning. She rolled her eyes.

"Why must you always have to say something like that? It's as if the entire world is your giant gossiping center."

"Oh, that's only because I treat it like that, not to mention that no one is preventing me otherwise, wouldn't you say?"

Huffing when she saw her reasonable point, Scarlet decided to use the same tactic on her friend.

"Alright Dia, then what do _you_ think about Foxy?"

Chuckling, the cheetah continued washing her back as she turned to Lana, who had her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. She splashed some water into her face, causing her to immediately wake up as the dark vixen shouted in fright.

"Eek! What the - what was - Dia!"

Both vixen and cat couldn't help but laugh at her reaction when they saw her eyes bug out. Diamond rinsed her hands in the water, speaking as she did so.

"Lana, help Scarlet out here and tell us what you think of Foxy."

"Excuse me?!"

The cheetah smirked.

"You heard me."

Scarlet raised her eyebrow in disapproval at this when she saw that she was trying to change the topic.

"Nah-ah, Dia, I asked you first, so you go."

"Oh, alright, but only if I hear Lana's opinion first." The black and white vixen was shooting her an inquisitive look.

"Why do you want to know of what I think of him ..?" She curiously said.

"Simple, I just want to know of how much you want him to come and just have his way wi-"

"Nope! No no no, no _way_ am I going to tell you that!" Lana shouted indignantly as her cheeks started to heat up, and was about to throw more water in their way when she was stopped by a spotted hand.

"Wait, I'll make a deal with you; if you tell me what I want to know, I'll say my part. But you got to say it first."

The black and white vixen raised her eyebrow when she heard this, and contemplated, knowing that the cheetah would rarely tell her personal thoughts. Not to mention that it was on such a tempting subject, making her wonder more about it. It was a good but risky deal, as she had to reveal her own thoughts about Foxy, which could be pretty embarrassing at some parts. Biting her lip, she sighed.

"Fine."

Stopping the washing of her leader's back, Diamond leaned back eagerly.

"Well?"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Lana's eyes darted from the cheetah to the crimson vixen, both grinning widely as they anticipated of what would come out of her mouth next, until she relented, crossing her arms.

"Alright, h...here's my opinion on... Foxy; He's sweet, kind, gentle... and he always makes me feel safe with his... built…" She shot a warning look at the two females who were barely struggling to contain their reactions while smiling even more, making lovey-dovey motions with their hands.

"And he's good at fighting, so I know that I will be safer, plus his humor and overall attitude is a real kicker. B-being around him is just generally fun..."

"And? And?!" Diamond squealed excitedly as she edged closer to her.

"What?"

"What is your secret fantasy about him?"

"Uh… I, uh… What do you mean..?"

"Intimate! Urges! Dreams! Fantasies! Fetish! I don't care what you call it, what is it?"

"Well, _uh_.."

"I promise to tell you my own side, just say yours!" The cheetah looked fit to burst with impatience as she slid over and started to constantly hug Lana over and over again, almost squeezing (or crushing) her. "Come on!"

Breaking free of her, the black and white vixen had her hands up in the air, signaling surrender.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you! I… ah… I-I've been having this desire of him just coming over a-and… u-um… l-let him have his w-way with m-me, a-and uh, well... have him do all the work."

Diamond started to laugh as she grabbed her own head with her right hand, almost collapsing backwards as she rolled back and forth.

"Ahahahaha! That's too rich, have him do all the work- Bwahahaha! – guessing you're too tired with having to do it? What, are your hips too sore? Hahahahaha!"

Scowling, Lana huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away, eyes closed as she retorted stiffly. Her face plates took on a new shade of dark red.

"Alright, so maybe it's a little cliché, but I usually get too shy… with him in… that, so let's hear yours Diamond, what's _your_ fantasy? I've already spilled it out for everyone to see, and I've been laughed at for it, so I guess you can say yours too."

Covering her mouth to suppress the residual giggling, the cheetah rolled her eyes, leaning back with her arms up and behind her back as she smiled.

"Do you _really_ want to know what I want to do with him?"

Scarlet sighed as she rolled her eyes as well before she made herself comfortable, readjusting her sitting position as the vixen spoke.

"Knowing you, it would probably be something that most wouldn't do, but I'm sure that it can't be _that_ bad. So, sure, Lana and I want to know; what's your fantasy with him?"

Licking her lips as if she was imagining a savory meal, Diamond looked up at the ceiling.

"Poor guy, he'd be terrified if he ever heard this. Let's see, with Foxy, I would _first_ …"

* * *

 _Outside the bath house…_

* * *

Just as Freddy was about to turn the knob and push open the door, he heard someone coming, causing him and the brothers to freeze in panic as they heard the footsteps come closer, and they frantically looked around for a place to hide. There was only one place that they could hide in; the giant rack of towels, as well as a cart that contained more of them. It was also attached to a large bin - probably big enough to hold all of them.

Hurriedly they ducked under the first layer of the metal object, draping themselves with the fluffy rags, and stayed absolutely still as they heard the footsteps come even closer. Voices told that it was another female group who seemed to be ready to use the bathhouse. Even though the unknown group of females seemed to be ready to walk into one of the other rooms, they felt their minds blank out with fear when they heard;

" _Hey! Let's grab some towels first!_ "

The trio gulped.

 _Oh shit!_ They all thought, sinking deeper into the fluffy rags.

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

* * *

"Besides that, I would have _loved_ to see him that way. Heh, guess that sums up everything I had in mind for little 'ol Foxy." Diamond winked at the two frozen girls with burning red faces. "So, what did ya think of that?"

"Uh, uh, I-ah, _um_ …." Lana trailed off.

"That's quite… 'detailed', and, well, ahem… how to put it this way, _extreme_?" Scarlet said awkwardly, biting her lip as she could feel herself aroused by what the cheetah planned to do with the dark red fox. Her hand had drifted towards her legs, which were clenched shut, getting uncomfortable in the bath, but she held in the urges that were driving her system up the wall, and one look at her black and white friend told her that she was experiencing a similar feeling. Scarlet now felt like getting out, in fear of making Foxy wait too long at the bar. He had a tendency to worry a bit much.

"Guess we're ready to go back now?"

"To where?" Diamond asked.

"To the arena, so we can rest. Where else did you think I meant?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe to a special someone?" The teasing tone in the cheetah's voice gave away who she meant, causing the vixen to groan with embarrassment as she also saw her spotted friend look meaningfully at where she was – ahem – entertaining herself.

"Yeah, yeah, go on with your jibes. But when you say it that way-"

The cheetah nodded as she started to grin, a playful gleam in her eye.

"Makes you want to go right now, pin him on the floor and-"

"Don't!" Scarlet groaned again as she raised a hand up to signal her to stop. "Dia, can we please discuss this at our quarters, PLEASE?" She said desperately as more thoughts about Foxy and herself flooding into her mind, causing her to be more steamed. The vixen immediately stood up, walked out of the tub, and started to dry herself with the towels.

Waving a hand carelessly, Diamond walked out too, leaving wet footsteps in her wake as she accepted her own drying rag, tossing one to Lana who was getting out too.

"Oh, alright, I'll show some mercy."

Scarlet shook her head.

"Thank you, but trust me it's not what you think. I don't know, for some reason…"

"What?" Lana said as she was ruffling her head with the white fluffy towel as she tried to get the water out.

"Nothing." The leader of the _Angel's Devils_ said, frowning at the amount of water dripping off. "Dang it, this is going to take some time to dry up."

"Yup." Diamond piped up. "But maybe Foxy could come in here and help you-"

"DIA!"

The cheetah laughed as she was drying, until she was drawn into an argument between herself and the two vixens in how offensive and humiliating her remarks sounded as she joked that they were merely… 'jokes'.

* * *

 _Outside_

* * *

They soon felt the weight of the towels on their shoulders receding, causing them to panic as they realized that they were taking the towels off bit by bit, and had no choice but to remain motionless and hope that they weren't discovered. Freddy and his brothers felt more and more towels being taken off, adding more to the fear of being discovered, and just as Freddy could feel the now thin layer of cloth on his back, he stayed still as he anticipated what would happen next. But he didn't feel the final towel taken off of him, then hearing the sound of a closing door, clicking as it locked, and he warily raised his head to scan around him, finding – with relief – that they escaped detection.

Quickly they scrambled out, almost tumbling over the cart, and all sighed in relief, before a voice quietly, but curiously asked,

"You think they left?"

Punching Fred in the shoulder, Freddy sarcastically replied,

"Oh, maybe they did, but how come we didn't _hear_ them leave yet? Come on, enough chat, let's get this started!"

Just as he walked over and placed his hand on the knob, his hand was held still by Goldie's, who carried a cautious tone as he spoke.

"What if they don't react well to this? After all, we were on bad terms with them, _plus_ we won't exactly look so good if we just intrude them as they're… washing. Maybe we should try this again on better conditions, who knows, we may get a little luck, but I have a bad feeling about this, what do you say?"

Putting on a smug face, the brown bear waved away his brother's persuasion as he gently pushed away the hand.

"Goldie, Goldie, Goldie, you _gotta_ know how to tell a woman. Here's what I already know about them; since they're _Angel's Devils_ , they are already used to situations such as these, so this should be perfectly fine by them. Second, they'll be caught off guard, so that will allow us to get close and comfortable with them, anywhere else they'll be more guarded and suspicious, so this would be the ideal place to meet them. Finally, I know that Scarlet likes me when she told me that Foxy was a better lover than me, because she had literally placed a challenge in front of me, and one I plan to _beat_ , so maybe I could sneak in that too while we're in there."

Shrugging his shoulders, the yellow bear could see a good amount of reason, but he also didn't want his brother to get into trouble alone, so he let Freddy prepare himself to open the door to the bathhouse, where the three washing females should be inside. Placing his ear next to the door, the chocolate-colored bear's eyebrows raised up in eagerness when he heard chattered mumbling inside, where lots of laughing could be heard as well.

 _This is it!_ The coolant rushed to his head in excitement, anticipating of what would happen next. The murmuring of voices were still audible, so he breathed in deeply once, and slowly turned the knob, carefully pushing his hand against it as the door smoothly opened up.

 _Wooosh…_ Steam billowed out steadily from the door frame, slowly disappearing into the outside as it cooled down the water vapor.

The brown bear had to look away and cover his eyes as it clouded his vision temporarily, but then looked back when he could see through the fog, starting to hear the mumbling more clearly, though he could still only hear some snippets of speech.

 _-y, just m-or an-ne –eel –old?_

As he started to see shadowed figures in the mist, he realized that the voices have ceased talking, and suddenly he could see the three females standing there with towels wrapped around their bodies with the red vixen's back to him. She started turning her head towards him, where he then expected her to wear a flirtatious smile, but instead he saw that her mouth was frozen in mid-speech, probably in shock, and couldn't help but look intently in the tight wool wrappings that hugged their bodies. He hungrily eyed what he saw immensely, but when he looked up at her face, she was silent with large eyes on her face as she seemed to stutter, as well as the other two females who became as rigid as wood.

Seeing them in their… minimal, appearance, Freddy decided that he ought the start the conversation with a flirt, knowing how well that they liked those. There was just one problem caused by him not knowing something.

There was only one person that they liked receiving flirts from.

And that wasn't him.

Whistling, the brown bear remarked gaudily.

"Dang, you look great! In fact, you look _magnificent_! I have never seen such beauty in all my life!"

* * *

 _Angel's Devils POV, 1 minute ago_

* * *

Scarlet was arguing with Diamond over the embarrassing topic of Foxy, near the point of just dropping it, when suddenly she felt a cold draft touch her exposed legs. At first she ignored it, and still talked with her friends, but the feeling of cold was consistent, causing her to raise an eyebrow to her friends.

"Hey, is it just me, or does anyone feel cold?"

The cheetah and Lana looked at each other with confusion on their faces, until the black and white vixen slowly spoke.

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too, but the door is closed, isn't it? There should be no cold air-"

Nodding, the fighter leader turned around to see if the door was secure and locked tight, when suddenly she froze as she saw men standing in the doorway, awed and slacked expressions on their faces. The men were the very same bears that Foxy had argued with, and easily identified Freddy, whose mouth was agape as it could be plainly seen that he was ogling them, especially her. She froze with shock and lost all ability to speak.

She saw the bear's eyes glinting with desire, lust, and arrogance, and the words that came out of his mouth drove her and her friends over the edge.

"Dang, you look great! In fact, you look _magnificent_! I have never seen such beauty in all my life!"

Freddy and his brothers almost jumped back in fear when Scarlet screamed loudly, almost causing them to cover their ears in pain as she and the other two females wrapped their towels tighter around them, which only accented more of their bodily assets. Thinking that this was some type of test, the brown bear still wore his smile as he stepped towards her.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not afraid of you, I'm just proving that I'm worthy of you, in fact, more than, so-!"

"What, THE F-CK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Scarlet screamed again as she did her best to cover herself, acting as the speaker for her group as they were mortified at seeing someone else not even their own gender intruding on their privacy.

Easily smiling, Freddy did his best to act as the calm mediator as he tried to step forward again.

"We're just here to-"

Immediately the three girls tied their towels around them so that it wouldn't fall off by themselves and went to their gear, grabbing at their chest plates and weapons to brandish menacingly at the frightened bears.

"YOU'RE ALL **DEAD**!" The _Angel's Devils_ shrieked as they ran at them, weapons gleaming.

Backing up slowly at first, the three bears then panicked as they saw the girls running towards them armed, until they saw that they intended to kill them, turning around to run out of the door as they all shouted out in panic.

"SHIT! RUN! RUUUUUUUUNNN!"

The three more experienced fighters were following right behind them as they gave chase, with Scarlet leading as she bared her teeth in fury, which was also seen in her teammates as they pursued the outrageous trio that peeped in on them, gaining ground fast.

* * *

"Well, I suppose that it's _obvious_ of why you would still love her." Mangle muttered as she drank from her cup.

Raising his eyebrow, Foxy crossed his arms as he scrutinized the vixen with his eye.

"What makes ye say that?"

Finishing her drink, she put it down with a clenched hand around the glass as she huffed at him.

"I suppose that one look was all that I needed to tell; she has a great figure, and compared to others she – along with Diamond and Lana – are the best looking girls in this place."

Growling, the vulpine held in his rise as he leaned back, keeping his watchful orb on her, slanted with insult.

"Ye think I would just like 'er for 'er looks? Don't be absurd, that's not the only reason I like her."

"But that's one of the reasons, right?" Mangle looked at Foxy with a taunting smirk. The red fox still stared at her, but now with an increased anger in his eyes. The vulpine's gaze didn't budge as he spoke stolidly.

"I suppose so, but not just because of that."

"Oh, then what else is it?" To her surprise, he smiled easily, becoming more relaxed as he closed his visible eye and chuckled loudly.

"Heh, if ye must know, lassie, twas her that came onte me first."

Raising her eyebrow, the pink and white vixen set her glass aside as she curiously leaned in, trying to figure out what he meant, but couldn't gain anything from his facial expression.

"What do you mean, _she came onto you first?_ " She said suspiciously, not sure of what he was talking about.

Still having his eye closed, Foxy had a little trouble speaking about how he and the crimson vixen had gotten together, not to mention that he considered it embarrassing. So he surmised it all in one short sentence.

"Let's just say that she's not one that doesn't like to wait for what she wants."

Blinking her eyes at this unusual answer, it took a moment for Mangle to think about what he meant as she kept staring at him, as if she was mentally asking what he meant. Meanwhile, she was thinking in her mind.

 _Doesn't… like… to wait? What does that mean? Ok, let's put it into context; If he means his relationship with Scarlet while describing her part, then that means-_

She froze when she realized of what the dark red vulpine meant. She stuttered when she saw that he had opened his eye at her silently, as if he knew that she figured it out.

"O-Oh, y-you, y-you mean that… you and her ..? She..?"

Foxy drew out a long, slow blink. He coughed nervously, closing his eye again.

"Aye."

"Hmph, well, lucky you then, guess I should have known that you would have taken advantage of it. Now you got _three_ girls who you can simply play with." She said sarcastically.

The vulpine snapped his eye open and snarled, planting both of his clawed hands on the table as he leaned towards her, their snouts touching as his golden eye penetrated her own two, never moving as he let out a low, dangerous growl.

" _What do ye mean, **play** with? And what do ye mean by three?_ " He knew the second part of his question, however.

The vixen sneered as well, growing angry at him, now knowing that he had simply moved on without her, to another animatronic, and a beautiful one at that! She wasn't going to let him go that easily. Letting out a short laugh, she sarcastically barked.

"Oh, come on. I've seen how they all act around you, they all like you, including that cheetah and the other vixen, Diamond and Lana. So I suppose that you now enjoy a nice, oh, how to say this, an _**orgy**_?"

Foxy visibly flinched at this as he knew that she had struck a weak spot, which she saw and immediately dug in deeper and deeper.

"Ah, so that's how it is, huh? You get to relax, and have those three for the price of loving one? Hah! I always knew that you couldn't be satisfied with just one, no, you just had to go and start up a harem!"

Grinding his teeth, he indignantly retorted.

"For yer information, **Mangle**! _They_ started it, and damn there was nothing I could do about it!"

"Oh? That's rich; didn't you fight back, hmm? Or you just let them have their way, like you wanted to?!"

" _They had me **RESTRAINED-!** _**ARRRGH!** " Foxy banged his fist hard on the table, leaving a crack on the surface as he accidentally revealed a rather… personal… event from his past. " **Damn it!** "

Silence took over both figures as they sat silently, yet tensed at the table. Mangle spoke up.

"So, you were that weak, and you couldn't stop them? Hah, figures, you were always the soft-"

The dark red vulpine raised his head slowly with clenched teeth, ears flat against his metal skull.

" _You... are simply nothing more, than a-_ "

Suddenly loud screaming was heard outside, which was loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear, even with the music on, which was quickly stopped with a scratch as they continued hearing angry – and quite abusive – shouting. Despite the loud volume, it was unclear of what was being said.

Standing up, Foxy took a second glance at Mangle who also heard it. hHe scoffed at her.

"Forget it, ye ain't worth me time."

With that he walked away from the table to the entrance, pushing the double doors open to the outside and huge center square, trying to locate the screaming – which was still going on – swiveling his ears to detect the source, until he heard it in front of him on his left, but he didn't acknowledge the direction of where it came from as he saw Freddy, Fred, and Goldie darting out from one of the streets quickly. He could see that they were obviously panicked as they kept screaming their heads off in fear, and was able to hear some pieces of it.

 _RU-SH-T- RUN!_

Raising his eyebrow at the last word he heard, he wondered why they were running away so desperately, when suddenly he saw quick darting movement from where the three bears have came from, spontaneously knowing that it was Scarlet, Diamond, and Lana due to the fact that he knew that they were the only ones, besides himself, who could move that fast. He was about to wave his hand and shout out a hello when he viewed Scarlet lunging at Freddy, striking him to the ground as Diamond seemed to toss one of her pikes like a Frisbee, knocking both Goldie's and Fred's legs to the ground as they tumbled, with Lana streaking over and pinning them down by stomping her legs on their backs. His eyebrows then raised in horror when he saw the crimson vixen turn the brown bear over onto his stomach as she forced his head up by pressing the edge of her blade against his neck, obviously showing the intent of fatality.

Running over, he was just able to stop her from decapitating Freddy by yelling out quickly.

"SCARLET!"

Her head looked up in surprise, as did the cheetah's and Lana's as they spoke at the same time.

"Foxy?" They chorused with surprise etched on their faces, including unusual anger.

"What are ye three doing te them?"

Slowing down until he was right next to them, he could see Scarlet's teeth bared savagely as she forced Freddy's head up more, who was starting to choke from the pressure as she forced the blade up more and more. Foxy showed mild surprise at the level of aggression as he saw Diamond purposefully crushing Fred's leg to make him stay there by the ankle. Even Lana's foot right on top of Goldie's head, nearly smothering the face as she was grinding it to the ground.

"And why are ye hurting them?" He added.

A crowd was starting to form around them, having heard the commotion, with everyone staying at a very far distance. It was close enough to hear Scarlet's raging words as she spat them out.

"These _sickos_ ," The crimson vixen said hatefully, keeping her spiteful eye on the cowering dark brown bear. " _Are nothing more than arrogant perverts that tried to peep in on us as we were in the **WASHROOMS!** I say that they deserve to **DIE!**_ "

Gulping shakily, Freddy and his brothers couldn't do anything as the leader of the ex-pizzeria looked up painfully at the ring leader, who had a very angered gleam in his eye as it seared brightly, dark red mixing in with his yellow iris, forming an almost orange fire of fury in them as he furiously roared at them.

"Did they now? Ye little slime balls, I gave ye a chance fer a new beginning, and this is how ye respect me mercy? By _**spying** on me partner? Washing, **unclothed**? Was that what ye **wanted** to **see**?_ "

"I-I can explain-"

Crouching down to eye level, Foxy stared long and hard in the bear's eye, while firmly grabbing Scarlet's sword arm, gently nudging her sword away. Noticing this, she bared her teeth even more as she resisted at first, but she slowly relented, drawing away her blade from the bear's throat, allowing him to breathe as he struggled to stand up. Before he could however, Freddy was stamped back onto the ground as the watching vulpine stood up more quickly, stamping the ursa back down with his clawed foot, his voice menacing as rasped out,

"Since ye could not follow the conditions of the truce we 'ad a short while ago, _ye and yer group will now **FIGHT** in the arena!_ "

Looking around at the spectators, as well as the rest of _The Fazbear Gang_ that had came at the sudden commotion, he silently challenged anyone that opposed his ruling, and no one stepped up. Letting out a great sigh, he took his foot off of his enemy, nodding at Scarlet, who then growled as she nodded to her teammates, who nodded as well, and allowed each of their trapped bears to start getting back up. Just as they were on their knees, the girls kicked them into each other, resulting in a jumbled circle of the three exhausted and tired bears with each of their backs to each other.

" _DON'T HURT THEM!_ " A voice called out, sounding familiar to Foxy as he turned around, seeing the rest of the pizzeria's crew as they had horrified expressions on their faces. Bonnie had his hand clenched very hard when he saw his friends huddled into a pile between the three girls and the male fox, and despite the intimidating odds, he still stood up to him, his piercing red eyes looking into Foxy's single orb.

"What happened to our truce? We had an agreement!"

Foxy's eyes narrowed.

"They couldn't keep it, and now they will pay the consequences."

Growling, the purple rabbit jabbed a finger at him.

"This is unfair!"

"Unfair, ye say? Lots of things ain't fair, Bonnie, but this is just obscene! They agreed on a truce with me, but they didn't keep their end of the bargain, so they will deserve suitable punishment for breaking it."

"Just because you're a ringleader doesn't mean that you can simply boss everyone around, you damn fox!"

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement as they growled at the ringleader, almost motioning their hands to their weapons as they were prepared to fight him. He simply stood there with a passive expression on his face, before he pursed his lips.

"So, ye don't want to agree with me? Very well, then ye don't have to agree with this-! YE'LL _ALL_ FIGHT IN THE RING! EVERY SINGLE _**ONE** _ OF YOU!"

"You son of a-!"

The purple rabbit was silenced when Foxy sternly silenced him with a cold glare.

"As much as I don't like saying this, ye should be grateful. Most of the fights end up being non-lethal - under my rule, at least - plus, most of the more dangerous ones are for the – ahem – experienced fighters."

Grinding their teeth, the gang was almost ready to burst into a fury, until the vulpine shook his head as if disapproving them, grinning.

"Don't push it lad, because I 'ave basically given ye mercy yet again; don't make me change me mind for the final time."

Hesitating, the faceless rabbit didn't trust him as he became silent, until he bravely asked,

"How can we be sure you mean the truth?"

Waving his hand to part the Angel's Devils away from the three bears at a safe distance, he then backed up as he gracefully flourished towards them with his hand.

"Here, ye can retrieve yer friends, but then ye have to go back and stay in the preparation rooms – ye'll have to fight eventually, so please, do so peacefully."

"Tsk…" Chic sneered at him, shaking with anger when she knew that he had them stuck. She looked at her sister, who was also showing anger towards the fox, nearly grabbing her claws, but didn't dare to grab them. Eventually, they all sagged their shoulders in defeat, and BonBon nudged her counterpart to get the three bears, who nodded meekly, and walked towards them, relieved when Foxy and, more surprisingly, the Angel's Devils parted for him. When he got to his friends, he gently punched them on the shoulders to rouse them.

"Guys?" He said softly. "We should go."

No response was made from the group on the ground, until Goldie slowly stirred, grabbing Fred's and Freddy's hands as he forced them up, his voice tired and weak as his next sentence agreed with Bonnie's, refusing to look at Foxy nearby.

"Yeah… come on, let's leave."

The two other brothers silently followed him, but as Freddy passed Foxy on their way to the defeated group, he hoarsely whispered.

"You'll pay."

Instead of fighting the bear, Foxy knew that he had enough pain for today, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"We'll see." He whispered back. The bear shook visibly as he walked back to his group.

"Now go." The vulpine said out loud this time, and the group – including Mangle, who shot him a hurt look – started to walk back, slowly, in fact, incredibly slowly, as if they refused to move themselves quickly.

Grunting, he waved it off his mind, and turned to the Angel's Devils, who looked at him, small bits of anger remaining in their eyes from the incident. Wanting to take their minds off of it so that it wouldn't trouble them too much, Foxy said,

"Well, lassies, are ye all ready te go te the ring's quarters?"

Still staring furiously at the back of the cowardly Freddy, Scarlet slowly said,

"Yes. Let's go."

Before they left, something caught Foxy's eye when he saw something unusual on her.

"Hey, what's that white thing?"

"Huh?" Looking at herself, the vixen saw what he meant when she saw the towel that was under her corset. "Oh! Uh, that's the towel." She said. "From the bath house, before the… you know, so we could catch them quicker, we didn't have a lot of time to react, so… yeah."

As soon as she said it, she remembered of what Diamond said she would do if she could have her way with Foxy when they were chatting in the tub, causing her to bite her lip and heat up in embarrassment as she recalled of what the cheetah said. The vulpine, seeing her freeze with a redder than usual complexion on her face, carefully walked up to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her.

"'Ey, lassie, ye alright? Ye seem to be a little red. Redder than usual at least."

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Scarlet almost squeaked out the words as she sharply turned away from him. "Let's just get back to the arena quarters."

Feeling as if she was troubled by the uncomfortable argument about Mangle from before, Foxy tried his best to be helpful in order to cheer her up, and noticed that her towel was slightly wet in the cold night. He addressed the problem to her.

"Scarlet, yer towel is damp and thee night is cold, ye might want to take it off before it freezes ye. Here, let me-"

The vixen's eyes went wide with shock when she realized that he was correct, but her belief in independence got the best of her as she felt him touching the cloth that covered her backside. She automatically shivered when his warm hands touched her chilling back, jerking away as she stuttered.

"N-No it's okay! I g-got it!"

"Ye sure? Ye seem a bit cold." The male spoke uncertainly, drawing his hands back just in case she _really_ didn't want him too. She huffed with fake amusement as a disguise to hide her shying away. To prove it to the vulpine, the vixen moved her hands behind her back, untying the toweled knot while speaking.

"Don't worry, it's a simple towel. I can get it off!" The cloth then got trapped between her body and the armor when the towel bundled up in the pressed parts of the corset, making her slightly frustrated at the stubborn covering, so she gave it a good tug, satisfaction filling her as she felt it slide out fine.

"See, nothing to worry abou-"

Due to the fact that she and her teammates had put on their gear quickly to chase the three bears when they saw them peeking on them, she wasn't able to string her corset through all of the holes in the back, not being able to do it tightly enough to hold it. Scarlet's tugging on the towel did indeed remove the pesky towel, but caused the knot that held the corset to unravel, not giving her enough time to react as she felt the armor sliding down past her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPP!"

She ran to the closest object to her in order to hide her now top-bare self from the remaining crowd's sight, but then froze when she felt that she was hugging something warm and furry.

And stuttering.

"Sc-Scarlet?"

Looking up carefully, the female fighter wanted to hide away and die as she was looking into the vulpine's gold eye framed by his deep dark red face. Her cheeks started to rage a bright pink as she felt herself pressing against her, with no barrier of metal to separate them - and, to her everlasting shame, no privacy. The pair of foxes felt the crowd's wide and shocked eyes on them, who then looked at each other and reddened even more. During that awkward moment, Foxy broke the ice as he carefully wrapped his own arms around her to further hide his partner, who squirmed a little bit as she felt a little uncomfortable in front of all the people, but kept herself still when he quietly whispered into her quivering ear.

"Move your feet with mine, we'll have to try and get you back to the arena."

"Like this?!" Scarlet feverishly whispered. "Are you crazy?! I can't go like this!"

"You'll have to, otherwise we're stuck here. Now move with my feet! At least you have your lower coverings." Foxy added in a murmur. "Just don't stress about it too much."

"Oh, that's nice, I'm not stressed out already?! Ugh, alright fine, but be slow, ok?" Scarlet hesitantly whispered. She whipped her head to her two friends, who were placing their hands over their mouths as they were giggling, and when Diamond saw that the vixen flushed even more, she winked at her, mouthing the words "Good job". She half growled-half stuttered as she shouted at them with embarrassment.

"HEY! Do something! At least give us s-some cover."

Smiling with amusement, the cat nudged Lana, who then drew out their weapons, covering the front and backs of the slowly moving pair, acting as a protective escort towards their home, who were struggling to contain their laughter as they heard the two foxes struggling with the task of moving.

"Put your leg there - Ow! – no there!"

"Oh, er, sorry lassie, hold on, I'm moving me foot, careful now – Ouch!"

"Stop moving so fast! Ok, ok, I'm moving my foot with yours-! You moved it too far, step off my foot!"

"This is going te take a while isn't it, Scarlet?"

"Probably." A sigh was heard, before it was raised back up again.

"HEY! You're on my foot again!"

"Sorry lassie!"

Some people from afar was still watching, one of them being The Fazbear Gang, their leader clenching his jaw and fist in jealously at Foxy over the crimson vixen, the one girl that may possibly may be the best fit for his qualities, as well as Mangle, who was envious at Scarlet's accessibility to the handsome dark red fox. However, like the rest of their group, they left, but what they didn't realize within the crowd was a small group of people that was whispering quite loudly and quickly. One of those people, turning around to hear loud clanking footsteps, saw the pizzeria-now-turned-fighter band heading off. Their eyes lit up, turning back to his apparent friends and tugging their sleeves, pointing towards Freddy. There was a pause before the other figures nodded, and silently followed them.


	24. Schemes

Chapter 60- Schemes

"So, guess we go to the arena preparation rooms to sleep and rest until we have to fight when Foxy calls on us, when we could have been in a house _peacefully_?" The sarcasm in Goldie's voice was clear among the group as they sullenly tread to the large stone structure, having taking a different path to avoid Foxy and the _Angel's Devils_.

Freddy heard this remark and scowled as he kept moving forward, refusing to turn his head to his brother.

"Shut up."

"Oh, that's nice, but then again that still doesn't help with our predicament, eh?" The brown bear's eye twitched as the yellow bear's words stung him, but refused to answer, until he nearly exploded from the relentless barrage of interrogation from his counterpart.

"We could have stayed out of their way and started a new life, a steady one at least. Where we wouldn't have to keep _fighting_ for the rest of our lives!"

"BAH!" Freddy spat, feeling terrible for what had just happened, "Forget it; I'm heading to the bar."

"What for?"

"To get a drink so I wouldn't have to give a damn for the words that you are saying, and to relieve my head of the troubles that I had just brought onto you all. I'm sorry for that, for what I did… I usually don't say this, but can you forgive me?"

He kept walking in silence when he didn't hear anyone, and stubbornly looked straight ahead, until he felt his brother's steady hand on his shoulders, slowing down his pace. After some heavy breathing, he was answered as his golden counterpart spoke.

"Freddy, this will take some time to forgive you, but for now I do because you are my brother. We all do, as you're part of our family, and that means that we will _always_ forgive, no matter what, but sometimes not as quickly. Besides, Foxy said that the fights were not lethal, so I guess we have that to look up to instead of instant death."

Freddy stifled a tear, touched. "Yeah."

They stopped at the entrance of the bar, and without any second thoughts they went in, navigating through the people there as the party kept going without their leader and found a table that they sat in, starting to order some drinks from the waitresses walking around. They sat in comfortable silence as they started to enjoy what may be their last times of freedom until they had to be called for fights. And enjoy it they did, as they were talking cheerfully and even laughing as they waited for their refreshments. Just as the serving person had set down the drink, and Freddy had taken it into his hand, he almost jumped in surprise with his group when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello, is this table taken?"

Looking towards the speaker, the bear couldn't believe his eyes when he saw humans standing in front of him, real, _live_ humans, just like the pizzeria owner, except much more… different. The humans varied in appearance, each with different clothing, and apparent personalities and attitude as they greeted them, standing before them a large, bulbous man who had greasy black hair. This person reminded Freddy of the owner a lot, which, from past experience, immediately earned his trust as he waited for his response. Looking at the rest of their family, he nodded, as did Goldie, apparently showing the same interest as he did as they moved to make some space, which the man slid in. Taking a swig of a bottle he was carrying, Freddy was reminded even more of the pizzeria owner.

"Sure, why not." Freddy said, and the man nodded his thanks.

"You mind if my friends and I sit down to talk with you?"

Looking at each other, Freddy and Goldie were confused, but they shrugged.

"That's fine." They both said.

"Good. Hey guys, they're good!" The man's hair whipped lazily as he turned to the other humans, calling them forward with a hand and patting a seat adjacent to him. One of them, wearing a very clean and militaristic uniform, curled his lip.

"We're right here, don't shout so loudly. And we brought our own chairs, thank you. Get the camera online too." A third man nodded as he was adjusting a tripod-mounted camera, before he hit a button on it, and a red light started blinking on and off. The two men and a fourth, who was wearing a pristine white lab coat, set down their chairs and sat down opposite of _The Fazbear Gang_.

"Mind if we record this?" The same man said, in a way showing he wouldn't really care if Freddy answered yes or no.

"I guess." The bear said. "What is it you want?"

"You are the same Freddy who fought Foxy, yes?"

"Yeah… But what does that-"

"You can call me the General. This is Gorman, and this is Dr. Prince." He indicated the corresponding person by pointing at them, but his finger wavered when he pointed at the forth man, who was holding the tripod by a leg as he was brushing a lock of blonde hair away. "And… what was your name again?"

"Smith, sir. The name's Smith."

"Ah, yes, thank you." The prim man turned back to the bear. "The reason that we came here is that we have an offer for you and your team, and I'm sure that you'll be extremely interested in it."

Goldie decided to speak up instead of Freddy, suspicious of what the human's possible intentions may be, already seeing that he was such an official that was capable of it coming here when he saw the badge he carried.

"What's this... 'deal' you are talking about?"

"The overthrowing of Foxy from the arena."

The emotionless deadpanning of the man brought pause to the table. Moving his eyes from each person to the next one, Freddy spoke slowly.

"You're kidding."

"No." Said the General, drinking with a stony face. "We are not."

* * *

"One last step… ok, there we go lassie, we're back. Let me move me arm te open the door, one moment."

Rustling could be heard as the four fighters were at the entrance of their quarters where there were no other people around, not daring to interfere with the already flustered co-leaders of the ring. The vixen didn't loosen her grip on the larger fox in front of her to try and hide herself, only tightening it as she buried her face in his chest, comforting her as she waited for the door to open.

"O-Ok, I'll just… wait here."

Foxy allowed the R.O.C.O.M. to exit his body into the lock, configuring the latches inside and unlocking the door. Feeling her hug him tightly, he couldn't blame her for being embarrassed in the public like that, so he tried to soothe her as he cranked open the entrance.

 _What a sight fer the captain te see in the night,  
Wrapped by a beauty in fright.  
Her body cold, her nervous face in sight  
This cap'n should help 'er tonight.  
He outta be careful and treat 'er right.  
If he gets her in a fight  
She gives a mean bite_

The vixen heard the baritone voice as a smile started to form on her face at the attempt he made, giggling at the last line. Her friends cracked a smile at the two very close foxes, their leader being pressed between the door and the male fox, who was looking at her with a grin on his face. Diamond decided to speed things up as she shivered a little in her gear from the chilly night air.

"Ahem, Foxy, I know that you and Scarlet would like to be with each other soon, but can you open up the door first so you can start on it?"

A slight blush crept on Foxy's face. He nodded as he started opening the door.

"Sure... ah, 'ere ye go lassies, let's go in."

Walking in, the vulpine was hesitant to let go of Scarlet, which was the same for her, leaving them both in an awkward hug until the vixen turned to Lana.

"Lana, can you fix my..?"

"Sure, hold still." The black and white vixen went behind the crimson female, and carefully started to slid up the corset that had slipped but caught itself on her waist, tying the strings behind her back securely as she tweaked up the disorderly bits. She nodded.

"Ok, you two can let go now."

Foxy and Scarlet did so, and the vixen looked down at her gear, glad that it was finally on tight and secure before she suddenly yawned, realizing that it was very late as she started to doze off. The vulpine nudged her.

"Ye alright?"

"Yeah… just… sleepy." He nodded.

"Me too, what about ye two? Probably time to go to bed as well."

Blinking their eyes tiredly, the cheetah and the dark vixen nodded.

"Indeed, I do feel a little drained, you did make us patrol and cover you two as we were going back here, quite slowly. Not too mention, I still feel a bit sore with my joints from all of that dancing from earlier, and having to hold up our weapons constantly didn't help."

"Sorry." Foxy said sheepishly. He noticed that his partner was teetering dangerously, so he quickly swept her off her legs nearly, holding her in his arms. The male slowly shook her to see if he could get her awake.

"M'dear? Scarlet?"

 _ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

"Well, she sleeps pretty fast, doesn't she?" The ring leader marveled at the speed the vixen could fall asleep, laying her head against his shoulder, occasionally shifting unconsciously to make herself more comfortable. Sighing, he shrugged, now too exhausted to argue, so he went to carry her to their room as he said goodnight to Lana and Diamond. They wished him the same and walked back to their room, striking up a conversation along the way.

"So what do you think? Think Scarlet will do it?"

"Do what, Dia?"

"You know! With Foxy? The promise I made her keep at the dance!"

Stopping at the door to their shared room, Lana crossed her arms with a disapproving expression on her face, frowning slightly as she prevented the cheetah's hand from opening the door just yet.

"That is a pretty _personal_ question, you know that?"

The cat shrugged.

"That's what _most_ people would say, but I'm me -" She grinned. "and that's my forte. Soooo, what do you think?"

The vixen's face didn't change as she said,

"What was it again?"

Diamond repeated it, and Lana seemed to be thoughtful for a moment, before she giggled with a grin.

"Knowing Scarlet, of course she will."

Smug, the cheetah nodded and removed the vixen's hand from the door knob.

"Yep, now come on. I'm exhausted."

* * *

"So you're really serious about taking down Foxy." Freddy said with wonder as he listened to the official-looking human known as the General, ignoring the drink that was sitting on the table.

"Of course, the arena provides a huge opportunity of resources; money, hardware, technology, weaponry, and land. After we had heard about this from our associates, we're planning to make our claim as quick as possible to prevent further entanglements with other companies or businesses, but thankfully there have been no signs of that so far."

A thought suddenly came to Goldie.

"But how do you even plan to remove Foxy? After all, he is strong, and I bet that four humans can't do it. Even with our help he would win. Did you at least bring _anyone_ to do the job?"

Nodding approvingly, the General was looking through some folders that he was carrying, until he stopped his sifting and tapped the scientist on the shoulder.

"Dr. Prince, do you have the army statistics folder I had given you?"

"Of course, of course." The man's gray hair flopped lifelessly as he nodded, taking out a white-colored folder from a notebook he was scribbling some notes on as he listened, placing it into his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Said the General. He pulled out some red-colored papers from it, reading the black ink on them, muttering out some comments as he seemed to read it quickly.

"I _told_ them I needed more men." He seemed to growl, but as he kept reading, he sighed and rubbed his wrinkled forehead. The man seemed to be reluctant in whatever fact he had to accept, and handed Dr. Prince back the folder as he explained to the animatronics.

"Right now we have an army on its way, large and strong enough to beat that fox and usurp his power. So don't worry, all it takes is time."

"Ok… that sounds fine, but what if he resists? He will still put up a fight." Fred said unconvincingly, not liking the vague details.

"Well, simple, we kill him. But we would like to bring him as a captive." The man said flatly. "And that will be the end of that."

"But what will happen with the citizens of the ring? If we simply kill him off, there would be no order, and would basically make the arena worthless without any fighters." Even though Freddy strongly appealed to the idea of Foxy's death, he wasn't as dull as he could be seen, containing the most common sense that people would have in any regular situation, most of the time.

The large and gluttonous man shifted in his seat, scratching his hair with short fingers. He tipped the top of the beer bottle he was drinking from towards the bear, readjusting the black-tinted sunglasses he wore.

"That is where you come in, to represent as the face of order of the chaos and to bring peace after we dispose of him."

"If it seems that simple, why specifically us? You could pick anyone for that job." Bonnie countered.

"Logic and politics; You are already known by the crowd for that act of defiance that you showed quite openly, so the people would know who you are, resulting in less chance of rebellious tension. If we had picked anyone at random to have power, they will most likely see the animatronic as a foreigner and unfit to be leader, causing a much higher rebellion rate."

"And _how_ do you think the crowd will support us?" Chic said suspiciously.

"Well, there was that frog that caused encouragement within the crowd."

Remembering back, the dark brown bear recalled the amphibian that had helped him rally others to his cause and side.

"That's true, but we'll need more than just one person to spread the influence."

"Simple, we already have lots more that plan to follow you in recorded areas that are easy to track and monitor. Money and propaganda can do a lot here."

The table turned to the young blonde man who said it, who didn't pay attention to them as he was texting on a cell phone very slowly, only looking at the small glass screen on it. Coughing with a handkerchief to his mouth, the official looking man turned back and slowly nodded.

"What Smith says is true. We have already gathered a lot of supporters to make sure that you maintain the power and ordinance. In fact they're in our headquarters not too far from here, and from there, we can plan the downfall of Foxy."

With _The Fazbear Gang_ turning towards their leader, Freddy was tapping his fingers against one another as he thought about it, already liking the idea when the humans started talking about it, and even more when they outlined it with certainty and precision. He could still feel the anger in him towards the dark red fox and his teammates, the _Angel's Devils_ _,_ who had humiliated him to the public, forced to then fight in the arena whenever they were called upon or face the possibility of further punishment.

And now was the time for payback.

He could see that some of his friends were sharing the same mindset, eyes shining and grinning as they heard this, sometimes whispering to one another about something, but he realized that the humans were there, making it a little uncomfortable. He turned to the grizzly man waiting for a response.

"Could you give us a minute to discuss this? In private."

Checking his pocket watch from his right-handed pocket, the General nodded to his friends.

"Leave them alone for five minutes."

Nodding, they walked away for a distance, but still looked at the pizzeria group, who started to discuss the offer in earnest. Some immediately wanted to jump on it, and others were hesitant of the sudden change.

"This is perfect!" Freddy whispered excitedly, not trusting the humans nearby still. "This is what we've been waiting for, our big break!"

"Yeah, but…" Chic trailed off. "But it's risky."

Her sister shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean? They said that they have an army! He may be strong, but I doubt he's _that_ strong."

"Still, there's always that chance that it could turn out even worse. I mean, what if they're playing us?"

BonBon scoffed as she shot her an accusing glance, but was humored by it when the chicken saw her smiling.

"You still believe in that ' _Murphy's Law_ _'_ load? It sounds legit, true, but still kind of silly in my opinion. What's the point if you keep worrying about the bad stuff without focusing on the good stuff?" She elbowed Bonnie, who smiled at her, but then realized that she meant for him to support her.

"She's right, Foxy has _no_ chance for what's coming next. Freddy, tell her that I'm right?"

The bear nodded to Bonnie.

"He is, time to show that he isn't the only strong guy here."

While they were then talking some more with each other, each one with their own minds wandered off as they knew that things would turn out for the better for them after all with the humans, two animatronics didn't talk much as they seemed to be deep in thought.

Goldie was rubbing his chin as he was comparing the pros and the cons, everything that could happen if Foxy was gone, which of course was in his better interests. His mind sorted out the different sides like this:

 _Cons: Possible chance of further injury, chance of not being successful, chance of being lied to by the humans-_

His eyes shifted to the four figures that were sitting nearby, but out of earshot, so he let his eyes move back to their original position as he kept staring ahead, switching sides as he let his mind work out the possibilities.

 _Pros: Chance of better living conditions, reduced risks of death and injury, gaining of substantial power…_

A sudden thought clicked in his mind when he saw Mangle sitting next to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in suspicion as he realized that he missed a very special connection between her and a very special vixen.

 _… Plus the chance of a new smoking hot lady_. He ended his organization with that. Raising his hand, he patted the pink and white vixen on the shoulder, who turned to him with a bemused expression.

"Yes, Goldie?"

"You still like Foxy, correct?"

Mangle looked quickly at him in surprise, not knowing whether or not she should either lie or say her mind, either one bringing unknown consequences. However, he was looking calmly at her, not with anger or jealousy as the usual, instead a dull, blank expression in him. Slowly, she said,

"Yes..? What are you getting at?"

"Look." He said while looking at her straight in the eye to show seriousness. "I know that you don't really like me."

The vixen was silent for a moment, until she nodded.

"You're right, but why would you point that out now?"

She was surprised when she didn't see him become upset, instead becoming more controlled as he crossed his hands.

"I want to make a deal."

Mangle's eyes narrowed.

"I'm listening, go on."

"Ok, so Foxy and Scarlet are with each other, but you want to have Foxy for yourself, and I want to have Scarlet. So let me offer you this; you help me get Scarlet, and I'll help you get Foxy."

After a while of silence, the vixen cracked a humorous smile.

"Is this also serving as negotiating a peaceful breakup?"

Stuttering, Goldie raised his hands.

"No, no offense intended."

She laughed a little as if amused by this, waving her hand a little.

"It's alright, but you better tell Freddy. Otherwise he would just ignore everyone else."

Snorting with agreement, the golden bear went to Freddy on the other side of the table and started to whisper the plan that he had made, making the brown bear starting to nod as he listened attentively, also whispering back some comments as he kept hearing the briefing.

"Yeah, I was going to plan the same thing with the _Angel's Devils_ , especially the red one-"

"Scarlet?"

"Yes, that's her, but that means that there will only be one girl that we would be after… and we both like her. Any ideas?"

After a weird silence between the two senior ursa brothers, Goldie slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't mind sharing her?" They both said at once, causing them to raise their eyebrows at each other. The yellow bear formed his lips in a thin line.

"Fine, as long as you don't become too grabby or impatient."

Freddy shook his head up and down slowly.

"I can live with that. Ok deal, Mangle gets Foxy, we get Scarlet, sounds good."

"Ah, the five minutes is up - have we all come up to a conclusion? We have."

Both bears turned towards the General and his friends who had come back, and had seated themselves in again, where the politician's face had a formal smile on it as he seemed to wait for their answer.

 _The Fazbear Gang_ looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and Freddy outstretched his hand.

"Deal." He said as he clasped the human's dry hand, who smiled as he shook it.

"Good to do business with you." The man said. Meanwhile the camera man's tripod recorded the moment.

"Hold on, do you know when they are coming?

"One week, Freddy. _One week_."

* * *

 _Ugggggghhhh… What the… Where am I?_

Blinking her eyes slowly to try and rid herself of the incredible urge to continue sleeping, Scarlet could feel her limbs move as she maneuvered them to get any idea of her bearings. The female was surprised when she felt soft sheets swishing around.

 _A bed?_ She thought. _Must have been asleep…_

Before she could drift off again to sleep, the vixen started to feel some movement behind her with her body turned towards the edge of the bed. Her eyes widened with alarm.

 _Who **else** is in the bed with me?!_

Rolling herself carefully to not startle the unknown person awake, Scarlet had her hand raised up in a position to smash her fist into whoever it was, only to drop it as she breathed out with relief. She chided herself for nearly hitting the back of Foxy, which was facing her as he appeared to be sleeping, his body slowly rising and falling in a calm, serene matter. However, it then struck Scarlet that he had never slept with his back facing her until now, when he usually slept with his face towards her, cuddling and nuzzling each other frequently. This made her wonder why this small change had just happened, and immediately felt guilty when she remembered that she hadn't settled the issue about that pink and white vixen with him.

 _What was her name again… Mangle, that was it!_

That thought only brought more dread as she saw his back shift in his sleep, as if he was disturbed.

 _Oh, no… you thought I would still be angry about him possibly liking her still, so maybe he didn't want to make me angry by touching me when I jerked away from him. Maybe he felt too guilty about not telling me how he didn't deal with her the way I wanted, when he invited her over to sit at the table? He would probably get scared around me then, if I forced my will on him… I just didn't want her as a threat to our relationship. Maybe Diamond was right. I AM getting jealous._

She sadly looked at his back, which still moved, but only slightly, so she shuffled over and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head into the back of his shoulder.

 _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It wasn't that I didn't want to be touched, I just, I just… I'll make it up to you, somehow._

She closed her eyes as sleep soon overtook her again, making her better cope with the guilt.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone around that time of night, something very peculiar was occurring at the arena living quarters of the ring leader and the _Angel's Devils_. Something that was affecting the latter group that no one else knew about - except themselves - and it was something that they didn't intend on revealing.

 _B-Beep… B-Beep…_

 _Initializing Program Heat-D_

 _B-Beep… B-Beep…_

 _Initializing Program Heat-L_

 _B-Beep… B-Beep…_

 _Initializing Program Heat-S_

 _Accessing Mainframes… 10%... 30%... 60%... 95%..._

 _Mainframes Accessed_

 _Proceeding with Calling Statements_

 _Downloading Data… 25%...50%... 75%..._

 _Data Downloaded_

 _Calling Programs…_

 _Starting Programs…_

And it was going to affect one special person's day, perhaps even an opinion on something that he thought he knew a good deal about. And maybe, just maybe, the person's sanity… in a fun way.

* * *

"Ahhh… eh, what's this?"

Feeling something holding him back a bit, Foxy looked over his shoulder and saw, not to his surprise, Scarlet, who seemed to start waking up by his movements, slowly opening her eyes. They had a sleepy look in them as she simply stared at him, before her face broke into a small smile. For a horrifying moment the male expected her to drop the face when she remembered about the situation over Mangle, but to his surprise, she still kept it on.

"Morning… Foxy…" She said dreamingly.

"U-Uh, g-good m-morning Scarlet. 'Ow are ye today?" He stuttered, but didn't say another peep as she started to roll him over so that he was on his back while she got on top, lying one leg over his waist as she moved her face a little _too_ close to his own. "Er… Scarlet?" He was dumbfounded at what she was doing.

The vixen giggled as she seemed to be a little dazed, her tail moving slightly side to side under the sheets while she slowly grabbed his wrists gently with her hands. Pulling them up so that they were behind his head, he didn't object when he was having no idea what was happening.

"Foxy, I'm sorry about that little mishap with my over thinking on that topic. The one with you and Mangle being a thing."

 _Damn, I knew that would come up… I should end the matter now._

Shaking his head, the vulpine forgot his own sheepishness for a moment as he spoke firmly yet apologetically.

"No, m'dear, t'was not yer fault. I know what ye were feeling when ye seemed to be distressed. It's _my_ fault that I didn't make it clearer to her that I wasn't interested in 'er anymore. For that, I am sorry."

His eyebrow rose up when Scarlet seemed to be dismissing it quickly – too quickly – before she giggled again, which seemed to be strange to him as he knew her to not be as… bubbly.

"Well, looks like we're both sorry for each other, eh? Hehehe, but don't worry, I intend to make it up to _you_."

Foxy saw something strange in her eyes, shining a lot with suspicious intention, as if she couldn't wait for something. Or maybe that was what she _wanted_ him to believe.

 _She's probably testing me for one last time._ Deducing that she wanted to test how easily he could be influenced by women, he was never into any other serious relationships with the opposite gender except with Scarlet and Mangle. The first mentioned being the greatest he ever knew in his life, and the latter - well, not as well.

"Sorry lassie, I don't really think that this would be a good time fer such a thing."

He started to rise, but was surprised when she pushed him back down, her eyes becoming more and more bright, which was pretty unusual as she started to hum and coo more in that odd, dreamy way.

"Nah-ah-ah, _you_ don't get to leave until we get _started_."

Still thinking that she was testing him a final time as if she was testing his peer pressure tolerance, Foxy remembered something.

"Today I would 'ave to declare the first match of the ring. After all, it's customary, so I 'ave to go."

Scarlet laughed.

"That's ok; today is the day off so that everyone can relax from the party, wasn't that what you intended as well? But now, since nothing is stopping us, _let's_ – get - _started_." A growl started to form in her throat. Another strange thing from her, as if she was getting rushed. Something was off about this.

Scarlet's mouth moved closer to his for a kiss.

"And you are _not_ going to move until - ARRGH!" She released the male's wrists as she grabbed her own head as if she had a sudden headache, falling backwards slightly onto the bed on her back, groaning.

"Scarlet?" Foxy said with doubt, but quickly sat up to check. "Are ye sure ye feel ok?" He didn't expect what happened next.

Gasping, Scarlet bolted upright as she shook her head, shuddering for a moment until she saw Foxy, where her face then turned so red that he thought that she was going to explode. She frantically scrambled onto him and grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him off of the bed.

"Run!"

"Huh?" Foxy said dumbly, blinking his eye.

"If you don't want to be captured and put to cruel tortures, I suggest you start running." She said quickly as she kept trying to get him off of the furniture item. He didn't budge as he started to frown, not getting angry, only more confused as she tried to push him with her arms or legs, ending with vain each time.

"I'm not doing what ye say until I know _what_ yer trying to say."

"Look, right now is _not_ the best time to explain."

He could tell he touched a sensitive topic as the vixen's cheeks flared. As much as he didn't like to push whatever private matters she had, he had to know.

"I ain't moving 'till ye tell me what is going on!"

Rolling her eyes at his stubborn behavior, the vixen had no choice but to agree when his center of gravity wouldn't budge, so she quickly surmised it as she gently pushed on his shoulder in three words, her blush becoming more and more crimson as she said each one.

"I'm in heat."

Foxy froze standing up halfway, turning his head and speaking very cautiously to Scarlet.

"Y-Ye mean like Liz?" He remembered when Argos told him of his experience with the female lizard, laughing at him when he was told that the female was all over him the entire time.

Scarlet was losing patience with him, as well as her self-restraint as she could start feeling the urges bubbling up again inside her. And boy, it was driving her _crazy_.

"YES! Now hurry up before – Son of a _B-TCH_!" She growled as she felt the urges coming back stronger, feeling the loathsome program that she thought had been taken care of long ago starting to rise. It spoke its all too familiar voice in her mind.

 _Ah-ah-ah, thought you could get rid of me forever, huh?_ A very cheeky side of her said.

 _I thought, I took, care of you._ Scarlet angrily replied as she did her best to control herself, feeling the other version in her mind slowly taking over.

 _Take care of me? Moi? Heh, sorry to be the one to disappoint, but I was never gone, I just… had a long break. Now, as I was about to say in light of my wonderful return, I came back because–_

The mental voice seemed to stop her dialogue for a moment as if she just noticed something, which Scarlet could tell what it was as she saw a confused-looking Foxy standing in front of them. His head was tilted to one side in a curious – and in her opinion, adorable - fashion as he crossed his legs and planted his arms in between, waiting for an answer.

 _Mmmmmm, so_ this _is what you've been keeping away from me? Shame on you, I thought we had a better understanding of each other._ The voice said with disappointment, yet her excitement was obvious.

 _If you do – or make me do – **anything** to him that would cause him pain, I swear-_

 _Oooh, a challenge._ Her other self cut in. _I LOVE a challenge… in fact, to make it more 'interesting', I'll give you ten seconds to tell him whatever you want to say for a head start._

 _Ten seconds?! He'll need more than ten seconds to get away-!_ Scarlet instantly felt herself regain control of her body, and was stuck at what to say to him in the short amount of time she was given before she would once again be controlled by the infernal hard-wired program in her system.

 _Ten seconds… eight seconds… six seconds… four seconds…_

"Scarlet, m'dear?" Foxy's uncertain voice loosened her stiff voice box just as she was feeling her other self coming back.

 _Two seconds…_

 _Mmmhmmm, so the hunt starts…_

"START RUNNING!" Scarlet yelled at him, who jumped back in surprise, but immediately went to the door and opened it just as he heard her voice again behind her. This time it sounded different, more… desiring?

" _Oh daaarlllling, here I come!_ "

"Crap! What's gotten into ye?!" Foxy yelped as he shut the door behind him and started a mad dash, before it was kicked open by a half naked Scarlet with a lascivious look in her eyes.

* * *

Skidding down the hallway, the red vulpine could still hear Scarlet's footsteps following his own as metal resounded against stone floor.

" _Foxy! Oh where ARE you FOXY?_ "

As he made it to the lounge area, the fox could hear her coming as well in pursuit, causing him to sweat as he hid behind the frame of the couch just as she entered. Her nailed feet clacking against the pavement as the vixen looked around, a grand smile on her face as her eyes combed the area, but she couldn't see him. Cupping one of her hands near her mouth, she used it to project her voice as she absentmindedly called out in a teasing manner.

"Oh, _where_ oh _where_ can Foxy _be_? I _hope_ that he hasn't simply _teleported_ away, how _depressing_ that would be! Oh wait, but he _can't_! Oh, how _great_! Then where would he be!"

 _She's right_ _._ Foxy muttered hopelessly as he was forced to agree with her. _I_ can't _teleport out even if I wanted too._

The reason for this was that it was still considerably early in the morning, an hour or two before regular waking time of most animatronics. That meant he couldn't risk any of the unneeded attention and accusations caused if he soul flare jumped to anyone who would happen to be sleeping inside their home, which would cause quite a ruckus. And ruckuses were the last thing a ringleader needed when controlling a ring. So technically, he was indeed stuck.

 _NOW how do I get out?! Oh wait, the door!_ The gray metal slab separating him from the outside wasn't too far from him. He started to slowly place one foot in front of the other as he tip-toed his way there.

 _If I can just reach it...!_

He had to pull himself back to behind the couch when he quickly saw Scarlet walking in his direction, expecting her to jump out at him. Yet instead she covered the entrance, a smile still on her face as she tried to locate Foxy.

" _Oh Foxy, where ARE yooooou?_ "

 _DAMMIT!_ He snapped in his mind. He had to hide himself again as he thought of another way, hearing Scarlet starting to walk closer and closer to him as she examined the area. His ears then perked up.

 _Got it!_

The crimson vixen was walking around the room, checking under the table, any large pieces of furniture - and even peeked under the rug - until she turned around with a frown on her face. It changed into a smirk when she saw the couch, the only item she didn't look at yet, and slowly walked towards it, quietly cooing out to where the fox would be.

" _Come on Foxxxxxy, come to me…_ " She placed her knees on the cushions of the seats, and then grabbed the frame as she shot her head to the back of it. "T _HERE YOU ARE-!_ "

Stupefied, Scarlet was only rewarded with just the back covering of the settee. No Foxy.

 _Now where IS he? Got to admit that he's been an almost good challenge…_ The program drawled smugly as she continued looking around. Scarlet herself scoffed and rolled her eyes, which occurred on her actual form, sounding relieved.

 _Yes, he is good at hiding, so you will probably never catch him. He'll be more of a pickle than you think._

 _Oh, I won't say **never** , I **WILL** catch him. _The program-aspect of her snickered back.

With that, Scarlet looked around the room once more. Then she headed back to her own bedroom, thinking that he would go there again, giddy at the thought of catching him.

* * *

 _Creeeeeeaaaaak…_

"Pssst- Lana, Diamond, any of ye in 'ere?"

Foxy opened the door to the other two girls' room, quietly closing it behind him as he felt the steel bar tumble back into its respective notch as he then looked around, forced to go here when the vixen turned her back to him. That gave him a short window to sprint silently behind her, leading to the corridor that contained both the ring leader's room and this one. Preferably, he would have went down the other hallway leading to Argos'/Liz's or Horton's and Marionette's room, but that was one blocked by the crimson vixen, as if she knew he would try to go there. His eyes adjusting to the dimmer light inside – they were probably still sleeping – the fox froze when he saw the stark contrasts between the left and the right sides of the area, which were Lana's and Diamond's sides accordingly.

 _GEEZ, what is wrong with this picture?_

Lana's quarters was clean and prim, fresh white and folded sheets, a fluffed up symmetrical pillow, and coolant bottles that she had drank neatly tucked away vertically in a cylindrical waste basket. On the other hand, Diamond's place was borderline chaotic - wrinkled and messy sheets strewn on the bed, a dented up pillow that seemed to hold up the cheetah's head imprint on it, and coolant bottles messily overflowing her own wastebasket. That and what he thought he detected as booze, judging by the glass bottle on the ground – and the overwhelming smell. Shaking his head and trying hard to not pinch his nose at the intoxicating odor, he walked in further of the room as he looked around.

"Diamond, Lana?" He whispered.

" _Foxy_ _?_ " A voice shortly responded back.

"Oh SHOOT!" Thinking it was Scarlet again, he was about to bolt out of the door until he saw Lana walking out of the changing room, holding the same towel from yesterday around herself. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw who it was and what state she was in.

"O-Oh, it's you, Lana, s-sorry if I came in at a bad time. Where's Diamond by the way?"

"You can look now." He turned his head back to see her still wearing the towel regardless as she was pointing towards the cat's bed. "She's there."

"Eh? But she isn't in the bed -" That was cut off with some stirring from what he thought was a pile of blankets, but it turned out to be Diamond as she raised her head out of the folds of linen, a bright smile on her face as she winked at him.

"Well well well, look who decided to come in, it's a nice change for a day. Hey there Foxy."

He politely nodded for the sake of courtesy.

"And a good day to ye, Diamond. Slept well?"

Yawning as she stretched her arms, the feline arched her back exaggeratedly, as if she was teasing him for a moment when she saw him looking at her pushed out chest.

"Slept great. Softer, fluffier blankets could have been a bit better. But what are you doing in here though?"

"Shhhh!" Foxy quietly spoke as he put a finger to his lips. "Not so loud."

Diamond nonchalantly shrugged, but he didn't detect the glint in her eye as he was frequently checking the doorway. "Ok, just tell me why you're in here though."

She and Lana were smiling suspiciously at each other with bared teeth, eyes gleaming with the same reflection as their leader's. After nodding to the black and white vixen, she slowly started to get out of the bed as the red vulpine wasn't looking, rubbing his head as he wasn't comfortable in saying what he was about to say about the one chasing him.

"Errr… 'Ow te explain this. Scarlet is in heat. I don't intend on having what happened between Argos and Liz te happen to me. Don't take offense to that, I'm usually fine whenever she wants to, but now she seems so aggre-"

"You do realize that it's actually going to make it worse, don't you?"

"Eh?" He turned around to see Lana pulling up a small table for them, with Diamond already in a seat as she indicated for him to sit. Not sure of what was going on, Foxy simply complied and sat down to listen to what she had to say.

"The only way that you can prevent yourself from being… hmmm… 'entertained', is to let her come here and let us deal with it."

"Why..? I hardly see how that could work-"

"Lana, could you?" The cheetah cut him off with a smile. She nodded. Foxy's ears shot up in alarm when she saw her go to the door and opened it.

"Lana, lassie, what are ye-"

" _OH SCARLET! **FOXY** IS HERE!_ "

"GAH! NO! I'M STUCK HERE!" Diamond shot him an amused glance when he tried to find somewhere to hide.

"Don't bother; but don't worry, we can take care of Scarlet."

The vulpine couldn't help but carry a poisonous attitude as he groaned, giving her a short glare. Reluctantly, he sat in his seat.

"I hope ye know what you're doing."

"Oh, I do. Scarlet, so glad you can join us, care to sit for a moment?"

"Gladly, why not." The ringleader didn't dare say a word as the red vixen sat next to Diamond as Lana sat on her other side. She winked at him.

"Hello _Foxy_."

He gulped dryly, and wanting to make sure, he turned to Diamond.

"'Ow come she ain't - you know…"

"Simple, as long as me and Lana are around, Scarlet can hold herself back… temporarily. That, and as long as we play the game."

"What 'game' are ye talking about?"

Lana stood up and went to Diamond's side of the room, maneuvering around the scattered bottles of liquids until she made it to a small drawer that was next to the bed, which was up to her waist. Opening up one of the sliding compartments, she put her hand in and shifted in it for a while until she drew it out, a small cardboard box in it as she then walked back, and opened it, revealing an assortment of post-it sized cards. Diamond seemed to take things over as she drew out one of the cards, turning it so that the other side was facing Foxy. The male had to hold back the surprise on his face when he saw a very familiar shape – the Ace of Spades.

"Blackjack." The cheetah winked, waiting to see the reaction on his face. She was disappointed when he shrugged, not seeming troubled by it. He happened to already know the game due to it being programmed in him beforehand, since he had a very pirate-stereotypical aspect of the card world.

"Sure lassie, but why _that_ game?" Foxy said as he raised an eyebrow. He could also feel the unwavering stare of Scarlet, making him feel uncomfortable as well.

"Oh, cause there's _one_ thing about it that I simply just love, something that would even make me hold myself back from… well, you know, fulfilling what I want?" The crimson vixen put on a toothy smirk.

"Ok, that's fine then, I'll play." The vulpine said as he felt a little sweat run down his forehead. "But we'll need something te bet. Usually it's money, which the humans use, but we don't have any bills, not even coins." His confusion made him forget the stares of the females as he scratched his head questionably. "So what are we going te use te bet on thee game?"

" _Well_ , since we are technically poor…" Diamond spoke slowly as the females started to grin wider, to the point where it was starting to freak the ringleader out. "Have you ever heard of the man that was so poor, that he had nothing but the _clothes on his back?_ "

Foxy shook his head.

"Nay, lassie, I never 'eard of the man that-"

He stopped scratching his head when it dawned upon him in what they intended to do, and stood up as he almost shoved the table away, the feeling of dread surrounding him like a coiling snake.

"No, no, _NO!_ No way lassie, NO WAY!"

The red fox almost choked on what he was planning to say next as the three females slowly stood up, and Diamond started to speak.

"Well then, no game, no waiting. Let's start-"

"WAIT! WAIT!" Foxy waved his hands at them as he cut in quickly. "Arrrrggghh… alright, fine I'll do the blasted game, 'appy now?"

After a long moment, the vulpine was just about to sprint out of the door just as the females sat down, predatory grins on their faces as the black and white vixen took the deck of cards to shuffle. Her hands were quick and deft in mixing up playing cards, even doing some tricks with it, occasionally springing the cards from one of her hands to the other as well as some other maneuvers that were too swift for the eye. When it ended with the deck sitting in her hand, Diamond took it and started to deal out the cards with two for each person at the table, where three of them winked at the fourth, who sighed and hanged his head.

"Alright, 'ow are we going te do this."

"You already know the rules of standard blackjack, but when someone gets the win – 21 by the values – they get to pick one person to remove one article of gear, and this continues on until… Well, you know." Diamond snickered deviously, but then she seemed to remember something as she leaned over, holding something.

"And to make it fair, we'll let you have this as the extra piece of gear, since we have more pieces than you. But you'll have to remove them last after the others."

Raising his eyebrows, the vulpine accepted two odd bracelets of a dull black color that didn't give off any gleam, but he didn't give a second thought and put them on his wrists eagerly, not wanting to waste the advantage he was given with an extra set to take off. They were kind of tight, but they slid on well enough.

"So, does the pirate wish to start playing one of his own games?" The cheetah gestured to the other grinning females. "We're good at this too, so don't expect yourself to win."

Growling when he knew he was basically trapped, Foxy snatched up the two cards that he held up and looked at his hand, and then nodded as he confidently smirked. But what she said was true – he was a pirate, and there were few things that a pirate was better at than blackjack.

"Aye. I'm not an easy player either, so ye better watch yerselves. Let's start!"

* * *

 _30 minutes later…_

* * *

"I f-fold!"

Scarlet withdrew her hand as she stuttered, starting to shiver when the cool air surrounding them was starting to warm up slightly. She smiled triumphantly at the sight of victory – and shakily – feeling the sensation of freezing on her body, as well as her two friends who shook with the cold as well. Normally, they wouldn't mind such conditions since the gear would cover them up pretty snugly, adding extra warmth… if they _had_ their gear.

"Well, your turn Foxy!"

She waited a while, until a smirk crawled up her face.

"Unless you're out of things to bet on?"

Gulping, the red vulpine didn't feel so well as he was giving furtive glances to the three females in front of him, who were all blushing since none of them were wearing much gear on them, with Lana having only her chain mail on, Scarlet with her cape and boots, and for Diamond, the cheetah only had her leather arm-bands. He was indeed true to his word, as he was able to hold out against them as he kept calling on blackjack with relief and shame as the females groaned, and he was forced to sparingly choose each female to strip. Eventually though, the numbers overtook the situation, and was slowly brought down bit by bit by the Angel's Devils with each of their own wins until he had only his pants – and the bracelets. His eye was riveted on what his cards had in value, which was fidgety when he took the number into account.

20\. A jack of diamonds, a four of spades, and a five of clubs winking at him, as if they were dogging him on.

Chewing his lip, he growled before he slammed the cards down.

"I fold!"

He could see their saddened faces when they saw the number he had, causing him to breathe with relief.

 _Phew, must mean that the lassies didn't have a better hand, good for me._ However, he saw that Diamond suddenly grin with four cards in her hand, before slapping it down on the table, face-up.

"" _I_ fold." His throat seized up as he started to hurriedly count it.

 _A nine,_

 _A two,_

 _Four,_

 _Five,_

 _Ace… That counted as eleven, or one…_

 _ **Twenty one…**_

"Blackjack! Now, who should I chose?"

He knew who would be chosen when he saw her dark eyes bore into him, as well as the other two pairs staring at him attentively.

 ** _SHIT._** He mentally screamed.

"Foxy, I choose you. Now, if you will, take off what's left on your legs."

The vulpine was silent as he did nothing in his seat, and remained so until the females were at their point of limit.

"Foxy." Diamond repeated with her eyes shining dangerously as she had a warning tone in her voice, punctuating each word out strictly. "Take. Off. Your. Pants."

"…"

"Foxy, you better-"

"ARRRRGH!"

The next moment, the three females were dumbly staring at the empty seat as they heard a door slamming – very hard – where the red fox used to sit in, but now there was nothing but the wooden surface, his other discarded gear from the floor gone as well. Growling, Scarlet rose up quickly with Lana and Diamond as they all bared their teeth, knocking their chairs back as the crimson vixen pointed into the direction of where Foxy had left with her sword, which she had drawn out as she gave the order, just as they heard the second loud slamming of a door – the giant metal locked door that led to the outside.

" _GET HIM!_ " She roared.

"W-Wait! We have to put on our own clothes first."

"… DAMN IT!"


End file.
